Condolence
by R.J.North
Summary: Jamie had said that SHIELD was pushy, and that she would never comply with them, and of course, Jay ends up working for them. Much like how she denies how SHIELD got what they wanted and won, she actively denies the feelings that have developed for her best friend. Follow Jay on her journey and the new struggles that always seem to find her and her friends. Part II of Solaces Saga.
1. Adjustment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, The Avenger, Captain America: Winter Soldier, Daredevil, Fantastic 4, etc. Just Jamie and her ongoing story.**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Adjustments

Jameson Roe should have been a professional at moving. After all, she had lived in so many countries over the years, having to pack up in a short month or so notice due to her father's military job had been difficult, but doable. She had learned to keep her personal sentimental items to a minimal, while the rest was easily disposable or replaceable. In that aspect it was very easy for her to get up and move to a new place.

These skills came in handy when she helped her best friend, Steven Grant Rogers back up his belongings for his relocation to Washington DC. And then it came in handy for herself when she too took a job offer from her friends employers, as well as the people that had hired her temporarily for the Battle of New York. So packing up and moving at the beginning of December was a pain, but her organization skills did come in handy quite a bit.

Managing to find other things that weren't so important, though necessary, wasn't exactly what she was what one would call " _good_ " at.

"The same thing happened when I moved into my place in New York," Jamie said, phone wedged between her ear and her shoulder. "I can't find a single thing in this mess! I'm serious, Steve! I can't find a single fork or a mug or anything! I can find a flashlight or my Christmas decorations - which is nice since I'm gonna be needing them soon anyway, but heaven forbid I find something that I actually use or need on a daily basis!"

She received a chuckle from the man on the phone. " _I think you're overreacting just a bit, Jay."_

"No, I'm not overreacting, _Steven_!" Jamie grumbled. "I can't find my socks!"

" _Where something else? Sandals or something that doesn't need socks,"_ he suggested, though he obviously still found it extremely funny.

"I can't wear _sandals_ to go running!" she scolded him. "Are you nuts?"

" _I don't know, you tell me,"_ Steve chuckled.

"Yes, you are insane and should be institutionalized," she stated, opening another box. "Ah! Gotcha you little bast-"

" _Hey now, keep it clean,"_ Steve chuckled.

Jamie smirked, plopping down on her unmake bed to put her socks on. "You mean my socks? I don't know, Steve. I mean, it's gonna be kinda hard to do that with how hard you make me work." The moment the words came out of her mouth she knew she shouldn't have worked it that way. _Great, Jay, great. You make it sound dirty! Way to go!_ "Or Tasha. Tash kicks my ass everytime."

" _Maybe you should think about why,"_ Steve suggested.

"It probably has something to do with the fact she knows several forms of martial art that's she's studied for quite a while, and is ruthless and awesomely badass."

" _Use your opponent's strength against them,"_ Steve instructed.

"Yeah, when you figure out how to do that to Tasha, let me know, hon," Jamie said. She reached for the remote to turn the television off, but ended up hesitating as she tuned in.

Cat Carter, a young Australian blonde beauty with brains, who had had her own section of a news talk show sat on one side of the desk with several other individuals. Jamie didn't pay much attention to politics. She had just ended up leaving the channel on after catching the weather that morning.

" _There a massive difference between comic book superheros and those individuals prancing around in tights."_

Jamie wasn't exactly sure who Cat was debating with, but he was an older man. He was rather bland looking, and to be honest, the perfect word to describe him, in Jamie's mind, was Gray. He was very gray overall. Hi suit, his hair, his personality.

" _I'd hardly call what they wear tights-" Cat tried to interrupt._

" _That's not the point!...Take Iron Man, for example. Why would we want our kids to look up to a guy like him? He's aggressive, sarcastic, rarely speaks of anything virtuous, he used to make weapons, for crying out loud! He exploits women, flaunts his wealth, and promotes weapon violence."_

" _I have to beg to differ….Tony Stark is a fine example of a human being stepping up to the plate to do what is right. Once he saw what his weapons were really doing, he shut down that section of the company. Yes, he's sarcastic, but most people are nowadays. He may have a reputation with women, all that playboy business has stopped since he's gotten involved with Virginia Potts."_

" _Right, because he's never cheated on a woman before."_

" _And you haven't? I believe that was what caused your second divorce, if I recall correctly._

" _No need to bring in personal matter, Carter."_

" _Then don't bring it up in this debate. They're human beings too, with the exception of Thor, and maybe the Hulk, but they're people nonetheless. We all have our own lives outside of work. Their work is heroism. They're free to do whatever they like with their free time, as long as it's within the parameters of law."_

" _But their work involves all of us. One mistake could result in the death of innocent people."_

" _And cops and doctors are any different? We trust them with our lives every day. And you're not throwing them under the bus."_

" _Then why don't we talk about how their existence brings out, for a lack of a better word, "Super-Villains" to wreak havoc."_

" _Now you're taking reference from comics, not from real life."_

" _Fine, but how about the unfair advantage they have over the rest of humanity?"_

" _Survival of the fittest. Plus, I don't believe they mean us any harm. They saved us from an alien attack. And two of them don't even have powers." Cat went on with, "Look from the way I see it, belief gives strength, purpose. These heroes are a symbol for something greater, and if you can't see that, then there's no hope for you."_

Now Cat really understood why Jamie and her friends faught. She had to respect the woman for that. There were a lot of haters out there that didn't like them, or the idea of the Avengers or people with different abilities other than what was considered the norm.

" _Jay? Jamie? You still there? I'm outside your apartment building. Hello?"_

"Oh, right, sorry," she said, turning the device off with the remote. "I'll be right out."

* * *

"How haven't you finished unpacking yet? You've been here three weeks," Steve laughed as they ran through the crowds at the National Mall.

"Oh, like you really jumped on that yourself," Jamie said. "I got here two weeks after you moved and you only had your clothes, hygiene and cookware unpacked."

"I wasn't home much," he defended. "I kept getting sent on missions."

"Yeah, well I've been swamped with paperwork," she said. "You know, I joined SHIELD to do good work; to make a difference again, but all they're got me doing is stupid paperwork and training with Natasha. Not that I really mind, but she'd kicking my ass and I'm getting bruises where I really didn't know I could get bruises."

"Again, use her strength against her," he suggested.

"And I reiterate, when you figure that out, let me know," Jamie said.

"You wanna stop for breakfast?" Steve asked, slowing down at the end of the block.  
"Oh, God yes, I'm starving!" Jamie exclaimed.

"You're always hungry," Steve pointed out with a chuckle.

"What's your point? You are too," Jamie laughed back, playfully swatting him in the stomach.

Either Jamie or Steve seemed bothered by the fact that they walked into the cafe completely covered in sweat from their workout. They were far too hungry to really care. They just wanted food and to be left alone to regain the calories they had just worked off on their hour and a half run (with took a lot more effort on Jamie's part than Steve's).

"It's been even worse since your abilities came back," Steve said.

"Yes, yes they have," she agreed. "You wanna know what else is because of my powers came back? SHIELD's job offer."

The place was one of those seat yourself and the waiter would come to you after a couple minutes. Menus were kept in a slot against the wall, on one side of the booth where they had decided to occupy for their meal. There were also magazines and papers from that week to keep them preoccupied. Steve took one paper from that day, while Jamie took another.

"Don't be ridiculous," Steve scoffed, opening the paper.

"I'm being realistic," she said. "I mean, they had no real interest in me after the battle other than to make sure I wasn't going to die on them again. But then I get them back and they offer me a job. It obviously has a connection."

"Well, abilities or not, I think you're a great asset to them," he said. "To the world."

"Thanks, Steve," Jamie said. "I really appreciate that."

The waiter came and took their orders with a reluctant look and tone to him. He obviously wasn't comfortable with the two joggers state, but neither of them really paid too much attention to him, other than how they training taught them to check around the room and the individuals in it.

It didn't take very long for them to get their food. Perhaps everybody wanted them to leave. Maybe they smelled and neither of them could really tell? It didn't really matter. They were both taking their time. They had far too much time to kill before going into work for training and whatever work that they had to give them (Jamie was sure she had more paperwork to do, to her dismay).

"What's this?" Steve asked.

Jamie looked up from her scrambled eggs and to Steve's blue eyes. "What's what?" she asked, shifting in her seat to look over his shoulder.

"This," he said, lowering the newspaper so that Jamie could see.

She studied it for a moment before her eyes landed on the horoscopes. The obituaries were on the left side of the paper, though Steve obviously knew what those were, while adds lined the bottom. The only part she could possibly think that he was referring to were the horoscopes on the right.

"The horoscopes?" she asked.

"Yeah," he clarified. "What is it?"

"Oh, it's rather dumb," Jamie said. "I mean, they're kind of entertaining to read, but really there's nothing to them." She took a sip of her orange juice and then continued. "They're sidereals," she said. "People think that the stars, planets and your zodiac sign can tell you about what traits you have, your love life, your job and fortune and stuff like that. It's really just in there for entertainment."

"Which one is mine?" he asked curiously.

"You're birthday's July 4th, so you'd be a Cancer, I think. Cancer is the Crab," Jamie thought outloud.

"What does that mean, exactly?" he asked.

"Let me look it up," Jamie said, pulling out her phone. She quickly looked for the meaning and read it to him, "'Cancerians love home-life, family and domestic settings. They are traditionalists, and enjoy operating on a fundamental level. They love history, and are fascinated with the beginnings of things (heraldry, ancestry, etc.). The moon is their ruler, so they can be a bit of a contradiction and sometimes moody. However, they are conservative, so they'll be apt to hide their moods from others altogether. They have a reputation for being fickle, but they'll tell you that isn't true, and it's not. Cancerians make loyal, sympathetic friends. However Cancerians need alone time, and when they retreat, let them do so on their terms.' Huh, that actually does sound like you a bit."

"What about you? What's yours?" he asked.

"I'm a Capricorn," she informed him. "It says here that, 'Capricorn's are also philosophical signs and are highly intelligent too. They apply their knowledge to practical matters, and strive to maintain stability and order. They are good organizers, and they achieve their goals by purposeful, systematic means. They are very intuitive, although they don't share this trait with others freely. They do not deal well with opposition or criticism but a healthy Capricorn will often shrug off negative comments towards their character. They are patient and persevering - they know they can accomplish any task as long as they follow their plan step-by-step. Capricorn's have broad shoulders, and typically take on other's problems with aplomb. Ironically, they rarely share their own problems and tend to go through bouts of inner gloom after a spell of dwelling on these problems.' I don't really think that sounds like me though."

"Some of it does," Steve said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well, a lot of it, actually," he said. "You're smart, and you like order. You're patient. You try and take on other's problems when you still have everything on your own plate to deal with. you definitely don't like to open up about your own problems."

"Well, what does the horoscope say for you today?" she asked.

" _Mix your reality with a bit of fantasy today, Cancer. Kick back for a while and rest. Try to spend time meditating and clearing your head of daily worries. Calming, relaxing activities are the best way to spend today. Take walks with friends and go deep into conversation about outlandish subjects. Give yourself time and space to dream._ _Rein it in today, Cancer! Before diving headfirst into a complicated venture, make organizing your top priority. Create a doable timeline, map out a clear action plan, declutter your workspace. Warning: think before you speak. No-nonsense directness could backfire, so be thoughtful in what you say to whom. Also, reconnect with an influential ex-colleague, and an exciting opportunity could wind up in your lap."_

"Jeez, take it easy today, why don'tcha," Jamie teased. "What does mine say? Should I take it easy today or what?"

" _Reach for the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, Capricorn. It's closer than you think. Indeed, your dreams are completely within your reach. There are forces at work today helping you to achieve your goals. You should be in a positive mood all day, and people will be very responsive to you. Let your fantasies lead the way._ _Workaholism, interrupted. Today's moon-Uranus trine urges you to lift your nose from the grindstone to take time for a close friend or family member. Tending to business can act as a convenient vehicle to distract you from what's really going on in your heart. Connect with a loved one, and honor your feelings by sharing them. When you relieve yourself of this emotional weight, you'll be all the more efficient later in the day."_

"Maybe that means I'll finally go in the field," Jamie muttered.

"Patience is a virtue," Steve reminded her.

"I'm being patient," Jamie said. "Just a little anxious along with it. I'm excited."

"Well, if you are that anxious, why don't we head out and get ready for work?" Steve suggested. After all, they were both done with their breakfasts.

"Sounds like a plan, Captain."

* * *

 _It's like I traded one desk for another,_ Jamie thought with a sigh. She sat back in her rather comfortable desk chair (which she had vented to Steve about saying, "Now I know where all my tax dollars are going.") and ran a hand through her hair. _Maybe today isn't my day._

"Hey, Blue."

The smooth, feminine familiar voice sounded behind Jamie. She glanced back, her eyes meeting with Natasha's. "Hey," she said. "What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Not to?"

"And?"

"I don't care."

Jamie rolled her eyes, but smirked nonetheless. "So, what so I owe the pleasure? Training doesn't start until later, right?"

"Training's been cancel," Nat informed her.

That spiked her interest. "Oh, really? You get assigned something?"

"No," She answered simply, shaking her head.

"Okay, so why isn't there training?" Jamie pressed. She was really starting to get annoyed with the way Nat was beating around the bush.

"You're the one with the field op," she told her, smirk firmly in place as she plopped a file down on the brunette's desk. "Better suit up, Blue."

"Solace," Jamie corrected.

"Same thing."

* * *

It was stealing, simple as that. Jamie had joined SHIELD to make a difference again. She wanted to put herself to good use. Steve was working for them, so how horrible could they be, she thought. But after joining, the first thing they had assigned her to in the field was to stealthily retrieve some appropriated Chitauri weaponry.

Sure, it was still dangerous weapons that shouldn't be in the hands of civilians, but it was still stealing: something Jamie wasn't comfortable with.

Jamie stood on the roof of the New York building housing confiscated materials that the NYPD acquired, snow falling down from the sky, sticking to her hair and eye lashes, coating the rooftop. They had, apparently, gotten their hands on some Chitauri weaponry. Now, there was no way that SHIELD would allow that kind of weaponry to be in the hands of anybody other than themselves, so Jamie was sent in to retrieve the small amount of alien weaponry they had obtained.

Jamie would rather SHIELD not have it either, but she had to go with the lesser of two evils on that.

Jamie opened the skylight ever so quietly and lowered herself in. She used the souring shelves to climb down into the pathway. Her footsteps sounded on the metal grated floor, so she had to move quickly and quietly as possible in order to remain undetected by the officers on guard. Natasha had given her some last minute advice before Jamie flew out from DC for her first mission.

"The key is speed and silence. In and out, fast and quiet." She knew that was exactly what she had to do in order to get the job done. She needed to take Natasha's words and keep them playing in her head as she kept her eyes and ears open during the mission.  
The masked brunette bolted down one of the aisles, turning left at the end. She followed the aisle for three rows until she stopped and ducked down, listening. She could hear footsteps making their way down the aisle perpendicular in front of her. She glanced behind her to see if she had enough time to backtrack and hide.

It would have taken her far too long to back up, so instead, Jamie grabbed onto the shelves next to her and started to climb. She moved high enough to where she was out of sight and stopped, looking down and to the aisle as the guard peered down to make sure nobody was there.

Once they moved on, Jamie quietly lowered herself and moved towards the stairs. She slid down the railing to prevent more footsteps then necessary. When her feet hit the ground she glanced around her, mentally imagining the map she had studied on the flight to New York. She turned right down an aisle and then right.

Blue eyes scanned the shelf in front of her until they landed on a black metal case. She pulled it off the shelf and opened the container to make sure it was the correct on. Inside were two Chitauri grenades. She closed the case quickly and slipped off her backpack. She swiftly put it inside before mounting it back on her back.

Once she had the Chitauri weapons, she glanced up and grabbed the shelf, pulling herself up and to the very top metal part of the shelf. Keeping high was her best bet until she got to the next level to make her escape.

 _Okay, that wasn't so bad_ , Jamie thought with a sigh. _Now I just have to get out._

It didn't take too long for Jamie to make it back to her starting point on the roof. She didn't stick around to get caught though. She quickly moved to the taller building next to the warehouse. She ran, using her momentum to climb up the wall and over to the other roof.

It wasn't until Jamie heard a bullet hit the vent next to her that she found out she had been made. She bolted it, glancing over her shoulder to see that the person was right running after her.

Jamie ran across the rooftop. She jumped up onto a vent and propelled herself to the rooftop of the taller building next to her. Her follower used the latter, but that gave Jamie enough time to gain distance, dropping down to the quinjet that had been cloaked in an abandoned parking lot. She bolted it inside, pressing the hanger door to close.

"Go," Solace ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," the pilot replied.

And with that, Jamie's first field mission was completed.

* * *

 **And so it all begins! I know it's not the longest chapter, or the most eventful, but it is the introduction to a whole new world. I really hope you guys liked it though. Please, please, please, let me know what you think! I'm really looking forward to hearing your feedback.**

 **That really isn't a way for me to thank people for their reviews, seeing as this is posted right after the last chapter of Solace, but I will go on and thank everybody that did review Solace. You guys really push these stories and make me love to update and want to continue writing them for you, as well as myself. So please, keep the feedback coming!**


	2. First Noel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Captain America: Winter Soldier, Daredevil, Fantastic 4, etc. Just Jamie, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 2  
First Noel

The Christmas season was always bittersweet for the brunette superhero. Jamie always missed her brother, and father, and now Aaron around this time of year, but she also loved everything Christmas. She had originally planned to spend it with Colin. His brother lived in Maine and Colin always managed to sweet talk his superiors into getting him out of the yearly rotation of who was on shift to go up and visit the whole family.

Now, however, Jamie was in DC with no boyfriend, and a best friend that she was getting far more cozy with, at least emotionally for her, than she had ever thought she would. Her and Steve were spending even more time together now that they were both in DC. Not only could they go into the Triskelion together every morning, but they could workout before, hand out and have dinner after work, and watch movies together whenever they weren't out of town or the country for a mission. This sped Steve's catching up far quicker than most people would have imaged.

The time they spent together also allowed them to grow closer. Jamie knew go much about the cold hero, far more than her brother or Phil would have learned from just reading the comics or doing research. This time with him progressed her feeling quite a bit as well, much to her dismay. Steve was a fantastic guy, and he was a great guy to fall for, but for her it was the worst thing possible. Her and Steve were best friends. She didn't want to ruin that relationship. They worked together. They was a policy at SHIELD not to date your co-workers, and she liked to take their policies and follow them.

Jamie sighed, a bow in her hands as she placed them on her coffee table. She eased onto the couch, her eyes glancing around the apartment. She was still getting used to the small apartment, though it was bigger than her New York one. It was still an adjustment. After all, everything was in a different place now. She couldn't walk through the place in the dark yet without running into something. She already broke a vase that way.

Phil's blood stained autographed cards were placed on a shelf next to her television in protective covers. It was rather morbid having them there, but for her it was a reminder of what she had to lose, what to stand for. Phil's loss of life on her watch was something that would never leave her, and she wouldn't allow it to happen again. Not if she had anything she could do to try and stop it.

 _What would he think about all this?_ she asked herself. _I'm working for SHIELD, and he always used to press me into telling them stuff. What would he think about it now? Better yet, what would he think about my feelings for Steve? He'd probably kick my ass and say I wasn't good enough._ She just sighed and ran a hand through her hair, messing it up a bit, though not substantially.

"Jamie? What do you want me to do with these?"

"Hm?" Jamie turned around, her eyes landing on Steve, how was tangled in a mound of Christmas lights spilling over in his arms.

"Why don't you bring those in here, and I'll sit on the floor?" Jamie said. "I can put out all the larger decorations on the floor with me...and then figure out just where the hell to put them all."

"Do you really need all these decorations?" he asked her, sitting down on the other side of the couch as she got up. Jamie moved to the side of the table, sitting down so she could still look at Steve as they talked, the television as they waited for Christmas movies to begin airing for the day, and the Christmas tree.

"Yes I do," she answered with a chuckle. "Christmas is my favorite, other than Halloween, of course. Both holidays permit you to eat candy."

"Valentine's day does too, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but the last time I had a boyfriend on Valentine's day I was in the army and I never saw him, so that doesn't really leave a great taste in my mouth," she told him. "Plus, all the light and the candles always make things seem so happy and homey."

"I guess," he said. "Isn't that movie going to come on soon?"

"Yeah, we've got about fifteen more minutes," she said. "It's supposed to come on after this."

"What is this?" Steve asked.

Jamie had to glance up to actually see what was playing on hadn't really been paying attention to it whatsoever. She just had it on while they waited for A Wonderful Life to come on. Cat was with someone demonstrating how to make hot glue-gun snowflakes.

"Oh, it's Cat Carter," Jamie said. "She normally does those segments on the news that are the feel-good pieces. You know, health tips, home decor, gossip, but I think they just put her there because she's hot. She doesn't really seem like she's all that interested in that stuff. They get her to fill in sometimes in the debate section of the show, and she's actually really intelligent. She knows what she's talking about and she backs up her stuff with proofs and logical evidence."

"You watch her a lot?" Steve asked. "Seems like you know a good deal about her."

"Oh, not really," Jamie said. "I don't watch the news that much, but I like to watch her. Normally I just have it on as background noise."

"Can you turn up the volume?" Steve asked. She knew he didn't really care what they were doing, he just wanted something to listen to as he worked.  
"Sure thing, hon," Jamie said, unmuting it.  
Jamie didn't pay attention though. Instead, her attention was pulled to her phone, which buzzed on the coffee table indicating she had gotten a text message. She couldn't help but snort out a laugh when she read what he had sent her though.

 **Johnny:** **Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas** **?**

 **Jamie: No, you can't! I'm not your's for Christmas!**

 **Johnny: Oh, right. I forgot. You're Captain Winghead's Christmas present, wrapped all up in a pretty red, white and blue bow, right? Am I right?**

 **Johnny: You've gotta admit that was clever!**

Yes, it was clever. It was even a bit funny, but she wasn't going to give into Johnny and let him have that satisfaction. It was too much fun not too. Plus, his head didn't need to be any bigger than it already was.

 **Jamie: No...**

 **Johnny: It so was and you know it!**

 **Johnny: Just for that, I went ahead and** **and told Santa I wanted you for Christmas** **. So** **i** **f a fat man puts you in a bag at night, don't worry** **. You'll just be stuck with me!**

Jamie laughed and put her phone down, going back to the christmas candle holders she had been taking out of the box in front of her. Johnny and her hadn't lost touch when she moved. They didn't see each other very much, but he did randomly send her texts of stupid things, just like that. She often would spot a gif that reminded her of him and would send it his way, which always cracked him up.

" _In other news, Tony Stark's public declaration to take on the terrorist known as the Mandarin has become the hottest retweet of the week,"_ Cat said.

The Mandarin was a publicly known and advertised head of a terrorist organizations called the Ten Rings.

" _Our sources tell us that Tony Stark's head of security, Happy Hogan, was severely injured in an attack, the Mandarin taking full responsibility for the attack. When addressed this afternoon, Tony Stark had this to say:"_

The scene changed to a poorly shot video on a cell phone of Tony.

" _Hey, Mr. Stark! When is somebody going to kill this guy?" A random guy yelled out, shoving his phone in their friends face. "Just saying."_

 _Tony turned around, his expression clearly pissed. "Is that what you want? Here's a little holiday greeting I've been wanting to send to the Mandarin, I just didn't know how to phrase it until now. My name is Tony Stark and I'm not afraid of you. I know you're a coward, so I've decided that you just died, Pal. I'm gonna come get the body. There's no politics here. There's just good ol' fashioned revenge. There's no Pentagon. Just you and me. nd the off chance you're a man , here's my home address: 10880 Malibu Point, 90265. I'll leave the door unlocked." Tony took the guy's phone adding, "That's what you wanted, right?" and threw it, smashing the device. "Bill me."_

"Oh Tony," Jamie sighed. "What have you gotten yourself into…"

"Think before you speak, Tony," Steve sighed, never taking his eyes off the TV.

Jamie had to agree with Steve, but she also could see where Tony was coming from. One of his closest friends, one of her only friends, could die because of this Mantarin terrorist. He was pissed and scared and wanted to get justice. She wanted the same against Dr. Hull. She wasn't saying she was against going after him, but publically stating what he didn't wasn't a smart move. It didn't just put him in danger, it put Pepper and everybody else that was associated with him and his home in Malibu.

"I'm gonna call Pepper," Jamie muttered. "She'll know what's going on. Talk some sense into Tony."

"Good idea," Steve encouraged.

Jamie listened to the phone as the dial tone played out in her ear. She waited patiently, eyes starting at the screen, The phone went to Pepper's voice mail, and Jamie knew that the box was very packed. There was no use in leaving a message.

"No answer," Jamie muttered. "Maybe she's already dealing with it."

"Hopefully, Tony had no idea what he's getting himself int-"

" _Though there is no follow up on if the Mandarin ha- we are just getting breaking news in regards to this matter. Tony Stark's mansion in Malibu has been attacked. This video has just come in!"_

They went away from Cat to the mansion, showing a missile make contact with the home. Three other helicopters were approaching other than the medias. One of helicopters launched another missile. Then another. The building was sliding off the foundation, barely holding onto the cliff. Their goal was do just that as the made contact with another missile into the loose rock.

"One my God!" Jamie exclaimed, hand going to her mouth. She got up and moved to the couch next to Steve, her free hand quickly finding his.

Out of nowhere a piano flew out of the crumbling structure and took down one of the helicopters. There was another blast that looked like it came from an Iron Man suit from inside the home, knocking down the second helicopter, leaving one left. This one didn't go down. The house did instead.

"Tony…."Jamie muttered. "Oh God, please tell me Tony wasn't in there…"

"Son of a…" Steve muttered, leaning forward, hand squeezing Jamie's tighter.

"I-I've gotta try Pepper again," Jamie muttered frantically. Jamie got up, stepping over the lights and started pacing the room. The same thing happened; the phone went to voicemail, this time Jamie left a message though, desperate to get a word from the woman. "No answer," Jamie told him.

Steve got up, dumping the strands of lights on the coffee table and swiftfully made his way to the entrance, going out of Jamie's sight. He came back with his shoes and coat on, Jamie's right in hand. "Come on," he told her. "We're going."

Jamie didn't protest, but she did have questions. Doing whatever he had in mind was better than just sitting there leaving voicemails on Pepper's phone. "Okay, but where are we going?"

"Triskelion," he answered. "We're going to get a quinjet, and we're going to Malibu."

Jamie smirked, and took her shoes from him. "I like the way you think, Captain," she told him.

* * *

"What do you mean we can't go!" Jamie nearly screamed at her handler.

"I've been instructed to make sure you don't get involved in this situation," Jared told her. "Your services are needed elsewhere."

"Elsewhere? _Elsewhere_? You've got to be so full of fucking bullshit tha-" Jamie started to insult, but was cut off by someone placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know how much fun it is insulting the handlers, Jamie, but it's not going to get you anywhere."

Jamie turned, her eyes meeting with Clint's. She didn't shift away from his cautious hand, trusting the man with her life. After all, he had fought alongside them in New York after Natasha snapped him out of Loki's control. She didn't' really know all that much about him though. In fact, she hadn't really talked to him much at all.

"They won't let me go help out at Tony's place," she informed him. "You've had to have heard what's going on! Someone's gotta go help!"

"Yes, and we already have people on the scene," he said. "You're not going to be able to do anymore than they can."

"But-"

"Jamie," Clint warned, sounding a bit like her father had in that moment.

"I just…" Jamie sighed. "I consider Tony a friend, weirdly enough and I...I don't like to leave my friends hanging."

"None of us do, but from what Jared says you're needed on a job," he said. "And when you're needed, you're needed. Doing something is better than nothing."

Jamie sighed. "That's normally my line," she muttered.

"Great mind think alike!"

* * *

Jamie was exhausted. The job they had sent her one had been rather simple in planning and in theory, but she was starting to realize that their plans often turned shitting and she was forced to make a new plan that was still relatively shitting. And, of course, that meant acquiring a new shiner, and various cuts and bruises scattered across her body.

She had succeeded though, so she guessed that was a plus. That didn't mean she wasn't still freaking out and searching for any bit of information she could on what was going on in Malibu. They hadn't found his body yet, that much she knew. It gave her a bit of hope that he was alive though. She'd feel that way, but then she'd remember it had already been a couple days. She had missed Christmas and decorating and Tony still hadn't been found.

"Ma'am, you've got someone on the line," the pilot informed her.  
"Oh, thanks," she answered, taking ont of the headsets from the rack. She slipped it on, flipping the switch to turn the device on.

"This is Solace," she answered.

" _There's my personal set of spark plugs!"_

Jamie sighed out a laugh, completely relieved to hear the man's voice. "Shit, Tony, you sure know how to worry someone!" she told him.

" _Call it a talent,"_ he muttered.

"Are you okay? What happened?" she asked.

" _Uh, long story short, mad scientist tried to evolve humans and create a weapon, yada yada,"_ he said. " _Pepper went through the experiment, but she's going to have surgery to change her back, and I'm going to get the shrapnel out of my chest. How about you? Anything new?"_

"No, nothing in the least,"

" _Well, that's not surprising, you're a pretty dull person. I mean, Mr. records is your best friend and all."_

"Tony?"

" _Yeah, Sparky?"_

"I'm not buying you flowers…"

Tony just laughed, and she could tell he appreciated the joke. " _Good, because I wouldn't know what to do with them,"_ he told her. " _Thanks, Jamie."_

"Hey, what are friends for?"

* * *

Jamie was rather sluggish all morning. She was just glad she didn't have anywhere to go, and Fury told him she had the whole day off. She had absolutely no plans for the day, and that was exactly what she needed. The only thing she expected was a phone call from Steve when he got back from his mission sometime that afternoon or evening.

The world around her was starting to get back into the normal swing of things though. After all, kids were going back to school from winter break, and January 2nd wasn't a holiday, so everybody was going back to work. Jamie was perfectly content doing absolutely nothing productive and focusing primarily on herself though.

Or, so she thought. She sat there in contemplation for a moment when she heard the knock on her door. After all, all of the people that would ever even have the possibility or invitation to come over were off working, and she hadn't ordered anything so there shouldn't have been any deliveries.

Nevertheless, Jamie got up off the couch, wrapping her arms around herself as she trudged to the door in her oversized sweatshirt and flannel pajama pants looking as if she had just rolled out of bed. She peaked through the hole to find the hallway empty. That was even more curious. She unlatched the door and opened it, looking down the hall to see if someone had just been playing a variation of ding-dong ditch with her, but she didn't find anyone, nor did she head any childish snickering. And again, children were back in school that day, so there shouldn't have been any around.

She took a step out to try and get a better look, but she froze mid-step as her bare foot came into contact with something cold. Glancing down with cautious, curious blue eyes, Jamie's gut dropped when they landed on another bouquet flowers. This one a brilliant bouquet of white lilies.

With a disgusted look, Jamie picked up the flowers and turned them over in search for the card that she always expected to find with a personal, creepy messaged designated only for her.

"There are 364 days in which you can get an unbirthday present, but only one day with birthday presents. And I know, for a fact, that I am the only one to have acknowledged your birthday this year, my spectacular Jameson. Just as I know that many people call you by your name, though few know who you truly are. There is only one that knows both and can make your name sounds so special. Happy twenty-fifth birthday.

From your one true love.

You know who I am."

Jamie dropped the flowers and bolted it down the hallway towards the stairs. She had to try and catch whoever had just dropped them off. She didn't care if it wasn't her stalker. If the delivery guy only gave her the place of business, that was a start on how to find the creep and to put an end of all of this flower business.

After all, how did he even know when her birthday was? Steve didn't even know when her birthday was! Natasha might have, but that was because she was the ultimate spy. She would have probably send something more tasteful anyways, if she did, though a birthday present from that woman was the last thing she'd expect. James didn't even know her birthday, but if he did he would have just called to sing to her over the phone with his wife and his two sons, Casey and Kyle. The only people that knew about her birthday were all dead: her father, her brother Everett and her best friend Aaron. So who the hell was sending her flowers!

Jamie went all the way out into the street, looking around for anybody suspicious or a delivery person, even a van for a flower shop, but she found nothing other than pedestrians staring at her oddly for running out into the snow covered street with no shoes on. She let out an animalistic growl, going back inside and to her apartment, where she tossed the flowers into the trash where they belonged.

She had nothing on this person. She didn't know where they were ordering the flowers. She didn't know if they delivered them themself. She didn't even know if they were in the same city as her, seeing as anybody can order flowers from anywhere and have them delivered. And how did they know all this stuff about her? They knew who she was, where she lived, and her birthday, something she never told anybody! Jamie had no idea how they were doing it, but she was going to find out.

This wasn't over, not by a long shot.

* * *

 **I'm posting early because I know a lot of people travel for the holidays, and I figured it would be best to get everybody to read it before they leave, or whatever! But was a Christmas chapter so I figured it would be relevant!  
So the flowers are back, and Tony's okay, which everybody already new. Clint made an appearance as well, which I hadn't originally planned but I'm very happy it happened. And poor Jamie had her birthday forgotten. Poor thing.**

Thanks for to the following for their reviews on the last chapter of Solace, and the first chapter of Condolence:

 _ **dleshae**_ \- Yes, she now knows she likes him...time for a bunch of awkward blushing from our heroine.

 _ **Princess Nightmare99-**_ ...Guess I drove you even more mad with more flowers, huh? Evil me! There are so many possibilities on who it could be! You never know! CC will be coming back, though I'm not telling you when or why. Again evil! We are all sadists, I mean, look at what we put our characters throught! Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! And I did go put an A/N in Solace, thank you for that suggestion!

 _ **Jelsa777**_ \- Ahaha, you just made my night! Yes, Jamie is getting cooking lessons from a chicken. I'm glad you think that everybody is spot on. I'm always worried about that. Especially with Nat and Clint.

 _ **CJ/OddBall**_ \- I was hoping somone would think that! Yes, the "I will break you, Girl" scene comes up soon, actually. It's the 4th chapter in this, so you don't have to wait long, I promise. You actually just gave me a good idea for a part in Cap 2. Thanks! (Cap might be disappointed, but Jamie would be all for it...I think everybody else would help too!) I never actually put much thought into that guy though, but again...you give me ideas! Mwahahah ideas are evil...my poor characters...

 _ **Jo**_ \- Really? I think that's so funny that you imagined them in The Sound of Music. I Looooooove that movie.

 _ **a cup of insanity**_ \- I'm so glad you really like this story. I love to hear when people like it so much that they binge read it! I hope I don't disappoint.

 ** _seasidewriter_** \- It's no trouble. Trust me, I know the stresses of finals week. I'm just lucky I commute and don't have to worry about packing and all that. And for the horoscope thing, I totally didn't plan that. I mean, I planned a scene with it, but I actually looked up what they were and that just happened to be it and it was just soooo perfect. And I absolutely can't wait for you to send me the fic!

 _ **xenocanaan**_ \- I hope you liked it and thought it was worth the wait.

 _ **reader1589**_ \- Hope you liked it!

 _ **Daenery86**_ \- I'm so glad you liked Solace. I really hope you like this part of her journey as well! I'm on break as well, so I can get a whole lot of writing done.


	3. The Hub

D **isclaimer: I do not own, Marvel, Captain America: Winter Soldier, Agents of Shield, etc. Just Jamie...and StillDoll13 own's Taylor.**

* * *

Chapter 3  
The Hub

There wasn't really a routine to the work Jamie did. Though there was some regularity. There were some missions that didn't require her to go in right away, but a good deal of the things she did were in New York, so when she'd be there she would drop off her intel to the HQ branch there. And when she was closer to DC, she would bring it to the Triskelion.

The Hub wasn't a normal destination for Jamie to have to go to. In fact, she had only ever been there once before, and she didn't particularly like it. Just like how she wasn't very comfortable at the Triskelion. There were far too many secrets, and far too many people in suits. Suits were nice and all, but when everybody was working for a spy organization, it made them all look similar, replaceable.

And Jamie seemed to stand out far too much in her skin tight black high density polymerized titanium uniform. She had her gun on the belt at her hip, her arms crossed across her chest as she awkwardly waited with three suits for the elevator. She was receiving many odd looks, not just because of her outfit, but because of the massive bruise on the right side of her face.

"I'm really not comfortable with this." Jamie heard the British voice behind her whisper. "I told you I'm not good at this kind of stuff."

"You'll be fine as long as you listen to me," another female voice said. This one distinctly America.

Jamie glanced back her eyes landing on two pretty, young woman behind her. Neither of which were in suits. The two definitely were contrast in appearance. One with tanner skin, brown hair and brown eyes, while the other young woman was rather pale with lighter brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh my God," the American, the tan woman, muttered, her eyes meeting Jamie's for the briefest of moment.  
Jamie turned back around and rolled her eyes. _Oh boy, here we go. More fangirling. Please don't ask me for an autograph. Please don't ask me for an autograph._

"What? What is it?" the Brit asked anxiously.

"I-It's _Solace_."

"Solace? What's our solace, Skye?"

"No, I mean Solace, the _Avenger_ , is right there!" Skye, the American, pointed out. "Seriously, Jemma, pay attention!"

"What?" Jemma squeaked. "I can't do this. I can't do this."

 _Jemma's an unusual name,_ she thought, rubbing her temple. _I like it. Skye too, though I don't' think I'd name my children either of them._ Jamie just sighed and shook her head. The elevator doors opened and she stepped in, making her way to the back so that the other people waiting to get one could have room to squeeze in.

Jemma and Skye both slipped in, sending glances her way. "She doesn't look too good," Jemma pointed out. "Like she got into a fight."

"Well, she is an Avenger," Skye said. "I'm sure she works on loads of classified, dangerous stuff."

 _I wish they'd stop talking about me as I wasn't right here._

"You think AC actually knows her?" Skye asked.

"I'm sure he does, I mean, he knows the rest of them, right?"

 _AC? Who's AC? I don't know anybody that goes by that,_ Jay thought. She was about to turn and ask them, not caring that she had been rudely eavesdropping, but the elevator door opened to her floor. "Excuse me," she said, nodding with a small smile as she squeezed between people to leave. Before the doors closed, she gave a small nod to the two young woman, which informed them that she had heard everything they had said.

"I'm looking for a Dr. Malone," Jamie said, to one of the passing scientists in a lab coat. Chances are they could at least direct her to where the person was.

"Uhhh, you want Dr. Malone?" the scientist asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I was told to report to them," Jamie said. "Could you point me in the right direction?"

"Right," he said slowly and turned to point down the hall he came from. "She's got the office at the end of this row, on the right. _Knock_ before you enter," he said in a warning tone.

"Okay, thanks," Jamie said, nodding politely to the man, the action making her head throb even more.

"Good luck," he muttered in a scoff before turning away.

Jamie looked at him oddly for another moment before turning away and heading down the hallway to the office he directed her to. She stood outside for a moment, hesitant to knock on the door. She shook her head, realizing that she was being ridiculous and just knocked.

"What?!" A voice called from inside along with some loud banging, barely audible over the loud rock music.

Jamie blinked, unsure of what to do. Should she just enter? Should she respond? Should she wait for Dr. Malone to answer the door? In the end, Jamie ended up going with the first, opening the door and entering without getting permission. And she was certainly shocked with what she saw.

"Freeze!" The girl whom one can assume was the doctor yelled at her. Well, she wasn't very doctor like. Under her white lab coat she was dressed in steampunk themed outfit, complete with goggles sitting atop her red messy hair, her makeup thick. Combats with tall socks, attached to shorts. A corset framed her tiny waist on top of a white puffy and old fashioned shirt. She didn't look any older than twenty-three. And right now, this crazy woman was advancing with a odd device in hand.

Jamie instantly drew her gun, pointing it at the young woman defensively. She had no idea what the device was, and she wasn't going to risk getting experimented on by another quack doc. Even if they worked for SHIELD. "Lower the weapon," Jamie ordered.

"It's a scanner, relax. Name," she ordered as she lifted the device and picked up the girl's hand before she could say anything, pricking her finger so a little drop of blood fell onto the device. The girl whirled away just as quick as she came her thick combat's clunking against the ground.

"What the hell!" Jamie said, moving away from the girl. The twenty-five year old brunette still held the gun in her hand, making sure the other woman wasn't a threat.

"I'm positive your name isn't 'what the hell.' If it is, your parents hated you," Taylor scoffed at her as she plugged the device into her computer and began typing.

"Private Roe," she stated. "I was instructed to come deliver some data to Dr. Malone from my mission," she informed her. Jamie didn't lower her weapon, instead she gestured toward the device with it. "What the hell was that for?"

Dr. Malone grunted a bit as she typed away on her computer still entering the data. "DNA scanner, I thought I told you that already." she glared at the woman. "This is my space and no one is coming in without getting tested," she said motioning around to her messy lab.

"Tested for what?" Jamie asked, slowly lowering her weapon.

"That you are who you said you are," Taylor said. "Oh and common stuff like colds. Added that stuff in because I am _not_ missing work because some idiot came in with the sniffles." She grunted a bit and spun her chair around to look at her, crossing her legs as she sized her up, showing no fear at the sight of the gun out of it's holster.

"You're more paranoid than me," Jamie muttered, finally putting her weapon away. _And maybe even more than Natasha, and_ nobody's _more paranoid than her._ "I didn't think that was possible.

"'Paranoid? Probably. But just because you're paranoid doesn't mean there isn't some kind of invisible demon about to eat your face,'" Dr. Malone quoted.

"Invisible demon is a little much," Jamie said.

"You obviously have not been working here for long," Dr. Malone said getting up and picked up a remote to turn off her loud rock music, so they could converse without screaming. "Besides, your mind is never more efficient than when you are paranoid. You explore every possibility and every calculation with total clarity at any given moment at high speeds."

"No, that's just called being aware and thorough," Jamie stated. "It's part of the job." Jamie slowly made her way to the desk to stand next to the woman. "And I've been here about nine months."

"That's what they all say," Taylor mumbled her eyes turning to scan her computer as she approached, her leg bouncing. "I've been here since I was eighteen."

Jamie looked at her again, an eyebrow raised. The kid had to be brilliant if she held a doctorate and had started there at eighteen. "Good for you?" Jamie said, not really knowing what to say to that. It sounded like she was bragging, but not quite.

"Who said it was by choice? Well...a choice that wasn't forced," Dr. Malone said as she finished Jamie's scan.

Jamie snorted. "Sounds familiar," she muttered with a smirk.

"Make enough enemies and they start wanting you to work for them," she said and held out her hand. "Data, gimmie," she said wiggling her fingers.

Jamie rolled her eyes, pulling the flashdrive out of her pocket. She placed it in Malone's small hand before crossing her arms over her chest, leaning up against the desk as the woman analysed it. "Someone's demanding," Jamie pointing out.

"Yeah well I kinda have to be in a male dominated field, though I'm sure you understand that," she said waving her off as she took the flash drive and pulled the goggles over her eyes to examine it before putting it in her computer.

 _Okay so more than just a fashion statement_. "Yes, yes I do," Jamie said.

"Alrighty, let's see what miracle I can perform for you today," she muttered quietly as she plugged the drive in and pulled up the glass tablet everyone seemed to have.

"I don't need to know what's on it," Jamie said. "I was just ordered to retrieve it, and make sure you upload it to the server."

Malone looked up at her and stared for a second before she snorted, fighting back a laugh. "Oh honey, what do you think I do here? I'm not a secretary. If they wanted just that, any agent can do it," she said and looked down at the file. "Well,...unless it's top level. Which apparently this is." She grunted a bit and began typing. "Now _that_ is a heavy order of security. No wonder they sent you to me."

Jamie shrugged. "Don't know why I couldn't just drop it off in New York like usual though," Jamie said. "Far more of an effort to come out here. I _hate_ it in the Hub. Too many people stare at me."

"It's not so bad," Malone said shrugging a bit as she typed away. But her boot kicked out and hit the door of a mini fridge open. "Help yourself, pass me a Dr. Pepper." she grunted a bit.

"Thanks," Jamie said, grabbing herself a bottle of water, and the Doc's soda. She closed the fridge, passing her the sugary drink. "And you're not the one they're expecting to turn into a walking glow stick," Jamie stated, opening the water, taking a sip.

"Yeah, how's that goin' for ya?" Malone said as she popped the tab on the soda for one hand. "They expect other things from me." she grumbled.

Jamie laughed. "Yeah, like what? More fishnet than fabric?" she teased.

"Well that and starting a Fire Sale," Doc said completely serious.

"I have _no_ idea what that is," Jamie stated.

"An assault on the US government, transportation, and economy, via my computer. I shut everything down," Taylor said.

"Okay then," Jamie muttered. " _Why_ would you want to do that?"

"I don't know," Doctor shrugged. "But I can, and that's the problem. I am one of the handful of people able to do it. And that's the problem. They figure if I work for them, I'm less likely to do something like that."

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing you're on our side," Jamie said, tipping her bottle in the Doc's direction.

"Tch sides, there's never any right side," Doc seemed to grumble to herself. "Just two opposing parties trying to see who can outgun each other."

"Maybe you're just not listening to the right people," Jamie said. "I just want to keep people safe, do some good. As do my friends."

"Don't have any of those," the doc said of handily and rolled away from her to grab another flash drive of her own.

"That's not good," Jamie said. "You need friends. They keep you grounded. Have your back. You can't go without them. Trust me, I tried."

"Paranoid remember? The only person looking out for you is you," Doc said as she finished typing on her glass pad and swigged away at the can of Dr. Pepper.

"I don't believe that," Jamie said, taking another big gulp of her water. "I've got good people looking after my back, just like I have theirs."

"You aren't me," Doc pointed out. "I'm sure you've picked up on how people see me."

"And I bet you've picked up on how people see me," she retaliated. "If you need someone like that, I'm more than willing to offer it if you'd like," Jamie stated, starring the the little purple haired troll toy on top of one of the monitors on the desk. She was very tempted to mess the hair up even more with her finger.

"You don't even know anything about me," Doc said noticing her gaze and picking up the troll toy twisting it around in her fingers.

"No, but my gut's telling me that you're nobody to worry about, so I'm going with that," Jamie said.

"Not even going to take me out to dinner first, _Private Solace_?" Doc scoffed a bit as she leaned back in her chair.

"Jamie," she insisted, offering her hand to shake. The doctor eyed it wearily with brown eyes before she reached out and shook her hand.

"Taylor," she introduced. "Dr. Taylor Malone, Miracle Performer."

"Private Jameson Roe," Jamie informed her. "Uh, Soldier SHIELD Avenger?"

"More like walking-talking lightbulb," Taylor scoffed tossing the troll doll up and catching it.

"I'm not a _lightbulb_ ," Jamie said. "And I don't _glow_ ," she insisted.

"You kinda do," Taylor said motioning to her computer.

"I do not!"

"Your cells do," Taylor said and turned her monitor for the girl to see. "Look," she said nodding her head.

Jamie rolled her eyes, they only glanced at it, but it was enough for her to see the image. She turned the monitor away from her, not really wanting to see all the changed her hell had caused in her. She accepted the powers now, but that didn't mean she liked to be reminded of the hell that she went through for the changes, and to see them.

"No thank you," she stated dryly.

"Fine, but I'm keeping them. They'd make an awesome abstract desktop background," Taylor scoffed.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't," she admitted honestly.

"I might, I might not, I'm fickle like that," the doctor said. "Alright, you're good. I got the information under lock and key. Only Fury and a few others can access it. Along with yours truly."

"I'm not sure if I'm reassured by that or not," Jamie admitted, starting to make her way to the exit. "Thanks though!"

"Yeah, yeah, now shoo, I got things to do, records to break, and miracles to perform," she said and picked up her stereo remote.

"Oh, and Taylor?" Jamie said, popping her head back into the lab. "I like your style. It's got _personality_."

Taylor looked at her before smirked. She held to doll up for her to see and tossed it to her. "Someone's gotta have one in this dull place."

Jamie laughed, catching the toy in one hand with ease. "Thanks, I'll be in touch," she said, winking at the twenty-three year old.

"Hmm, I suppose you will."

* * *

 **Introducing Taylor, the Abby Suto, Penelope Garcia of my Marvel universe! Hope you guys like her, because she'll be popping up again!  
Also couldn't help myself posting this. I'm just so excited for this story and for the movie. I already have about half of the movie written...Though there are several chapters before we get there that aren't completely finished yet...Anywho, hope you guys like it and let me know what you think in a review!**

Thanks go to the following for their review son the previous chapter:

 _ **xenocanaan**_ \- You'll have to wait and see. ;) Who knows...maybe it'll be revealed next chapter...

 _ **Princess Nightmare99-**_ Oh, you know Steve will feel bad when he finds out. It's just in his nature. And the flower thing is so much fun! Everybody is getting driven mad by it! It's great. You'll just have to wait and see...maybe next chapter...?

 _ **Jelsa777**_ \- I hope you've gotten some rest since then! I love sleep, but I hate going to bed, you know? Feels like there's always something I still have to do. I love Clint too. He's so under appreciated! Oh, yeah, you know I'll definitely be on Team Cap!

 _ **CJ/OddBall-**_ Well, they're not really all NEW ideas, just some added details to what I already had in mind...If that makes you feel any better? You're not the one hurting them, I am! Don't worry about the wrong spelling of her name. Most of the people that review and spell her name do it too! I shall come help you out of that hampster ball...but I don't know where you are...Sorry!

 _ **Jo**_ \- Maybe you'll find out who the stalker is next chapter...Lol, I'm telling everybody that...I'm so evil!

 _ **mimi12349876**_ \- "Also, reconnect with an influential ex-colleague, and an exciting opportunity could wind up in your lap." That was actually unintentional, believe it or not. When I wrote that scene, I looked up an actual one for it, and that just so happened to be it. I didn't make it up! Isn't that funny? And my friend and I have been calling them/shipping name Blue Soldier because it's kind of hard to combine their names for a good flowing name, you know?Let me know if you think of something else though.

 _ **Knighthawk993**_ \- There will be a bit more chemistry between them in the next chapters, seeing as he wasn't in this one at all.


	4. Reunited

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Captain America: Winter Soldier, The Avengers, Daredevil, Fantastic 4, etc. Just Jamie and her story and so on and so forth.**

* * *

Chapter 4  
Reunited

Jamie patted her pockets, checking to make sure her phone and her keys were there. She shifted her backpack into a more comfortable position before turning to Steve to smile. "I think I've got everything," she said. "Keys, phone, clothes...Anything else you can think of?" she muttered.

"You have your head on your shoulder's right?" Steve chuckled with a bright grin.

"Oh, haha," she mocked with a smirk. "Honestly, think of anything I'm forgetting? I checked the stove, I locked the door...the lights are on timers."

"Did you have something to eat?" Steve asked her with furrowed brows. "I know it's not too long of a train ride but it will feel like one when you're hungry." he said. They both had increased metabolisms and thus they ate a lot. So he got her like no other guy would.

"No, but I checked and they have a 24/7 food car," Jamie told him.

"Perfect. Then nope, can't think of anything." Steve shrugged.

"Okay, so just a couple things for house sitting," Jamie said. "I've got the plants in the living room that need to be watered, but the ones in the bedroom have these globes that'll water them by itself, so you don't have to worry about those. Uh, the fish needs to be fed everyday, but if you can't, don't worry about it...I've forgotten for two days once so the things'll be fine.

"Oh, make sure that the fascist vegan doesn't invite you to dinner, and if she _does_ , refuse. Lie if you have to," Jamie told him. The fascist vegan was her neighbor. She was an unbearable young woman who was in college majoring in political science. "She'll eat you alive….which is ironic because she's a vegan, but not the point. She'll sleep with anything with legs, and she'll most definitely like you so watch yourself."

"Uh, I really don't know what to say to that." Steve mumbled face red and also confused.

"Oh, not that I think you'd do anything," Jamie said. _I'm not being possessive or anything,_ she thought to herself. _Just...protective..._ "I just wanted to warn you. Plus, her cooking really stinks and doesn't satisfy our metabolisms, so may as well avoid it, you know?" _And it has nothing to do with the fact that her hands would be all over him if he did accept,_ Jamie thought to herself.

"Uh right, no thanks. Still a steak and potatoes guy." Steve grinned, his hands stuffed deep in his pokes as he gave her that innocent goofy smile of his, shoulders hunched up.

Jamie laughed, nodding her head. "You and me both, hon," she told him. "And I'll owe you a hefty steak and potatoe meal for this," she said. "Thanks again for doing this on short notice, Steve."

"No problem, I'm clear for the week and the rest of our Avenger friends aren't...the most responsible. Except Dr. Banner." Steve chuckled. "I'll hold you to that steak and potatoes promise though!"

"Well, you know how I am on my promises," she told him. "I'm good on my word. And I make a damn good steak too."

"And call me when you get there, and check in with me. In our life you never know what could happen. I worry. I might have grey hairs." Steve smiled a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, like you'd look horrible with gray hair," Jamie teased, reaching up to ruffle his hair. "But I'll try. It'll be really late when I get in, so I don't want to wake you. If it's really late, I'll just shoot you a text and call in the morning. Deal?"

"Deal." Steve said and gave her a tight hug. "Be careful, okay?"

"I will," she said, hugging him back. "You too? You could be called in at any time and I don't want to hear you got shot out in the field."

"I got my shield," Steve grinned.

"Yeah, like you haven't lost that before," she muttered. "Just be careful, okay? For me?"

"Hey!...I always find it!" Steve rolled his eyes. "But yes, I'll watch it."

"Good, I'll see you in a week then!" Jamie said, pecking him on the cheek before turning and entering the train station, waving over her shoulder to him with a soft smile.

* * *

Jamie's train had a layover for about three hours before it left for Syracuse, where she'd get off and ride another hour north to James's house. She planned on getting something to eat, since the train food had sucked, and maybe meet up with Johnny, Matt and Foggy while she was there. She had told them she would be in town and they had said they wanted to meet up with her if she could. All she had to do was shoot them a text.

She was doing the first thing she had promised to do for Steve though. She was sending him a text to let him know she was there. It was around eleven, so it was pretty late and she didn't want to wake him if he was already asleep, so she opted for the less personal form of communication.

 **Jamie: Just got into the city. Gonna grab something to eat. Note to self: train food sucks...**

 **Steve: I offered to take you to out for a burger. But no.**

The phone beeped, causing her to look at the battery. _Shit_ , she thought. She had forgotten to charge her phone up. She'd have to wait until she got to James' place to plug it in. There were some teenagers on a class trip that were hogging all of the plugs on the car she was assigned.

 **Jamie: Hey, my phone's gonna die, so I'll call you once I get it plugged in at James' house, okay?**

 **Steve: Alright, travel there safe then.**

Jamie smirked, looking down at her phone. She shifted her backpack to one shoulder to try and make herself more comfortable, but right after she did so, she lurched forward, a burning pain shooting through her not exposed shoulder. She fell onto the sidewalk, scream out through clenched teeth. The phone was smashed on the ground, having been dropped the second the pain shot through her body.

Jamie rolled over onto the backpack, her hand holding her shoulder. She pulled it away and she pushed herself up and over to the alleyway to her left, taking shelter. There was hot blood oozing out of the very clear through-and-through bullet hole in her shoulder.  
And from the angle that it was in her back coming out the front, the shooter was using a long range sniper rifle from above. And whoever they were was professional. She knew from her time in her former position in the Marines.

 _Oh shit_ , she thought, dropping her backpack, though making sure she still had her gun and ammo on her belt. _Gotta move_ , she told herself, pushing off the brick wall. _Gotta_...She stumbled a few steps, her world spinning. _Gotta…_.She tripped over something she couldn't see, landing on her shoulder with a scream. "Fuck," she hissed, vision going dark through the pain.

She tried to push herself back up, but she was bleeding out steadily, and it was messing with her big time. She couldn't stand, she couldn't cry out. She was defenseless and useless to protect herself.

The last thing Jamie remembered before losing consciousness was a deep chucking as a person walking up in front of her, kneeling down to poke her in the wound.

* * *

Wake up calls were generally requested, though there were exceptions when it came to family and while being in a relationship, or even having an annoying roommate. Having people at the front desk call to make sure you were up for your meeting that your job depended on? Appreciated. An alarm clock? Annoying, but still appreciated.

Searing pain from nowhere?

 _Not_ appreciated.

It felt like her arms and legs were being pulled in separate directions, while the life was being sucked right out of her very being. She screamed, biting into the side of her cheek, drawing blood. She tried to pull her limbs in, but they were trapped, plus she had a hard time moving her left arm with the wound anyway.

The pain stopped, and instead of the deafening noise that had been around her to begin with, it slowly died down, as if shutting down. Jamie gasped, desperate to catch her breathe as her body pulses with aftershocks from the pain. The only sounds she heard now were from her pants and from what sounded like a hockey game playing on a cell phone.

She couldn't see anything though. It was as if there was a sliding metal door between her and whatever was outside, cutting her off from everything entirely. She felt like a battery inside a flashlight. Jamie tried to pull her arms and legs free, but in doing so, she felt as if she would tear her hands and feet off their limbs.

The sliding door opened, the light blinding her. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get away from the sudden change. Before she could even try and open her eyes though, whoever opened the door grabbed her chin and forced something into her mouth. She shook her head trying desperately to get away from them when she realized what they were giving her was black coffee.

She sucked it up and drank it. When she struggled she choked on it, and ended up drinking it anyways. She was extremely thirsty anyways. Water would have been preferred, but she was in no position to be picky.

"The caffeine opens the nerve receptors to make them stay awake and so you feel the pain more."

Jamie froze, the voice sending a shiver through her restrained body. She slowly opened her eyes, blue energized eyes making contact with an equally blue pair of eyes.

"No, no," Jamie muttered, shaking her head.

The man was tall, his shoulders broad from his strong muscles that were obtained through hard work. His hair was nearly shaved all the way off, though there was a thin sheet covering his scalp. He smirked at her, a familiar sickening sight. The only thing that was different were the blue energy filled eyes that bore into her.

"What? Not happy to see me?"

"I-I'm hillusicanting," she muttered, shaking her head. "Y-You dead. You're not real!"

"Aw, come on, Jameson. I thought you'd be happy to see I'm alive!" Aaron said, putting the cup of coffee on a lab bench. He leaned back, crossing his hand over his chest while most of his weight was on the table. "Or, maybe you're horrified that this ghost has come back to haunt you for what you did."

"What I did?" Jamie asked. "I don't know what you're talking about, Aaron. What's going on? What are you doing here? How did you get out of the facility?"

"What you did? Seriously? You have to ask that?" Aaron scoffed, his face distorting in disgust. "You abandoned us! You left with those fucking limies!"

"I went back!" Jamie told him.

"Because of your _guilt_ for trying to leave in the first place!"

"No, that's not true!" Jamie protested. "They dragged me out of there! I got them into a truck and I went back! But you were gone, Aaron. I tried to look for you, but the place was going to blow and I had to get James and Amir out of there."

"The only reason I'm alive today is _because_ of Cerberus!" Aaron said.

"The reason you almost died was _because_ of Cerberus!" she argued.

"Cerberus made me stronger than ever!" he protested. "When you left me, you took everything from me! You told my brother I was dead! Dead! How was I supposed to go be with him after that? Huh?"

"Oh, like Cerberus would have let you!"

"They would, they did! Because I agreed to stay on with them! They gave me purpose. Turned me into something powerful! And they're not wrong, you know? Humans are never going to evolve unless we push the limits."

"Over the line into unethical procedures that kill more people than they change," Jamie pointed out.

"Weeding out the weak," he justified.

"Where did all this come from? You never thought that while we were their prisoners!"

"I didn't know why they were doing it, and I didn't want it," he said. "I lost everything and they gave me something when I needed it."

"You still had us! Your brother! Me!" Jamie said. "We would have been overjoyed to see that you were alive!"

"Oh, please, you took all that away when you left me," Aaron said.

"I told you I went back!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you left in the first place!"

The large door in the corner of the lab opened and Jamie could hear footsteps, but she couldn't make out who it was that walked in. Aaron turned and nodded to whoever it was. He looked back at Jamie and smirked, adding, "Well, if you're not happy to see me, then you're really not going to like him…"

Jamie shouldn't have been as surprised as she was to see Dr. Hull step out in front of her, but she supposed she was too focused on Aaron to really realize anything else. "Hello," he told her, his Estonian accent percent, though less prominent than it had been. He held out his hand towards Aaron, and Aaron picked up a clipboard for him.

"Fuck you," Jamie spat.

He scanned over it for a moment, muttering to himself. "Subject F-1-17," he muttered. "Blood pressure is elevated, though that was expected. More bleeding than expected from the wound on her left shoulder then anticipated, though nothing to worry about or to waste supplies on. She won't be alive long enough for it to make a difference anyway." He turned back and handed the clipboard back to Aaron.

"You have caused us a great deal of trouble," he told her. "You have provided us with a great deal of information for our experiments, proving most useful, but far more trouble than I am willing to justify."

"You talk about me as if I'm not human," Jamie growled. "I'm alive. I have feelings! I'm not just some plaything for you to toss around and manipulate until you get bored!"

"We shall see," he said. "You are perhaps more than just a toy, though. A bit more useful than that. It is what I made of you, after all."

"You know I'm only human, right? No matter how much you poke and test, I'm still going to be only human. I'm still me and you can't change that!"

"That is what you say now," Hull said, tilting his head to as he watched the woman. "But perhaps you have forgotten the last we were together. You were a substantially different individual upon your arrival than you were when you left, than you are now."

"I've grown," Jamie said. "I'm stronger than I was."

"And who is that thanks to?" Hull said. "I have made you who you are! You are powerful because of me."

"You might have given me these powers, but you're not what makes me strong," Jamie spat.

"Believe what you like," he said. "But now I have use for you. And by the end of that, you will be broken. I will break you, girl. And if I can't, it doesn't not matter. I will still get what I want. You see, this machine is designed to extract your energy. A sustainable, clean energy source." He pulled a hand out of his lab coat and eld up something mall, only about two inches long. "You are creating batteries to help sustain our whole facility. Completely off the grid, disconnected from the rest of the world. In a way, you are making it possible for us to continue our research!"

"Go suck a fucking fat one, you psych-"

Aaron acted quickly and pressed his thumb into the wound on her shoulder, causing her to scream out in pain. "I gave you the coffee so this would hurt more," Aaron added, shutting the chamber door again.

The machine started up again, the sucking pain of the drawing of her energy overtook her once more, even more painful than it had been the first time. Her screams were barely audible over the loud whirring of the machine.

* * *

 **I hope everybody had a nice Holiday! I keep breaking my one chapter a week schedule because I'm so excited about this story and everything that's going on. I can't wait for the movie to start, and even before that with everything in-between. Anyway, I hope everybody liked the chapter!**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews:

 _ **dleshae**_ \- Dude, Steamie is PERFECT. I absolutely love it. They shall now be known as either Blue Soldier or Steamie!

 _ **mimi12349876**_ \- I'm so glad you like Taylor. We were nervous about having her in, StillDoll13 and I, but I knew she'd be a hit. And Jamie needs a female friend other than Natasha.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- Name change I see! I like it! It's really cool that you make your presents even though it's a lot of work. It's a very personal thing. Good for you!...I'm too lazy to do that...And I'm in art school...You'll be seeing more of Skye and Jemma soon...Very soon... ;) I'm glad you like Taylor too. She'll be a bigger part of the story later on. I almost cry every time I see the trailer for Cap 3. It's just fkajgnlkj;agkj. Anyway, hope you have a lovely Christmas!

 _ **CJ/OddBall-**_ I love Jemma and Skye too! There will be a great deal of Agents of SHIELD in this part of the story...Don't know what you think about that, seeing as Jamie is in the Avengers and then lives in the Tower...Kind of hard being both places at once, don;t you think? Something's gotta happen to make her relocate...(Can you see I'm trying to work you up?) Taylor is a lot like Meg. She's also a pain in the ass that Jamie's learned to tolerate because of dealing with both Johnny and Tony! It also means she has a hard time admitting when she needs help.  
*Jamie's waling around with a tablet in the tower, until she hears the ball moving..."What the hell?" she muttered, picking you up. "Holy Fuck, you're not a hamster..."*

 _ **Jo**_ \- I hope you had a very merry Christmas as well! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you like this one as well.

 ** _seasidewriter1_** \- Lol, I've done that before! Simple mistake. I love Skye and Jemma, and I just couldn't resist that little scene. I'm so glad you get excited and happy with this story...Hope you were happy even with this sad little chapter...I'm so mean to Jamie. Winter Soldier's coming sooner than I think too. I have more than half the movie written, even before all the chapters before the movie are complete. I'm just so excited!


	5. Escape: Part II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, Agents of SHIELD, Captain America: Winter Solder, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 5  
Escape: Part II

Jamie hadn't necessarily forgotten how much of a hellhole being trapped as Cerberus' experiment felt like, but being there again just brought everything back, reminding her just how horribly physically and mentally painful and exhausting it was. She supposed that this time around wasn't necessarily worse, seeing as she hadn't been there as long, and even though she was being used as a living energy source (which was excruciatingly painful), it wasn't as bad as watching soldier after soldier being killed to create what she was.

She wasn't left much time to dwell on the comparison with all of the pain she went through though. The machines wasn't left on all day. Jamie's energy never really drained or went away completely, nor did it stop like when the neutralizers were used, but it did get low,making the quality of the "batteries" decrease. And in order to keep the quality up, as well as to keep up with the demand for the product, Aaron was forced to give her something to drink and eat.

Feeding time would be the worst part of the day, if anybody asked her. It wasn't necessarily the pain she went through (though she really supposed that _was_ the worst part), it was the anger that was building towards her ex-best friend. As the week went on, Jamie had gone through several stages: Denial, justification and anger.

She tried to tell herself that all of this wasn't real. She was dreaming and that she'd hopefully wake up on her couch while she and Steve watched movies. Jamie sympathized with him, feeling guilty for what she had done. Perhaps this really was her fault. Maybe there could have been more she could have done in that fight right before the explosion that she could have done differently. But there really wasn't anything else Jamie could have done differently. She had done her best, she went back to save him and she did what anybody, including him, would have done: she left.  
And that made her angry. He blamed her? It was her fault for all this? How could he say that? He had been her best friend! They were family! How could he possibly subject her to something like that? And how could he take pleasure in doing so?

And better yet, how could he go and kill a soldier that he had served with? How could he do that to Patrick? A good man that was still fighting for the same because Aaron had joined the United States Marines for? He _murdered_ Patrick! How could she possible forgive or justify that?

She wished it was simpler than just hating what he was doing. He wasn't her Aaron anymore, but maybe he still part of him in there. Maybe he still could stand for something like freedom, and everything he joined the Marines for. Maybe he was still the guy that would talk sports with her, and who would have shooting competitions with, or who dreamed of sending his brother to college, though his brother was a genius to begin with.

So it was rather hart to hate him as he beat the shit out of her during some of those breaks. He justified his actions by saying it was just part of the payback he had in store for her. The end result being death by that machine. But until she no longer had use, Aaron had to put up with only beating the shit out of her.

So far, she had a fractured eye socket that was broken open with a stream of blood running down the side of her face, a concussion, several broken ribs threatening to puncture her lungs or cause internal bleeding. Her lip was split; all she could taste in her mouth was blood. She was pretty sure one of her shoulders was dislocated, and something was wrong with her nose.

"Y-You don't have to do this," Jamie muttered, spitting out a clump of blood. "You don't have to be a gun."

"Oh, like you?" Aaron retorted, sending a hit to her stomach again, breaking another rib. "You're just as much SHIELD's gun as I am Cerberus'."

"I choose to stay there and do good," Jamie asid. "You could too, you know. Or you could just go him and be with Andy. He misses you. We all-"  
"Shut up!" He yelled, hitting her on her fractured eye. He had a satisfied smirk at her cry of pain. "How dare you bring up Andy. You have no ri-"

Both froze, though that wasn't exactly something new for Jamie as she was contained, as an alarm blared throughout the compound. Aaron looked over to the door, which several of the other scientists entered through looking frantic. Two ran to the machine's controls and flipped switches and putting in commands while the rest went to where the batteries produced were dropped. They were shoving them into bags, but it seemed they didn't have enough storage for them. Once what they had was filled they left, never entering back in.

"Hey, what's going on?" Aaron asked one guy at the controls.

"Code Red," he told him. "We have intruders. Dr. Hull instructed self destruct by overload."

Aaron seemed pleased by that. Jamie, on the other hand, was anything but happy to hear that. She didn't know exactly what he meant, but she had a pretty good idea that it meant they were going to overload the machine she was in, killing her and blowing the facility in the process.

"Well, I guess this is it," Aaron said.

"You can still change the outcome of this, Aaron," Jamie tried to reason. "You don't have to do this."

"No, I don't have to," he pointed out with a shrug. He backed away without turning to look at her, waving over his shoulder. "But I sure as hell want to. Have a painful death, Jameson."

"Aaron!" The scientist shut the door, enclosing her in there by herself. The machine whirred to life, and a couple minutes later, Jamie was gritting her teeth as she tried to bare the pain. And not long after that, Jamie was screaming; the machine was louder than her cries of pain.

The pain grew even more, more so than any of the other times, just as the machine kept getting louder and louder. The heat inside her small chamber was growing too. Her energy had a natural heat to it that made her warmer than most in general. Using her powers admitted warmer area right around her body. And with the pain that temperature increased.

Jamie thrashed about as much as she could with both her legs and her arms clasped into the machine. This just caused her even more pain. The machine, bullet wound, the dislocated shoulder from trying to break free, her broken ribs and everything else combined was a melting pot of blue boiling pain. She was going to die a very painful death, just like Aaron said.

* * *

The alarms blared, catching the three agents attention. Agent Coulson was standing with Agents Ward and Fitz as they made their way through the Cerberus compound.

"Why exactly are we here again?" Ward asked, his gun in hand as he made sure the hallway in front of them was clear.

"The energy signature is similar to the one of what occurred in New Mexico," Coulson answered. "Obviously the same thing isn't happening here, but finding out that this was Cerberus almost makes it just as important. After all, they have been known for very unethical practices."

"Why haven't I ever heard of them then?" Ward asked.

"Because we really don't know much about them," Coulson said.

"Then how do we know that there are unethical practices then?" Fitz asked.

"And how can SHIELD not know anything about them? We know something about everything?" Ward asked.

"Well, they keep under the radar and move around every couple of years. What we really know about them is all from Solace," Coulson said. "How do you think she got her powers?"

"Solace? As in the Avenger?" Fitz gaped.

"Kinda thought she was an alien," Ward admitted.

"Didn't I say not to talk once we were in here?" Coulson muttered. "We have to find what's causing the energy surge."

The alarms blared overhead, causing Fitx to cover his ears as best he could with one hand, as the other was looking down at the device he held.

"Seems like they finally noticed we were here," Ward muttered.

"Uh, Sir, the readings are increasing rather rapidly…" Fitz stated. "With levels increasing at this rate, the system is going to overheat and overload; the place is going to be destroyed."

"Which means we need to get out of here," Ward said.

"No, we need to find the machine and reverse it," Fitz corrected. "We won't get out in time…"

"Turn the machine off it is…." Coulson muttered. "And what's causing the surge."

* * *

After about ten minutes of the pain increasing by the second, the machine slowly started to die down. Whoever was intruding had to have made their way towards her location to shut the machine now. All Jamie had to do now was try and get their attention.

That was much easier said than done. Jamie was breathing so heavily, and her limbs felt so heavy that she was just handing down from her arms. She couldn't move, let alone speak. The door opened and Jamie was barely able to exhaustedly lifted her head to see what was going on.

Her one good eye met with a pair of pretty blue eyes. He was just taller than her at 5'8" with light brown, nearly blond curly hair. "Oh my God," he muttered in a soft Scottish accent. "Y-You're...You're a person...in there…."

Another man stepped forward, looking at the Scott rather oddly as he asked. "What's got you so freaked, Fitz? It can't be th-" the dark haired man stopped mid sentence, his light brown eyes also landing on Jamie as well. This man was taller than all of them at 6'2". "Whoa…."

"What are you too doing? Finish your jobs!"

 _No_ , Jamie thought. _No, not again_. She turned her head as the last figure came into view. His jaw tightened as he finally saw what his two agents were gaping at. His suit and overall look was exactly as she remembered last seeing him, except for the lack of blood seeping out of his chest wound.

"Phil?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie…." Phil muttered. "Get her out of there. Now! Ward, help him get her down." he ordered quickly. Ward moved in closer to her as Fitz tried to unlock the holds. Jamie just watched Phil over Ward's shoulder though. "Simmons, get the medical room ready and have Agent May contact Dr. Amir Asaafa. Get medical records for a Private Jameson Roe."

"P-Phil?" Jamie asked as Ward helped set her to her feet.

"You two know each other?" Ward asked.

"Yes, now we have to get out of here," Coulson said. "Can you walk out, Private?"

"So we're back to Private and Agent? After everything that happened?" Jamie asked.

"Were you two like a thing?" Fitz asked. "Because that's what it soun….I'll be quiet. Forget I said that…"

"Jamie, this really isn't the time," Phil muttered.

"I watched you die! You died in my hands!" Jamie yelled. "When were you going to tell me? Huh? Were you going to tell me? _Any_ of us?"

"Oh boy," Ward muttered primarily to Fitz. "Definitely sounds like an ex girlfriend…"

"Jamie, the place was going to go down, and they were evacuating. Pretty sure they're going to notice it isn't!" Coulson said. "We have to mo-"

The door opened and in came two guards, though before they could get five steps into the room, Jamie grabbed Ward's gun from his belt holster and took them out, even with just one good eye and her injuries. "Oh, you don't think I didn't know that?" she muttered. "Dr. Hull was here," she told him. "And Aaron…"

"Aaron?" Coulson asked. "Wait, Aaron was de-"

"Nope," Jamie interrupted, walking to the wall. "He's Cerberus now. And he's got powers. And he wants to kill me so there's that." She turned to

"Did you just pop your shoulder back into place?" Fitz asked. "Thats….disgusting…"

Jamie just rolled her eyes. "Know the way out?" Jamie asked.

* * *

"In here," Coulson instructed, helping her onto the medical bed.

"Are we gonna talk about any of this?" Jamie asked, wincing as she moved pack.

"Let's get you patched up first," Phil said.

"Eh, I've had worse," Jamie muttered.

"You always say that," Phil huffed, leaning back against the wall, crossing his arms as a young woman walked in. "Jamie, this is-"

The woman had a familiar face that Jamie recalled seeing not too long again, though she really didn't know the woman personally. She had only seen and heard the English woman talking briefly at the Hub.

"Jemma…" Jamie said before Phil could. "Right?"

"Oh uh, yes!" Jemma said. "Jemma Simmons, at your service, Ms. Solace-Private Roe...Uh…" Oh, she was very nervous, that was for sure.

"You two know each other?" Phil asked.

"No," Jamie said.

"Right…" Phil muttered skeptically.

"No, she's telling the truth, Sir," Jemma said. "When we were at the Hub, Skye and I saw her. You must have overheard us talking…"

"Whispering isn't exactly your strong suit, is it?' Jamie teased lightly.

"No, I suppose it isn't," she said, almost as an apology. "Though I assure you I am much better at patch you up than I am at whispering."

"That's good," Jamie chuckled before groaning at the pain in her stomach.

"Broken ribs," Jemma deduced. "I shall get your eye and shoulder taken care of first, then you ribs…."she muttered as she worked. "So, you know do know each other, then?" Jemma asked.

"I don't know, Phil. Are we?" Jamie asked. "I mean, I thought we were before you ded. If you really did die. Are we still friends?"

"Don't play that game, Jamie."

"I don't know what game you're talking about, Phil," Jamie said. "I'm not playing a game. I'm being completely honest here!"

"Jemma, could you step out for a second?" Coulson asked.

"Sir, her injuries need to be tended to as soon as possible. I have to insist," Jemma tried to say.

"Jemma, step out please," Coulson ordered.

"Of course, Sir," she muttered, nodding her head as she left.

The room was left in silence for a moment, as if both were waiting for the other to say something. In the end, Jamie was the one to break the silence.

"I got your cards signed, you know," Jamie said. "I've practically got a shrine dedicated to them on a fucking shelf in my apartment because that's what you would want. That's what a friend would do, right? Just like a good friend would tell their friends they weren't dead. Especially the ones that tried to save their lives! I mean, I was covered in your blood, Phil!"

"Jamie…"

"Don't Jamie me!" she yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. "I mourned you! I cried, and I-I got the Avengers going because that's what you wanted. I died because I wanted to do what was right, because that's what you would have wanted! I help Steve because you would want it! I joined SHIELD and do good work because I knew they could be trusted because you were one of them! You believed in them!

"But I guess you didn't think that well of me though, because here you are, alive. And I never knew. I wouldn't have known, would I? It was just a freak accident! You would have been perfectly fine not telling me, wouldn't you!"

"No, I wouldn't!" he yelled back, finally snapping. "I wanted to tell you! I was ordered not to! I follow my orders, but I sure as hell wasn't happy with them. I wanted to tell you. If I couldn't tell the others, I wanted to tell you, okay? You were the one there when I got stabbed. You were the one that tried to save my life. Natasha and I know each other, and we're friends, but we never got personal. That's how she is. And Clint's got his own business. I mean, Captain America thought I was just a fanboy and Tony's just cocky and he wasn't my friend. But you were my friend, Jamie! I wanted to tell you!"

Jamie stared at Phil for a moment. Seeing him that worked up got to her. She was venting and being selfish, she deserved that, but she also had to take into consideration him and his story and feelings. She slid off the bed and moved in front of him, dropping her head to his chest while her hands gripped his suit jacket tightly. "I'm sorry," she muttered against his chest. "I just...I'm glad you're alive."

"I'm glad we got there in time to save you too," he told her, cautiously wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "And, for what it's worth, I'm glad you know now."

"Me too," she admitted. "A friendly face is appreciated after the week I've had."

"So Aaron?" Phil asked.

Jamie sighed. "Yeah, that was a shock," she muttered. "Apparently Cerberus got him before I went back for him, James, and Amir. He, uh, blames me. He's actually willingly working for them."

"Wow, that's….definitely a surprise," Phil admitted.

"And he's the one that killed Patrick," Jamie said. "He's trying to take out all of us, the ones that got out."

"That's something to be reported in," he said. "While Jemma finishes patching you up, I'll report into Fury for you. After, we'll get you something to eat. I know you, you've gotta be starving."

"It's like you never left."

* * *

Jamie sat down in the little booth like area, a plate of tacos sitting in front of her. She dug in immediately, Phil, Skye, Ward and the others stood around her, watching her as if she was an animal at the zoo.

"What would Captain Rogers think of your horrible manners?" Phil asked.

Jamie acted as if that question wasn't weird for anybody. After all, Steve was a normal thing for her. "Steve would sold me on my horrible table manners but then he'd let me continue because I haven't eaten the right proportions in a week, thank you very much." She swallowed what was in her mouth before adding, "And for your information, Steve says I'm classy so suck it, Fanboy."

"Really?" Phil asked. "You're going there?"

"Oh, I went there!" Jamie teased back.

"So you really know Captain America?" Skye asked.

"Uh, yeah," Jamie nodded. "We have dinner together, like, three times a week."

"Really? What's he like?" Jemma asked, taking the seat across from her.

"Uh, he's funnier than you'd think?" Jamie offered, not really sure what to say. "Uh, he's taller than he looks on TV?"

"Are you two dating?" Skye asked.

"Skye," Ward warned.

"What? Everybody wants to know," she muttered.

"Why does everybody ask me that!" Jamie huffed, though she had a smirk and a blush gracing her face.

"Because even before the Avengers you two were chummy," Phil told her.

"Wait, you two knew each other before New York?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, we met at the gym," Jamie said. "Though we didn't' know each other then, really. Just that we were soldiers and whatnot."  
"Don't all of you have work you should be doing instead of patronizing our guest?" Phil asked.

The group dispersed except for Phil. "Wow, that was weird," Jamie muttered. "Kind of rude too. They were just curious."

"Though you might like some time to eat instead of talk," Phil said.

"Thanks."

"If you want to answer their questions you're more than welcome too. Tell them whatever you want. Level doesn't matter on my team. We share our information."

"Okay, sounds good," Jamie said.

* * *

The small quinjet attached to the top of the what Phil called the Bus. Phil was the only one with her as they said their good-byes, while the others stood off to the side, still watching curiously.

"Get some rest, all right?" Phil asked her. "Take it easy for a few days. I know you heal faster than normal people, but don't overwork yourself."

"Well, you know me," Jamie muttered. "Maybe a day or so, but bedrest makes me antsy."

"I guess I have to tell you that it's best my, well, state should stay between us," Phil said.

"No Steve?" she asked.

"No Captain," Phil answered.

"All right, well. Take care, okay? And if you ever need a little backup, don't be afraid to call," she offtered, giving him a one armed hug, with a kiss to the cheek.

"Will do. Take care, Jamie," he said.

* * *

Jamie hobbled off the quinjet, one arm wrapped around her very bruised stomach while the other was in the sling because of her shoulder and the bullet hole. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she knew Fury was going to walk to talk to her, even though she had already spoken to Phil about everything that had happened, and Phil obviously relayed all of it to the Director from the Bus.

The instant she was off the jet a large figure engulfed her into a hug. "Oh my god! Jamie!" Steve breathed, as if having run miles to meet her,

"Ow," she managed to get out. "Steve-owowow! Too hard. Too hard!"

"Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry!" He apologized as he loosened his grip but didn't let go. "God you're gone for a few hours and this happens. Are you trying to kill me? Do you like seeing me freak out?" he asked but not mad, just exhausted.

Normally Jamie would have smiled, reassuring him that she was sorry, that no, she didn't like freaking him out, and that she'd make it up to him. But after everything that happened? Jamie just simply didn't have the energy to even think about wanting to try. "Sorry," she muttered.

"What happened?" Steve asked as he pulled away and started leading her to the car he borrowed from SHIELD to take her home in.

"Cerberus," she muttered, as if it should explain everything, though it probably didn't for someone that hadn't been briefed on the group.

"What? Why wasn't I called to help you? Why didn't I lead the mission?" Steve asked anger entering his voice.

"They didn't know…." she said. "I-I was found on accident. The team stumbled on it, but they didn't know I was there…"

"Then...how..okay...no," Steve sighed. "We'll go home and then you can explain it to me. You need your rest." he said as he opened the car door for her.

The longer she waited though, the less she'd want to talk about it. And she really didn't want to now. So when Steve moved to the drivers side with her in the messenger's, she bit her lip, tears streaming down her face. "It was Aaron," she said.

Steve's hand almost broke the gear shift with the way he jerked. "You mean...but he was...Okay...so we'll talk now." Steve said as he turned on the car to get the air going for her.

"Dr. Hull got to him first," Jamie said. "Or some of the guards did. In the end, it doesn't really matter. They got him so... Took him out of the facility before it blew. Before I got there first. They kept him, continued the experiment. But...He _wanted_ them to."

"Wait wait wait, after all they did? He still wanted them to work on him?" Steve asked.

"H-He was awake when I left," Jamie said. "With the others. He thought I abandoned them to save myself."

"But even if that was the case they still tortured you guys!" Steve shook his head. "And what about having faith in your team? In your friends?"

Jamie just shook her head. She didn't know the answer, after all. "So he agreed to stay back to get revenge," he said. "He….He killed Patrick. I knew the car crash seemed weird. Patrick was hunting down Cerberus with the military and Aaron found him. Killed him. He's going to come after all of us. Me. James and his family. Fury said he'd move them, get them protection, but….Aaron's got powers now. Just like mine…"

"What are you going to do, if your going to do something?" Steve asked. "How can I help? What do you need me to do? Name it, I'll do it for you." Steve said seriously.

Jamie shook her head. Again, she didn't really know. "Fury's already got James and his family moved out. Amir and his family were already in protective custody, and Amir works for SHIELD so I don't really have any worries about them," she said. "And he said he has a plan for the Brits so….there's only one thing left to do…"

"And that is?" Steve asked her.

"I've...I've gotta go tell Andy," she said.

"Andy?" Steve asked her.

"A-Aaron's little brother," Jamie answered. "H-He's the only family he has left. And I told him when Aaron died. He's gotta know that he's alive and that….I mean, he'll find out eventually."

"O-Oh." Steve muttered before he put the car into drive finally. "Do you want me to come with you...? For support and all? It won't be easy."

Jamie shook her head. "No," she said. "Andy's family and…I've gotta do this on my own."

"Are you sure?" Steve sighed, putting the car back in gear to drive out. "Of course you are." he said before she could answer. "Okay, but anything you want me to do?"

Jamie glanced up, biting her lip. She felt too forward asking, but she went on with saying it anyway. "C-Can you stay tonight? I just...I don't want to be alone right now…"

Steve gave her a small smile, reaching over to take her hand. He gently rubbed his thumb on the top of her knuckles comfortingly. "Yeah, of course. you didn't even have to ask." he said.

"Thanks."

"Always."

* * *

 **So that's how she gets out, and there'll be more Agents of SHIELD to come too. Hope you guys liked it! Not a whole lot of Steve, but I threw in a bit there. Thanks StillDoll13 for her help on this one.**

Thanks got to the following for their reviews:

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- I guess it wasn't a far stretch that Aaron was turned. Makes you wonder if he's the one sending the flowers, you know? Creep her out and whatnot. Anyway, I cried a couple times writing this chapter. Hope it hits everybody as much as it did me. Glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one!

 _ **KnowInsight**_ \- Yeah, i know, it wasn't really original having him come back. But I always love the conflict of the whole evil-best-friend bit. Plus, it gives Jamie her own bit of Story arch and villain, you know? Instead of having her just be in the movies and whatnot. And on them getting together...well, they're both too stubborn and pigheaded, like you said. It's gonna be a while.

 _ **Queen of Erebor**_ \- Lol, yeah, it wasn't really an original thing, was it?

 _ **Jo**_ \- Lol, everybody is so excited it was Aaron. I'm just glad people kind of still remember him. I know I reminded people, but there are still a lot of people that remembered before and whatnot. But I'm really glad you liked it and are excited for more.

 _ **CJ/OddBall**_ \- Yes, you had his spelling right the first time. Aaron. Not gonna answer if either are the creeper, but it makes you wonder, right? Yeah, Aaron's a bt demented now, isn't he? Guess he lost more of his mind in captivity than was originally thought. No, she doesn't relocate. She already figures there's security around her place because of SHIELD and the Avengers work. And hitting right at home isn't really Cerberus's play. I mean, they did wait for her to leave DC before taking her. DC just has too many different agencies there and whatnot. Well, wasn't Steve to save her, but I hope you liked it.  
*Jamie: Uh, sure, but outside...Tony doesn't like strangers in the tower...*

 ** _TMG4899_** \- Yeah, I always intended for people to feel that exact way about Aaron, and Hull too, but primarily Aaron. I love writing him at the beginning, and I kind of felt bad for doing what I did to him. A bit. But I love that Jamie has a villain so whatever! And feel free to do just that with Hull and Aaron...Just make sure you don't eat them, because that's cannibalism, frowned upon by most societies.


	6. Recruits

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Captain America: Winter Soldier, Agents of SHIELD, Daredevil, Fantastic 4, etc. Just Jamie and these fellows.**

* * *

Chapter 6  
Recruits

SHIELD Academy of Science and Technology. Apparently there were several schools most of the agents at SHIELD had to attend before being able to actually be an agent. Jamie and Steve were just two examples of the exceptions. And Tony was actually just an asset, getting used by SHIELD almost as much as she was. Not that she really cared, she knew what she was signing up for.

The SHIELD Academy of Science and Technology was where all their techs and Docs came from. It was also known as Sci-Tech, according to the file she was given. There was also the Academy of Communications, which was the biggest and focused on data analysis, much like what Taylor did, though her job crossed over into Sci-Tech as well. The Academy of Operations was the most aggressive program, and the one the most dropped out of. That would have been what Jamie was placed, if she had gone to one of the schools.

"Solace, five minutes until arrival," the pilot told her.

"Thanks," Jamie said, glancing up from her tablet.

But Sci-Tech was where Jamie was going. It located in one of the old SSR - the Strategic Scientific Reserve building, the organization that came before SHIELD, the one that Colonel Phillips, Howard Stark, and Agent Peggy Carter helped establish, the woman Steve had been in love with - probably was still in love with - from back in his time.

Jamie felt bad, but she had looked into the woman that Steve cared so deeply for. She was curious, and her research was harmless. But what she found on the woman was extremely interesting. She was beautiful, brave, intelligent and she sure as hell kicked ass. Jamie was rather jealous that she never got to meet the woman and Steve kept her all to himself.

The quinjet touched down, and the back opened. Jamie exited with her tablet in hand, meeting with a dark haired woman in a professional suit. Jamie had also looked into the woman that was the head of Sci-Tech.

"Agent Weaver," Jamie greeted, offering a hand to shake.

"Forgive me when I'm not exactly sure what you refer to you as," she said with a soft chuckle. "Do you prefer Solace, Agent Roe, Private Roe?"

"I suppose I should just stick to Solace, seeing as that's what everybody is calling me," Jamie said.

"Well, it is truly a pleasure meeting you, Solace," she said. "And may I thank you for your services during the Battle of New York."

"Hey, don't mention it," Jamie said.

"Director Fury contacted me himself and informed me of the situation," Weaver said. "It's a very unfortunate situation. Please, follow me."

"Of course," Jamie agreed.

The two walked through campus. Agent Weaver received respected greeting from the students at the academy, and then blank stared followed by whispers, just like everywhere she went where people knew who she was. It was highly uncomfortable, to say the least, but Jamie had a job to do. A job far more important and uncomfortable than just the gossip hopping around about an Avenger present in their academy. Her suit was a dead giveaway.

Jamie just locked that all away though. She had to focus on her mission: telling Andy about Aaron.

"Do you have a strategy for telling him, if you don't mind me asking," Weaver asked.

"Honestly?" Jamie sighed. "I was just kinda go with the flow. There really isn't a playbook for telling someone their brothers an evil henchman."

"No, I suppose there isn't," Weaver muttered. She glanced down at her watch and, leading Jamie down another hallway. "You arrived earlier than expected. I had originally planned on having you meet with Andy in my office, but he should be getting out of his last class of the day in a couple minutes."

"Greet at the door and move somewhere private?" Jamie asked , finishing the plan.

"My thoughts exactly," she said.

The two stopped outside a lecture hall's doors, patiently waiting for Andy to get out. The schedule on the plaque next to the door said that the class that was in there was History of SHIELD.

"So, uh, what exactly does Andy do here?" Jamie asked.

"Andy specializes in Forensic Reconstruction, Technology and Toxicology,"' Weaver said. "All of which he has PhD's in."

"But isn't he only nineteen?" Jamie gaped.

"You have to have at least one PhD to get into the academy, though there are some special exceptions," she clarified. "I'm not exactly surprised that they told people he was still in high school. A lot of families like to keep some anonymity and normalcy. Avoid attention. I'm sure you can understand that."

"Of course," Jamie said. "It's a nice warm safety blanket. A luxury I'm not really fortunate enough to have anymore."

"Quite the opposite of what most operatives want," Weaver said.

People started to stream out of the lecture hall a moment later. And, just as Jamie and Weaver had been walking across campus, the students coming out talked amongst themselves until they notices Jamie and Weaver. They greeted Weaver before focusing primarily on Jamie, whispering amongst themselves about why she was there and how her powers worked. Jamie just rolled her eyes and watched the door for Andy.

It wasn't much longer after that that Andy excited, talking to a male and female about what she assumed was a project or the class.

The blonde female was the first of their group to notice. Her brown eyes widened, her mouth falling open. "Holy Solace," she muttered, swatting Andy with the back of her hand. "Look, oh my God!"

Andy looked over, not really sure what she meant by "Holy Solace" until he spotted Jamie. He blinked, telling his two friends he'd catch up with them later, before making his way over to Jamie and Agent Weaver. "Geez, JR. It's been forever!" He wrapped his arms around the shorter female, giving her a tight hug, which bothered her still healing ribs. Her feeling factor helped a lot, but they still weren't all back together yet. "You look like shit!"

"Well, thanks, Andy! You sure know how to make a girl feel beautiful!" Jamie scoffed, shoving his shoulder playfully.

"You're welcome!" he laughed. "What the hell are you doing here? You're not nearly smart enough to attend."

"Oh, make a girl feel smart too! You're just full of surprises," she laughed, knowing very well that he was just joking, even though it was true. "Business actually."

"Oh," Andy muttered, smile falling off his face.

It was a rather awkward walk to Weaver's office. And once inside, it wasn't much better. Weaver was in her chair behind the desk, while Andy was in one of the two chairs across from her. Jamie, on the othe rhand, was leaning up against the front of Weaver's desk. She left enough room so that she wasn't in the way of Weaver looking at Andy and vice versa. But she was in front of Andy to look him in the eyes to tell him everything she needed to.

"You don't come see me unless it has something to do with Aaron," Andy pointed out.

Jamie took in a deep breath before looking at Andy. "Yes," she stated. "It's Aaron."

"You said he was dead," he said. "Are you trying to tell me he isn't?"

"No, he's alive," Jamie said. "But he's not the same person he used to be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Andy asked.

"The people that had us," Jamie went on, "Cerberus, they...well, they're not good people. And went we escaped, he thought…" Jamie sighed, running a hand through her hair. "He thought we abandoned him there. And so he started to willingly work with them."

"No, Aaron wouldn't do that," he protested.

"Andy, he killed Patrick," Jamie informed him. "And we took me."

Andy's eyes scanned over her injured state once more. "Did he…? Was he the one that did…"

"Yes," she answered simply. "Your brother blames me for everything that's happened to him. I "left" him. I took you away from him by telling you he was dead. So he felt like he didn't have anybody. And in that loneliness and desperation he opened up to the wrong people and he truly believes what Cerberus is doing." She looked down at her hand, glowing it's flaming blue light. "He wants to help evolve humanity into this."

"So this really is him. Not some brainwashed version of my brother?"

"No, I'm sorry," she said.

Andy leaned forward, shaking his head in his hands. "First I lose my brother in death and now I lose him because he's insane. Great. Guess who's going to be the new topic of gossip on campus?" he chuckled humorlessly.

"They don't have to know if you don't tell them," Weaver added.

"The only people that know this besides the three of us are Director Fury and a hand full of people working directly under one man that I trust with my life, and Captain Rogers. As long as Aaron stays in the shadows and out of the public's eye, nobody else has to know about it. And we'll do our best to stop Cerberus."

"So I'm just supposed to pretend that my brother is like your arch nemesis or something?" Andy scoffed.

Jamie didn't know how to respond to that. So instead, she just went on to something else that she could say. "You're taking this differently than I thought you would,"

"How else am I supposed to react?"

"I don't know. Blame me maybe?" she sighed. Jamie pushed off the desk and plopped down into the empty chair.

"I don't blame you for any of this, JR. I mean, you saved the rest of you when you were there. And look at all of the people you saved during the invasion!" Andy said. "I couldn't blame you even if I wanted to. My logical brain takes control of everything else up there."

"Well, in this instance, I am very happy it is," Jamie said. "I'm really sorry about all this, Andy. Really."

"Just promise me something, okay?" Andy asked. "If there's any chance that he can, you know, still be him, can you try and take him in alive?"

Jamie honestly didn't know if that was possible to do, but she prefered to have him rotting in a jail instead of six feet in the ground. So she would make the deal. "I will try, Andy. For you."

"Thanks, Jamie."

* * *

One thing about England that Jamie absolutely loved was all the old stone and brick buildings. She supposed that was one of the reasons why she loved DC so much. There was so much history and so much to learn and take it that she could never be bored.

She would have rather been in London, but Chivenor wasn't all that unfamiliar to her. She had never been, but her father had once been there when they were supposed to be on a vacation in London. He had done that often to his children. Claimed his full attention was with them on their vacation and then once they arrived he would take off for at least one day and go to a base.

Her father hadn't been a bad guy, but he didn't prioritize all that well while he was alive.

But she wasn't in Chivenor, UK, because of her father. No, she was on official SHIELD business, much to the military's dismay. She was escorted on base to meet with Colour Sergeant Cameron Rhys first. The other men Corporal Owen Graham, Corporal William Dove, and Private Jack Shearer were already being brought to their meeting.

"Ma'am, in here," the Private instructed, bringing her into what looked like a meeting room. There was already one person in there when she stepped in, and from that point on, she was his responsibility, not the Private's. Which she assumed was very much to his relief.

The every so tall Rhys turned around and blinked at Jamie for a moment before finally smiling. He made his way to her, incredibly muscular arms (though not nearly as godly as Thor's or large as Cap's) crossed across his chest. His blue eyes seemed genuinely happy to see her. And even with all the stress of the job, he didn't look any older than his twenty-nine years.

"Jamie," he chuckled, pulling her into a tight, friendly hug.

"It is good to see you again, Rhys," Jamie said, pulling back to look up at him, but not out of his hold. "How have you been?"

"Busy," he admitted. Rhys pulled out of the embrace and placed one very large hand on the side of her face, tilting her head to get a better look at her still healing face. "And I see you have as well."

"Yeah, that's actually why I'm here," she admitted.

"What's going on?"

"Well, there's our little very own super-hero!"

Jamie just chuckled and turned around. The three remaining Brits came in, two of which were rather excited to see her, the other was happy, but definitely didn't' want to give her the satisfaction of giving her that. After all, they didn't get along all that much.

The twenty-seven year old, Corporal Owen Graham walked in first. His light brown/dirty blond hair was still just as short as it had been, if not cut shorter than the last she had seen him. His hazel eyes still as shiny and immature as ever.

He was followed by Corporal William Dove, the much more silent man, sweet man. His black hair was shorter than before, much closer to how Graham's hair was now than it had been when they first met. But his green eyes were still just as bright, though surrounded by black bags. He looked as if he had been working himself too hard and wasn't getting enough sleep.

Lastly was Jack "Jackass" Shearer. The brunette glared his brown eyes at her, though he was having a hard time keeping the smirk off his face, telling her he wasn't all too annoyed by her presence.

Graham engulfed her in a massive hug that hurt her bruises, but she ignored it. He didn't know just how bruised up her midsection was. "I'd rather not be called that, Graham," Jamie said. "Let's just stick to Jamie."

"Not Solace?" Dove chuckle, kissing her on the cheek.

"No, my friends call me Jamie. Co-workers that I'm not friends with call me Solace."

"So you mean Shearer?" Graham laughed.

"Yes, like Jack!" Jamie joked, shaking hands with the youngest member of the group.

"You look like shit," Jack pointed out.

"Don't be rude, Shearer," Rhys ordered. "Jamie is a friend, and she deserves respect."

"It's okay," Jamie said. "I do look like shit. And like I said, that's actually kind of why I'm here."

"Why don't you go on this time?" Rhys asked.

Jamie sighed and ran a hand through her locks. "You better sit down," she said. "This'll take a while."

* * *

"Wait, so you want us, all four of us to transfer for this task force?" Rhys asked, sitting forward. he had listened to her story very intently, not asking a single question as she went on about Aaron and what Fury had assigned her to do.

"Yes," she admitted. "Director Fury wants a small task force dedicated to tracking and bringing down Cerberus facilities. He's got some good agents already picked out, but I'm already on specific assignments, and He doesn't want me involved. Too personally connected. But he needs someone that knows Vererus. And you guys do. You know how they work, what they do, and better yet, you know Aaron, but you're not as personally connected to him as I am."

"But I don't know anything about SHIElD," Shearer admitted.

"It's the Strategic Homeland Intervention. Enforcement and Logistics Division," Dove informed him. "They were previously known as the Strategic Scientific Reserve. They've around since WWII."

"What he said," Jamie chuckled. "Not gonna lie though, the pay is shitty but what's better than getting justice for what happened to us?"

"Well, I'm in," Graham said. "If Jamie's working for them, and Captain freakin' America is, then I'm in."

"Cap's really the reason I agreed to working there," Jamie said.

"So you really know Captain America?" Graham asked. "Can you introduce us?"

"I guess, but I don't think you'll be in DC very often," Jamie admitted. "Fury said that the base for your task force will be in Europe. But I'll see what I can do."

"Well, if I can take some shots at Cerberus then I'll join," Shearer said. "Getting some payback will do me well to help sleep at night."

"Do I get access to SHIELD technology?" Dove asked.

"Yes. Probably not everything new, but I've got some friends in the science side of SHIELD and I'm sure they'd like to have their things tested out in the 'd appreciate the input."

"Alright, I'll join then, but only if Rhys is in," Dove said.

Jamie turned to look at Rhys, who had been relatively quiet since his first question. "Cam?" Jamie asked. "Care to share?"

Rhys was silent for a good deal of time, which made her a bit worried. She was really counting on Rhys to actually run the task force. "Did he really do that to you?" he asked. "Did Aaron really torture you?"

"Trust me, Cam. I don't want to believe it either, but Aaron has to be stopped," she said.

"Then yes, I will do this. Because I can't stand by and let him do that again. Not to you, Jamie. We wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for you," he said.

"Hey, it goes both ways," Jamie said. "If you guys hadn't been there, we probably wouldn't have gotten out too."

"Duh," Jack muttered.

"Okay, I should get going," Jamie said. "I'll tell Fury you're all in, and thing'll really start to shift into place before you know it."

* * *

 **Sorry the schedule was broken. My Grandfather was here visiting from California and he's one of those people that constantly needs to be entertained...I wanted to die. Love the guy, but I can't take it when he comes to visit. Anyway, enough of me being mean about my family. I hope you guys liked the chapter. It's not my best, and I'm not fully happy about it, but I'm okay with it, I guess. I hope you guys liked it. And the next chapter has all those little fanfictions that you guys gave me in it.**

Thanks go to the following for their review on the previous chapter:

 _ **KnowInsight**_ \- Technically Aaron wasn't brain washed. You'll come to see in later meetings that that's true. He actually believes in what Cerberus is doing after being left there. And I know it's not the most original, but it's also not all the same as Bucky. Which, again, will show in later chapters. Aaron isn't a good person anymore. He's willingly doing this. Not just because Cerberus is telling him to. He's doing it because he wants to. Bucky was ordered to do so, and because they wiped his memory and brainwashed him, he didn't really know better. Aaron does and he wants to go ahead with it. Oh, there'll be more Agents of SHIELD too. I love Phil!

 _ **Jo**_ -I hope your New Year is going well too. And maaaaybe. I'm not telling you who the stalker is...

 _ **Queen of Erebor**_ \- Yeah, I love Coulson and would've been happy to know he was alive too, but also a bit pissed he didn't tell. That's exactly how Jamie felt.

 _ **CJ/OddBall**_ : Oh yeah, you know Steve was freaking out! I mean, he was supposed to her from Jamie the next day. And she's not one to break her promises. Oh yeah, if Steve ever gets a hold of Aaron, he'd be dead, for sure!  
Jamie: Okay, okay. Just shut your little hamster mouth, got it! Or else I'll blast you into next Tuesday without breakout you out of the ball.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- I miss the bus too! I love what they've done, but I miss simple missions every once in a while...not that they were really simple but...well, I think you get what I mean.

 _ **TMN4899**_ \- I'm not confirming or denying if Aaron's the one that sent the flowers. I do love how Steve and Jamie's dynamic has developed. I thank my friend for helping me on his dialog every once in a while. I just really wanted them to be good friends first, because I can see Steve being really hesitant to try anything to do with a romance. He would just kind of start to develop the feelings as time went on and before he knew it, he likes her and Natasha is telling him that he does, kind of like what happened with Jamie.

 _ **Kimberlyannelston**_ \- I'm so glad you love it all so far! It's so nice to hear! I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment.

 _ **thatcrazyginger**_ \- I'm sorry you feel that way. And I'm not the happiest with them either. I was in a rush to get them out because my grandfather was visiting and I didn't really have as much time to look them over again, as well as the fact that my beta was kind of on vacation. I hope this was a bit better, but like I said above, I'm still not as happy with it. Next chapter is already written and it's better, I think.

 _ **BowlolCereal**_ \- Don't worry, I'm not abandoning the story. I promise. I already have half of the movie written and I have the next chapter done too. There's also one more chapter before the movie starts that I have to finish but that's not that big of a deal. I hope you liked the chapter though!


	7. Downtime

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Captain America: Winter Soldier, The Avengers, Agents of SHIELD, etc. Just Jamie and Taylor, etc.**

 **PLEASE READ: There's a lemon in part of this chapter, so if you're uncomfortable reading it, you can skip it over. It's the last fiction written in this part, and I've put a warning in it. And you can just go past it down to the non-italic text below it.**

* * *

Chapter 7  
Downtime

Shopping wasn't one of Jamie's favorite activities, but when someone travels a long way to visit you and to see where you live on their vacation, she wasn't too picky with what they did, seeing as it wasn't _her_ vacation to waste. She never liked it too much because she grew up on military bases in a house full of men. Shopping wasn't exactly their forte either, so despite the fact she liked to look nice, Jamie didn't particularly like or know what to get when shopping and whatnot.

But Taylor, on the other hand, knew exactly what she wanted and where to get it. She just humored Jamie going into regular stores because she could see just how plain Jamie normally kept her wardrobe. Though Taylor did insist that not all of her clothing was as out there as what she had been wearing on the day her and Jamie had first met. Though she had _also_ said that it hadn't been the strangest thing she had ever worn to work either.

"So, what exactly got you in trouble with SHIELD to get you on their bad side?" Jamie asked.

"Hm? Oh that?" the girl asked as she pulled out a white lace top and held it against Jaime's figure. "Tch, think you're high enough to hear it?" she joked. "It was kept pretty hush hush."

"Shut up," Jamie muttered. "I'm level Seven."

"Alright alright," Taylor shrugged. "I was always good with science and computers, I'm epidemic," she said tapping her head. "I never really had a lot of people to hang around, kinda lost some ties after an accident. Something I couldn't control but still burned bridges. So I threw myself into my coding. Add in an abusive ex-boyfriend that pissed me off a little too much and you got a bad storm." Taylor grumbled.

"Well, I know what it's like to be alone," Jamie said. "And about crappy ex-boyfriends. He wasn't abusive, just a sleazy cheater."

"From what I was told, Noah had always treated me like shit," Taylor grumbled. "So eventually I got pissed off with him stalking me and hacked into SHIELD to put him on their hit list." she said like it was no big deal hacking into one of the most secure servers on the planet and putting your boyfriend on a hit list to be killed.

"Okay, maybe that's a little extreme," Jamie admitted. "But then again, my best friend offered to go and kill my ex for me, so who am I to judge?"  
"Yeah, no judging." Taylor scolded and coo'd when she spotted a nice corseted top. "And long story short, SHIELD was a little pissed off that an eighteen year old hacked them and gave me a deal. Join or Federal Prison."

"So joining it was," Jamie said, getting the picture. "For me it was either join or forcefully take to do the same job that I willingly ended up doing. It was one of those guilt tripping scenarios. Playing my sense of justice and duty to the innocent to their advantage."

"Then we, my friend, are in the same boat. We both used our powers for good after some serious events. Though yours is on a bit of a bigger scale than mine. What exactly happened anyway? _I_ don't even have clearance for that file."  
Jamie shrugged, her hands instantly burying their way into her sweatshirt pocket. "Not much to tell," she muttered. "I was overseas. The platoon got captured, we were tortured and experimented in, and the rest was history."

"Oh, short sweet and to the point. I knew there was a reason we were friends," Taylor said and tossed a shirt at her to try on.

"I thought you didn't do friends," Jamie pointed out, making her way towards the dressing room.

"I don't. But you've become the exception," Taylor muttered. "Now shut up and change!"

Jamie rolled her eyes and went into the shall, quickly trying of the shirt, deciding she didn't need another one like it, and changed back into her own shit. She left the stall, leaning up against the wall to wait for Taylor to come out so they could get on with the shopping trip. "I should just be happy about that, shouldn't I?"

"You should," Taylor said from in the dressing room, popping out to get her yay or nay on the bell sleeve victorian looking blue shirt. "You are the first," she scoffed. "And admit it, shopping with me is better than alone."

"Then I'm honored to be your first friend and graced by your amazing style consulting, oh Master of Technology," she replied in sarcasm.

"You should be, you bitch," Taylor huffed at her crossing her arm.

"Oh, don't let Steve hear you talk like that," Jamie said, pretending to scold the girl. "He doesn't like swearing."

Taylor snorted, "Mr. Star Spangled Tight Ass?" she teased her right back.

"Taylor!" Jamie scolded.

"I never said having a tight ass was a bad thing." Taylor winked at her.

"It isn't, but that doesn't mean you have to say it like he's just an object for you to look at," Jamie said.

"Oh defensive much? Don't worry I'm not after your boyfriend. I'm just admitting he's good looking. He's not my type anyway." Taylor shrugged.

"Oh, then what _is_ your type?" Jamie laughed.

"I don't know, never really dated other than Noah, and see how that turned out." Tay scoffed at her, "I'm a better solo act."

"Doesn't mean you can't keep your eyes open," Jamie said with a shrug.

"It's never worth it," Taylor pointed out to her. "How are things going with the Capsicle?" she asked her wanting to get off the topic of dating, or lack thereof.

"He's doing good," Jamie said, not understanding what she truly meant. "He's catching up little by little."

"Not _him_ as in _him_ ," Taylor rolled her eyes. "Though you can always send him to me, I'm a good teacher. I had meant your relationship."

"We're fine," Jamie stated. "Nothing's really different."

"No awesome dates or anything? When was the last time you saw him?" Taylor scoffed.

"Uh, about a week ago?" Jamie thought. "We were having movie night and he got called out for a mission."

"Bummer," Taylor said sympathetically. "But is the relationship stagnating like that? Have you guys even fought any?"

"Fight? With Steve?" Jamie laughed. "No, Steve and I don't fight. We talk."

"Uh, that's not really good. I mean not the talking part, the not fighting part," Taylor said raising an eyebrow at her. "I mean, fights are normal, and it means the relationship is progressing."

"Where do you think the relationship is going to progress?" Jamie asked. "He's my best friend."

"Uh, I thought he was your boyfriend?" Taylor asked her.

"No, no, no. no, no," Jamie insisted, shaking her head. She was getting flustered again. "We're not...Why does everybody keep saying that!"  
"Because it's totally obvious that you're into eachother like that," Taylor explained. "I mean, obvious to everyone but you. Can you really see Steve with anyone else?"

"I, uh, don't know," Jamie said. "He doesn't date so I don't know what kind of person he'd go out with."

The thought of him going out with another girl, dating, seemed off to her. Steve offering his arm for another person to take as they walked down the street, or giving up his jacket to keep them warm. To call and cancel movie night with her so he could go to a movie with them. It didn't sit well with Jamie. She didn't like the thought of him blowing her off for someone else, even if they were his girlfriend.

"It's because subconsciously you put yourself in that position. Just without the romance and title," Taylor said. "That's why it's obvious to everyone else. It's obvious to you two as well."

" _How_ is it obvious to us?" Jamie asked.

"Subconsciously you know how you feel and can pick up on the other one too. So you put yourself in boyfriend-girlfriend categories without realizing it. I mean you're as close as can be without that barrier, right?"

Taylor had a point. She had, just moments before, been comparing someone dating Steve with her relationship with him. Jamie and Steve were extremely close. They talked about practically everything, did practically everything together. The only things they didn't do were the physical aspects of a relationship.

"O-Okay, so _maybe_ you have a point," Jamie admitted. "That doesn't mean either of us are going to do anything about it though. I mean, I know Steve. I know how he thinks. He's not going to make a move because he doesn't want to risk our friendship. And we work together. We can't complicate or compromise a mission just because we're involved. And I feel the same way."

"Tch, like that stopped anyone before now!" Taylor told her. "And really, why shouldn't you make the first move? If your friendship is as good as you say it is, then it will just be awkward for a while but then you would go back to the same old same old."

"I don't know, Taylor," Jamie sighed, rubbing a hand against one of her eyes tiredly.

"You don't have to do it now, jeez," Taylor said as she came out of the dressing room, back in her regular clothes and going to the register to pay. "I mean, I'm just telling you how it looks to someone objective to the whole thing. Also Blue Soldier is really big on the internet."

"What?" Jamie gaped. "What are you talking about?"

"Blue Soldier...it's a pairing. A fan pairing that Avenger fans made. That one is you and Capsicle," Taylor explained.

"We have a _fandom_?" Jamie muttered in disbelief.

"Oh, duh!" Taylor scoffed. "Everything has a fandom nowadays."

"I can't believe it," Jamie mumbled. "And how do you know this?"

"I _live_ on the internet," Taylor said completely serious. "And trust me, your pairing is way less creepy than Stony/Iron Soldier or Stonner." she shuttered.

"W-What are they like?" she asked.

"Uh, Jamie that pairing is for Tony and Steve, as in... _Together_."

"No! Not _those_ ," she laughed. "I'm talking about mine and Steve's."

"Oh! Well, it's just a bunch of cute fan drawings and stuff, a few stories here and there. You know, normal fan stuff." Taylor shrugged. "Just don't look it up, it will warp you seeing your life being dictated by fans. Like, they think your real name is something like Solicia or that Solace is your _actual_ name. Some think you're an alien."

"Really? They _seriously_ think that?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, I mean they don't know anything about you, other than your codename and that you're an Avenger," Taylor told her.

"Well, is the fanart cute, at least?" she asked.

"Some are, some are kinda bad, and some are just weird," Taylor said walking out with her bag.

"Weird? Weird how?"

"I don't think I can say it, might compromise Steve's morality in your mind." Taylor smirked, giving her an idea of what it entailed.

"What?" Jamie gaped at the girl. "Oh come on! Don't leave me hanging!"

"How much more can I say, Jamie? S-e-x, sex scenes, doing the nasty." Taylor huffed at her shaking her head as if embarrassed at knowing the girl.

"Steve? But he's...Steve's…" Jamie muttered, trying to justify the man. "I mean, I'm not a virgin, but _he_ is. I think. I mean, _yes_. He is. And he's not the kind of guy to...I mean, I don't _think_ he is...We haven't really talked about _that_." Jamie groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration; in more ways than one. "Uh, God, it's been a long time since I've gotten laid."

"I told you!" Taylor scoffed at her. "And you and me both. Any Avenger single and willing to change that for me?" she joked.

"Well, Thor and Tony are taken," Jamie said. "And I never even see Clint checking anybody out. So really, just Tasha and Steve."

"What about big green?" Taylor joked with her.

"You know, he's not always big and green," Jamie laughed. "And Bruce doesn't really focus on girls either. I think if he gets too excited, if you know what I mean, he might _hulk out_."

"I know," she chuckled. "I just don't want to say his name out loud you know? The guy seems like he prefers being left out of public conversations as much as possible." Taylor said and blushed as Jamie told her that. "Well, that would be...awkward."

Jamie laughed. "Yeah, that would be awkward," she said. "Glad I wouldn't have to deal with that, if Steve and I actually _were_ together."

"Yeah, might make giving me the God babies I'm going to have a bit awkward," Taylor said.

Jamie just rolled her eyes. "Can we change the subject now, please?"

"Okay, well since we've been stuck on relationship issues with you, you can do me for a bit. What type of guy do _you_ think would be my type?" Taylor asked raising her eyebrow.

"Someone unique," she stated without hesitation. "Someone who is sarcastic and funny without even meaning to be. And he'd be totally head over heels for you," she stated. "Probably a geek too."

"So...myself or Tony Stark?" Taylor asked raising an eyebrow in a joking manner. "Sorry, can't date myself and the other is taken."

"No, not Tony. Plus, I picture someone that doesn't like others getting picked on. He may do it himself jokingly, but he wouldn't intentionally be mean to someone."

"...Have you thought of this before? That answer was really thought out." Taylor glared at her. "No blind dates!" she yelled loudly pointing at the girl.

"Okay, okay, jeez," Jamie muttered.

"Just making sure, wouldn't put it past you." Taylor grumbled.

"No, that's more of Natasha's thing," Jamie admitted.

"Don't let her do that to me either, Jaime. You owe me," Taylor huffed.

"Yeah, yeah," Jamie muttered, waving her off. "I'll keep her off your back."

"Thank you!"

* * *

Jamie dropped the bags of the thing she bought that afternoon on the floor next to the couch. She plopped down with a sigh, resting her feet on top of the coffee table, shoes having been left next to the wall by the front door. They had been out all morning and for a good part of the afternoon. Her feet hurt and she, by no means, wanted to make dinner. It was going to be a pizza night,that was for sure!

After ordering a pizza from the New York styled parlor down the road, Jamie turned on the stereo and sat back as the playlist of the 40's music she had made for Steve filled the apartment. She found herself listening to it quite a bit when he wasn't around. He made her feel a little less lonely when he wasn't there. Plus, it was making her feel a little more comfortable after hearing everything Taylor said.

Was it a bad thing her and Steve never got into a fight? Sure, they had talked about things they were both passionate about and were on the opposite side of, but that didn't mean they had to really fight, right? they could talk their stuff through? She sighed, shoving the thought out of her head as she grabbed her laptop off the coffee table.

There was one other thing nagging at the back of her mind though: the fanfiction. She googled Blue Soldier and was rather surprised to find hundreds of results. It seemed it really was a popular thing to do. She clicked on one randomly and skimmed through it.

* * *

 _The First Time I Saw Her by StillDoll13:_

 _The first time I saw her I didn't know what to think. And when it's in the heat of battle I tend to overthink, hyperthink, whatever you like to call it. As a leader you are always aware of your teammates, even when the team is formed at the last minute like these Avengers were. You also think ahead, what's your next move, your next three moves._

 _You also think of all the ways you can die._

 _I had died once already, sinking into that icy water and at the time the only thoughts on my mind were how I had to put this plane down, and of the millions of people who would suffer if I didn't._

 _Back on the battlefield I wanted to avoid going through that again but after beating aside one of the aliens drones and spotting her taking down one after another, a blue glow around her my mind went blank. What was my name again? Steve something... She was a classic beauty, something about her reminding me of my time, reminded me of home. Her brown hair whipping around her as she twirled around easily in the air, zipping around and sharp precision. Her blue eyes sharp and focused on her job at hand._

 _The world came rushing back when I saw her turn, gun in hand, to point it right at me. What? I lifted my shield to block the shot, but when it rang out in the air I didn't feel it hit and bounce off. Instead a grunt sounded over my shoulder and I felt warm liquid splatter across my cheek. My blue eyes blinked in shock before shifting down in time to see the drone drop to the ground. I lowered my shield and looked to the woman, her blue eyes, much more intense than my own glared at me._

" _You should pay attention, Captain Rogers. I won't always be here to save you," The woman said her feet touching the ground in front of him. "My name is Solace, I've been called in to...assist you."_

" _I-I um, nice to have you aboard," I said my tongue feeling thick. Oh god, why am I like this? Why now? "We're glad for the, watch out!" I called and took her under my arm, shield blocking her from a blast from on of the drone's blast. I stood up, spinning around to step in front of her and toss my shield. I felt an elbow hook with mine as another approached and didn't think. I twisted, causing Solace to go over my back and land a hit on the Chitauri before my shield came back to my hand. We turned and stared at eachother for a moment._

" _Well that is much better, in my opinion." She smiled at me and I thought my heart would come barreling up my throat._

" _Y-Yeah, I'm not so distracted all the time." I said without thinking. Gosh dang it, Steve._

" _Distracted hm?" Solace smiled stepping closer. "Well, I'd say you're focused now, and then come find me after the battle. Then it's okay to be distracted." she chuckled a bit and I found it hard to keep the shy smile off my face._

" _Yes, Ma'am. Now, can I accompany you on the battlefield?" he asked._

" _You may." she grinned brightly as her fist glowed._

 _Maybe not thinking wasn't such a bad thing._

* * *

 _Jesla777: American Solace_

 _Captain America looked out across the city of New York from the roof of Stark's Tower, ignoring the party inside. The other Avengers were inside celebrating their victory over the alien onslaught that had occurred early that day, but what had happened bothered Cap. So many innocent lives were lost, lives that could have been saved if they had only worked together sooner. The hardest one that had happened, to him, was the death of that young agent that picked him up from his apartment when he was notified of what was going on._

 _The boy, no older than twenty, wasn't the kind of guy that would stay down, but no one could get back up from the dead, not even the boy. He sighed, raking his fingers through his hair, his mask off as it always was around his friends. Not that it really mattered, everyone knew who Steve Rogers was. The super soldier who had come back from the dead._

 _Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as a female voice said, "Hey, what are you doing out here alone?"_

 _Cap turned around to face his blue eyed friend, a half smile on his face as he answered, "Just thinking."_

 _Solace nodded, her face softening as she said, "About today? That boy?"_

 _He sighed, the rest of his smile falling as he said, "To be honest, all of it."_

 _She walked nearer to him and said, "You are being too hard on yourself, you know that right?"_

 _"I am a Super-Soldier, Solace. It's not like there was literally nothing I could do. I could have done more, saved more people…"_

 _"Stop right there." She said, cutting him off, "There are more people alive tonight because you were there to save them. Like that waitress you saved."_

 _He sighed and said, "I know, but…"_

 _"No buts. We all were there and we all did our best. There was nothing more we could do, Steve."_

 _Steve smirked at her and said, "Trying to live up to your name I see."_

 _She grinned cheekily at him and said, "Why do you think I have it to begin with?"_

 _Steve laughed at both her tone and expression before giving her a side hug as they headed back inside. "Thanks Solace. I needed that."_

 _She smiled back at him and said, "I do have a name you know."_

 _He nodded and said, "Right, thank you Lily."_

* * *

 _Watch Your Six by seasidewriter1:_

 _The skies over New York were being ravaged by aliens, which poured out of the hole in the sky. Men and women all looked to the heavens in fear, wondering if, perhaps, this would be their final day on earth; if this was armageddon. Even if it wasn't, it certainly seemed like it. Buildings were exploding and collapsing, the streets had become war zones, and people were dying. There seemed to be little to no hope for the citizens of the City that Never Sleeps… until something flashed through the sky. A streak of blue that zipped between buildings, and took down the aliens that were so intent on destroying the city. Now, in most recent years, the world had seen a cluster of heroes appear, ones who surged forward to save the day when they were most needed. But the world hadn't seen a hero like this one before._

 _Solace._

 _Her name is Solace._

 _There was a faint pattering as her feet touched down on the side of a city bus that had been sent sprawling across the pavement. The metal was crinkled and singled and most of the glass had been broken. While the sounds of fighting were relatively close, none of it was concentrated on the street she found herself on. Slowly, Solace turned her head left to right, scanning the cracked cement of the street with attentive eyes. Eyes so impossibly blue that even the sky wasn't a match for them. She had been so busy looking left to right, she hadn't thought to look upwards, towards the sky. Something landed behind her with a thud, the frame of the bus trembling at the impact. Solace spun around, eyes narrowed at her would-be attacker. It was an ugly thing, with snarling teeth and a disgusting snarl. The woman with blue eyes smirked._

 _"You're here for the party, huh?" she asked before raising her poised hands. The alien snarled and hunched in on itself. "Well, then… let's dance."_

 _The alien lunged for her and managed to wrap its spindly fingers around her throat. Solace listened to it growl under its breath as she was knocked down. The fall didn't deter her in the least, though. Instead, she grabbed hold of the creature's wrists and let a burning sort of energy warm her palms; a burst of blue energy enveloped her hands and the alien howled in pain, throwing itself backwards and away from the prone hero. Solace rubbed at her throat as she rose to her feet, eyes intently trained on the alien that was crouched before her. Just as she was about to raise her hands for a second time, another alien dropped out of the sky behind her. Two against one––the odds weren't horrible. In fact, they were still swayed in her favor, if she were being perfectly honest. She turned so either of her hands were aimed at both aliens, prepared to resolve the fight quickly. A third alien then scaled the bus and faced Solace square-on. Three against one––the odds were starting to waver a bit, especially with those weapons they were carrying._

 _As Solace formed her game plan, something––someone––else dropped out of the sky and landed in front of her. Captain America had landed in a crouch, shield poised, head ducked. Solace smirked and quirked an eyebrow, continuing to eye the three aliens. "Come to help out?"_

 _Captain America rose to his full height, squaring off with the third alien. "Thought you could use some assistance," he responded gallantly._

 _Solace let a burst of energy expel itself from her left palm, effectively knocking the first alien off the bus and into the windshield of a nearby car. The glass cracked and spidered, and the alien ceased moving, a scorch mark plain on its chest. "I think I have it under control, but your assistance isn't unwelcome."_

 _The Captain, smirking, swung his shield around, the edge of it connecting with the side of the alien's head. Solace was about to make quick work of the second alien, but it had lunged forward much like the first had. This time, Solace was able to step out of the way, pressing her back flush to the Captain's. The alien rushed past, its shoulder nearly grazing Solace's chest. She stretched out a hand and put all the focus she had into building up a charge of energy. It buzzed between her fingers and warmed the center of her palm before it expelled itself in a quick and brilliant burst. The alien screeched in pain, but it was only injured. Not dead. It then spun around and hunched forward, letting out a terrifically disgusting growl. It would take another moment for her energy to recharge itself, and until then, she would be put on the offensive. Before her enemy could take another step, however, the Captain threw his shield. It connected with the creature's neck and sent it sprawling off the bus. With the enemies all cleared, the two turned to face each other, not the least bit winded._

 _"Glad I could be of assistance," the Captain informed, in reference to her previous comment. Solace smirked and took a step forward to their chests nearly touched. She placed both hands on her hips and then nodded in a vague direction._

 _"Should we get back into the fight?"_

 _"Seems like it would be a good idea."_

 _Solace reached up and placed her hand on the back of his neck. Smiling gently, she stretched up onto her toes and gave the Captain a quick peck on the lips. Slowly, she sank back down to rest flat-footed on the bus' side. The Captain smiled down at her as she took a couple steps away, giving a sharp flick of the wrist in what might have been a salute. She paused and looked over her shoulder, winking at her teammate._

 _"Watch your six," she said in an affectionate tone. Facing forward again, Solace shot back into the sky, leaving Captain America to smile and watch her go as he quietly replied,_

 _"Watch your six."_

* * *

Jamie chuckled,setting the laptop of the coffee table as she leaned her head against the armrest of the couch. Taylor had warned her that the fanfiction would wrap her mind. Perhaps she had found only tame fics, but she actually found them quite interesting to read. None of them were right, but it was amusing to see what they imaged about her.

She got up from the went to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee before making her way back to the seat she had just gotten up from. She went on, clicking another link.

* * *

 _Sour Lemons by Caps4Us: **Warning, contains adult content.**_

 _The brunette fighter pilot hopped out of the Boeing F-22 Raptor and took her helmet off. She shook her hair out of the rubber band thankful to take it out. After all, she would always get a headache if she had it pulled back too tightly and for too long._

 _Anna was tired after the long demonstration she had that day for the Generals wanting to cut her program. They wanted to replace all of them with drones. She knew drones were important, but there was nothing that could replace a pilot's intuition in the heat of things. All the blue eyes airman wanted to do was head to her bunk and conk out for the next week._

 _Dropping her things off in the locker room first, changing into civilian clothes, Anna went to the much smaller women's quarters and went to her bunk. For the time being, she was the only woman on base, which was rather irritating, that was for sure. It made her miss the company of the fiery redheaded Black Widow she had worked with and became friends with during and after the invasion of aliens._

 _Anna face planted into her thin mattress. The whole bed squeaked under her weight. She didn't care though. She just wrapped her arms around her pillow, drawing it in closer to her as she sighed. It was good to get rest. She loved flying. It was the best thing in the world, and that incident with the experimental jet that exploded with her in it, giving her her powers was almost the best thing that could've happened to her. After all, it gave her the ability to fly, but that didn't mean she didn't get tired and stressed out doing it._

" _Hey Blue," and voice chucked behind her_.

 _Anna jumped. She bounced so high that she hit her head off the top bunk. "Shit," she swore, turning around as she rubbed her head. "Jesus, Cap! Make a little noise, why don'tcha!"_

 _Arms caught her and pulled her close to a strong body. "Sorry." Steve Rogers grinned at her. "It's just so fun scaring a big tough girl like you."_

" _Oh really?" she giggled, looking over her shoulder into his blue eyes. "I should report you for that, Captain."_

" _Oh you wouldn't report your special friend would you, Lieutenant? I thought what we had was special," he grinned as he nibbled at her ear._

" _What...What we have is-is against regulation," Anna got out, her breath quickening as she tried not to focus on his lips and tongue._

" _That just makes it better." he muttered against her ear. "Besides, we saved New York! I think we get a little...leniency." One hand gripped her hip forcing her forward onto the bench as he sat behind her._

 _Anna giggled, turning over completely so that she could wrap her legs around his muscular waist. "We really shouldn't," she pointed out, though she didn't act upon her words. "It's risky in a base. Our apartments are one thing but…"_

" _No one's going to come in." He insisted as he leaned in a captured her lips in his. He forced his tongue past his lips to kill her protests before they started._

 _Anna groaned, pressing her own tongue against his. She squeezed her legs tighter around him, bringing her closer. One of her hands was on the back of his neck, pulling his face closer to her so that maybe it would urge him to keep going with his tongue. The other hand was gripping his hair tighter than would she should have been, if he were a normal person._

 _Steve forced Anna back onto the mattress, pinning her there and already pulling her shirt over her head. He moved to suck on her neck, above her throbbing heartbeat as he fumbled with her pants button._

" _M-Moving a bit fast, are we, Cap?" she asked, resting her head against the pillow. "Mmm, not much foreplay…"_

" _Getting there, I just wanna see you first. It's been a while." Steve said leaning up to kiss her, gentler this time. He then pulled back to yank her pants down her legs as his lips and tongue moved down her chest, teasing the skin above her bra cup._

" _W-Who's fault is.._.oh _, is that? You were out of the country on missi_ -on _," she said as she moaned half the words._

" _I know, so I have to make up for that. I am so sorry for disappointing you and neglecting you baby." He chuckled as her bra disappeared and his tongue teased the bundle of nerves at the center of her areola._

 _Anna's eyes fluttered closed, head rolling to the side as she moaned again. "Y-You're rather focused on me," she muttered. "W-What about you?"_

" _Not until I've had my fill," he said as he yanked her underwear down, already teasing her clit the second it hit the air._

" _Oh God, Steve," Anna moaned out, back arching, pressing her bare chest against his. Her fingers dug into the the tense, hard muscles of his back leaving red marks. Her rested her head against the crook of his neck, lips sucking on the skin._

" _Hmm? I can't hear you Lieutenant." He coo'd at her, tongue still working her in time with his fingers. "Speak up to your CO,"_

" _I-I missed you fi….fingers, S-Sir," she breathed out. "Mmah, Steve. T-That's so...uh…"_

" _That's better," Steve grinned going up to kiss her ear. "I missed your mouth." he whispered to her, nipping the lobe._

" _I-I can do that, Sir," she said. "If you ju...just let me go…"_

" _Hmm I don't think you want too," Steve grinned. "I don't think you mean that."_

" _W-What are….are my orders, Sir?" she asked. "I'll…._ Oh God, _follow my orders wi-with plea-_ sure _!"_

" _Use your mouth, like the good little girl you are." Steve smirked finally releasing her._

 _Anna smirked, flipping their positions. She removed his pants and undergarments in one swift movement, leaving his whole bottom half leaving him exposed. She chuckled, moving down to his large penis in her hands firmly. "Everybody's small in comparison," she licked his tip before finishing her sentence, "to_ you _." She then took as much of him she could in her mouth, sucking as hard as she could._

 _Steve's hand went to lace tightly into her hair, guiding her actions as his hips moved with her. "No one sucks like you do, baby." he grinned to himself as he moaned loudly, hand pulling at her hair a bit roughly._

 _Anna moaned, though it wasn't exactly for pleasure this time. His hair pulling, though a bit hot, she admitted, always got a bit too rough for her tastes. Though, then again, she sure did like the taste of him. So she supposed it was something she could put up with. And hope that when he said nobody sucked like her, he didn't mean that he had anybody doing her job for her while they weren't together. She knew practically every woman wanted him, and she was lucky enough to have this beneficial relationship, even if it wasn't necessarily a intimate boyfriend/girlfriend relationship._

 _Not that she didn't want it, she did, but for them it was hard in their line of work to get attached to anybody. And even though this had started out as playful and hot, their sessions were bringing them closer together (obviously in more ways than one) and Anna wanted him in that way too. Not that she'd risk telling him that though. This was too good to mess up._

 _So Anna just kept sucking and using her left hand to fill in where she couldn't' go with her mouth, while the other massaged his inner thigh._

" _B-Babay pl-please, I-I'm so close! Come on baby!" he groaned, his breathing heavy as his eyes flashed down to meet hers. "God you are the greatest woman I've ever meet." he moaned as he climaxed into her mouth her name leaving his lips in a groan._

 _Anna leaned back, sitting at his feet. She licked her lips, making sure he saw her with her mouth full of his white, sticky come as she swallowed it. She knew just how much he loved seeing that, so she had no problem giving it to him. After all, she did love the taste of him._

 _Anna leaned forward, a perfect view for him to look at her chest and lower. "Was that acceptable, Sir?" she asked as seductively as she could._

 _He flipped them over so he was the one on top again. "Bet your ass it was." he groaned as he sat up quickly, forcing his tongue in her mouth as he kissed her heatedly, not caring if the taste of himself was on her. He went back to prodding her clit, fingers slighting past the fold as his other hand came up to massage her breast._

" _C-Cap?" Anna asked against his lips, breathlessness coming back from his ministrations._

" _Yes, Solace?" he teased her with a grin._

" _T-tell me I'm the only one," she practically begged. "O-Oh my-my God," she moaned, her insides contracting, though not enough for the orgasm yet. "O-Only one that g-_ gets _to touch you?"_

" _Of course," Steve said slowing his motions, both so she could focus on his words and so to build up some frustration, leading to a better orgasum. "I'd never want anyone but you. No one compares to you." he said kissing her lips before starting up his quick pace again, thumb pressing her clit down._

 _Anna pulled back to look at him in the eyes. She placed her hands on the sides of his face gently. "Mmm," she moaned at his words. "Steve," she sighed. "O-Oh Steve. Please, I-I'm c-close! Mmm-my God!"_

 _Steve put his weight on her, pinning her there as he worked her over, lips capturing her neck now, biting at her as he pinched her breast and clit in rhythm._

" _S-Steve!" Anna screamed out as she finally came, her come coating his fingers._

 _Steve smiled, kissing her lips as he pulled his fingers out, licking them slowly and in close proximity to her face._

" _I-I see why you like that so much," she muttered, taking on, "Sir," just for good measures._

" _Like what exactly?" Steve murmured sitting up to look down at her._

 _Anna giggles, easing onto her mattress to make her more comfortable. "Eating come," she chuckled. "You gonna stay for a while this time?" she asked. She pulled the blanket over her, leaving room for him. "I know it's not the biggest bunk but…It's be nice to have you around for once, you know, instead of running off after the fun part."_

" _I got some time to kill," Steve murmured as he lowered himself down next to her, one arm lazily placed over her waist as he slipped under the blankets._

" _We gotta stop the long periods between these," Anna chuckled, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "It's too long, and not enough…"_

" _Tell me about it, but...Duty." Steve sighed slightly, fingers in her hair._

 _Anna hummed in delight. "Well, we could always get an apartment," she suggested nervously. "I'm only on base because it's cheaper, but if I has something to come home to…"_

" _And when we're all over the world?" Steve sighed._

" _I just do test-flights now," Anna said. "And we're nothing on our Avengers missions. Really we'd only be apart when you're on your own….But if you don't want to, it's okay. It's just a suggestion." She shrugged, looking down to his chest instead of his eyes. Rejection was hard enough. \_

 _Steve took her chin in his hand, tilting it up to press a kiss to her lips. "Let's go for it."_

 _Anna couldn't help but smile, though she bit her lip trying to contain her. "So, uh, wanna go again?" she suggested, sitting up._

" _Round two is on." Steve grinned pulling her down for another kiss._

* * *

Jamie quickly shoved the laptop, bushing it away from her on the coffee table, knocking her coffee cup and the troll doll off the table.

 _Oh my God, I can't believe I just read that whole thing,_ Jamie groaned. The brunette hid her face in her hands, her face deep and red, while she had an all too familiar pressure built up between her legs that hadn't really been a problem since she had been with Colin. _I can't believe I read Steve and I having sex! Or, well….Not us, but it was us...Uh, I need a shower. A cold, cold shower_. She left her laptop where it was, as well as the broken glass and the troll to go take that needed shower.

* * *

Jamie guiltily left the bathroom in a pair of comfortable pajamas. She had every intention of taking a cold shower to get her out of her mood, but the hot water had been on and before she could move it to cold she was already in the showers. One thing lead to another and she took care of her problem...with images of Steve floating around in her head the whole time.

She had always been attracted physically to Steve. He looked like a god, though not Thor, necessarily. He had the boyish, soldier, old fashioned look to him that was classic and that held a soft spot in her heart. She felt like she perverted him by fantasizing about him doing rather unholy things to her. They weren't married - not that that stopped her before, but Steve was religious too. And as far as she knew, he was a virgin.

 _I am a horrible, horny person,_ Jamie thought with a sigh. She picked up the broken mug, lucky that it only broke in a couple large pieces. She placed them on the table, even luckier that she had drank all her coffee before she broke the mug. She then picked up the troll doll, the fuzzy head rolling off and clunking back to the floor.

 _What the..._ Jamie looked inside the body, a small phone inside with a small piece of paper.

"Secure line. Speed dial 1."

 _Must be a secure phone Taylor has in case of emergencies,_ Jamie deduced. She nodded her head subconsciously. _Good thing to have. Could be useful._ Jamie got up and put it in her bag she took to and from work before making her way back to the couch. She sat down, her eyes landing on the laptop. She reached forward, shutting it a bit forcefully.

"That's enough of that!"

* * *

 **OMG I'M SORRY I FORGOT TO POST THIS LAST WEEK! I've been really stressing about college starting up against this week and so last week was a mess...but anywho there you have it! That last one was a collaboration of me and StillDoll13. Hope whoever read it liked it. And yes, we know how OOC Steve is. Anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter. This one was really fun to write. Also had development with Jamie and Taylor and their friendship. Hope you guys liked it!**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the chapter:

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- Oh, I've got things planned for all of them after the fall of SHIELD. The fanfiction people did for the next chapter was pretty dang good. And it's cool to see what people thought with Jamie, well, Solace as a new possibility of anything. And Agents of SHIELD starts to play a much bigger role in the series as well.

 _ **BowlofCereal**_ \- Cool! I'm glad you liked it!

 _ **Jo**_ \- This chapter was much more playful than the last. The last several have been rather heavy, so I figured this would be a good thing.

 _ **CJ/OddBall**_ \- I really wish Jamie could've met the Howling Commandos. I think she would've gotten along with them really well. Andy really is adorable. And I love him so much. Don't worry, He'll be in future chapters and will not be abandoned.

 _ **KnowInsight**_ \- Yeah, if you go with that then yeah, it does sound like it. And I guess it is in a way, though at the same time Aaron always did believe in things like survival of the fittest and whatnot.


	8. 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, the Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, etc. Just Jamie.**

* * *

Chapter 8  
26

January was quickly approaching once again, and as usual, Jamie made no plans for her birthday. All she really hoped was that she didn't receive any more flowers from the stalker that there were no leads on. The last time he sent her flowers had been on her birthday last year. She had gone a whole year without getting a single flower, and as weird as that sounded for something that she would have loved to get flowers for, she was very happy about that.

Steve, the day before her birthday, had asked if she wanted to have a nice quiet night in with pizza and a movie, their usual gig and she accepted, of course. He gave her no indication that he knew it was her birthday though. She was very pleased about that. She was always so awkward with receiving presents.

There was a knock at her door, and Jamie got up. Steve probably had his hands full with pizza and beer. He had started to bring more and more pizza each time he went over. He had been modest in the amount he could eat, but his mobilising was too fast and he'd be hungry half an hour later. Jamie had been doing the same thing too. They were just more comfortable with one another now that they didn't care and would eat as much as they wanted while together.

"Hey Steve," she greeted, opening the door. Her smile fell when her eyes didn't land of Steve, or anybody. Before her on the ground was a vase of purple tulips.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Jamie growled, once again stopping to the trash once slamming her apartment door shut. She ripped the flowers apart and dumped them in the garbage. Her happy mood completely destroyed. She debated whether or not to read the card. She didn't enjoy her brithday to begin with, but she had always been content with just sitting along. Not she dreaded her birthday because it meant such unwanted attention and an invasion of privacy.

Her privacy was already invaded so much as it was. She worked for the worlds best spy agency, after all. They were, of course, going to watch their own people to make sure they weren't doing anything else. Even then, they were going to watch her because of what SHIELD knew she could do. Add the fact that people may recognize her from all the footage from the Battle of New York and she had very little privacy to maintain.

Having a freaky flower sending stalker was something she really didn't want to worry about and deal with.

Jamie decided to read the note, just to make sure it didn't threaten her beyond what had been going on so far. What she found didn't settle her stomach or put out her fiery anger whatsoever.

 _Absence makes the heart grow fonder. I deeply apologize for not paying you the attention you so greatly deserve. Showering you in beautiful, delicate flowers has become increasingly difficult, but I made sure to, at the very least, deliver to you a lovely gift for my beloved's twenty-sixth birthday._

 _I wish I could be there with you to celebrate, as I know you are greatly unappreciated and are so very modest when it comes your self worth. If only wish you are not burdened by the less deserving and highly overprivileged of those people call your colleagues: The Avengers. They are dim, meaningless sparks compared to your beautiful, brilliant, radiant light._

 _Happy Birthday, my beloved Jameson._

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"Jamie screamed in madness, her hands pulling at her brunette locks.

Jamie was so sick of this person. He acted as if he knew everything about,everything about her friends. He knew nothing! He had no right to say things like that to her about them. He had no right to have opinions on her life, or her friends.

He didn't know her. He didn't know any of them. She cared for them because they were good people. They all had flaws, especially her, but that didn't mean they were the "dim, meaningless sparks" the asshole referred to them as. What pissed her off more than her invasion of privacy was this very disrespectful act of putting down her friends she depended on so dearly.

"Jamie? Jamie! Are you okay? Open the door! Jamie!"

Jamie's head snapped to the direction of the door. Steve's voice was loud even with how far it had to travel through the door and into the kitchen. He had to have heard her scream in frustrations.

 _Great, just great. You sure know when to turn up, don't you_ , She thought irritatedly, though it wasn't necessarily towards Steve. She tried to fix her hair, tossing the note onto the counter as she rushed to the door to prevent her blonde friend from breaking the door down to save her some somebody that wasn't even there.

She opened the door quickly, almost right when Steve was about to kick the door in. "Sorry…." she muttered, looking at him apologetically until her eyes landed on the content dropped on the floor.

Beside a rather flat wrapped present, blue and green birthday paper, was a bouquet of yellow roses. Her eyes didn't move from them even when Steve took her by the arms and have her a small shake, addressing her about her scream.

"Jamie? Are you okay? Hey, Jay? Jamie?" Steve kept asking in concern.  
"I'm okay," she sighed. She finally looked up to Steve, his blue eyes still deeply concerned as he remained holding her.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked.

Jamie shook her head. "Nobody," she answered.

He obviously didn't believe her.

So she was left with one thing to do. "What's that?" she asked in regards to what was dropped on the floor.  
"Your birthday presents," he answered, obviously seeing that this was an attempt to distract him.

"H-How did you know it was my birthday?" she asked picking them up off the floor and leading him in, just in case there was the off chance that her stalker was still there watching them. "I never told you when it was. Or anybody, for that matter."

Jamie smelled the flowers as she lead Steve into the kitchen, fully intending on putting them in a vase despite the the urge to toss them in the garbage with the others. _I really hold I don't get the urge to through every flower I get into the trash,_ she thought, a soft, sad sigh escaping her.

"Well, you know Tony. When he finds something like that out, he doesn't keep his mouth shut," Steve admitted, sitting at one of the stools at the island counter. "Why didn't you tell me though? I mean, you get me birthday presents every year."  
Jamie just shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really like doing anything. I just sit around and watch TV."  
"You don't have to do that alone," he reminded her. A gentle smile graced his lips, one that she always loved seeing him wear. It was a sweet smile, one that let her know that he really was comfortable and content just relaxing with her.  
"I know," she said. Her hand went to his arm, giving him a slight squeeze to let him know that she really did take in his words. "You're sweet."

Steve's sweet smile remained on his handsome face as he nodded at the wrapped package on the counter. "Open it?"  
"Okay, I can see you're excited…" Jamie smirked at him before reaching out and chuckling. "Where did you learn how to wrap?"  
"Hey, I tried…" Steve laughed, not at all offended at her words. He knew her well enough to know that she didn't mean anything by them.  
"Tried and failed, my friend," she added, slipping her finger in the folded corner. She broke the tape off with ear, slipping the two sheets of paper out of the very flat present.  
Her fingers touched smooth, white bristol paper, a relatively expensive paper, by the estimated feeling of the thickness she had in her hand. She knew, after doing research for presents for the artist before her that it was somewhere around three ply bristol paper that would cost about three dollars per sheet.

The first sheet was a light drawing of a young pretty woman, obviously drawn by Steve's own hand. She was reclined, peacefully slumbering on a familiar couch. One hand was under the pillow, the other resting gently on the cushion in front of her face, though not blocking a clear view of the face.

 _Her_ face.

Steve had gone and drawn her while she was asleep one day when they were having one of their movie night after she had gone and told him not to draw her. And though he had gone back on his word (though it wasn't as if it was really all that important) she was rather pleased. The picture was beautiful. She looked innocent and at peace.

It had to be idolized!  
"You made me too pretty," she stated right of the bat. She didn't believe that were was any way she could look that pretty. His drawing was too good. He made her look too good.  
"I didn't do you justice," Steve corrected.

Jamie blushed at the compliment,glancing up at him through her lashes before looking back down at the work. "That's a bit of an exaggeration…" she muttered, trailing off.

The soldier just rolled his eyes. "There's," he muttered, becoming more nervous now, "one more…"  
Jamie glanced up at him before placing the drawing of her on the counter to shirt to the next image. This one, also on the same paper as the first, caught her attention far more than the one of herself.  
She instantly knew who it was. There was no question about it. Despite having much thinner cheeks, large bags under his eyes, and a much scrawnier frame of the body than it was now, it was very clear to see that it was Steve. It was Steve before he had gone through the super soldier experiment.

"I-I know you said you wanted to know what I looked like before and I only have one picture, so I thought, you know, a drawing would be good enough. I hope that's okay. I mean, you like photo's of your own so I knew you'd want one for yourself." He trailed on and on in his nervous rambling.  
"Steve, sweetheart, this is perfect," she looked up, smiling at him. "I love it. Thank you for trusting me with this. I…" She looked back down at the image fondly. "You're so cute. I wish I knew you then," Jamie said, a single finger ghosting over the paper. She didn't want to risk smudging the graphite on the paper.  
"It would mean you wouldn't be here now though," he stated. "I like having you around. You," he sighed, looking at her a bit vulnerably, "make me feel at home."

Jamie smiled at him a bit sad, though she was trying her best to be comforting. She walked around the counter and right out wrapped her arms around him in a tight, warm hug. "You always have a home here, Steve. I promise. For as long as you want it, and even then some."

Steve hesitantly hugged her back, and didn't indicate that he was going to let her go anytime soon. "Thanks, Jamie."  
Jamie pulled back only enough to look up into his face. She gently place a tender hand on his cheek, thumb caressing the smooth skin. "Anything for you, Steve. Anything."

* * *

I know it's been a while. I apologize. I've got a really rough schedule this semester and then I was in the ER and I'm still not really 100% so looking at screens kind of hurts my head. I'm fine, but eh. The next chapter is already partially done. I hope to have it up next week. It's an Agents of SHIELD chapter too...so I hope you looke forward to that. Again, I'm sorry!

Thanks go to the following for their reviews:

xenocanaan- I'm glad you liked it. I hope you liked this one as well!

Jo- I read in another story that wrote in fanfiction and ever since then I wanted to do something like that.

StillDoll13- You write the best smut...Just saying...

Jedi Jelsa777- Hope it was worth the wait and a good filler chapter. And yeah, I'm so stoked for the next movie...I have to see Deadpool this weekend.

dleshae- I'm so glad.I hope you like this one as well.

Guest- THEY CAN'T CANCEL IT I LOVE THAT SHOW! I'm gonna be pissed if they do...Troll phone does come back...just saying...Oh, Tony def. knows about the fanfiction...I should do something with that. And sorry for the long wait. I had vertigo...

KnowInsight - I'm really glad you liked the fanfiction!

seasidewriter1- Well, that's a pain. Hopefully it's all taken care of now. And I'm glad you liked the chapters! Hope you liked this one as well.


	9. Yes Men

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Agents of SHIELD, etc. I own Jamie.**

 ** _Also!_ It's a lot easier to understand this chapter if you watch Agents of SHIELD episode 15 of season 1. It's Yes Men, like the title of the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 9  
Yes Men

"So energy readings," Jamie read over as the car drove them wherever the hell they were going. "They match to the ones from when Thor came the first time?" she asked looking up to Fitz to her right.

"Yes," Fitz answered. "They're also similar to the ones that are involved with Cerberus when they conducted the experiment with you when we found you."

"So there's a change it's tall, muscles and godly?" Jamie laughed, looking over Fitz's shoulder at the tablet in his hands.

"W-Well, yes, but there is a chance it's another Asgardian," he added awkwardly after her comment.

"And that's why I'm here," she deduced. "In case it's an unfriendly visitor."

"It's just a precaution," May told her from the driver's seat.

"Hey, I'm just happy to be out on a job with people instead of on my own," Jamie said. "It's refreshing." She bumped Fitz with her shoulders playfully, making sure they knew she meant him as well as the field agents in the front. "Plus, it's always nice to know the people Phil's hanging out with...Seeing as he doesn't come see me every week anymore."

"Fitz?" Ward called from the passenger seat. He had seemed to completely ignore everything Jamie had just said, annoying her, but she didn't dare say anything. They were on a mission, after all.

"Uh, we're definitely getting close," Fitz answered. "But it's a bit of a crap shoot. This is still science we don't completely understand."

"Seems to be a lot of that going around lately," Ward muttered. Jamie didn't miss the hesitant look he threw into the backseat at her before he leaned in closer to May, lowering his voice to discuss something private.

"Whoa, I'm getting a massive energy surge," Fitz said. "Three times of the level the one before."

"How close?" May asked.

Before Fitz could answer, a large dust cloud hit the road in front of them, causing May to swerve. The dust cleared and in the center of an oddly shaped ring in the road was a woman, dressed in old fashion battle armour, complete with a shield and a sword. She stood up, carefully watching the cars and the people who quickly got out, pointing their weapons at the new arrival. She had long, dark hair, hanging down past her shoulders, though part of it was pulled back out of her face. Under her shiny armor was red shirt Jamie couldn't possibly begin to describe.

"Huh, well, that's not Thor," Jamie muttered.

"Most definitely Asgardian though," Ward added.

"Running facial recognition," Fitz muttered, holding up a finger as to have them wait for the result. "Okay, got it," he said. "I don't have a name, but I can confirm she was in New Mexico fighting with Thor and his mates. She's on our side."

"Stand down!" May ordered. "She's a friendly."

The woman walked forward, looking among the group for someone to help. "You are of SHIELD?"

"Yeah," Ward answered hesitantly.

"I am Lady Sif of Asgard. Your world is in grave danger."

Jamie sighed. "Yeah, well, when isn't it in grave danger recently?" she muttered. "Lady Sif, I'm Private Jamie Roe. I fought with Thor the last time he was here."

"You are the warrior of light Thor spoke of?" she asked, examining the girl.

"Warrior of light?" Jamie groaned and rolled her eyes. "Kind of? I'm not really a warrior of light. I just happen to admit energy, giving the illusion that I am light." She raised her hand, and focused her energy in her hand, admitting the blue glow everybody recognized her for. "See?"

"A gift bestowed by magic, no doubt," Sif stated, nodding to her.

"Perhaps more of a curse," Jamie went on. "Depends on who you're a asking." Jamie glanced back at May, who nodded her head at her to go on, seeing as Sif was responding well to her. "Care to join us and elaborate more on this danger?" she asked, motioning towards the cars.

"That would be for the best," she agreed, following the group back to the cars to head back to the Bus.

* * *

Jamie stepped out of the car, walking a couple feet forward towards Fitz-Simmons lab until her eyes caught sight of Phil standing above them on the walkway with May, obviously discussing what Sif had, very minimally disclosed to them on the ride over; which was only that she was there looking for someone and she needed their help to do so.

It was odd being there. What she had said in the car had been try; it was nice to be on a team every now and then, but now that her initial purpose was done - which had only been making sure that the Asgardian was a friendly, or if Cerberus was involved (which it obviously hadn't been the case). she was left to wonder what she was supposed to do now. Would Phil let her, the outsider of their little team (despite having known her longer than any of them, other than Agent May, of course)? Would he even want her there?

Things with Phil were still really weird, though Jamie wouldn't admit that out loud. She still held it against him that he hadn't just come out and told her, and the others for that matter, that he was alive. She had made him promise to keep in contact with her after they had been reunited. He didn't follow through. It had been months!  
She was even a bit surprised when she heard that he wanted her help, though, of course, it wasn't exactly Phil who had called her in. That had been Agent May, though she did say it was under his instructions. Jamie didn't quite believe that though, especially when she saw that surprised expression on his face when he saw her get out of the car.

He didn't even acknowledge she was there. He just looked at her. There was no hello, no wave of the hand, no smile or even a nod of the head. He just looked at her, and looked away towards Sif. She supposed there were bigger things to worry about, but even this behavior was off and Jamie didn't like it.

But she shoved her own personal feelings aside and went to the lab after Sif, Fitz and Ward walked ahead of her. She leaned up against one of the tables behind the two male agents, arms crossed over her chest as they waited for the rest of the briefing. Ward and Fitz seemed fascinated by the alien, while Jamie just found it amusing that she wasn't all that surprised by their technology.

Sif turned around at the sound of the door opening, and the second her brown eyes landed on Phil, she reached for her sword and became defensive. "What dark magic is this?" she demanded. "Thor said you perished at the hand of Loki."

"And he was right for a while, anyway," Phil told her. "But Loki wasn't the only one with some tricks up his sleeve." He moved around the table t o stand right in front of her as he addressed her. "Turns out SHIELD has a few of their own."

"Thor will be pleased to hear it," Sif said. "He considers you a friend."

"I feel the same, which is why I'd prefer he hear it from me, if that's okay," he said.

Jamie couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Right. Hear it from you. When exactly do you plan on telling him, Phil? I mean, I'm a phone call away and you never even dialed my number. Or any of the rest of us._ She sighed, looking away from him. Her eyes caught Agent May, and he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. _Damn, this woman makes me uneasy….She's too good_.

Sif just gave a slight nod in reply, and Phil took that as a cue to keep going on with the mission. "I understand you're looking for someone."

"I am hunting her. Lorelei," Sif said. "Six hundred years ago, she used her powers to wreak havoc across the nine realms to command armies, bring down kings, empires."  
"What kind of powers we talking about?" Ward asked. "Strength? Speed?"

Sif shook her head. "Sorcery."

Jamie sighed. "Of course it's sorcery," she muttered. "Are we talking full on Loki sorcery or something else?"

"Different," she clarified. "Though Loki's powers he possessed while on your world were from the staff. He could control anyone with that while he typically has parlour tricks. Lorelei, she bends and shapes the will of men to her own purpose."

"Only men?" May asked. "Her powers don't work on women?"

"No," she said, a sign of a slight smirk present on her lips. "Men have an inherent weakness we do not share."

Jamie was forced to cover her laugh with a cough, rubbing the back of her neck with a smirk. From her experience, those words rained all to true.

"I can't imagine what she's talking about," Fitz muttered. Ward, of course, seemed to agree with him in full.

"The very sound of her voice can ensnare most. For the rare man who can resist, it's her voice joined by her touch that will overpower his will," Sif went on.

"So how do we stop her?" Phil asked.

Sif grabbed and something from her waist, and held up what looked like an off neck crown, collar device. "With this."

"And this is….?" Jamie prompted for more.

"A collar. It prevents her from speaking," she said. "She wore one like it for centuries while locked in prison. She escaped when the Dark Elves invaded Asgard and came here using one of Loki's secret pathways between worlds."

"Do we know where she is now?" Ward asked.

"All I know is the Bifrost delivered me to her last known location," said Sif.

"Mostly small towns out that way," Phil said. "Let's start looking for unusual activity within a few hundred-mile-radius: burglary, theft, assault. If this woman's used to ruling over empires she's going to be hard to please."

* * *

"Of all the idiotic things to do, I swear this has to be one of the stupidest things Phil has ever done!" Jamie huffed, plopping down onto the medical bed Skye was sitting in.

She had been informed by Simmons that Skye had been shot and in bed rest while still recovering. A gut shot, one of the worst anyone could get. She still looked rather pale, and certain movements obviously pained her, but for a gut shot, she was doing rather remarkably well.

"I mean, when going against an Asgardian than can turn out own men against us, isn't having more strong women there a good idea? Why the hell would he sit me out?" Jamie grumbled, running a hand through her hair. "I don't understand!"

"Well, Agent Coulson likes to keep things in house," Jemma muttered, obviously a bit peeved by something.

"In house? I was in his house because he had the house!" Jamie said.

"That sounds really wrong…." Skye pointed out.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"It is a bit weird though," Skye added.

"It's really weird. He's been avoiding me. The only time to spoke to me was to tell me I wasn't going on the mission. It's like he doesn't even want me hear. Why invite me if he didn't invite me….unless Agent May did it behind his back."

"Agent May wouldn't do that," Jemma said. "...Would she?"

"Dude, May totally did!" Skye laughed. "Guess the Cavalry even wants backup every once in a a while."

"Everybody likes backup," Jamie pointed out.

"So they're hunting someone named Lorelei? Never heard of her, or in any of the Norse myths I looked into after finding out Thor was real."

"All I can imagine is her holding a sword into Lorelei Gilmore's throat or something."

Skye laughed, finding her pop culture reference funny, while Simmons just continued working, looking a bit confused. Perhaps they didn't have Gilmore Girls in England.

"Well, on the bright side, it gives us some girl tim-" Skye never got to finish what she was saying though, because at that moment, Fitz rushed in with an excitedly boyish look on his face.

"I've got you a present!" he told Jamie excitedly.

"A present? Why?" she asked.

"I was looking at your equipment and notice that you're rather lacking," he said.

"Wow thanks?" she asked.

"Well, you can't always rely on your powers, right?" he asked.

"No, I suppose not," she muttered. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, Solace-"

"Jamie," she insisted.

"Really? You want me-me to call you by your real name?" he asked excitedly.

"Uh, sure?" she chuckled. "That's why I said it. I mean, anybody Phil trusts, I trust, even if he's being a total as-"

"Okay, well, _Jamie_ \- that is so cool - I modified an ICER specifically for you."

"What's an ICER?"

"It's the new name for our Night-Night guns," Simmons told her.

"What's a Night-Night Gun?" Jamie went on.

"They're basically strong tranquilizer guns," Skye told her.

"They're Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting Rail guns," Fitz went on. "They use dendrotoxin to incapacitate whomever you shoot."

"Cool," Jamie muttered, taking the new toy into her hands.

"But that's not all," he went on. He handed her another cartridge, this one red. "I know that you have been under the effects of the neutralizing agent that Cerberus invented. Well, I went ahead and replicated it, and incorporated it into one of your own. You know, in case you go up against Cerberus or that friend of yours again."

Jamie glanced up at him. "Why would you go to all that trouble for me?"

"Well, you're a friend of Coulson's," he said. "And I guess that makes you a part of the team. Plus, I had some extra time and ideas so I just- I overstepped, didn't I?"

"No, no," she assured him. "This is….Thank you, Fitz. This is really helpful."

He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck before turning to leave, running into the doorway as he went.

"Oh he's adorable," Jamie said to the two girls. "And brilliant. Did you help him with this, Jemma?"

The woman seemed a bit shocked at the use of her first name, but she smiled and nodded. "I calculated to amount of neutralizing agent needed per bullet to be effective but not dangerous in the long run."

"Well, thank you too," she said. "No wonder you two are called Fitz-Simmons. You're brilliant."

"Oh, well, there's no need….I need to go analyze these!" Jemm a rambled, leaving the room as well.

"You know you totally just made their lives, right? An Avenger calling them brilliant," Skye said.

"Well they are! I mean, I could've never come up with this, let alone build one," she said, looking at the gun in her hands. "It's really light too…"

* * *

"Ward was taken by Lorelei," Phil told her once in his office. He had just come up from telling Skye and Fitz-Simmons down in Skye's temporary home before telling Jamie in his office. "I've got Skye trying to pinpoint their location, and Fitz is repairing the collar."

Jamie sighed, leaning forward. "I'm sorry you lost a man."

"He's not lost. We're getting him back," Phil said.

"The feeling is still the same. I'm sorry," she said. "And as much as I hate to bring this up now, I've gotta, because otherwise you'll probably just go on not talking to me for the rest of the mission."

He sighed, obviously knowing that her words were true. "I'm sorry. I've just been dealing with several cases we've had recently."

"You think that's why May called me in behind your back?" she asked.

He looked up at her. He was surprised she had figure it out. He was playing it off as he had called her in even though she was right. He didn't want her to question why one of his agents went behind his back. "Maybe, but she had no right to do so."

"Maybe, but you know I could've helped you out there. WHy didn't you let me go?" she asked.

"Because we operate a certain way here. And we're used to that."

"You know every well I'm good at adapting, Phil."

He sighed. "Maybe I don't want to bother you. I mean, after all, I haven't been very friendly or deserving lately."  
"You're my friend, Phil. I'll always be here when you need me. Just call," she insisted, "even if it's just to say hi. I miss talking to you."

"I don't miss wasting my time," he said, though a moment after he said that, he did smirk. "But I do miss you too."

"So please, no more this whatever's been going on, okay?" Jamie pleaded. "Don't make me bug Fury….because you know I will, though he's been off who knows were as of late. I'll still do it."

"If you see him, tell him I'm looking for him," Phil said.

That spiked her curiosity. "You were his right hand man, wouldn't you be able to get ahold of him?"

"You would think so," Phil muttered.

"Well, if you need any help, let me know," she pressed. "But I will let him know if I see him."

"Thanks, Jamie," he said.

"Of course, anything for a friend." She stood up, arms crossed across her chest. "I'm going to go down and hang with Skye, let me know if anything changes?"

"Yes Ma'am," he chuckled.

* * *

"Well, I've asked you about everything under the sun, anything you want to ask me?" Jamie asked, chuckling as she leaned back against the wall, arms crossed with a smirk over her lips.

Her and Skye had been getting to know one another for several hours. Jamie had asked her some rather personal questions about growing up. They bonded over stories of foster homes though Skye had it much worse than she had, it turns out. But it was nice to talk to someone that understood what it was like.

"I don't know," she said, her laptop sitting on her lap as she multi-tasked trying to find Ward after his hotel was found empty." There so many thing I could ask you. I guess...what makes you the hero that you are?" Skye said.

Jamie definitely didn't expect something that heavy to come up. "I...I don't like to call myself a hero. I mean, I'm a Marine. Once a Marine, always a Marine. I follow orders, I do them. Following orders is a lot simpler; you don't really have to think. I mean, I'm not dumb, but I'm not like you with computers, or Fitz-Simmons. What I'm really good at...isn't really good. I'm really good at killing people, and that's not really something to be proud of."

"Then why do you do it?" She asked.

"I don't know, I guess why any soldier or field operative or specialist does: to make a difference, do what's right, save people. Somebody has to be the one to do the really dirty work. The stuff that makes you not sleep at night."

"That kind of makes you sound like a hero in my books," Skye pointed out.

Jaime smiled softly. "And I bet making people feel better, giving them hope is kind of your super power…"

"I wouldn't go that far," Skye said.  
"I wou-"

"Hello! Just came to check on how everybody is feeling," Simons said, entering the room.

"And by everybody you mean me," Skye grimaced. "Just me."

"Yes," Simmons said.

"She's just looking out for you," Jamie said. "I know how how aggravating it can be, but it's for the best. I mean, I snuck away once from the helicarrier hospital room for a couple hours and Steve practically blew a gasket."

"Seems he's the practical, reasonable one," Jemma pointed out.

"Yeah, but he'd probably do that same thing if he had to," Jamie said. "Though, probably not for a date like I did."

"You ditched Captain America or a date?" Skye chuckled.

"I didn't ditch him….I just snuck out on SHIELD…." Jamie muttered with a shrug.

"That's hilarious. I would so do the same thing," Skye laughed.

"I reiterate, horrible patient," Jemma muttered.

"I bet you're just as bad. Doctors make bad patients, right?"

Before she had the chance to answer, Fitz came in looking a bit flustered and red in the face. He looked at Jamie and directed his thumb to the door. "Would you mind coming down to the lab? I want to show you how to clean the ICER."

Jamie pushed off the wall, all the while smiling as she nodded to him. "Sure thing," she said. She followed Fitz in silence for a bit before getting uncomfortable. They entered the lab, the ICERs displayed on the center table. He went right over to them and picked one up, testing the weight of it in his hands.

"I'm really grateful for the present," she repeated, moving to stand across the table from him. "I know this will come in handy. I go on a lot of stealth missions and I'd prefer not to kill people, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do," Fitz said, before pointing the gun at her and pulling the trigger.

* * *

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

"There's only enough dendrotoxin for a couple hours, but with her system it should've only lasted about half an hour or so, in theory."

"She's already been out forty-five minutes!"

"You're the one that shot her!"

Jamie groaned, her hand moving to press against her chest where she had been struck with the dendrotoxin bullet. It had barely broken the skin, just enough to inject her. The neutralizers worked exactly the same way. They weren't' like regular bullets that would go into the body.

"Fuck Fitz," Jamie groaned, sitting up. She slowly opened her blue eyes, making contact with both him and Jemma. "Nice shot…."

"I am so sorry!" he apologized.

"As you may have figured, Fitz wasn't quite himself when he acted," Jemma said.

"Lorelei?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, her and Ward planned to eliminate us from the equation, but Lady Sif managed to contain her," Jemma told her.

"Have they left yet?" Jamie asked, hopping off the table.

"No, they're in the bay now," Fitz answered. "Agent Coulson and Agent May are with her."

Jamie groaned, stretching as she made her way to the door of the room she was in. "Thank you," she told them, smiling over her shoulder as she quickly made her way down She tried not to make too much noise with her feet on the metal steps as she watched Agents Coulson and May speaking to Lady Sif.

"My apologies. The damage caused to your flying boat was unfortunate," Sif told them as Jamie made her way down the spiral staircase.

"It's seen worse," May said.

Jamie leaned against the railing, taking in the sight of the Asgardian woman. She was pretty, but not as pretty as Jamie would have imagined seeing as she could simply ensnare men with her voice and touch. She was a bit underwhelmed by the redhead.

"I assure you, Lorelei will be punished severely for the crimes against your people," Sif added.

"It must have been had for you, after everything she did, to move past it to let it go,"Phil pressed the warrior woman.

Sif smirked, but Jamie could tell it was a bit snarky and sarcastic in nature. "Odin ordered her back alive," she said. "As one of his warriors, I bow to his will."

"Regardless of what it cost you?" Phil asked once more.

"Much like your SHIELD, we are bound by our code," Sif said.

 _Well, those words sound familiar,_ Jamie thought. _Following orders. You don't have to think, you just do. May not like it, but it's what you do_.

"I am honored to have fought by your side," Sif said, bidding them farewell with a fist to her heart across her chest.

"Lady Sif, may I walk you out?" Jamie piped up, stepping forward.

"If you wish," she replied, taking Lorelei by the arm.

Once outside, Jamie crossed her arms and followed where she simply followed wherever she was heading. So as they walked, she spoke. Information was the main reason she was accompanying her while they walked, after all.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be much help to you on your hunt," Jamie said. "I was incapacitated, and following orders."

"Yes, we are warriors. Orders and our eternal struggle with them," she muttered.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions?" Jamie pressed.

"Yes, an ally of Thor is an ally of mine," she said, stopping with a smile.

"Since Thor went back to Asgard with Loki, and even after when everything with the Dark Elves Thor never told anybody what happened with Loki," Jamie said.

"Thor is still on your world," Sif informed her.

That was news to Jamie. Then again, nobody ever told her anything, really. "Okay, that's news to me…." She muttered. "Could you still try and answer my questions if you can though? I don't know where he is and I'm not quite sure anybody else will tell me where Thor even if I ask."

"If that is what you wish, Warrior of Light," she said.

"What happened to Loki when he was returned back to Asgard? I know Thor said he would be punished, but," she shrugged, "we have no idea what Asgardian punishment is even like."

"Oh," she muttered her expression softening. "He was held in captivity until he assisted Thor with the Dark Elves. He perished during battle."

Now she was certainly feeling mixed emotions. Loki was a murderer that killed so many. She died because of his actions. But hearing that he had done good and had lost his life because of it? That Thor lost a bright? She knew that pain. She didn't exactly forgive him, and she wasn't exactly mourning him, but she was feeling a bit on the bittersweet side of everything.

Jamie nodded her head at the information. "I'll have to give Thor my regards if or when I see him," Jamie said. "Thank you, for the information."

Sif repeated the chest salute

Jamie stepped back her eyes still on Sif as the clouds overhead darkened. Out of the clouds shot a rainbow beam of light, engulfing the two Asgardian women. Jamie had to look away from the bright, blinding light. Once it was gone, she uncovered her eyes and looked back, left completely alone.

"Oh, that is so fucking cool."

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait...again. This time my excuse is midterms...which I have one tomorrow that I should be studying or instead of finishing this...Oh well. I have or time to study anyway tomorrow for it anyway. There's one more chapter after this one before the movie starts. I keep saying that, but this time it's actually true! I've got the next three or four chapters finished, so things will start to get back on schedule in terms of updating. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I don't believe it's going to get any better than it is so this is what it is. Hope you liked it, and please review. Next update will be on Friday.**

Thanks go to the following people for their reviews:

Princess Nightmare99- lol exactly. Hope you like the chapter!

Guest- It's a lot better than I thought it originally would be. I highly recommend it.

seasidewriter1- I had vertigo. Still hasn't completely gone away, but its not as bad as before. Not getting motion sick by just sitting still anymore which is a plus...Stee is such a sweety. DAREDEVIL SEASON 2 STARTS THE 18TH! Still not saying who it is though...

Jo - I'm okay, thank you! Still a little off but that's okay. Hope you liked the chapter!

CJ/OddBall- Steve will have his day with the Stalker, I promise! And he soooo totally is Koga. Still haven't seen Deadpool yet. DOn't worry, you're not the only one that would look away. I'mnot one of them. ;) Then again, I'm 20 and dirty so...Plus, as weird as this sounds, I've gotten used to staring at dicks because of my figure drawing class I have to take in college.

StillDoll13 - Yeeeeees, you make a great Steve, Fruitcake.

xenocanaan- She will, I promise.

Jedi Jelsa777 - I'm glad. I still haven't gotten to see it yet. *Sigh*

KnowInsight - Yeah, but Steve;s always cute, isn't he?


	10. Day At The Office

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Agents of SHIELD, etc. I own Jamie.**

* * *

Chapter 10  
Day At The Office

"Wait, so what does _Lemon_ mean?" Jamie asked in a whisper, sitting down at her desk at the Triskelion.

Taylor plopped down on the corner of her desk crossing her long legs. Today the redhead had straightened her hair and pulled it back in a tight pony tail. It seemed her sense of style depended on the random mood she was in considering she was in a black leather skirt down to her knees with useless zippers everywhere. Tall, like knee tall, converse tennis shoes to match with a leather(almost steam punkish) belt and a red and white striped short sleeve shirt tucked in.

"Lemon is a sex scene in fanfiction!" Taylor said with a scoff

"I-I kind of stumbled on one awhile back…" Jamie admitted sheepishly, playing with the little troll Taylor had given her the first day that they had met. She kept it in her desk most of the time, seeing as there was also a phone inside it. It could come in handy, so she just made sure it was out of site. She didn't think it was against the rules to have it, but she wasn't going to take any chances. "I couldn't help myself. I mean, how can you tell someone not to look themselves up and then not do it!"

"...did you read it? Like the whole thing?" Taylor grinned mischievously at the girl, her cheshire smile glinting dangerously.

" _No_ ," Jamie muttered, turning her computer on, sliding her bag into the drawer and locking it.

"Oh come on! Like you said how could someone _not_ be curious! I mean if someone wrote one with me in it, hell I'd take notes Glowstick!" she snickered as she flipped out her glass pad to go to work herself.

"...Steve was really out of character," Jamie told her. "And they said my name was Anna. And I was an Airmen. Not a Marine…"

"Well Duh honey. No one knows who you are for real. And as for dear old Red White and Blue tights they have kind of their own versions of him in their heads you know? He stays out of the public eye so they don't know his personality. He's not like Iron Ego, flaunting around on TV." She scoffed.

"A couple of them had him pretty close," she said. "They weren't really that bad either. But that Lemon...I'm telling you, Tay….I couldn't stop reading it!"

"Yeah, I suppose some of them would be. Considering people can piece together what it might be from his past, you know? Take in consideration the time period he grew up in and being a man out of time and stuff." Taylor said and grinned at her. "So you did read it! Did you read all of it? How was it?" she asked the girl, hitting her head with her glass pad. "Details."

"It was totally hot," she sighed. "In the barracks and everything. And he was forceful. God, he gave orders and everything..."

"Oh goodness! That doesn't sound like prim and proper Steve Rogers, now does it?" Taylor laughed. "But forceful guys as partners is popular. Sexually promiscuous females tend to be intimidating to male partners...total bullshittery I say." she scoffed. "Anywho did you finish it? Or...better yet...have you seen Steve since reading it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I saw him a couple days later," Jamie said. "I had a very hard time looking him in the eyes...But I got over it. Though, I uh, think about him in other ways alone more often now than I wish I did...Makes it harder to keep things prioritized and to follow the rules."

"Oh honey," Taylor said actually sounding sympathetic as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not gonna lie, that's kinda your fault for opening that bag of crazed cats. But I feel you, almost all women feel you. It's a struggle to remain composed and responsible all the time- HEY! What the flying fuck do you think your doing with those test tubes Nolan? No! Put them back down, turn around and GTFO of my lab!" She screamed at her glass pad, no doubt taking a peek into the lab back at the Hub to check on everything. "Sorry where was I?" she asked her friend.

"Composure and responsibility," Jamie reminded her, logging onto the SHIELD mainframe.

"Right, right, it's hard to keep in line as 'girls' since 'girls don't have sexual desires the way men do' or some crap like that." Taylor rolled her eyes. "Just saying what you're feeling is normal, and sorry to say it's not going away anytime soon...especially if you read more lemons."

"Yeah, not reading anymore of those," Jamie muttered. "And I have no problem feeling horny and taking care of it. Or even having sex for that matter," she said, getting her an odd look from a young male agent, no older than 21, that walked by. She just rolled her eyes and went on. "I mean, it's not like I'm a virgin. It's just...It's Steve, you know?"

Taylor was giving the young man the finger for eavesdropping, the paranoid young woman of course not appreciating that and nodded slowly at her words. "Yeah, Boy Scout. A bit awkward with his innocence huh?"

"I mean, he's not innocent, he's said so himself, but he's still...He's my best friend, and that thought is innocent in my mind. I pervert it, you know? I feel bad for taking advantage of it."

"Don't be, it's natural. Hashtag stop the sex shame." Taylor rolled her eyes. "Natural but awkward as hell. It's good to talk about though."

"You did not just hashtag," Jamie laughed.

"You forget I live on the internet, hell I _am_ the internet. The world blurs sometimes," she joked. "But anyway it really is good to talk about it, to get it all out and hear that 'no your not crazy'...though I don't know anything about that. Since you know...crazy."

"Yeah, because all she does with me is deny it."

Jamie groaned and didn't even turn around. She knew that voice enough to not have to. "Good morning, Tasha," she greeted monotonically.

"Good to know that I was right," Natasha said, taking up the other ledge of Jamie's desk. "I told more than a year ago that you had feelings for Steve."

"Yeah, yeah, don't have to go there," Jamie muttered, filling in one of the report pages she had to do.

Taylor sat there glaring at the woman in suspicion, digging out a device from her pocket and pointing it at the woman. "Name and give me your hand." she said slowly.

"Taylor, I can personally vouch for this one," Jamie said. "Black Widow here gave me the kiss of life after I died in the Battle of New York."

"...People would pay to see that, by the way." Taylor muttered, still on edge with the spy moving to the other side of the desk. "Dr. Taylor Malone," she grumbled catching a look from Jamie. But the young doctor did not offer a hand.

"I know," Natasha said, smirk in place.

Oh if looks could kill, the infamous Black Widow would be dead. "Mother fucking-son of a bitch-...Spies!" she grumbled her hand clenching her glass pad very tightly. Natasha seemed to enjoy taunting the paranoid doctor.

Jamie just chuckled. "Taylor, this is Natasha."

"I know," Taylor repeated holding up her glass pad. "I know all." she said slowly.

"...Right," Nat said, turning back to Jamie thought a second though. "Came down to tell you that you'll be training with Steve today. Clint's here and I'm going to be with him."

"Okay, still see you up there?" she asked.

"Course," Natasha said. She pushed off the desk and nodded to Taylor. "Doctor."

"Romanoff." Taylor said nodding back to her. "And trust me, I'll get her more open about her sexy time."

"S-Sexy time? What the hell?" Jamie gaped.

"Yep, full disclosure by the time I'm done with you, Marine." Taylor said saluting to her and surprisingly Natasha.

"There's nothing else to tell!" Jamie argued.

"There will be." Taylor winked.

"No, there isn't," Jamie pressed. "Don't you have to go give a consultation or something?" she muttered. She stood up as she logged off her computer. "I've gotta head up to training anyways."

"Gah, fine, leave me to mere mortals!" Taylor huffed. "I'll catch you at lunch after schooling these amateurs on crime solving." she scoffed.

* * *

"Hey, Steve!" Jamie greeted catching sight of him through her peripherals as she finished wrapping her hands. "Did Nat tell you about the change of schedule?"

"Yeah, ran into her earlier. You ready for some training?" Steve asked with a smile as he unwrapped his hands.

She turned to look at him once she was down, her eyes zeroing in on his bare chest. He was already coated in a shiny layer of sweat, though thankfully he didn't smell like it. He had taken off his sweat drenched top and tossed it on top of his gym bag apparently.

Jamie cleared her throat, face read as she tried to ignore the pressure in her stomach. "Uh, already had some training, didn't you?" she asked, pointing out his state.

"Oh yeah, a jog and then a date with the punching bag." Steve shrugged. "Woke up early."

"Who won?" she asked, smirking as she eased back into things a bit, much less awkward and stiff now.

"Sad to say I think the punching bag," he pretended to whisper.

Jamie moved in closer. "Don't worry," she whispered back, giving him a playful wink. "Your secret is safe with me," she giggled.

"Thank heavens I have a friend like you to save me the embarrassment," he said ruffling her hair.

"Oh, _Steve_! Come on," Jamie groaned, trying to flatten her hair again. She took it out of the pony she had it in and smoothed it out before putting it back into a new one. "Not cool…" she said, though she failed to glare at him as a smirk came across her lips.

"I think you could make that look work." Steve said smiling. "You said a friend of yours was visiting today right?" Steve asked as he waited politely for her. "How was that?"

Jamie just chuckled and rolled her eyes. She stretched her neck first before sitting down on the matt to do her legs and back. "Don't get me started," she chuckled. "The woman's nuts, I'm telling you. Her and Tasha met though." Jamie spread her legs out in a V, leaning forward so that her forearms were flat on the ground. Having trained with Natasha for a year really helped with her flexibility, as well as her overall fighting style.

"Is she really that bad?" Steve chuckled going back the punching bag.

Jamie scoffed. "No," she said. "She just brings up the most awkwardest subjects."

"What did she bring up?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you know, like personally intimate stuff," Jamie said, still leaving it a bit vague.

"Oh so...um sorry." Steve said trying to focus. "But um, is that really bad? I mean you gotta have someone to talk to about that stuff and even though we're best friend I don't think it'd be the brightest idea for it to be me."

"No, I getcha," Jamie said. "And I talk about that stuff with Natasha too. It's just...I'd rather not talk about it at work, you know? A young agent overheard and it was the awkwardest thing!"

Steve couldn't help but chuckle at that mental picture before giving a breif apology that she had been placed in that situation. "Oh, your flexibility has gotten better," Steve commented off handedly.

"I have Nat to thank for that," Jamie said. "But thanks. Though, you checking me out, Rogers?" she chuckled with a tease.

Steve instantly stopped as he looked at her in shock, face going red. "Oh my lord ,Jamie, no! I am so, so sorry if it came across like that! I am so sorry for making you uncomfortable! I just wanted to say that as a compliment on your progression and I am so, so, so sorry if it came off as a pass!"

Jamie just looked at his extremely red face oddly for a moment before chuckling. "Honestly, Steve, it's no problem. I was just joking."

"...Sorry," Steve muttered looking still slightly distressed.

"Really, Steve. It's okay if you were or weren't. I was just messing around, and I mean, you were just giving me a compliment."

"Promise?" Steve asked softly, just wanting to make sure he never offended her.

The brunette for up from the floor and held up her hand, as if taking an oath. "I swear on my life," she told him. "And honestly, it's kind of flattering either way."

"Okay," Steve smiled, finally relaxing. "You have the prettiest smile I've ever seen." he complimented easily as he went back to work.

Now, getting a compliment on her flexibility was much easier to take than the smile compliment. Jamie didn't know what to take from that. The prettiest smile he had ever seen? What about Peggy? Was it just a friendly compliment, or was that in a slightly more intimate way? _Uh, God, why couldn't we just stick with the flexibility_ , she thought, biting her lip as she turned and stretched her arms.

She couldn't just leave him hanging though. "Thanks, Steve," she told him. "That means a lot…"

"No problem," he smiled. "Ready for a run?"

"God yes…"

* * *

Jamie ended up having to stay late doing some research. Fury put her on looking for Cerberus with some of the scientists. They were trying to track the energy signatures, while Jamie mapped out all their past locations to try and see if there was a pattern or not. But as far as Jamie could see, she couldn't find a sible pattern in the locations. They never went back to the same one twice. They always moved to a new country after leaving on, thouh they would return sometimes in a different location in the country. The scientists weren't finding any signatures like the one that gave Jamie away.

"Hey Jamie."

Jamie looked up, Clint Barton leaning over the half wall partition from the other desks in the area. She smiled tiredly up at him. "Hey, Clint. How are you? Haven't seen you around in a while."

"You may not see me, but I see everything," he teased, winking down at her. "How's the search for Cerberus coming along?"

"Absolutely nowhere," Jamie sighed. She ran a hand through her hair. "If Natasha had an organization that was the equivalent of her and her disappearing skills, Cerberus would be it."

"Huh, never thought of something like that but okay," he said. "You know her and I are trained to do the same thing. I can disappear too."

"Yeah, but you're a better shot than she is," Jamie pointed out. "Nat's a shadow."

"Guess I'll take that, not that I really have any choice," Clint said.

"Hey, really it's not a big deal. It's like the only reason I'm here is because SHEILD wants my abilities," Jamie said. "We all have our uses."

"Right," Clint said. "You want to take a break and come grab something to eat?"

"Rain check?" she asked. "I've got a couple more things to finish up."

"Sure, just give me a call, Glowstick!" Clint patted her on the shoulder as he walked away. Jamie just rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Night!"

"Take care," Jamie said.

* * *

 **I just saw the new trailer for CA: Civil War (DUUUUUUUUUDE AMAZING!) and now I can't wait until tomorrow to post this. Next chapter starts the movie finally! Who's pumped! I know I am! This was a very relaxed chapter. Just setting up some office stuff. The calm before the storm from the movie, I suppose. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Let me know if you have any ideas for scenes in the future! Please review!**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews:

 _ **Jo**_ : I really love Skye. Jemma not as much as Skype, but love all the same. I feel like her and Skye would text each other and stuff. There will be a lot more bonding scenes in the future, I promise, with the whole rest of the original team, as well as new new cast members. Agents of SHIELD plays a big role before Avengers 2.

 _ **xenocanaan**_ \- Nothing too action packed or outrageous in this chapter. Just a nice relaxing read before the movie really begins. Hope it was all that you hoped for.

 _ **CJ/OddBall**_ \- Yeah, some of that girl talk you mentioned here, lol. Hey, no need to be embarrassed. I've pretty much heard it all. I've practically read it all too, lol. Anyway, I hope you liked the last chapter before the movie. I'm so excited for it to finally start! Nah, Fitz doesn't have a crush on her. He's just a bit star struck, you know? I do have plans for them in the future though. I was very uncomfortable in the class at first, but then I jut kind of got used to it. I have to take it for my major. If I didn't have to, I wouldn't have taken it. It's the class I hate most this semester. That's for sure. Anyway, hope you liked it!

 _ **KnowInsight**_ \- I'm glad you liked it. I really do love Agents of SHIELD. I didn't have any expectations when I first started watching it because I was afraid of being disappointed but I really look forward to watching it every week.

 ** _Jedi Jelsa777_** \- Duuuude! I was thinking the same thing about Fitz-Simmons too. It's like Fitz has grown up so much, even in appearance, it's unbelievable. I do miss the light heartedness of some of the episodes. They really need to throw one in every once in a while. Fitz is one of my favorite characters in the whole show. I love Jemma, but I love Fitz more. And, of course, Coulson is perfect. I really like the people they gain throughout each season. I loved Trip too. :(


	11. Routine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Agents of SHIELD, etc. I own Jamie.**

* * *

Chapter 11  
Routine

The early morning was alway so peaceful. Dawn was one of Jamie's favorite times. It was still too early for most people to be up and about and that was exactly why Jamie loved it so much. It was different from dusk, where many people were still out and about doing whatever it was they were doing. The sunrise was beautiful, and the quiet was something she longed for ever since she took the job working at SHIELD and had moved to DC.

She was no longer right with James and his family, and perhaps that was for the best. Not having her around was safer. SHIELD was involved in so much crazy and dangerous crap that Jamie would lose sleep over worrying that something would follow her home and put them all in danger. Amir moved his family to Canada where nothing ever really happened after getting released from SHIELD after the events with Loki and the Chitauri invasion, so she didn't worry about him as much, but she still greatly missed her Doc.

The Brits were still with SHIELD, though they were running primarily out of a SHIELD office in London so they could all be closer to home. Every once in awhile, when things slowed down on both ends (which was very rarely) they would talk over Skype, or sometimes even meet in person if someone happened to be in the general area. But even they weren't a constant in her life.

Johnny was preoccupied with whatever him and his family and the Fantastic 4 preoccupied their time with, which Jamie never really figured out in all those months of working for them and getting to know Johnny. He would send her a text every once in awhile with a cheesy pick up line for old time sake ("Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?" "If you stood in front of a mirror and held up eleven roses, you would see twelve of the most beautiful things in the world." "If a fat man puts you in a bag at night, don't worry I told Santa I wanted you for Christmas."), but it wasn't the same as actually being in New York and seeing him almost everyday in the lobby at the security desk.

There was only one constant in her life at that moment that was really keeping her grounded. Steve. Steve was there and still his awkward self. He had gotten a lot better as time went on. He was getting more used to their time, even getting a smartphone, though many of the capabilities that it had were going unused by him. He understood more references and was catching up even more on pop culture references throughout the ages.

They still had their movie nights every week. They still went out and had dinner. They worked out together. And they even went through the torture of paperwork for their missions, which, of course, was something nobody ever enjoyed doing.

And it was a usual routine for Jamie and Steve to go for their morning run, though Jamie obviously couldn't keep up with Steve. Jamie would do what she could and after they were both finished (Steve doing a substantially longer distance than the brunette) they would go out to breakfast before separating to get ready for work.

It was simple and relaxing, two things the two soldiers greatly took advantage of, seeing as most of their careers were anything but. After all, the things SHIELD involved itself with were some of the most complicated, stressful and dangerous things in the world.

Jamie's route for running was different than Steve's. She prefered not to be shown up anymore than she already was by the super-soldier, so she always met up with Steve about thirty minutes later at the reflection pool.

The brunette finished her run a little earlier then usual, so she found herself stretching to keep herself loose as she waited for Steve to join her. She sat on the group, legs spread out as she leaned forward, stretching her back and legs. She heard footsteps coming up to her from beside her on the sidewalk and glanced up, Steve coming to a stop a couple feet before her.

"You ready for breakfast?" Jamie asked, standing up from the ground, dusting her backside off before joining the blond on the sidewalk.

The two made their way down the sidewalk, heading to Jamie's car. However, before they got to the busier sidewalk, Jamie caught Steve looking over at a man sitting on the ground against a tree breathing heavily.

"Hey, one sec?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, sure," Jamie said with a simple shrug.

"Need a medic?" Steve asked.

"I need a new set of lungs," the man replied. "Dude, you just ran, like, thirteen miles in thirty minutes," the guy said in disbelief.

"Guess I got a late start," Steve replied, a smirk in place.

The man chuckled. "Really? You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap." He looked away for a moment before glancing back up at Steve. "Did you just take it? I assume you just took it. Did you time him?"

"Nah, it makes me feel bad to time him," Jamie laughed. "Why do you think I don't actually run with him? He shows me up!"

Steve rolled his eyes at the girl next to him before turning back to the man on the ground. "What unit you with?" he asked.

"58th Pararescue," the man answered. "But now I'm working down at the VA." He raised his hands to the two to shake, as well as a pull up. "Sam Wilson," he introduced.

Jamie took one while Steve took the other. "Jamie Roe," she informed him.

"Steve Rogers," Steve offered back, pulling the man to his feet.

"I kind of put that together," Sam said. "Must have freaked you out, coming home after the whole defrosting thing."

"It takes some getting used to," Steve admitted. "But I've had some help," he said, glancing down at Jamie. Jamie just shrugged, one hand going to the back of her neck. "It's good to meet you, Sam. You ready for breakfast, Jay?"

"Starved!" Jamie groaned. "Maybe we'll catch you around, Sam."

The two went to leave, but were stopped a moment later. "It's your bed, right?" Sam said, stopping the two before they could go.

"What's that?" Steve asked.

"Your bed, it's too soft," Sam said. "When I was over there, I'd sleep on the ground, use rocks for pillows, like cavemen. Now I'm home, lying in my bed, and it's like…"

"Lying on a marshmallow," Steve finished. "Feel like I'm gonna sink right to the floor."

"Half the time I sleep on the floor," Jamie said.

"How long?" Steve asked.

"Two tours," he said. He looked at Jamie and asked, "You?"

"Three," she answered. "But, one was extended."

"How long?" he asked.

"Unofficially, a year and a half," she answered.

"Wait, so you're Solace?" Sam asked. "You're the one that glows blue?"

Jamie sighed. "Why is that the only thing people every say to me?" she asked Steve.

"Because you do," he pointed out. "And it's not normal."  
"Oh hush, you're not normal," Jamie retorted lamely.

"Yeah, but at least I don't glow," he laughed.

"I don't _glow_ ," she groaned. "I admit blue energy."

"You glow," Sam added, ganging up on her with Steve.

"Don't make me shove my _glowing blue foot_ up your a-" Jamie started to threaten jokingly when Steve moved in behind her and placed his hand over Jamie's mouth, stopping her from completing her sentence. His other arm was holding her still, across her upper chest, holding her shoulder. His broad chest pressed into her back.

Sam just laughed as Jamie tried to get Steve's hand off of her mouth. Jamie's face turned bright red from the blush flooding to her cheeks. One of her hands went to the strong arm across her chest, feeling the muscles as she tried to get out of his hold, while the other tried to get his large, strong hand to let go of her mouth.

"You must miss the good old days, huh?" he asked Steve, ignoring the muffled comments from the girl.

"Well," Steve said, "things aren't so bad." Jamie elbowed him as hard as she could in the stomach. He huffed and let her go. "Food's a lot better. We used to boil everything. No polio is good. Internet, _so_ helpful. I've been reading that a lot, trying to catch up."

"Marvin Gaye, 1972, _Trouble Man_ soundtrack," Sam told him. "Everything you missed, jammed into one album."

Steve pulled out his pocket notebook and pen. "I'll put it on the list."

"You have a list?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and it's substantially shorter due to this one," Steve said, pointing to the female.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah, when the guy doesn't know what Star Wars is, I gotta help him out!" Jamie said. "It's, like, a crime against humanity! Lord of the Rings is this weekend's catch-me-up."

"All right, Sam," Steve said, slipping it back into his pocket. Steve's phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and glanced at it before looking back up at Sam and Jamie. "I'm gonna need a rain check on breakfast, Jay. Duty calls. Thanks for the run," Steve said. "If that's what you want to call running."

"Oh, _that's_ how it is?"

" _Oh_ , _that's how it is_ ," Steve joked.

"Okay," Sam said.

"Anytime you guys want to stop by the VA, make me look awesome in front of the girl at the front desk, just let me know," Sam said.

"I'll keep it in mind," Steve said.

"Yeah."

A black sports car pulled up to the curb. The passenger side window rolled down to reveal Natasha in the driver's seat.

"Hey fellas," she greeted. "Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil."

"That's hilarious," Steve muttered. He left the group and made his way to the car, Jamie right behind him. Once he was in, she leaned on the window sill.

"How you doing?" Sam greeted Nat.

"Hey," she said back.

"Can't run everywhere," Steve told Sam.

"No you can't," Sam muttered, dazed by the car and Nat.

"Hey Tasha," Jamie greeted the redhead.

"How's it going, Jamie? Working out to make sure you look good next to us?" she teased.

"Very funny," Jamie muttered, rolling her eyes. "Make sure this one," she said, pointing her thumb at Steve, "doesn't get into too much trouble, okay?"

"I don't need a babysitter," Steve groaned.

"Yeah, sure," Jamie said, patting his arm with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry about breakfast," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it," she told him. "I've done the same thing to you about a dozen times."

"Still," he said. "I'll call you when I get back?"

"I expect nothing less," she said. Jamie leaned in and kissed Steve on the cheek closest to her before pulling out of the car. "Be careful, both of you."

The car drove off, leaving Jamie standing on the sidewalk with Sam. Sam walked up right next to her, hands on his hips, eyes watching the car leave. "Does that happen a lot?" he asked.

"Far more than any of us would prefer," she told him.

"Sorry your breakfast date got interrupted," Sam offered.

"Date?" she gaped, turning directly to the taller man. She wrapped her arms around herself, looking at him quizzically. "What date?"

"Breakfast with Captain America?" he clarified.

Jamie's face grew red in color as she desperately denied, "Oh, no. No, no, no, no. We're not….It wasn't…"

Sam chuckled, crossing his own arms, copying the girl's stance. "Is that so? Then why are you getting so flustered?"

"We're not...he's just...I don't..." she stammered nervously.

Sam just chuckled. "I'm just messing with you."

"You're cruel," Jamie stated, starting to make her exit. "See if I'll show up at the VA to make you look good now!"

"Aw, shit. Come on, don't be like that!"

* * *

 **So there we have it! Again, I'm too excited and can't keep to my scheduled update, but I guess that's cool for you guys. The movie has started! Sam has been introduced and Steve is off to the ship with Natasha! Hope you guys liked the chapter. Let me know what you think.**

Thanks go to the following people for their reviews:

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ _ **-**_ Oh God, Trip. 3 So many feels! That's one of my favorite episodes too! Oh, Fitzy! Him and Jamie are going to be pretty close.

 _ **WaywardandWanderlust**_ \- It is my pleasure! I hope you liked the start of the movie.

 ** _CJ/OddBal ll_**\- You'll just have to wait and see how everything plays out. ;) But for the time being, there isn't the stalker to worry about since the movies starting.

 _ **KnowInsight**_ \- No, no he doesn't, lol. But that's what makes him so fun to write sometimes!

 _ **Jo**_ \- I know, I couldn't resist the fan fiction. I've wanted to do it in a story for so long and this was the perfect opportunity.

 _ **seasidewriter1**_ \- Lol, use the word love all you want. I'm just happy you liked it. I was a bit unsure about how the SHIELD episode went, but everybody seems to like it so I guess that's okay. Hope you liked the start of the movie. I'm really excited to get this going. I've already got through chapter 15 done so I'm super pumped for everybody to read them.


	12. Outings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Agents of SHIELD, etc. I own Jamie.**

* * *

Chapter 12  
Outings

Late the next morning Jamie received a call from Natasha asking her if she wanted to meet up for lunch, indicating that Steve and herself had gotten back late the night before or that morning. Jamie found this odd, seeing as Steve had told her he would call her once they got back and she hadn't received a call yet. Normally he's call her the moment the landed back on a friendly base. He always planned to leave a message, but Jamie generally always answered her phone, no matter what hour.

Steve hadn't called her, but Natasha had? It was strange, either Steve was upset about something (that she had or had not done) or something bad had happened to him and that was why Natasha wanted to meet with her. Neither one made her feel at all at ease.

Jamie walked around the corner and spotted Natasha's red hair. They were eating at an outdoor cafe, with coverage of trees. Natasha wouldn't eat outside if there wasn't some sort of coverage or protection. Too many variables to consider.

"Hey Tash," Jamie greeted kissing the girl on the cheek before placing her bag on the table at her seat.

"Hey Jay," Natasha greeted right back as she scooted over for her.

"How was the mission?" she asked, taking her seat.

"Oh you know, as good as any." Natasha shrugged. "It kinda gets repetitive, you know?"

Jamie raised an eyebrow, questioning the woman before her. "And so Steve's okay?"

"Oh don't you worry, lover boy is just fine." Nat smirked at her.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Okay, first of all, he's not my 'lover boy' and secondly, he normally calls when you land and he hasn't. So I was worried." Jamie cleared her throat. The waitress took their drink orders and left the women alone. "Any idea on why he hasn't called?"

"Well, I can tell you it has nothing to do with you," she assured. "It's me he's mad at and well, by extension, S.H.I.E.L.D."

Jamie sighed in relief, but also frustration. "What did you do this time, Tash?"

"My job!" Natasha retorted defensively. "Honestly."

"Then why would he be upset?" Jamie asked. "Steve's not one to be upset over nothing."

"Because I had a 'side mission' to handle during the real mission and I was ordered not to tell him." Natasha explained. "I was following orders."

"So he's more upset at Fury than with you," Jamie determined.

"I guess, though he's still pretty upset with me." Nat shrugged as if this didn't bother her too much. "But Steve will get over it."

"Yeah," Jamie agree. "That's a relief to hear. I mean, I thought I did something wrong, or worse, he got hurt during the mission and you were going to tell me over lunch."

"Nah, he's just sulking and knowing him that means he's working out somewhere." Nat said patting her hand.

"He pushes himself too hard sometimes," she said, taking a sip of her water.

"...Seriously? _You're_ going to lecture him about that." Nat asked her.

"Shut up," Jamie grumbled. "Why did you want to have lunch though? Generally you have objectives for stuff like this."

"Well, I am here on behalf of what everyone is thinking." Natasha said seriously.

Jamie raised a brow again. "Okay, what the hell are you talking about?" Jamie picked up her glass and took another sip.

"When are you and Steve getting together?" Natasha smirked at her.

Jamie choked on her water. She quickly put it down and grabbed her napkin, covering her mouth as she coughed. "What?" she asked, once she was done with her coughing fit.

"When are you and Steve getting together?" Natasha sounded out to her as if she were stupid.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Red!" Jamie exclaimed, cheeks bright red. "There's no way we're getting together," Jamie growled at herself because she couldn't seem to form complete sentences. "Nothing's happening between Steve and I."

"Oh there is definitely something there!" Natasha protested a bit. "How could you not see it?"

Jamie leaned forward, looking at the girl with pleading eye to explain to her where all of this was coming from. "Tash, I don't know what you're talking about," she groaned. "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"That you and Steve are totally meant for eachother. You'd be amazing together and it's obvious you want that to happen," Natasha said.

"What I want isn't the point," Jamie said quickly. "I mean, Steve's my best friend. And he's also the team leader. We work together. Plus, I really don't see where you get that he's into me."

"Because he shot down every other girl I suggested out right, except for you. When I said he made time to watch movies with you he simply said 'don't go there." Nat said.

"Well," Jamie muttered. "Listen to him. Don't go there."

"But why not? Why shouldn't I 'go there?'" She huffed at her.

"Because, like I said, we _can't_ ," she pressed. "We work together. Our jobs are dangerous. Getting involved complicates things. It makes things dangerous."

"Or it makes it great," Natasha said. "You both need somebody who understands what war can do, and maybe that somebody's each other."

"Okay, so what if that's what I want?" Jamie asked. "Steve would never do anything about it. And I can't do anything, as much as I _want_ to. I mean, have you ever _seen_ me on a date? It's not pretty. I suck at relationships. Take Colin, for example. And he's my best friend, he doesn't like _me_. I'm like the little sister he never had or something!"

"Oh you know that's bullshit!" Natasha scolded her. "You never know, maybe he wants you to do something and you want him to do something so in the end you're both just waiting on the other to do something," she scoffed.

Jamie just groaned, letting her head fall to the table.

"Come on now," Natasha sighed. "No need to make this difficult."

"B-" Jamie started to say, but stopped when her phone rang in her pocket. She glanced at Natasha, silently asking her if it was okay to answer. When the redhead nodded, Jamie picked up the phone after looking at the caller ID. With a bright red face, Jamie said in a slightly squeaky voice, "Hey, Steve."

" _Hey, Jay."_ Steve greeted. " _Sorry I didn't call earlier. Something came up._ "

"Hey, don't worry about it," Jamie said. "You're calling now, that's all that matters." Natasha smirked at the brunette, to which the girl replied with sticking her tongue out. "So how was the mission?"

" _Well, it could have gone down a bit better but it worked out in the end."_ Steve said. " _Hey, I was actually calling to see if you wanted to meet up with Sam at the VA."_

"Sure, what time? I'm eating lunch with Tasha now," she said, "so I can meet you there."

" _Umm how about an hour?"_ Steve asked. " _Tell Natasha hello."_

"Steve says hi," Jamie told the woman. "And that's sounds perfect. I'll see you then!"

"Bye Steve!" Natasha yelled before Jamie hung up. "So he ask you out?"

"Uh, no," Jamie said. "We're going to meet up with Sam at the VA."

"I should have known it wouldn't be that easy," Natasha huffed.

"Shut up," Jamie muttered.

* * *

"Tasha told me you were upset about some stuff that went on with the mission," Jamie admitted as the two walked down the street. Jamie had a hold of Steve's arm, which he had offered to her upon meeting up with her. They walked next to one another slowly, enjoying the slow pace of the afternoon. She squeezed his arm gently, reassuring him that she was there to listen. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really much to tell. I just hate being kept in the dark by supposed allies." Steve sighed a bit.

"I understand that," Jamie admitted. "Sometimes I wonder what it is I'm really doing for them, you know?"

"Yeah but, I mean, can we complain all that much? I mean it's kind of obvious that S.H.I.E.L.D has the best interest in mind even if they do some rather...questionable things at times."

"Yeah, I know," Jamie said. "And if it makes you feel any better, even though Fury's almost as Shady as they come, I trust him. I don't think he's ever really _intentionally_ do anything to cause people danger. Innocent people, I mean." She glanced up at the blue eyes All American boy. "I can't say the same for every SHIELD agent, but I trust Fury. And I can deal with that for now."

They came to the VA and Steve politely opened the door for her. She smiled and thanked him, walking it just before he entered and waited for him.

"The thing is, I think it's getting worse," the woman in the meeting said. "A cop pulled me over last week. He thought I was drunk. I swerved to miss a plastic bag. I thought it was an IED."

"Some stuff you leave there," Sam said. "Other stuff you bring back. It's our job to figure out how to carry it. Is it gonna be in a big suitcase, or in a little man-purse? It's up to you."

Jamie turned away, quietly walking away from the open door of the meeting. Steve was leaning against the doorframe, listening and watching. The brunette sighed, running a hand threw her long hair.

It had been two years since she had gotten back from captivity and never once had anybody said something like that to her. They told her she'd learn to deal, she might forget. She'd get over it. But she still woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat or gasping for air. She still hated crowds and loud bangs. She hated needles and doctors.

Nobody ever told her that she had to carry it. After hearing that, she thought of it as the suitcase, something she had to carry around every day. And some days it was so light that it seemed like nothing was in it, but then others she could barely lift it. Each day was different. And it was up to her how much of it she had to carry that day.

"Hey," Steve said, startling the girl out of her thoughts. "The meeting's over."

Jamie glanced around, noticing the stream of people leaving the room and in the hallway. She nodded, taking Steve's arm again as they waited patiently for Sam to finish talking to the people in the support group.

"Look who it is, the running man and glowing girl," Sam said, stacking some pamphlets on the table.

"We caught the last few minutes," Steve said. "It's pretty intense."

"It hit home, that's for sure," Jamie added.

"Yeah, brother, we all got the same problems," Sam said. "Guilt, regret."

"You lose someone?" Steve asked.

"My wingman, Riley," Sam informed the two. "Flying a night mission. Standard PJ rescue op. Nothing we hadn't done a thousand times before. Until an RPG knocked Riley's dumb ass out of the sky. Nothing I could do. It's like I was up there just to watch."

Jamie gulped. She knew exactly how that felt. She had watched so many people get dragged down that hallway to the furnace. So many people she had known for years and she watched them all wither away and die, unable to do anything about it. There was no other feeling like it. It was terrible.

"I'm sorry," Steve said.

"After that, I had a really hard time finding a reason for being over there, you know?" he said.

"But you're happy now, back in the world?" Steve asked.

"Hey, the number of people giving me orders is down to about zero," Sam said lightly. "So hell yeah. Are you thinking about getting out?" he asked.

Jamie glanced up at Steve. She wanted to hear his answer. She knew that he was hesitant about everything around him, the things he did. And with the conversation they had earlier, she couldn't blame him if she had at least glazed over the thought of retiring.

"No," he said. A moment later, he corrected himself and said, "I don't know. To be honestly, I don't know what I would do with myself if I did."

"Ultimate fighting?" Sam suggested. Steve laughed and Jamie pulled away from him, playfully throwing fake punches at the much taller blond man. "Just a great idea off the top of my head. But seriously, you could do whatever you want to do. What makes you happy?"

Steve thought about it for a moment, glancing down at Jamie, who took up his arm again and back at Sam. "I don't know," he admitted.

"You love to draw," Jamie stated.

"See, roll with that. Do something with it. Sometimes it helps to get some of the thoughts out of your head and onto paper," Sam said.

"You could go back to art school," Jamie thought. "Or you could just be one of those people on the street that draws characters of people. "Get your picture drawn by Captain America!""

"Uh, maybe not. We might have injuries on our hands if we advertise that," Sam muttered.

"I don't think he'd be able to handle the whole Titanic style drawings though, do you?" the girl laughed, asking the brown eyed man.

"Tch, naw man, he'd pass out long before he could even start." Sam laughed. "Though maybe if he could practice with you first..."

Jamie moved away, punching him on the arm. Her face was beat red, the mental image permanently burned into the back of her brain. "Great, now we can't watch Titanic," Jamie muttered. "First you, now Natasha. When can a girl catch a break?"

"It's not like you could have showed it to him anyway with that scene." Sam scoffed at him.

"Nah, he'd be fine watching it," Jamie said. "He's getting used to it, a little. Some of the stuff we've watched and caught up on had worse scenes than that."

"What have you been showing this innocent man child?" Sam fake gasped at her.

"Nothing, I swear!" Jamie protested.

"What's happening in Titanic? The movie about the ship, right? What's wrong with that? I can draw ships," Steve sad eyebrows furrowed.

"It's uh," Jamie muttered, face red. "The reference isn't the ship itself, it's uh, well, the two characters, one..." Jamie trailed off.

"What? So I'm draw two people together just fine. For my parents birthday one year I drew them together." Steve said proudly.

"Uh, n-n-not like," Jamie said. She cleared her throat and turned Sam. "Help me out here."

"On your own, Cupcake," Sam said grinning.

"You son of a bi-"

"What is going on?" Steve groaned.

" _Nothing_!" Jamie squeaked far too quickly.

"It's obviously not," Steve huffed at her.

"N-Nothing you're ready for?" she tried again, biting her lip peering up at him threw her lashes.

"I am not a child." Steve argued. "I'm a grown man." he huffed.  
"Fine then," Jamie muttered. "If you want to know so badly, go home and YouTube it."

" _Youtube_ ," he groaned. "You know that website gives me issues!" Steve argued but was obviously relenting.

"Well, you're a grown up, you can look it up on your own," Jamie retorted. Jamie's phone rang. The ringtone telling her that the number was SHIELD. Which only meant one thing: she had to work. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry. I've got to take this," she said. "Excuse me." She stepped away from the two men, answering her phone. "Yeah?."

" _Solace, you have an assignment,"_ the Agent on the other line informed her. " _Report to the Triskelion effective immediately."_

"Copy that," she said, hanging up. Jamie walked back up to the group, sliding her phone back into her pocket. "I've gotta head out," Jamie informed the two.

"No, I get it, duty calls." Steve sighed giving her a hug. "Call me when you get back?"

Jamie chuckled lightly. She pulled back and looked up at him, a gentle hand on his arm squeezing it reassuringly. "Don't I always?"

"I know, I know," Steve scoffed a bit. "Just be careful."

"You worry too much," Jamie laughed. "I'll be back before you know it." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before pulling out of his embrace. "I'll see you later. Nice seeing you again, Wilson."

"You too Roe." Sam smirked as he gave a wave. "Keep out of trouble."

"I make no promises!" she called back.

* * *

 **So, Jamie's heading off for a mission. Steve's a little peeved, but he's a bit more over it now that he talked to Jamie about some of it. Some heavy conversation with Sam and Titanic! A lot going on, but even more in the next chapter. Next chapter is really when shit starts hitting the fan. So we have that to look forward to.**

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Okay, so at this rate, I have enough chapters for pretty much every day of the week for this week, so if people want me to post one a day, I can, but there's a catch. If I do that, there's probably going to be a gape between when the movie finishes, plus a chapter or so after the movie and then nothing until I Civil War come out because in order to do some stuff that takes place after the movie and between that and Avengers 2, I need to see some Bucky related info, so it's up to you. Choice 1) very quick updates and then a gap until Civil War comes out, or 2) have one of two updates a week and not so much of a gap. It's up to you. **

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **xenocanaan**_ \- I'm so glad you liked it. Hope this on was as good as the last!

 _ **seasidewriter1**_ \- Steve makes everybody look bad, who are we kidding! And there was more interactions with Sam so I hope you liked that! I extended the scene, referencing Titanic and whatnot. Hope that was a cut little scene to embarrass Jamie. I love Sam, he's one of my favorite guys.

 _ **Jo**_ \- Of course Sam would go straight to teasing. Sam's awesome. I don't think the movie would be as good as it is without him in it. And for them getting together...Maybe, maybe not. I actually have already written the scene where they get together (with the help of StillDoll13), but I'm not saying anything other than that. But I really love how they're basically in a relationship without declaring or having the title. They just so cute. I agree.

 ** _CJ/OddBall-_** Oh trust me, both Nat and Sam bug BOTH Jay and Steve on the relationship stuff. Or at least he will. We're just kind of starting off. I'm not showing the whole boat scene, as you saw, but I did write a very brief skit at that part where he jumps out of the plain and he's talking to Tasha about dating. I can always send it your way if you want, but otherwise it's not going in. And if I meant pre-serum Steve...Hmm, I'd probably just try and give him some cryptic advice and hang out. Like be all "you're perfect the way you are. There will always be tough times, but always stick to your roots and what you believe in" or something like that.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- lol, I've watched it like three times so don't feel bad. And you have no idea how many times i"ve watched Cap 2. I mean, it's gotta be around 30 times. And that's not an exaggeration. That's not including how many times I have to go back and rewide it while typing scenes up so...Oh trust me, Trip will def. be in the story. I'll give you a little **spoiler** if you want, if you don't, don't read the italics: _Jamie spends a good deal of season 2 in Agents of SHIELD for reasons I will not disclose so she's going to get to know the characters pretty well. _ Okay, end of the spoiler if you didn't want to read it. Not too much of a spoiler though. I'd tell that to anybody. The real reason for it is more the spoiler and that's something I'm not going to give away. You know how Mac, Trip, Hunter and Fitz are all kind of in the boys club and get to know each other well? Well, imagine Jamie thrown in with them. I feel like she'd fit in better with them than say...Jemma and Bobby, though Bob's kick ass.

 _ **KnowInsight**_ \- There won't be too much more fluster during the movie itself since there is so much action and stuff going on, but there will be a bit more after the movie...Then there won't be any at all...But not telling why! Mwahah. And I've already got through chapter 15 done do chapters will be more regular. Next week is Spring break for me, so if I don't end up finishing the movie this week/weekend, then I will hopefully finish it then. I'm still trying to only post one of two chapters a week, but I keep getting so excited that that's not really happening, so we'll see how that goes.

 _ **MidnightPenguin**_ \- I'm so glad you like their relationship. Trust me, there is so much to come from them so I hope you're excited and like what's to come. Thanks for the review!


	13. Compromised

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Agents of SHIELD, etc. I own Jamie.**

* * *

Chapter 13  
Compromised

One of Jamie's informants had some rather very important information to hand off. Unfortunately, this informant was all the way back up in New York City. Her informant was a member of the Blood Spade. The Blood Spades were a lesser known gang in New York, but extremely dangerous.

The moment Jamie was changed into her black SHIELD stealth uniform she was directed to one of the Quinjets and flown up to her home city. Once she was on location, she snuck in through a window on the fire escape and entered the empty apartment. She checked around each corner before she dragged a chair under the ceiling fan,where a flash drive was taped to the dusty, unseen side of the fan. Jamie jumped down and put the chair back.

Jamie started to make her way back to the open window, which was letting in rain from the downpour outside. Before she was able to take two steps, however, the apartment door slammed open and a very large man ran in, knife in hand. Jamie was tackled into the dining room table. The weight from the two broke it. The flash drive now out of her hand.

The brunette rolled away from her attacked and got to her feet, as did her attacker, who also picked up the flash drive. Jamie was forced quickly to take a step back as the man swung out with the knife. He went for another stab, but Jamie grabbed his wrists. He moved in close enough to knee her in the ribs, allowing for her hold to loosen on his arms.

He punched Jamie, landing the hit to her left cheek. She backed up to regain her balance and footing, but moved quicker than the man thought she could after a punch like that. She punch him twice in the face. The man swung out again, managing to cut the girl's right cheek. Jamie got in two more hits to the head before the man grabbed Jamie's arms and threw her against the wall into a small table. The table broke under her, a vase shattering under her left side, glass wedging itself into her skin.

Jamie rolled when the man tried to body slam her. She rolled back to her feet and moved as fast as she could. She used the window sill as a step to push herself forward and used the perpendicular wall for another step to get behind the now standing man and grab him from behind. She tightened her arm around his neck and he gagged, backing up.

His panicked movement went the two backwards and out the window that wasn't opened to the fire escape. The two dropped two stories, landing half on a closed dumpster before flipping to the ground. Upon making contact with the ground, Jamie cried out, even more glass going into her back. It took her a couple minutes to regain herself. She rolled over, forehead pressed to the ground in a puddle as one arm wrapped around her midsection and the other went to help push herself upright.

Jamie could hear the man several feet away from her get up and start to make his way towards her. The brunette tried her hardest to get up quickly, but she stumbled once she was on her feet, only to be tacked back down. The air was knocked out of the girl's lungs in a single huff, while the man pinned her down, closing his hands around her neck.

Jamie reached up and pressed her thumbs into her attacker's eyes. He cried out and let go of her throat. While he was preoccupied with his eyes, Jamie moved and jabbed her hand against his neck, hitting the pressure point Natasha had showed her in order to knock the guy out right on the spot.

The woman found the flash drive in his pocket. Just to check to see who her attacker was, she looked at his left forearm, which had a tattoo of a red spade on it. At least she knew who the attacker was. All she had to figure out now was if her informant had sold her out or if they had figured her informant out.

She was about to make her way to where her informant lived to question him, but stopped when the comm. in her ear broke silence. " _Solace, report to the quinjet effective immediately."_

It was unusual for them to pull her out like that. Normally there was radio silence until she informed them she had what they needed. This didn't bode well to her. "Copy that," she answered hoarsely.

* * *

 _I need a nap_ , Jamie thought, sluggishly walking off the back of the quinjet. Jamie ran a hand through her hair, stretching her stiff neck. Getting knocked around really stiffened her up quite a bit. She figured it was about time to go out for a spa day with Taylor so she could get a massage and work out all the kinks in her back.

It has been a good while since Jamie had seen that techie, after all. She could use with a good dose of paranoid punk.

Jamie had already handed over the flash drive to the pilot, who was to escort it up to the intelligence division where it would be uploaded and classified by level. Jamie's job was over after she filled out her report, which she was tabling for tomorrow. She was too tired and too sore to deal with it right then. Plus, it didn't need to be turned in until the end of the week. She was already caught up so she could afford a bit of procrastination.

All Jamie had left to do was change and head home as she called Steve to let him know she was back from mission. He'd probably offer to do dinner and a movie that night at her place seeing as he didn't have a television, but she'd politely decline. This was one night she wanted to just soak in her tub and listen to some 40's music that she had stuck in her head because of the blond specimen.

Jamie got into the coed locker room to find several of the STRIKE team members groaning and changing out of their gear. They looked pretty beat up, like her. She supposed everybody had a long day.

 _I wonder if Steve was called out on another job then_ , she wondered as she took off her fingerless gloves. She wedged them in the crook of her elbow, while her fingers skillfully and absentmindedly turned the dial of the lock on her locker. _He normally works with the STRIKE guys._

"Solace."

Jamie's head snapped up at the deep voice at the end of the row. Rumlow was standing there, looking rather worse for wear, just like the rest of his men. "Secretary Pierce would like to see you in Fury's office," he informed her.

 _Pierce?_ she wondered. _Why would the Secretary of State want to talk to me? Why not just send me to Fury?_ Jamie shoved her hands back into her gloves and ran a hand through her hair once more. "Oh, okay. Thanks for the heads up, Rumlow."

"No problem," he told her. "I'll escort you up."

Jamie walked passed him, Rumlow following on her heel. "Thanks kind of you, but you don't have to. I know my way."

"No, it's fine," he told her. They both stepped into the elevator, with a monotone "Director" from Peirce to get the elevator to bring them to the level. "I'm heading up there anyway."

"Okay," she muttered, shrugging her shoulders.

There was a rather awkward silence between them for a moment. Jamie didn't know why Rumlow was being so openly kind towards her. Not that they had any beef with one another, they just didn't really know one another other than from what she got out of their polite conversations there at work. She didn't really know much about him and what she did know was from Steve since they worked together far more than Jamie did with STRIKE.

"Looks like you guys had a rough day," Jamie pointed out, trying to strike up conversation.

"Yeah, guess you could say that," he answered. "Though, from the looks of it, you did to."

"Eh, I've had worse," she huffed. "So I guess I can't really complain."

"I hear that."

The elevator door informed opened and Jamie stepped out, Rumlow exiting shortly after, though he stayed right next to the elevator. "Thanks for the company," she said to be polite.

"No problem," he said. He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning back against the wall. "My pleasure."

The female started to make her way down the hallway towards the office. She couldn't help but glance over her shoulder back at Rumlow though. Something was really off. Why was he so friendly now? Why was he giving her that look? Why had he even offered to bring me up here if all he was going to do was stand at the elevator? None of it made sense, and it wasn't giving her a good feeling either.

Jamie found the office door closed when he arrived. She knocked respectfully and didn't enter until she heard the man instruct her to do so. She nodded her head to him and gave him a small smile. "Mr. Secretary," she greeted.

"Jameson Roe," Pierce said, standing up from his desk. "Please, come in. Make yourself comfortable. It's best you're seated with what I have to discuss."

Jamie sat down on the couch, him sitting down across from him. She knew something was very wrong. Why was she in Fury's office? Where was Fury? Why was she even being met with in the first place? She swore she hadn't done anything wrong.

"I would first like to say that I respect you a great deal, Jameson," Pierce said.

"Oh, please, Sir. Jamie," she insisted.

"Jamie, such a sweet name," he said. "I respect you a great deal. You've been through quite a bit, in situations anybody would give up. But you push through, Like with Qatar. It was you that saved those men."

"Thank you, Sir," Jamie muttered, not comfortable accepting the compliment. "May I ask what's going on, Sir?"

"Well, there's no easy way to tell you this, Jamie, but Director Fury is dead," Pierce informed her.

Jamie stared at him for a moment just letting that sink in. "Director Fury is gone?" she asked, all the while thinking, _What the fucking hell? What the hell happened? Fury can't be dead….he's Fury!_ "What happened?"

"He was attacked," he said. "And he was shot in your friend, Captain America's apartment," he went on.

Fury was at Steve's? Why would he possibly be at Steve's? Nothing was adding up. "I'm confused, Sir. Why was he with Steve?"

"That's exactly what we want to know, Solace," he said. "I spoke to Captain Rogers after the incident, and he wouldn't disclose that information to me. He's withholding things from us. And then he attacked several of our agents trying to get away. That's rather suspicious, wouldn't you say?"

It was, but knowing Steve he had a good reason for it. But then again, why was Fury even there? Why wouldn't Steve just tell them and help find whoever did this? Why would he attack the other agents? It was all making her head hurt!

"I suppose so," Jamie said.

"We need to bring Captain Rogers in to see what he knows," Pierce said. "I want you to head up the STRIKE team."  
"You want me to command STRIKE?" Jamie gaped. "Sir, I've worked with them only a handful of times, and I've never commanded anyone before. It's out of my depths."

"I know you're perfectly capable, Jamie," he said. "Rumlow and his men had worked with Captain Rogers for a while, but they don't know him like you down. They don't know him personally, where he'd go, who he'd go to."

"Sir, if he hasn't come to me, then I'm not sure I _do_ know," Jamie said. "Steve's a smart man, and he may be trusting, but he's not dumb enough to let information pertaining to a mission or case slip. If he's in hiding, it's not going to be easy to find him. And I don't know the first place to look."

"You are just our best chance of finding him, Roe," Peirce said softly. "Can you at least try and find him. Just assist the team in anyway possible. Global security could be at risk if we don't find him."

 _Steve, what have you gotten yourself into?_ Jamie asked herself. "Yes, Sir," Jamie answered, though she still was very unsure of what to do and who to trust.

"Thank you, I knew you would see it our way," he said. "Now, Agent Rumlow will escort you to the team."

"Yes sir," Jamie said. She stood up and shook his hand. "I'll do my best."

Jamie met up with Rumlow outside of the office. She nodded to him and motioned for him to lead the way. "So you're in?" Rumlow asked.

"I suppose so," Jamie muttered. They entered into the elevator and Rumlow hit the button to the floor with the tactical room.

"We need to gather with the rest of the team then," Rumlow said. "Devised a plan."

"Okay, mind if we stop at my desk first? I've got some extra cartridges that'll definitely come in handy if we're really going up against Steve," she said.

"Oh, we will," he said, hitting the button of the elevator to stop at her floor first. "He's the reason why the closest elevators out of commision."

Jamie kept her mouth shut. The door opened and she took her small backpack she kept in the drawer for emergencies out, taking the extra cartridges of ICERs out and shoving them in. Her eyes caught sight of something fuzzy. She glanced back at Rumlow, who was too busy looking at his watch to notice her grabbing something extra. She zipped the bag and slung it over her shoulders, following Rumlow back across the floor to the elevator.

"How are you holding up with all this?" Rumlow asked, eyeing her from the side.

Jamie sighed. "It's a lot to take in," she answered honestly. "I'm….really confused." Jamie don't know if she could trust Rumlow, but she had to try and talk some reason into him, right? He worked with Steve almost as long as she had. More if the Battle of New York wasn't in play. He would know Steve wasn't up to anything, right?

"I mean, this is Steve we're talking about. It's hard to believe something like this. He wouldn't do it without a reason, right?" Jamie said.  
"So you doubt orders?" Ru,lw questions.

 _Careful, Jamie,_ she told herself. _Tread carefully_. "I doubt things are as simple as they appear."

Before Jamie really knew what was going on, she was running around the corner away from Rumlow, who drew his gun at her. And it wasn't an ICER. "Can't afford someone questioning everything, Solace!" He called to her. "You should've just followed orders like a good little soldier!"

So he's in on it too, Jamie thought, running around another corner towards the windows. They were her only hope. Stairs were too slow. The elevators were a death trap. The only option she had was to break a window and fly out.

Jamie didn't even have to draw her own gun either. As she ran straight on toward the large windows in the office, Rumlow shot at her, missing most of his shots except for one that grazed her side. The others lodges into the window. When she jumped, turning so her back made contact first, it shattered. Jamie dropped several stories before she regained composure after getting shot before flying off into the distance to lose SHIELD and to hopefully find Steve.

She needed someone she could trust.

After all, Jamie had no idea what was going on.

* * *

Jamie had never been more confused about what was going on, or what to do in her life. Not even when she was in Qatar had she been that confused. Back then, she knew who the enemy was, and the basics of what was going on. Now? All she knew for sure was STRIKE was after her, and most likely Steve from the talk she had had with Pierce, and that Fury's death had something to do with it.

There were only two reasons Jamie could really think of as to why Fury would go to Steve, at his own apartment of all places. One: Steve was in trouble: like neck deep in shit kind of trouble. And two: Fury needed his help with something so secret that even the rest of SHIELD couldn't know about. And Steve was the most trustworthy person she knew, so he was obviously the right person to go to for help, right?

So did that mean Pierce was the bad guy? Or did he simply just not know what was truely going on? Jamie didn't know. But for now, she couldn't risk giving people the benefit of the doubt, other than Steve of course.

Jamie hid back in the alley, working her way out of her uniform and into the workout clothes in the bag she had grabbed before leaving with she changed, groaning the whole time, she used the troll phone that she had stuffed into her back discretely and called Taylor with the secure line.

How many other people was there to go to other than Taylor that could help? Clint and Natasha were part of SHIELD and how was she supposed to know if they had anything to do with any of this? Tony was who knows where and the Brits were, well, in Britain. Steve was normally the only person she ever really went to, and he was currently one of America's most wanted by SHIELD.

" _Finally you find the line_." The voice was clear as day, something unexpected from the small phone.

"I've known about the line for a while," she muttered, accidentally hitting the wound on her shoulder.

" _What was that? Are you okay_?" Taylor asked her. " _What's going on_?"

"I need you to give me a reason to trust you more than anybody right now," Jamie told her, zipping the sweatshirt up and pulling the hood over her head.

" _Okay you're starting to sound like me...and knowing me that's going to be hard to prove._ "

"Yeah, well, I need your help and…..and I don't have anybody else to go to right now," she said. Jamie carefully slung the backpack over her shoulder and exited the alley, making her way down the street with no particular direction in mind yet.

" _Okay first off can you give me a low down of what exactly is going on? Normally you just text me when you need my amazing skills."_

"You sure you're not going to refer this back to anybody? No matter who asks?" She asked.

" _You're implying that I would trust my coworkers enough and I know you're not that stupid_."

"I mean superiors," Jamie clarified harshly. "Like, oh, Acting Director Secretary Pierce."

" _Pierce can go fuck himself. I don't trust him and his sleezy face. Hell I barely trusted Fury but at least he was honest about not liking me."_

"Well, Pierce just ordered STRIKE against Steve, and he wanted me to work with them until they turned on me too. Guess they figured I knew something was off…." She glanced over her shoulder, checking to make sure nobody was following her.

" _Okay... That explains some things..."_ The sounds of keys tapping sounded from the other end. " _Stop!"_

"What?" Jamie asked, completely confused. But she stopped anyway, moving out of the way of pedestrians.

" _Tracker in your suit."_ Taylor told her. " _I'm hiding the signal temporarily now. But hey...plant it on a passing person and you've got a good decoy as soon as I lift the cover."_

"And that's exactly the right thing to say to make me trust you," Jamie sighed. She reached into her bag and looked at the suit for the tracker. Once she finally found it, she pocketed it into a stranger's jacket before going back on her way in the opposite direction. "Okay, that's done. Any idea where I could find Steve?"

" _Well he had a tracker, and I was able to follow it to some high school gym near his house. But looking at the proximity of SHIELD issued vehicles surrounding the place and the lack of pings going off about Captain America's arrest, I'd say he's not there._ "

Jamie sighed in relief for a moment. She was just thankful they hadn't gotten to Steve. But that meant that the issue of finding him was still the problem to be dealt with. "Great, now we won't be able to find him," she grumbled.

" _Hold on, I never said I couldn't find him! This is The Amazing Dr. Malone you're talking too._ " Taylor grumbled to her. " _This is where double majoring in both forensic body science and computer science comes in handy._

" _Well our little super soldier lab rat was exposed to low levels of radiation when he was turned into the Mr. Universe he is today. Most people don't know this because most people don't think of testing Captain America for radiation when they first meet him. But I'm not most people...it also helps that Capsicle gives off not only low levels of his own radiation, but has radiation cling from my favorite person...Blue._ "

"How the hell did you test him? You've never met Steve face to face before," Jamie questioned.

". _..You really should watch who's DNA you bring with you places. It's way too easy to pick it off you_."

"...I'm going to scold you on that later, but right now, I really need to know where steve is," Jamie pressed.

" _You'll be getting an encrypted text message on this phone. Passcode is the day you meet me. Those are the coordinates_."

"Thanks, Taylor…" Jamie muttered. "And, take care of yourself. Get somewhere safe. Who knows what's really going on…."

" _I'm staying here._ "

"What? Taylor, don't be stupid," Jamie scolded.

" _I'm never stupid. It's my job._ " Taylor explained. "I' _m going to remain here in case you guys need me again...I...I don't hate working for SHIELD as much as I say I do. Director Fury was...okay. And I love you...so...yeah. I'm staying."_

"Taylor, you don't have to do this," Jamie insisted, ,though she was touched that Taylor was willing to risk her life for them.

" _I've been getting bad vibes from some of my coworkers anyway. If I leave now it'll draw attention. I'll keep them off your tail."_

"Thank you, Taylor," Jamie said. The phone buzz in her hand. She removed it from her ear and checked the location, changing her direction to go to what looked like a hospital.

" _Don't mention it...seriously. If any good higher ups hear about this they'll force me to work for them more."_

Jamie chuckled, though she ended up groaning because of the wound in her side. "Thanks. And that's not funny…"

" _No problem, I better go before I kill you with hilarity."_

Jamie just rolled her eyes. "Take care of yourself, Taylor. I expect to hear from you once all this is cleared up."

" _You're not getting rid of me that easily."_

* * *

 **And so it truly begins! No, Jamie's mission didn't have anything to do with Hyrda...but that was a really good idea that I wish I had thought of beforehand...oh well. I kind of like it this way anyway. Damn Rumlow shot Jamie and Taylor's trustworthy...Who knew (*cough *StillDoll13* Cough*). Anyway, I think I'm going to end up updating once or twice a week or so. Some people gave some good advice about Bucky that I had been talking about, but it doesn't exactly work that way, but I think I came up with another things just in case it doesn't work out. There was a slight change, but hopefully I can stick to my original plan. I decided to post this one a little early though because I have to sit through a 3 hr critque and that's going to put me in a really bad mood so I'm hoping reviews will make me feel better.**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews:

 _ **Gabby.P.12-**_ You are very welcome!

 ** _MidnightPenguin_** \- I know, but there's only so much I can do. There wouldn't be too much of gap, because there are chapters after the movie that I could do that don't involve what I was talking about (which is kind of confusing because nobody really know what I'm talking about, lol).

 _ **Jo**_ \- Hmmm Kids...There's something very important involving kids before Avengers 2 starts...lol, I'm such a tease!

 _ **Queen of Erebor**_ \- I'm sorry I'm not going with choice one...but there will be maybe two a week. Is that okay?

 _ **KnowInsight**_ \- That's a clever idea, and originally in the first Solace part of this series, I had planned on having the whole captive stuff flashbacks, but it ended up getting all mucky and stuff so I changed it. Unfortunately it doesn't work for the Bucky thing either. It's kind of complicated. And I so can't wait to have Jamie talk to Nat about Bruce. That pairing is just too stinkin' cute!

 _ **CJ/OddBall**_ \- Oh yeah, he's gonna get really red. The Hyrdra mission thing was a really good idea that I didn't think of. I wish I had, but it's too late to change everthing now.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- I'm always happy to give people sneak peaks if they ask. It's nice to shoot ideas around with people other than, like, the only person I talk to about the things that'll happen in the future. So whenever you want, just let me know (Probably in a PM though, because don't want everyone to read it). Oh, I love the name Skye more than Daisy, but it doesn't bother me that it changed. It'll just get some time to get used to callin her it instead...because I still call her Skype! And yes, she def. will be teasing Nat and Bruce!


	14. On the Run

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Agents of SHIELD, etc. I own Jamie.**

* * *

Chapter 14  
On the Run

Well, Jamie had the location of Steve. He was, in fact, inside a hospital. And that was all good to know, but what was she supposed to do now? How was she supposed to find him? Search the whole place for one man? One very large, muscular, hunky man, but one person nonetheless.

The situation seemed hopeless. Though, it had seemed hopeless before she had spoken to Taylor too, so perhaps it wasn't as horrible as she believed it to be. All she knew was she at least had to try and find him. Steve needed backup, and Jamie definitely needed someone to back her up.

Luck seemed to be on her side. Fortunately. Steve and, surprisingly Natasha, walked out of one of the emergency exits of the hospital as Jamie rounded the corner towards the emergency room entrance. They were glancing around trying their best to fit in and to seem as normal as possible. They started to go in the same direction Jamie was going, so the brunette was forced to rush forward, as quickly as she could without making the gunshot wound in her side bleed anymore than it was. The last thing she needed was for it to bleed through the bandaging.

Once she caught up to them, she grabbed Steve's arm to grab his attention without raising her voice or causing a scene. "Steve," she muttered as quietly as she could.

Steve reacted instantly, grabbing her wrist and pulling it off his arm. "Jamie?"

"What the hell is going on?" Jamie whispered quickly.

"We're not to sure ourselves. We're trying to figure that out. But do know, that not everyone is on our side." Steve said slowly, taking a step back from her.

Jamie gaped. "What? You mean me?" She was rather hurt at that. They were best friends. They had been through so much. How could he question her loyalties like that? "Steve…"

Steve looked equally hurt. "I want to trust you, Jamie. More than anything but...you have to understand. You of all people have too..." He couldn't put it into words.

Natasha tilted her head just slightly, eyes narrowing as she scanned Jamie over. She was taking her appearance and state in much more than Steve was. But she was the ultimate spy. She did it without even realizing she ever did it. "You're hurt," Natasha pointed out.

Jamie looked away, not willing to look at Steve after that. "Rumlow. Pierce wanted me to try and find Steve with STRIKE. Rumlow figured out I didn't quite buy into everything they were telling me."

"Jamie..." Steve seemed to relax as he took a step closer hand hovering over where her wound is. "Jamie we need to get you help."

"I'm fine," Jamie insisted. "A bit uncomfortable, but I've had worse."

"We need to keep moving," Natasha reminded them. "I'm going to get us a car. You two….catch up," she said, a small smirk on her lips as she departed.

"Jamie are you sure you are alright?" Ushering her to sit on a bus stop bench along the side of the street.

"I'm more worried about getting found," she pressed. "Really. If you're that worried about it, look at it in the car, or let Natasha take a look at it when we're in the car going…..where _are_ we going?"

"We're heading to the closest mall. Pick up some new clothes to help blend in, we also need a computer in an area with a lot of traffic. To make it harder for them to track us."

"Why do we need a computer?" Jamie questioned.

"Because of this," he said, opening the palm of his hand. In his large hand was a tiny flash drive. "Fury gave it to me before he died."

"So...It's true. Fury's really dead," Jamie muttered, running a hand through her hair under the hood that covered her hair.

It was unbelievable. The whole time after she had been told Fury was dead, she didn't fully believe it. Fury had always been there even when he wasn't around. Fury was SHIELD. And a SHIELD without Fury just seemed so, so _wrong_.

"Yeah...watched it happen myself..." Steve sighed softly as he said that, lowering his head a bit.

"Pierce said that. I'm sorry, Steve," Jamie sighed, gently placing a hand on his arm in a sad attempt to comfort him.

"He was right there Jamie. Not...two feet from me. And he got shoot like a dying old dog..." Steve muttered. "And I couldn't even catch the guy who did it."

"Steve," Jamie said, moving her hand up to his cheek to make him look at her in the eyes. "None of this is your fault. You did everything you could."

"The situation is still...horrible for lack of a better word" Steve said resting a hand on hers.

"We'll make it better," Jamie told him. God, she hated it when he looked so wounded. She just wanted to make him feel better. "I promise. And you know I don't make promises I can't keep."

"Thanks Jamie...I'm really glad you're on my side. I don't know how I would cope if you weren't" He mumbles before pulling her into a hug.

 _I really hope I can keep this promise_. "Of course," Jamie muttered against his hoodie. "I'll always be on your side."

* * *

"So let me run through this one more time," Jamie muttered. She was looking through a rack of shirts to pick out something to new to wear. "The mission you guys went on a couple days ago was a military boat taken over by pirates. All of which were higher by Fury because he knew something was compromised. And then he shows up telling Steve SHIELD wasn't safe, and was shot by someone known as the Winter Soldier?"

"Yup," Natasha muttered, moving in front of her to head to the checkout.

She pulled out a black zip up hoodie without much thought, and a black tank top, the straps crossing in the back, and a pair of blue skinny jeans. She didn't even go to try them on. All she needed was something different to change into. Jamie moved to get in line behind Natasha.

"And so we're trying to figure out what's on the flash drive now," Jamie went on.

"You state the obvious a lot," Natasha stated, a smirk in place.

Jamie just rolled her eyes. "I'm just trying to get informed," she said.

The two paid and walked out of the store and headed to the bathrooms to change, where Steve was already changing. Steve walked out of the moments before the girls came out all changed. Jamie couldn't help but chuckle at the way Steve looked in fake glasses.

"Cute," she muttered, pushing them up on his nose more with a smirk.

"Think so?" He said with a dorky smirk. "I think they suit me just fine."

"Come on, the Apple Store is this way," Natasha said, motioning with her head. "The first rule of going on the run is don't run, walk," Natasha told the two evenly. She was looking straight ahead calmly, while Steve, who was between Jamie and Natasha, glanced all around them uneasily.

"If I run in these shoes, they're gonna fall off," Steve muttered.

Jamie couldn't help but chuckle. "You could've gotten something a little more functional, you know."

"Natasha said to pick something un-Steve like." Steve shrugged.

"Right," she chuckled. "You look like you're in a midlife crisis or something though... And you're not even that old."

"I think I look...fly? Is that the word? Or is it high? Am I high?" Steve asked her.

Jamie couldn't hold her laughter back, and it seemed Natasha couldn't either. "I don't think anybody says that anymore," Natasha said.

"I-I don't know what to say to that," Jamie laughed, clutching her injured side. "Oh God, it hurts to laugh….but it's too funny."

"...You guys are mean."

Once they finally made it to the overly bright Apple Store where they always had computers and phones and other gadgets to play with, they picked a random laptop to go on to work from.

"The drive has a Level Six homing program, so as soon as we boot up SHIELD will know exactly where we are," natasha said, typing away.

"How much time will we have?" Steve asked.

"About nine minutes from now," she said, plugging it into the jack.

"Maybe I should've waited in the car," Jamie muttered. "Getaway car and whatnot."

"No, we have to get another car anyway," Natasha said. "Fury was right about that ship," she went on, reading over the information. "Somebody's trying to hide something. This drive is protected by some sort of AI. It keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands."

"Can you override it?" He asked, looking over her shoulder. He was leaning against the table with his right hand, his other hand was placed on Jamie's back, who was standing very close to him and Natasha to look over her shoulder as she worked too.

"The person who developed this is slightly smarter than me," Nat said.

"Slightly?" Jamie asked.

"Slightly," Nat confirmed. "I'm gonna try running a tracer."

"Can you translate that into English for us?" Jamie asked.

"This is a program that SHIELD developed to track hostile malware, so if we can't _read_ the file, maybe we can find out where it came from," Tasha clarified.

"Can I help you guys with anything?"

Jamie jumped slightly, accidentally pressing into Steve's side more than she already had been in the position that had taken up looking over Nat's shoulder. She looked to her left to the long haired blonde, bearded man where the blue Apple employee shirt.

"No," Nat said, nudging Jamie further into Steve's hold with a cheerful smile. "I'm just helping my cousin and her fiance with some honeymoon destinations."

 _So that's what our story is_ , Jamie thought, smiling and resting her head on Steve's shoulder to go along with their cover story.

"Right," Steve muttered, trying his best to smile through the lie as his arm wrapped tighter around Jamie. "We're getting married."

"Congratulations. Where are you guys thinking about going?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, uh," Jamie uttered, looking over to the computer.

"New Jersey," Steve answered for her, seeing the location come up on the screen.

"Huh," the guy muttered, nodding his head. He opened his mouth to say something, before closing it again, narrowing his eyes at Steve. He opened his mouth again and said, "I have the exact same glasses."

"Wow, you two are practically twins," Natasha muttered, back to typing.

Aaron chuckled. "Yeah, I wish." He motioned to Steve and added, "Specimen. No wonder you got such a great looking finance."

Jamie blinked and blushed slightly. She was a part of it, but she hadn't really been dragged into the whole thing other than just being Steve's finance, which wasn't all that bad of a thought if anybody asked her (to which she would very quickly deny).

"Uh, if you guys need anything, I've been Aaron," he said, holding his name card up.

"Thank you!" Jamie told him as he walked away.

Steve sighed and they all turned back to the computer impatiently. STeve looked at his watch and pointed out, "You said nine minutes. Come on."

"Shhh, relax," Natasha hushed. "Got it," she said with a smirk.

Steve leaned in close upon seeing the name. Wheaton, New Jersey.

"You know it?" Nat asked.

"I used to. Let's go," he said. He pulled the flash drive out and the party of three quickly left the store. Jamie was right behind them, not exactly able to keep their pace with her wound in her side. Steve and Nat were side by side, Jamie right behind them.

"Standard Tac team," Steve pointed out as they walked. "Two behind. Two across, and two coming straight at us. If they make us, I'll engage, you hit the south escalator to the metro."

"Shut up and put your arm around me," Nat told him.

 _What?_ Jamie thought, looking at the back of her head oddly.

"Laugh at something I said."

"What?" Steve asked.

"Do it," Nat ordered.

Steve did just as he was told, though it still seemed a bit fake if anyone asked her. It worked though. The two men just walked right on passed _. Oh, acting normal. Right. They'd overlook them. Or us_ , Jamie thought.

"Come on," Nat said, leading them over to the escalator. "This way."

Jamie always preferred the stairs, but the next best thing was the escalator. Elevators were the worst. They were far too cramped and too defenseless. At least with stairs and escalators she could move if she needed to. So, Jamie was rather pleased when they went down the escalator when they tried to get out of the mall.

Steve was standing in front of her, while Natasha was in front to him, all three of them looking around their environment to spot the STRIKE team hunting them down.

Natasha spun around quickly, looking up at Steve and said, "Kiss me."

"What?" Steve gaped.

"What?" Jamie asked, leaning out around Steve's right side to look at her better. She gave her an odd look, obviously wondering where the hell that had come from.

Jamie could see over Steve's shoulder Rumlow riding up the other side of the escalator in the opposite way. _Well, that makes more sense,_ Jamie thought.

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable." She glanced over his shoulder at Jamie before looking at Steve again.

"Yes, they do," Steve agreed.

"Kiss me or Kiss Jamie, just do it," Nat pressed.

Letting out a small whine in annoyance that she had to do it, giving exactly Natasha what she wanted, Jamie grabbed Steve's shoulder and spun him around. It was perfect with him standing one step below her, making her perfect height to lean in without standing on her toes to kiss the lips she had fantasized about far more than she cared to admit. She grabbed his face with one hand, the other resting on his neck holding him there in place.

She gently placed her lips on his, only putting a small amount of pressure on them. His lips were much softer than she thought they would be. And she was enjoying it a bit too much in their situation that she should have. She couldn't help but act on instinct as she pulled back a fraction of an inch, eyes still closed as she moved his lower lip between her lips, locking them.

Steve grunted but knew the importance of not moving. Heat radiated from his skin as he blushed darkly. He wasn't sure what to do, after all, he was kissing his best friend. But he eventually just gave in and winged it, kissing her back. He nervously placed a hand on her waist, the other on her back pulling her a bit closer in order to try and give Rumlow as little view of their faces as possible, and of course that was the only reason why…

Natasha jabbed him in the back with her elbow as she started to make her way down the escalator. Steve and Jamie pulled back at the same time, their eyes half open, half closed as they looked at one another for a second that seemed to drag on for hours. Jamie cleared her throat, letting go of Steve's face, which made him retract his hold on her. He turned, following Natasha down the stairs.

"You still uncomfortable?" Natasha asked.

"It's not exactly the word I would use," Steve muttered.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Nat pressed.

"Leave him alone, Tash," Jamie scolded.

"What'd I say?" she chuckled.

* * *

"Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?" Nat asked.

Steve was driving the truck they had commandeered at the mall. Nat was sitting in the passenger seat with her feet up on the dash lazily. Jamie was sprawled out as much as she could in the back, trying to get comfortable and get some rest. It had been a couple days since she had gotten rest anyway. She was exhausted.

"Nazi Germany," he answered, shifting in his seat. "And we're borrowing. Take your feet off the dash."

Natasha just smirked and did as he said, obviously thinking something along the lines of "Yes Dad." But she said no snarky remark. She did change the subject though.

"All right, I have a question for you, which you do not have to answer. I feel like, if you don't answer it though, you're kind of answering it, you know?"

"What?" Steve asked, just wanting her to get it over with.

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?" Nat asked.

Steve glanced back into the backseat, Jamie was only able to tell by the reflection in the window. She could tell he was checking to make sure she was asleep before answering Natasha's question. "Did it look that bad?" he asked quietly, hoping Jamie didn't hear from right behind him.

"I didn't say that," Nat said.

"Well, it kind of sounds like that's what you're saying," Steve muttered.

"No, I didn't….I just wondered how much practice you've had..."

"You don't need _practice_."

"Everybody needs practice," Natasha protested.

"It was not my first kiss since 1945! I'm 95, I'm not dead."

"So nobody special, though?" Nat asked.

"Believe it or not, it's kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience."

"Jamie's pretty damn close," Nat said. "She's a soldier. She's seen a lot. Been through even more…"

"I know, but we're still from different times. While Jamie is the best person in my life, there will always be a part of me she won't understand." Steve said.

"Doesn't mean you can't let her try," Nat said.

"I don't want to have to burden her with my old chains," Steve murmured.

"She already does that," the redhead pointed out. "Doesn't she? She is your best friend, after all."

"I know, I know. I just, I don't know." Steve shook his head.

"Well, then just make something up," Nat said. "Anything, with anyone."

"What, like you?" Steve scoffed.

"I don't know," she said. "The truth is a matter of circumstance. It's not all things to all people, all the time. And neither am I."

"That's a tough way to live," Steve pointed out.

"It's a good way not to die though," she added.

"You know, it's kind of hard to trust someone when you don't know who that someone really is," Steve said.

"Yeah," she muttered. "Who do you want me to be?"

"How about a friend?" Steve asked.

Nat chuckled softly. "Well, there's a chance you might be in the _wrong_ business, Rogers."

Jamie chose then to make it known she was awake. "I don't know," she muttered, making Steve tense up. "I mean, I may not know everything about you, but I still trust you, Natasha," Jamie said. "And I've met a good handful of people in SHIELD that I know I can trust."

"You might be the only one then," Natasha said. She smirked, chancing the subject slightly. "Have you been awake the whole time?"

"Yeah, why?" she answered.

"You can tell Steve how the kiss was," she chuckled.

"Why? You worried you need more practice?" Jamie asked, sitting up so that she was leaning between the two front seats.

"Will you two stop teasing me?" Steve grumbled.

Jamie and Natasha just chuckled. Jamie leaned in and kissed his cheek. "It wasn't a bad kiss, Steve," Jamie whispered to him, a gently hold on his arm. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

 **...I guess I'm not good at this whole not updating thing...I mean, I've just so excited! After all, I have two more chapters done and half of another finished! But the main reason I wanted to update was to ask a question. I love all of the characters in the original Cap movie, like the Commandos and Peggy and whatnot...Would anybody be interested reading a story where Jamie gets sent back or something, but it's an Alternate Universe or something so it doesn't really effect the story line? I've debated. I'm just curious would would want to. Let me know! If people are interested, it probably wouldn't really have anything to do with this story, another story all together. Like everything up to a certain part of Jamie's story would've happened, she would've met Steve and had the two movies happen and whatnot, but idk! Let me know!  
So everybody's reunited...and Steve and Jamie kiss, which I don't think is all that surprising. Though it could've been, I guess. Tried to make the kiss detailed, despite how short it actually was, but I hope everyone liked it**.

Thanks go to the following people for their reivews on the previous chapter:

 _ **dleshae**_ \- I'm so happy you love the story. I hope this chapter was everything you wanted it to be!

 _ **Queen of Erebor**_ \- Well, seems like I'm giving you what you wanted in updates anyway, lol. I'm so impatient. I just love hearing what everybody has to say about it all! And yeah, I'm really excited to get the Winter Solder going. I'm actually pretty close to being done writing it. I'm about an hour and sixteen minutes through and I have about 60 minutes left. Which, if you really wanted to, you could figure out how much I've already written if you were that interested in knowing. Taylor is amazing, and StillDoll13 writes her beautifully.

 _ **CJ/OddBall**_ \- Yeah, I plan on having them go into further detail talking later when things have calmed down. Much later. There's just too much to really concentrate on that. After all, Cap 2 is more focused on Cap and Bucky, so I want to do that. Idk, it's hard to explain. Like, you know how Cap 3 is about Cap and instead of focusing on the avengers in the movie, and the civil war story line in the comics, it's about loyalty and stuff like the Russo brothers said? I don't want to make it all about Jamie. She's a secondary character for it. Does that make sense? Oh, the flash drive really isn't important to the story line. It's more of just what she gets assigned by SHIELD and stuff. I wouldn't worry about it...plus...I don't know what's on it myself...

 _ **MidnightPenguin**_ \- Hey, I get confused sometimes reading stories too. Especially when there hasn't been an update in a while. You just kind of forget. Oh, and my mood was horrible, but the reviews all made me very happy! I always love hearing from you guys.

 _ **StillDoll13**_ \- I know she is, Fruitcake. But not as much as Kerry is. But yeah, she is trust worthy and even more so paranoid. Boy, Matt has his hands full with her.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- Well, if you want any spoilers, just let me know whenever! Oh, and Taylor really starts playing a part in the story later one after the movie between the movies and even in Avengers 2. I think StillDoll13 might do a spin off later on with Daredevil...

 _ **Jo**_ \- Oh, and Taylor really starts playing a part in the story later one after the movie between the movies and even in Avengers 2. I think StillDoll13 might do a spinoff later on with Daredevil...I wish I had thought about having HYDRA be in her mission but oh well! I like how she comes back and is all confused I guess.


	15. Blast From The Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Agents of SHIELD, etc. I own Jamie.**

* * *

Chapter 15  
Blast From The Past

Jamie wasn't exactly sure where they were going, but the second her eyes landed on the layout of the buildings and the fenced in area, she could tell it was military related. After all, it was instinct for her to recognize it after having grown up a military brat, as well as having spent years in the military herself.

They parked the blue stolen truck in front of the fence and got out, looking around the area for anything. The compound was overgrown and deserted. Nobody was around but them, so Jamie didn't quite understand how they had gotten led there. She supposed not everything appeared as it seemed.

The three were prepared for anything though. Steve had his SHIELD. Natasha had her gun. Jamie had her backpack with everything she had originally had. She was just hoping they wouldn't need it.

"This is it," Steve muttered, eyes a million miles away.

Jamie didn't exactly get what he meant by that, but she didn't say anything. He obviously had been there before. She didn't know when that could've been though. The place looked as if it had been abandoned for at least twenty years. Unless….Unless he had been here back in his own time.

"The file came from these coordinates," Tasha said.

"So did I," Steve added, eyes caught on something to their right.

 _Wait, that means..._ It was then that Jamie's eyes caught sight of what the sign on the fence said.

"CAMP LEHIGH. U.S. ARMY RESTRICTED AREA."

"Holy shit," Jamie muttered under her breath. She shifted her eyes to Steve quickly,

"Come on," Steve sighed, breaking open the chain so they could go in. "We've got a lot of ground to cover."

Jamie followed behind Steve, who was following Natasha. She had her phone out looking for the signal. Jamie pulled out her gun just in case they ran into some trouble. It really didn't seem like anybody was there though, so she doubted she would use it. They couldn't really afford to let their guards down.

"This camp is where I was trained," Steve said.

"Didn't look like this in the comics," Jamie chuckled.

"Change much?" Nat asked honestly

"A little," he answered.

The sad tone of his voice caught her attention. Her blue eyes caught his darkening form, the sun going down leaving them in blue dusk. It was obvious that the decay of the camp was hitting Steve harder than he was really letting on. He wasn't really showing too much hurt to begin with, but Jamie knew him well enough to know that seeing this place, a place that helped shape him into the man he was today, in such a state was a direct blow to the chest.

Jamie walked up to him, gently placing a hand on his arm. "You okay?" She asked calmly.

"Well, this is a dead end. Zero heat signatures, zero waves, not even radio," Nat said. She put her phone in her pocket, disappointingly looking around at the compound overgrown from years of unkeep. "Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off."

Steve turned to look at Natasha as she went on explaining, but it didn't seem her words were registering in his head. Instead, his eyes shifted and stuck to a building off in the distance behind her.

"What is it?" Tasha asked.

Steve started to walk off towards the building, the two women in tow. "Any regulations forbids storing munitions within five hundred yards of the barracks," he explained. "This building is in the wrong place."

They came up to the door, looking it up and down. "So I take it it wasn't here when you were last here?" Jamie asked.

"Nope," Steve answered. He raised his shield and brought it back, punching the lock with an incredibly strong force.

The three entered the building and headed down the stairs into what looked to be an office. Natasha found the light switch on the wall and flipped it. There was clicking from the lights overhead as they flickered on.

"I'm surprised this place still has power," Jamie muttered. "You'd think they would've shut the power off since nobody's around. That's a little weird, right?"

"Seems that way to me," Steve said.

"This is SHIELD," Nat thought out loud.

They started to make their way down the aisle of desks towards the other side of the room where the large eagle SHIELD symbol was on the wall.

"Maybe where it started," Steve thought.

Jamie walked up to the SHIELD crest, running her hand over the bottom letters. It was strange to think of SHIELD as something new and just starting out. She knew the SSR was organized before SHIELD, but it still felt as if SHIELD was one of those things that was always there, even though she had never heard of it before they became interested in her because of what Cerberus did. SHIELD was just such a big part of her life now that she just couldn't think of a time without being with them, or bugged by them.

"Jamie," Nat called to her.

Jamie's head snapped to the side. Steve and her were entering in another room, most likely where they had kept files and references back when the place had been active. The back room seemed just as dusty and deserted as the rest of the compound. There were rows and rows of empty, dusk filled bookshelves and not much else other then three pictures hanging up on the far wall of people Jamie had never seen before.

"And there's Stark's father," Nat pointed out.

"Howard," Steve informed them, just in case neither of them knew.

"I know him," Jamie said, looking that the photo of the man in the photo to the left of Howard. "That's Colonel Phillips."

"Who's the girl?" Natasha questioned.

It seemed like such an innocent question to ask, but it obviously wasn't by the distant stare Steve had. There was no response to her question, which only lead Jamie to look at the photo even more. The brunette woman seemed so familiar. She swore she had seen her before.

And that's when she put it all together. Steve's lack of a response, his distant look, the familiarity.

It was Agent Peggy Carter.

That was the woman Steve was in love with.

And that was worse than finding out Fury had died, and Jamie was ashamed to feel that way. She was ashamed to feel as if it was worse than being hunted by SHIELD, or never getting to see James or his family again because her ex-best friend was hunting them. It was like a hand was grasping her heart and tightening its hold until it was squeezing between the fingertips and turning into mush.

And what was even worse than that was that Jamie couldn't be mad at Steve for still being in love with her. From what she read, Peggy was a fantastic, strong, independent woman. How could Steve not still be hung up over her? Sure, she was much older now, near death for all she knew, but to Steve the time they spent together had only been a couple years ago. It's hard to get over something lost.

Jamie was still a bit hung up on and sore about Collin, so she couldn't blame Steve. When thing end badly, and even out of your control, it's so much harder to accept and let go to move on. Steve had really liked her, and she had been important to him. You can't simply forget that and it would've been unreasonable for her to think otherwise.

Jamie really liked Steve, yes, she could now admit that to herself, and perhaps Taylor and Natasha. Yes, if it weren't against regulation and if Steve even had a slight chance of liking her back, Jamie would have liked nothing more than to start a relationship with him (and/or jump his bones but that was jumping the gun just a tad bit). But how could she even approach something like that if Steve was still torn up about Agent Carter?

"Did I say something?" Nat whispered to her seeing Steve's mood shift. Steve had just walked away, down the corridor between the last row of bookshelves and the ones against the wall.

Jamie just mouthed, "Later," to her to insist on the topic being dropped. If Steve didn't want to talk about it, then she wasn't going to rip open old wounds. She'd tell Nat later when they were alone, but until then, Peggy Carter was a topic shelved for another time.

Steve stopped halfway down. He was just checking out one particular section of the shelving unit. "If you're already working in a secret office..." He placed his hand in the small space between the two shelves and pulled, sliding a while unif about two feet to the left where it otherwise shouldn't have been able to move. He continued until it was completely open, leaving a corridor to an elevator. "...why do you need to hide the elevator?"

"This place is like a fun house….but creepier," Jamie muttered walking down to the very old elevator.

Nat instantly went to the control panel. She held up her phone and using a program on it, managed to find the combinations.

"I have no idea how people come up with that technology….or how it even works," Jamie stated, stepping inside once it opened. "Maybe I'll just leave all that thinking to Fitz…" Her words went completely unheard as Steve and Natasha stepped in after her, pressing the down button. The elevator scratched before descending. Jamie's stomach dropped, forcing her to steady herself against the wall. "Have I ever mentioned that I hate elevators?"

Steve smirked and huffed. "Me too," he stated.

"For different reasons…." Jamie pointed out.

The elevator gave a tiny ding once they finally made it all the way down as the doors opened. The room just before them was completely black. They couldn't see anything whatsoever. It wasn't until they started to make their way in that they could just start to make out monitors and buttons on the other side of the room. Halfway to the control station, the lights everywhere automatically turned on, illuminating their surroundings.

"This can't be the data point," Nat stated. "This technology is ancient."  
 _Yeah, and I probably still wouldn't know how to work any of it,_ Jamie thought, putting her gun away seeing as they were the only ones there.

Natasha stepped forward, eyes finding a USB port installed into the machines. He held up the flash drive, debating with herself whether to plug it in or not. After all, once it was plugged in, Jamie wasn't sure if they were lead STRIKE straight to them once more, or if the technology was so old it couldn't possibly do it.  
The second she plugged it in, however, everything around them seemed to spring back to life. Jamie didn;t know how that could possibly happen. Where was the logic in a flash driving brings all that old tech back to life?

The main computer in the center of the control station was no exception. The screen was still black, but little green letters popped up, and the speakers said in a very robotic voice. " _Initiate System?"_

Nat stepped forward once more, fingers grazing the dusty keyboard as she muttered what she typed, "Y-E-S spells yes." The computer made a whirring noise and Jamie could just see Nat smirking in the reflection of the monitor. "Shall we play a game?" She said in an odd voice. She chuckled, turning back to look at Steve. "It's from a movie that was really pop…"

"I know, I saw it," Steve interrupted.

"You're welcome," Jamie muttered.

The computer screen flickered with little green specks, and Jamie thought she was going crazy, but it looked like it was forming a weird looking face. The speakers once against made noise, this time much more unsettling words. " _Rogers, Steven. Born 1918."_

 _How the hell does it know this?_ Jamie asked herself, not noticing the camera on top of the monitor moving to her. " _Roe, Jameson Anne. Born 1988."_ Finally, the camera went to Nat and said, " _Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna, born 1984."_

"It's some kind of recording," Nat thought out loud.

" _I am not a recording, Fraulein,"_ it said. " _I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945, but I am."_ The monitor to their right showed a picture of a man Jamie didn't know.

"You know this thing?" Nat asked.

Steve looked questioningly at the monitor, shifting around on his feet until he found himself walking behind the monitor, but he went on. "Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years."

" _First correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. In 1972, I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body. My mind, however, that was worth saving on two hundred thousand feet of databanks. You are standing in my brain."_

 _Ew, definitely could've worded that better,_ Jamie thought. _This is just too unbelievable._

"How did you get here?" Steve asked, standing in front of the monitor once more, to the left of both Nat and Jamie.

" _Invited."_

"It was Operation Paperclip. After World War II, SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic value," Nat pipped up.

 _I thought he was Swiss_ , Jamie thought, a bit off topic.

" _They thought i could help their cause. I also helped my own."_

"HYDRA died with the Red Skull," Steve argued.

" _Cut off one head, two more shall take its place."_ The monitor showed the HYDRA emblem of the Kraken head (which Jamie never quite understood, sing a Hydra was speculated as looking nothing like a kraken).

"Prove it," Steve dared.

" _Accessing archive."_ The monitor to their left showed a German man in uniform, then what she suspected were hydra members from WWII. " _HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom."_ American Soldiers making shore. " _What we did not realize was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist."_ Now the Red Skull was on the screen. There were images of book and art burnings, Steve taking prisoners in his old uniform.

" _The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, SHIELD was founded, and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. For seventy years, HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war, and when history did not cooperate, history was changed."_ Now there was an image of a sniper.

"That's impossible," Nat said. "SHIELD would have stopped you."

An article on Howard and Maria Stark, Tony's parents came up telling about the car accident that killed them. " _Accidents will happen."_ Then Fury's deceased SHIELD file came up. " _HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain it security."_

 _Bullshit, when people are desperate, they turn to people and powers they don't understand and that always leads to horrible outcomes_ , Jamie thought.

" _Once a purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise. We won, Captain."_

Jamie looked over to Steve, who's jaw was clenched so tightly she thought he would break his teeth. His brow was furrowed together and his nostrils flared. His face, all at once, was pale at the news being broken to them, and his ears were red from his frustration and anger towards the man, or computer, whatever it was.

" _Your death amounts to the same as your life. A zero sum."_

Steve couldn't take it anymore. With his bare fist, he threw a punch that shattered the largest, main screen before them where the "face" was located. Jamie couldn't blame him. She would've been angry too if she were him. Not only did he just find out that HYDRA, the group he died to stop, was still around, he was being antagonized by one of the very people he had take into custody so many years ago.

"Steve, that's not going to do anything to help us," Jamie said, pulling his hand back down to try and comfort and calm him.

" _As I was saying..."_ Arnim said, coming up on the right screen.

He didn't seem to calm whatsoever. "What on this drive?" Steve demanded.

" _Project Insight requires insight. So, I wrote an algorithm."  
_ "What kind of algorithm?" Nat pressed. "What does it do?"  
" _The answer to your question is fascinating. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it."_

Jamie spun around at the sound of the mechanical doors of the elevator closing. Steve reacted quickly. He threw his shield in a desperate attempt to wedge it into the door to prevent it from closing. It only bounced off, to a pillar, which sent it right back to Steve.

"Guys, we got a bogey," Nat informed them. Jamie's head snapped to her now Nat was getting all this info off her phone. "Short range ballistic. Thirty seconds, tops."

"Who fired it?" Steve asked.

"SHIELD," Nat answered.

"Of course they did," Jamie grumbled. She ran over to the door and placed her hands side by side against it, focusing her energy into her hand to try and see if she could blast it open. However, her efforts seemed futile. Her energy was strong, but not strong enough to break through metal. "I can't get it open," Jamie told them, rushing back to the group.

" _I am afraid I have been stalling, Captain. Admit it, it's better this way. We are, both of us, out of time."_

Nat grabbed the drive from the port as Steve bent down, taking off the grate on the floor. He tossed it across the room and looked up at Jamie, nodding down into the space. She jumped down having been standing just on the other side of it that Steve was. As she did so, he turned to Nat. Steve was just able to grab her and pull her into the hole, him and his shield covering the two of them as the missile made contact with the building.

Jamie, on the other hand, was not under the shield. She was forced to admit her energy around her and up, trying desperately to create enough of a current and flow of the energy to prevent any debris or fire from getting into their tiny cover. It only partially worked. The flow was inconsistent. Jamie would beat herself up over it, but nobody could really blame her for not being able to hold it completely steady as things rained down from above on top her. And it wasn't as strong as it could be because of the amount of blood she had lost because of her wound, which was now reopened from all the movement and energy.

When Jamie could finally open her eyes, all she could see was darkness. There were rocks all around her. Her energy had managed to keep nothing from falling right on her,but everything that hit the field rolled off and built up around her, causing her to be trapped inside. It was almost like being buried alive.

"Steve?" Jamie called out, trying her best to move some rocks above her."Natasha? Can anybody hear me?" She reached up, pushing harder this time but then cried out in pain. Her hands went to her side, feeling the sticky red blood seeping through the layers of fabric. "Fuckin' Brock," Jamie growled. "Steve?" She yelled out again, coughing from the dust.

"Jamie?"

"Steve!" She yelled out after she heard his voice.

There was some shifting above her, and a minute later, a hole appeared and Steve's face and upper body could be seen. He held out a hand for her to take, and she placed her hand on the side that wasn't hurt into his hand, allowing him to pull her out.

"Thanks," she coughed out. "You okay?"

He panted, nodding his head that he was in one piece. "Natasha's unconscious," he said, leading turning to pick the woman up. "We have to go. They'll be looking for us."

"Wouldn't they think we're dead?" Jamie thought, following behind him.

"Would you think we were dead?" he asked.

"...Good point," she muttered. "Wait...do you hear that?" She asked, stopping only briefly. She looked over her shoulder, Steve looking thin the same direction they saw three lights in the distance. "Quinjets," Jamie uttered. "Go!"

* * *

 **These types of chapters are always so hard to write because they're so perfect the way they are. And they're so fluid. I'm just never as happy with them as I wish I was, you know. Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter though. Oh, and Daredevil season 2 started on Netflix if you didn't know. I'm excited to see what this season brings...and how to incorporate Jamie into some maybe? ;)**

Thanks go to the following people for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **Queen of Erebor**_ \- Lol, yes, they kissed...though I think it's more Jamie kissed him so Nat didn't do it herself.

 ** _wintermoon7_** \- Okay, great! I've got some ideas play around now. I'll let everyone know if/when I start writing it. I should really focus on this one right now though.

 ** _Goldenfightergirl_** \- Okay, cool! I'll let you know if/when I start writing it.

 _ **dleshae**_ \- Hey, that's okay. You review every once in a while and that's more than I could hope for! I'm just glad you really like it. But hearing back always makes me want to update for you guys. And I'm really flattered that it's one of your favorite stories! Thank you so much for reading.

 _ **Choco-Latte64-**_ I know, I'm so excited to try out the chemistry between pre-serum Steve and Jay. He's just so cute. And I mean Bucky too. It would all just be so different, you know?

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ -I probably will end up doing it. I've got some ideas, but not enough to really start forming anything. Plus, I need to focus on this one right now, don't you think? But I def. have stuff rattling around in my brain about it. No! You can't die before Civil War! I love haring from you...You can't die at all! I forbid it!

 _ **CJ/OddBall**_ \- I have to watch Cap 3 before I decide what side she's on, but so far it's Cap's all the way. Oh, and Jamie can't absorb a bomb. She could only do the tessuract and maybe the other stones because they're similar energy flows. I know, I'm so looking forward to playing around with the different chemistry between everybody in Cap 1, if/when I do it. Gotta focus on this story first.

 ** _Jo-_** Jamie hasn't gone up against the Winter Soldier yet? If you're referring to the guy that she fought on her single mission, i was just some random gang member that found out about the informant. Honest mistake if it is. Steve is stubborn, but Jamie's just as stubborn. It's as much her fault they're not together as it is Steve's.

 ** _MidnightPenguin-_** That's okay! I am better now, thank you! I'm glad you're interested in the idea. I've got ideas rattling around, but right now, I'm going to focus on this story. The Zola idea is a really good one...I didn't think of that! Cool! Thanks!


	16. New Ally

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Agents of SHIELD, etc. I own Jamie.**

* * *

Chapter 16  
New Ally

They walked for what seemed like an hour or two, and normally would have been perfectly okay with that, but she was in pain. She wasn't complaining, after all, Steve was store and tired, and he was carrying Natasha too. Jamie only had to carry her backpack. But she didn't have any idea where they were going. She knew they were headed west, but why west?

"Steve?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Where are we going?" She questioned innocently.

"To get a car," he answered.

That made sense, but where would they go once they got a car? "Okay, but, uh, where are we going to go after? Most of the people we know are out hunting us down?"

"Well, we have to go back to DC," he said. "We have to figure out what's up with Project Insight and stop it."

Jamie still had so many questions to ask. Who would they ask about Insight? Who could they trust? How were they going to get patched up? Who was going to help them stop whatever they were trying to stop? She didn't ask any of those questions though. They came up to a farmhouse. Steve left Natasha with Jamie while he went to go and boost it.

Once he had it, he took Natasha and laid her in the back seat of the truck so she could get some rest. Jamie moved into the passenger seat, Steve, once again driving. He was incredibly quiet. She knew he wasn't all that talkative to begin with, but at least when they weren't on trips in the car they would talk or listen to music.

Something was bugging him, and Jamie knew there were a million things that could've been. HYDRA, Zola, Fury, SHIELD's corrupt, being frozen for nothing...take your knew sometimes people had to just be left alone to think, but she wasn't going to let Steve stew on this on his own for too long. It would eat him up alive.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked calmly.

Steve glanced over at her before returning his eyes to the road. "Just thinking about a plan."

 _Right, that's total bull. If you were thinking about a plan you would at least go on to tell me about it,_ she thought. "You sure that's all?"

Steve sighed and glanced at her once more, a look of you-know-me-too-well. "Promise not to make a big deal about it?"

"...maybe," Jamie said. He gave her a pointed look. "Okay, okay."  
"This is a whole new world," he said slowly.

"A dazzling place you never knew?" Jamie prompted with a smirk.

Steve didn't say anything at first. He looked as if he were thinking. "That's a movie reference, isn't it? I know it it…."

"Aladdin," she informed him.

"Right, I knew that…"

"You're changing the subject," she pointed out.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice," he admitted.

"I notice pretty much everything," she said. "Most of the time. But you do know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Steve sighed before going on. "Everything's different. Place I grew up isn't the same. At least Camp LeHigh was still there. Maybe a bit of a dump, but it was still there….And now it's gone."

Jamie nodded. "I understand what you're getting at. I kind of have been through the same thing. When we lived in Germany, we had this little apartment with a courtyard in the middle of the building. T had this beautiful tree in it that i would always play under. I went back once on leave when I was older and I walked right passed the this really big, really modern looking apartment complex….turns out they tore down the building and made a new one….I hadn't even recognized the area until later...The point is, everybody feels nostalgic and attached to placed that remind them of some memories, good or bad. So you're not alone when you feel that way."

"It's just, I feel like I'm still stuck in the past. I think like a stranger to a lot of people now."

"Maybe, but I think that's good too. I mean, you have adapted to your surroundings. You do know how we think. And you have two ways of seeing this. So, look on the bright side….it give you a fantastic point of view…"

"That's another reference, isn't it?" Steve chuckled. "More Aladdin?"

"See, you're getting it!"

"You two talk too much," Natasha grumbled from the back seat. She sat up slowly, looking out the front window as she regained herself. "Where are we going?"

"Back to DC," Jamie answered.

"Right, regroup and make a plan. Any idea where we can do that?"

"I've got someplace in mind," Steve admitted.  
"Okay, well, we need to stop someplace first. I've got a couple stashes around the city. ID's, money, clothes. I'll grab us some stuff.."

"What? Don't think you can pull it off?" Jamie teased trying to lighten the mood.

"I can, but you can't."

"Jerk."

* * *

After picking up some stuff from Nat's stash, they were back in the truck. Jamie was a bit surprised when they pulled up to the house and Steve told her who it belonged to. She wasn't exactly sure how he knew where Sam Wilson lived, but right now, she didn't really care. She was a bit more concerned with getting him involved in all of his.

They snuck into the back and stepped up onto the several steps of that lead up to the sliding back door. Steve and Nat were standing side by side, while Jamie was on the bottom step. She pressed her hand into her side again trying to stop the last of the bleeding. It wasn't coming out as much as it had been, but if she touched it, then her hand would have come away with blood stained on her palm.

Sam opened the door with a rather confused look on his face. They must of been a shock to see. Three beaten up and soot covered people at your back door? Yeah, not something that you see everyday. "Hey man," he greeted.

"I'm sorry about this," Steve said, looking up at Sam. "We need a place to lay low."

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us," Nat added, though Jamie didn't quite know if that would help their case, or if it would just give him more of a reason to send them away. After all,most people hearing that the people standing on their porch asking for help were being hunted would have sent them away to in fear of their own life.

"We understand if you say no," Jamie said, looking as understanding as possible. "We're asking a lot of you."

Sam shook his head and stepped aside. "Not everyone." Steve and Nat quickly made their way in. Sam's turned his head to look at Jamie, for she was moving rather slow. His eyes landed on her blood stained side and stepped out to grab Jamie's arm, helping her up the steps and into the house.

"Thank you, Sam. This means a lot," Jamie thanked as they both stepped in. He moved over to the counter to lean again for extra balance. She really needed to get some water and something to eat.

"Well, if you're going to be hiding out here, mind telling me a bit of what's going on….and why you're covered in blood?" Sam asked.

"Blood?" Steve asked, turning to Jamie. His eyes instantly went to her side where her wound was slowly still bleeding. It wasn't as bad as it had been when it restarted. "Jamie, why didn't you tell us?"

"We were a bit busy," Jamie pointed out. "Plus, it's not that bad. It's stopping. I just have to clean it and wrap it up again."

"Jamie," Steve scolded.

"Hey, I have no regrets!" Jamie said, her free hand up in defence.

"Why don't I show you two upstairs to the bathroom, and I'll grab the first aid kit for Jamie," Sam said, pulling out a chair for Jamie to sit in. She slowly sat down, smiling up at him softly.

"That sounds like a plan,thank you. And when you come back, I'll tell you a litt of what's going on," Jamie said.

"Sounds good to me," Sam said, leading Nat up the stairs.

Steve was hesitant. He looked at her softly and asked one more time, "You sure you're okay? I can stay down and help if you want."

Jamie just chuckled and smiled at him. "I'm find, Steve. Honestly. Go get cleaned up. Make sure Natasha's okay for me, would you?"

The blond nodded, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Sure," he said. He then turned and headed up the stairs. A couple minutes later, Sam came back down the stairs with some first aid materials. Jamie had already stripped off her sweatshirt and hand rolled the bottom of her tank top up enough so she could keep it clear of the open wound.

"Someone really nicked you," Sam told her. He pulled out a chair next to her and sat down, the kit in his lap.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "Got hit while I was jumping out the twentieth story of the Triskelion." She took the kit from him, perfectly capable of taking care of it herself.

"...What the hell kind of people do you work with?" Sam muttered.

"That is a very hard question to answer," Jamie said. "The guy that shot me is more military like, I guess you could say."

Sam got up and walked around the counter to the kitchen. "You hungry? I can make breakfast while you explain."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Jamie said, though the thought of food was very appealing. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. The last she could remember, she had eaten lunch with Natasha before going to see Sam at the VA with Steve. That had been about three days ago. That had been the last time she had gotten to eat and sleep.

"I'm making myself something anyway. I'm sure you've gotta be hungry," Sam said.

"Oh, thank God," Jamie sighed. She winced as she cleaned her wound out, before patching it back up. "I'm so hungry."

"You look it," Sam said.

"Oh _thanks_!"

"Don't mention it," he chuckled.

Jamie turned around in her chair to look at him as her hands instinctively closed the first aid kit up. "So, about what's going on," she stated.

"People trying to kill you," he said.

"Yeah. Our Director was killed after getting Steve and Nat to infiltrate one of our ships that strayed into foreign waters. It had been taken over by pirates."

"Pirates….seriously?" Sam looked at her skeptically.

"Turns out Director Fury was the one that hired them. We didn't find this out until later, or at least Steve didn't. The ship was dirty, or at least someone on the ship was dirty. So Fury needed a reason to infiltrate. Then someone tried to kill him, he turned up at Steve's place, gave him a flash drive telling him not to trust anyone, and was shot by this Winter Soldier assassin guy with a metal arm. He got away.

"We ended up at an old SHIELD facility where we found this guy that uploaded his mind into computers. Steve knew him back in WWII, and he was HYDRA. He made some sort of algorithm that's important. Told us HYDRA's been inside SHIELD for years. So we have to try and figure out what they're doing and what this algorithm is so we can try to stop them from doing whatever it is...we're trying to stop them doing?" Jamie groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry, if that's confusing. I'm a bit confused myself. I haven't slept in, like, three days."

"You look even more tired than you do hungry," he pointed out.

"Oh, you're just making me feel great today, aren't you, Sam?!" Jamie laughed.

"What can I say? I have a way with the ladies," he laughed. "There's another bathroom down here if you want to get cleaned up too," he added. "I figured you could have that one since stairs aren't your best friend right now."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Jamie said.

She picked up her bag, which had the clothes Natasha had gotten for her. She headed down the hallway that Sam had pointed her to and went into the bathroom. She washed up a bit and changed into a loose cotton crew neck maroon shirt and a simple pair of black leggings that went right into her brown boots. Over her shirt she had on a chestnut brown zipped leather jacket that she let hang open. She exited the bathroom, her hair wet and hanging down past her shoulders.

She took up her seat at the table once more, as Sam put a plate of eggs and toast in front of her. "I love you," she told him, digging right in. She moaned delightfully. "Oh god, this tastes so good," he added, mouth full.

"Clothes your mouth when you chew," Steve scolded her, as he came around the corner from the stairs with Nat in tow.

Jamie swallowed and smirked up at him, remember the conversation she had with Phil about that, though she had been eating tacos at the time. "I thought you said I was classy?" She chuckled.

"Not when you do that," he laughed. He took the seat to her right, looking a lot more relaxed than he had been in the car.

"How about when I give you toast?" She asked, holding her plate up for him to pick off of.

"...A bit classier then…" he said, taking a piece and scarfing it down.

"We should probably get to work," Nat suggested, moving to stand on the other side of Steve.

"Where do we start?" Jamie asked. "Or I guess the better question is which question that we have should we start with?"

"I got it," Nat said. "So the question is who at SHIELD could launch a domestic missile strike?"

The three of them sat there for a moment in silence thinking that question over. Sam was standing in the kitchen buttering a piece of toast for himself. Steve was finally the one tho come up with the answer.

"Pierce," he stated.

"Who happens to be sitting on top of top of the most secure building in the world," Nat pointed out.

"But he's not working alone. Zola's algorithm was on the _Lemurian Star_ ," Steve added.

"So we have to figure out who his accomplice is...and that would mean they're HYDRA too," Jamie muttered.

Nat had an enlightened look on her face before she said, "On the _Lemurian Star_... So was Jasper Sitwell."

"Sitwell?" Jamie gaped. "But isn't he kind of a pushover?"

"Perfect cover." Nat shrugged. "Nobody would suspect him."

"So the real question is, how do the three most wanted people in Washington kidnap a SHIELD officer in broad daylight?"

 _Don't forget how to find him in the first place,_ Jamie thought.

Sam backed up and grabbed something from the other side of the counter before coming around to the table. He tossed what looked to be a photo and a file onto the table in front of Steve. "The answer is, you don't," he said.

Steve looked at it with a furrowed brow for a moment before he sat up. "What's this?

"Call it a resume," Sam told him.

Natasha picked up the photo and looked at it before handing it to Steve. "Is this Bakhmala? The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you? You didn't say he was a pararescue."

Jamie stood up and placed her hands on Steve's shoulders as he sat in the chair looking at the photo of Sam and another man. "Is this Riley?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered solemnly.

"I heard they couldn't bring in the choppers because of the did you use? A stealth shoot?" Nat pressed.

"How do you hear about all this?" Jamie asked.

"I know everything," she answered with a smirk.

"No, you only act like you know everything," Steve added with a smirk gracing his own lips. He just got a roll of the eyes from Natasha.

"Uh, no. These," Sam said. He reached down and picked up the file and handed it to Steve to look at. Steve was already on his feet, Jamie and Nat both looking over his on from his sides down at the contraption that was depicted and described in the file.

"Whoa," Jamie muttered, eyes wide. He was wearing freakin' robot wings! He could fly! "Dude, that is so cool."

"I thought you said you were a pilot," Steve admitted.

"I _never_ said pilot," Sam told him.

Steve seemed to mull it over for a good minute before he looked at Sam and said, "I can't ask you to do this, got out for a good reason."

Sam just huffed and smirked. "Dude, Captain America needs my help. There's no better reason to get back in."

Steve couldn't deny his choice, so he just nodded his head. They were going to need all the help they could get, after all. "Where can we get our hands on one of these things?"  
"The last one is at Fort Meade behind three guarded gates and a twelve inch steel wall," Sam said, as if the task was completely impossible.

Steve and Jamie both looked to Natasha, since she was their best chance at getting in. If she didn't think they could, she didn't think they'd have much chance at getting the wings for Sam on their mission. But Nat shrugged, seeing no problem with the situation or the odds Sam gave her.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Steve said, seeing her look. He tossed the file onto the table, as if that matter was settled, and the next move decided.

* * *

 **So Sam's all in! And their group of three is now a group of four. It's kind of short, but I guess it's a good between chapter for now. And finished Daredevil as well. Loved it! Can't wait to add things in!**

Thanks go to the following people for their reviews on the previous chapters:

 _ **xenocanaan**_ \- I hope it was worth the wait!

 _ **CJ/OddBall**_ \- Yeah, Peggy was his first love, ,and it obviously hasn't just left him. The life they could've had together was ripped away from them. And she will always hold a place in his heart, but he can't be with her now, and he has feelings for his best friend, so what is he supposed to do? It's a hard choice for Steve.

 _ **MidnightPenguin**_ \- Think the updates will come a bit slower now. I've actually finished writing the movie, and I'm working on a couple chapters after it, so hopefully I'll have enough for two chapters a week up until Civil War (hopefully).

 _ **Queen of Erebor**_ \- I know, I love them, but they can't be together so I must go with Jamie. But I agree, she is a fantastic character, one that makes you want to do better and lead and whatnot.

 _ **Jo**_ \- Some chapters are easier to incorporate her into the movie than others. That's a given, but I'm happy with the way the movies turned out.

 ** _PrincessLinaMarie_** \- Well, not every moment of the movie can just be focused on the two of them. Jamie is, after all, a secondary character for the movie and the movie still focuses on Steve and Bucky. This isn't about Jamie. She's there, and I'm writing her experience, but this is still Steve's movie.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- I've always been confused when it came to their symbol!

 _ **dleshae**_ \- I actually just finished up with writing a scene or two with Jamie comforting Steve! I think I did pretty good too. For Jamie and her experiences, that is.

 _ **KnowInsight**_ \- Yeah, I just hope he happens to stay dead, you know?


	17. Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Agents of SHIELD, etc. I own Jamie.**

* * *

Chapter 17  
Old Friends

Jamie was lucky she brought comm. links in her bag. She always carried around a specific variety of things. Extra ammo - both ICER, Neutralizer, and bullets, coms, and the troll phone.

 _Lucky Nat could get her hands on a sniper rifle on such short notice,_ Jamie thought, compensating for the wind as she looked over the ledge of the building over towards the hotel. The plan was good, well, good if it worked, otherwise Jamie was going to murder someone in public...She didn't think it would come to that though. Sitwell was a rather selfish guy. He would do anything to save his own ass.

Jamie's job in taking in Sitwell, after they found him with the help of Taylor once more, was rather simple. She was placed on the rooftop several blocks away. It was her job to make sure Sitwell knew that if he tried anything funny before they had him in the car, she'd shoot him. Of course, he wouldn't know it was her, but that didn't really matter.

Jamie checked Sam's location before moving back to the door to wait for Sitwell to come out. He was having lunch with Senator Stern. _He's the guy that gave Tony crap a couple years ago about his suits and stuff_ , she thought, narrowing her eyes through behind the scope. _The guy's got more work done than most movie stars…_ Stern left, and Sitwell's phone rang. He saw the caller ID for Pierce, when it was really Sam, and told the two other agents accompanying him to leave his side.

 _This is going smoothly_ , she thought.

" _Yes Sir,"_ Sitwell answered, hearing every word through the comm link Sam was wearing.

" _Agent Sitwell, how was lunch?"_ Sam asked. " _I hear the crab cakes here are delicious."_

" _Who is this?"_ Sitwell demanded.

" _The good looking guy in the sunglasses, your ten o'clock,"_ Sam answered for him. Jasper turned, though not enough. Jamie just rolled her eyes and wondered how he even managed to become an agent. " _Your other ten o'clock."_ He turned some more, finally seeing Sam, who lifted his drink up to him. " _There you go."_

" _What do you want?"_ Sitwell asked.

" _You're going to go around the corner to your right,"_ Sam said. " _There's a gray car two spaces and I are gonna take a ride."_

" _And why would I do that?"_ Sitwell asked.

 _That's my queue,_ Jamie thought. She shifted her hand just slightly up from the trigger to turn on the mounted laser built into the rifle. She put it right on the center of his chest, right under the crease under the knot of his tie. _Aim small, miss small,_ she reminded herself.

" _Because that tie looks really expensive,"_ Sam pointed out. " _And I'd hate to mess it up."_

Sitwell looked up, searching for Jamie, but never finding her location. She just smirked as he went along with Sam's instructions. Sam, Nat and Steve would bring him in the car to the rooftop she was on for their little conversation. Until then, Jamie was free to disassemble the weapon as slowly as she liked because it would take a couple minutes for them to get there.

 _I should go to the shooting range more often,_ she told herself. _I miss this_. Jamie started to take the gun apart and put it away in the large case, sitting on the ground lazily as she did so. _This is a really nice gun,_ she thought. _I wonder if Nat will let me keep it….or at least try it out before she takes it back._

Jamie's head snapped up when the metal door to the roof slammed open against the wall and Jasper Sitwell was thrown to the concrete. _That was fast_. He rolled, his glasses falling off. Jamie smirked. _And here comes the fun part,_ she thought.

"Tell me about Zola's algorithm," Steve demanded stalking his way to Sitwell, Nat trailing right behind him.  
Sitwell got up to his feet and started to back up towards Jamie. He put his glasses back on, denying all the while. "Never heard of it," he said.

"What were you doing on the _Lemurian Star_?" Steve pressed.

"I was throwing up. I get seasick," he diverted. His heels his the ledge of the building and from how fast he had been backing up, nearly toppled over backward. The only reason he didn't go over the edge was because Steve grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket.

Jamie walked up next to Steve's right, Nat on his left. She crossed her arms over her chest, blue eyes flaring brightly, narrowed in a glare.

"Is this little display meant to insinuate that you're gonna throw me off the roof?" Sitwell asked skeptically. "Because it's really not your style, Rogers."

Steve's jaw twitched before he gave the smallest of smirks. "You're right," he said. "It's not," he added, smoothing out Sitwell's jacket for him. "It's hers." Steve moved out of the way so Nat could do her thing.

Nat stepped forward and lifted her foot, slamming it into Sitwell's stomach. The force propelled him backwards over the edge of the building. He screamed, descending quickly. None of them did anything as he gained speed.

It was weird how calm they were all acting as they just stood there on the rooftop after Natasha kicked Sitwell over the edge. Steve just stood there with his hands in his pockets, Jamie was sitting on the edge of the building watching as Sitwell continued to fall. She wanted to see Sam in action.

"Oh, wait!" Nat said a bit excitedly. Jamie turned to look at her to see what she was up to, or to see if she thought something was off with their plan...though really, their plan was horrible and a bit cruel. "What about that girl from accounting, Laura-Laurell…"

Jamie just rolled her eyes and looked back over the edge. This wasn't really the time to talk about this, wasn't it? Why would she even do it right in front of Jamie anyway? She knew she liked Steve, she knew that it made her mad….that's probably exactly why she did it. _That little devil...  
_ "Lillian. Lip piercing, right?" Steve finished for her, motioning to his lip at the mention of the pierced area.  
"Yeah, she's cute," Nat added.  
"Yeah, I'm not ready for that," Steve answered hesitant, not at all sounding interested in the proposed woman.

Jamie was relieved and looked back over. She got up and crossed her arms over her chest as she made her way back to the group. "Not into the whole bad girl thing, Steve?"

"Not really," he admitted with a shrug, hands still in his pockets.

"So I guess Taylor's out the the question then?" Nat asked directed at Jamie.

"I think Taylor's too much more most people to handle," Jamie chuckled.

"Well, if that's not your type, what is your type then, Rogers?" Nat asked Steve this time.

"I don't know. I guess someone genuinely nice," he answered.

"So someone like Jamie?" Nat said, a smirk gracing her lips.

" _Tasha_ ," Jamie scolded.

Steve seemed to be at a loss for words for a good moment. He opened his mouth several times to respond, but kept closing it before he finally managed to say, "There are a lot of nice people! Not _just_ Jamie."

"Is this _really_ the time to talk about this?" Jamie pressed, hearing Sitwell's screams start to come back up.

Sam flew up, one hand on the collar of Sitwell's jacket. He dropped him behind the group, who all quickly went over to surround him for further questioning. Sam landed by the doorway to block it just in case Sitwell tried to make a run for it. Sitwell couldn't even get up though. He just raised a hand to make them stop.

"Zola's algorithm is a program!" He told them quickly.

 _You're such a weasel,_ Jamith though, rolling her eyes. "A program for what?" She pressed.

"For choosing Insights targets!" He finished.

"What targets?" Steve asked.

"You! A TV anchor in Cairo, the Under Secretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa City, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, anyone who's a threat to HYDRA," Sitwell said. "Now, or in the future."

"In the future? How could it know?" Steve asked.

Sitwell laughed. "How could it not?" He staggered to his feet and continued. "The 21st Century is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it." That didn't really answer their question all too much, so he went on. "Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, e-mails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores! Ola's algorithm evaluates people's past to predict their future."  
"And what then?" Steve asked.

"Oh my God, Pierce is going to kill me," Sitwell muttered.

"What then?" Steve pressed, stepping closer to the bald man.

Sam grabbed the back of his jacket again to steady him and make sure he didn't run. It forced him to answer the question. "Then the Insight helicarriers scratch people off the list. A few million at a time."

"How the hell can you be okay with that?" Jamie growled, moving forward with every intent to rip his throat out. Steve had to grab her to prevent her from getting him. Jamie squirmed, her wound brushing against Steve's arm. She managed to slip out and throw a single punch to Jasper's cheekbone.

"Jamie!" Steve called, pulling her away before she could do anything else. "You need to calm down. I know how bad this is, but you have to keep your head in the game, okay?"

Jamie slowly got her breathing to calm down, and in turn herself. She nodded her head, running a hand through her hair. "Okay, I'm okay," she told him.

"We'll stop this," he assured her. "I promise. If it's the last thing I do."

"I'd prefer it not be the last thing you did," Jamie muttered, looking him up in his beautiful blue eyes.

Steve's lips slowly turned into a soft smile. "Me too," he said. "

"Are they always like that?" Sitwell asked.

"Shut up, you don't get to ask questions," Jamie snapped.

* * *

"Why did I have to sit in the middle again? Jamie complained to Nat, who was sitting next to her on her right. Sitwell was to her left in the back seat of the gray car they had stolen and had been using while in pursuit of Sitwell. "I mean, if I were the smallest I'd understand, but you're smaller than me!"

"Because I got here first," Nat answered with a smirk, checking her watch.

Sitwell was extremely nervous. Jamie had never seen him like that before, not even when the helicarrier was being attacked before the battle of New York. "Hydra doesn't like leaks," he stated, shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah, Pierce is going to kill you," Jamie muttered, rolling her eyes. "You said that….twelve times."

"Then why don't you try sticking a cork in it?" Sam grumbled to Sitwell.

Nat leaned forward in front of Jamie to get closer to Steve and Sam, "Insight's launching in sixteen 're cutting it a little bit close here."

"I know," Steve said, looking straight forward at the road. "We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the helicarriers directly."

"What?" Sitwell gaped, leaning forward just a bit, elbowing Jamie in her wounded side. "Are you crazy? That is a _terrible_ , _terrible_ idea." Before he could go on to complain some more, there was a thump on the roof of the car, and the the window to his left shattered, shattering glass all over Sitwell and Jamie, and a bit over Natasha. A silver metal arm grabbed him by the collar and yanked him was thrown into the other lane on the bridge going the opposite way, and shake in front of a passing semi, killing him instantly.

"Fuck!" Jamie yelled. She had tried to grab Sitwell before he was janked out, but whoever pulled him out of the car had a much greater strength than the female. _How the hell did he get up there to begin with?_ Jamie asked herself.

In shock of what just happened, Jamie and Nat just looked at one another for a moment before there was a gunshot. The bullet went through the roof and through the seat. Thank God Jamie had been sitting with her legs spread open after trying to grab Sitwell, otherwise the bullet would've gone straight through a leg. She screamed, pulling her legs up and she moved to her left where Sitwell had just been. The likelihood that he'd shoot there were slimmer, so at least that was what Jamie was thinking.

Natasha climbed into the front, right onto Steve's lap. She pulled his head to her chest away from the headrest, where seconds later was shot through. She then kicked a foot out and pressed Sam into the window next to him, where another bullet went through the headrest. Jamie just missed it by moving back into the center.

Sam slammed on the breaks and put the car in reverse sending Jamie forward into his seat. The person on the top of the car was thrown, but as he slid on the ground, he rolled to his feet, using the shiny metal arm to slow himself down.

 _Oh my God, he really does have a metal arm,_ Jamie thought. The assassin was dressed in all black. His brown hair was rather shaggy and straggly, hanging down around his face. Over his eyes were thick, black goggles, and his mouth was covered with some sort of mask. He certainly looked intimidating, that was for sure. If anybody was to murder Director Nicholas Fury, that was the guy she would think he would look like.

Natasha raised her gun and pointed it at him. The shot never got fired. Jamie was once again thrown into the seat in front of her as a car rammed into the back of the car. They kept on the gas, driving them forward despite Sam stepping on the gas while the car was in reverse. Before the car was about to ram into the unmoving assassin, he jumped up and grabbed the top of the windshield and hang onto the top of the car. The sudden force

The Winter Soldier punched his fist through the front windshield and grabbed the steering wheel, yanking it completely out of the car right in front of Sam. "Shit!" Sam yelled in response.

Nat finally got ahold of the gun and pointed it at the roof, shooting blindly. The Winter Soldier jumped off of their roof and onto the top of the hummer behind him. Jamie pulled out her gun and turned her back to the front seats. She aimed out the shattered back window, sending bullets whizzing in the hummer direction. She managed to hit it several times, but of course it would be bulletproof. Tie luck was never _that_ good.

The hummer rammed them once more, sending the steering wheel less car sideways into the concrete guard rail, bending the left front wheel. This lack of control and bent frame turned the car, ready to flip in a matter of seconds.

"Jamie fly out now!" Steve ordered her from the front seat. "Hang on!" Steve instrucked. He broke open his door, shield pressed against it as he held onto Natasha and Sam, dragging them out of the car, sliding on the road.

Before Jamie could even try to move out with the side or back windows, the cair was sent into the air, flipping and jostling her around enough to throw her from side to side inside the metal death trap. The car flipped at least seven times before it finally settled upside down on the roof.

And just like that, everything seemed to still. There were no sounds. There was no light. No movement or thoughts of moving. There Wasn't even a complete recollection of what had just happened for a good thirty seconds.. There was just complete discomfort and pain.

Jamie normally had a pretty good recovery time from when getting hit with something big and painful, like getting shot, and acting in response to the threat. However, this was a bit different. Jamie had only ever been thrown around like that once before, back when she had gotten hit by a Chitauri into, if she recalled correctly, a Best Buy in New York City. She had never gotten tossed around like a piece of unpopped popcorn in a pot on the stove before.

Slowly her mind came back to her. Other than pain, the first thing she registered was the loud explosions and rapid firing of guns. Her head was already pounding from having been bashed around the sides of the car. The war zone soundtrack really didn't help with regaining her composure.

 _Gotta get up,_ she thought. But how could she get up and out of the car if she couldn't even see straight. And even though she couldn't see straight, she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, her back hitting the seats above her. Glass dug into her palms and her knees, wedging even further and she brushed her hands around her to check to feel i she could find anything usefull. Her right hand bumped into her backpack, her right her gun, and then sam's wings again with her right as she moved forward. _At least I'll be armed._ She leaned forward, almost like taking a knee step to move close to try and find a way out. _God, I feel like I'm going to be sick_.

"Go! I got this!"

 _Sam?_ Jamie lifted her head up at the sound, banging it against something. "Fuck," she groaned. She took a couple deep breathes, eyes squeezed shut as they nausea remained, but subsided ever so slightly: just enough where she could find a slot in the crushed window frame to slip out of.

Finally out, Jamie managed to stand up, using the side of the upturned car to support herself. Her bag and Sam's wings remained on the ground next to her, her gun in her left hand. All around her were bullet hole ridden cars, several of them engulfed in flames. I was only in there a couple minutes, right? She asked herself. It was true, a lot had happened in the minutes he tried to regain herself.

There was chaos all around, but no sight of Steve and Natasha. Jamie was jsut able to make out Sam's fom over by the edge of the bridge, pointing a gun and shooting at people down below. He was the only friendly around, but he wasn't the only person. Across the bridge, on their same side, three more men stalked towards Sam, who had his back to them with no idea what was about to happen.

Jamie raised her hand and shot despite not being too sure how accurate her her aim would be. She emptied the cartridge, taking down all three men her shots caught Sam's attention, who tuned to see the three HYDRA men on the ground. His eyes made it to Jamie and nodded, jogging over to her.

"You look like shit," he said.

"Yeah, I don't wanna do that again," Jamie muttered to Sam. "Got you a present," she told him, her foot tapping his metal pack on the ground. "Got a feeling we'll need it. Where is everybody?"

"Done there," Sam answered, nodding his head down under the bridge. He reached down and put the pack on, securing it with the straps around his chest. "And they definitely need our help. You sure you're okay to fight?"

"Nope," she muttered. She dropped her entry cartridge and reloaded. "But that hasn't stopped me before. Come on!"

Despite everything, Jamie rushed forward and dove off the side of the bridge. It only took her a second to get her energy and adrenaline flowing. They had to fly several blocks done to find where everybody was. The assassin was several yards away from Steve, facing him, while Steve just stood there staring at him with an odd expression. Natasha was several more yards behind Steve leaning against a car.

Sam flew in and kicked him, sending him stumbling. But of course, he was better than that and regained his balance. The Winter Soldier raised his gun and pointed it at Steve. _No!_ Jamie mentally screamed. She gave an extra push and flew in the path of the shot, the bullet going straight through her right shoulder. She skid on the ground, gritting her teeth, tears spilling over the edges of her eyes. Nat had, right after Jamie had taken the bullet, shot around Steve. It hit the truck, causing it to explode and allowing for the assassin to make his escape.

Before any of them knew it, they were surrounded by the STRIKE members. Various individuals yelled orders for them to stand down and to get down. And of the guys pressed Jamie further into the pavement. They jammed a needle into her neck, injecting her with the neutralizing agent for her powers. Jamie let out a muffled scream as her whole body burned and froze at the same time.

Her limp body, from the pain and exhaustion, was dragged to the transport truck last, shoved in next to Steve on the right, bound so they couldn't move. And that was it. They were captured, something she never thought would happen.

Jamie was just scared this meant it was all over.

* * *

 **Sorry about the spelling errors in the last chapter guys! I think I was just going too fast and didn't look back over it enough!** **Oh well. I've also got five more chapters done, one in particular I think everybody is going to like, it involves Cat Carter, if anybody can try and figure that little bit out. Anyway, I hope everybody likes the chapter.**

Thanks to the following individuals for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **MidnightPenguin**_ \- Sorry about the errors! It's probably because I was trying to type so much faster than I actually can, though I can type pretty damn well. The ideas just come faster than I can write, you know? It's why my handwriting isn't good when I'm just jotting down notes and stuff. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter anyways though! And I'm planning that exact scene right now too, actually. The confrontation, though it's probably not all too big.

 ** _KnowInsight_** \- Sam is awesome! I love practically every version of Falcon there is too. He's just so likable!

 _ **CJ/OddBall**_ \- Let's see, I don't know exactly when, but I do have a scene played out with more flowers. It becomes a bigger factor when Jamie moves back to New York and into Avengers Tower, if that's enough of a preview for you. Oh, and I hope Jamie's scenes here was good enough for you and enough of what you expected. Side note, if you like my marvel story this much, I have another one in the works. A younger SHIELD agents. The series for her starts out right before Iron Man 2 and if you're interested, let me know and I can share it to you. I just need an e-mail to put into google docs for you. If not, totally good. I think I'm going to send her back into Cap 1 instead of Jamie.

 ** _Jedi Jelsa777_** \- I say they should've gone with a hydra. I mean it has multiple heads, so you get the same effect as the tentacles, right? Oh well, at least it looks cool, I guess. And there was the whole thing in Agents of SHIELD where they had the history of the HYDRA symbol to so, idk. And yes, I have seen Ant Man, and Jamie will be making an appearance in it with Sam, if that's anything to look forward to. Having Jamie in the movies would make my day! They could get Barbara Palvin to play her even, though I don't know if she can do an American accent...

 _ **Jo**_ \- Sorry I didn't have the sneaking in scene like you would've wanted. I didn't really know how to do it.


	18. Not Over Yet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Agents of SHIELD, etc. I own Jamie.**

* * *

Chapter 18  
Not Over Yet

"It was him," Steve said, pulling everybody's attention to him and away from their own private thoughts. They were all shoved into the back of one of the trucks, two armed guards keeping watch over them to make sure nothing happened. "He looked right at me like he didn't even know me."

"Maybe he doesn't," Jamie muttered. She was shaky and in even more pain now. Up to two gunshot wounds now, one grave and another through-and-through. She was beaten and bruised and wanted to crawl into bed for a week, maybe more. But she knew this wasn't over. Or hoped. She couldn't let herself think that a situation was truly over, not again. Not after captivity.

"How is that even possible? It was, like, seventy years ago," Sam pointed out. He had his own points, but he hasn't been around as much weird as the rest of them. They all knew it was more possible than anybody else could believe. After all, Steve was there with them, wasn't he?

"Zola," Steve stated. "Bucky's whole unit was captured in '43. Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall. They must have found him and…"

"None of that's your fault, Steve," Nat said groggily.

Jamie hadn't even noticed that Nat was as wounded as she was. She too had a gunshot wound, hers to her left shoulder. "Hey, stay with us, Tasha," Jamie told her. "It's not nap time."

"Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky," Steve muttered, not hearing anything anybody was saying. She couldn't blame him. Jamie hadn't really seen what the assassin looked like, but she was hearing Steve and what he was saying. It was a complete shock to her too, but she didn't know Bucky at all, so she could shove all of those thoughts out of her head and focus more on their situation and Natasha's health, which was a lot worse than her own at that moment.

"We need to get a doctor here," Sam asked the SHIELD STRIKE member next to him. "If we don't put pressure on that wound, she's gonna bleed out here in the truck."

The guard raised her electric biton threateningly towards Sam, but never made contact with him. Instead, they flipped it around skillfully in their hand and jammed it into the member next to them, electrifying them. To make sure they were incapacitated, they shifted in their seat and kicked their foot into his head, knocking him out completely.

 _What the fuck?_ Jamie thought, shifting her green eyes from the unconscious person on the floor to the person suddenly helping them.

"Ow," she groaned, taking the STRIKE helmet off. She placed it in her lap, revealing her brown hair tied back. It was Agent Maria Hill, right hand to Director Fury himself. "That thing was squeezing my brain." She took a moment to look at the shape everybody was in, her eyes fixating on Sam. "Who is this guy?"

"Uh, Sam, this is Agent Maria Hill," Jamie introduced. "Hill, this is Sam."

"What's he doing here?" She asked.

"Helping," Nat added.

"How did you get here?"Jamie asked.

"No time to chat," Hill said. She rolled the unconscious SHIELD man out of their wait and kneeled on the floor, pulling something out of her pocket. It looked like a mini handheld laser. "We've gotta get out of here." She used it and slowly made a circle into the floor.

"Oh, that is so cool," Jamie said. "Can I get on?"

* * *

They commandeered a van and drove it all the way out of the city. It looked like a large dam, though Jamie still didn't know the area as well as she would've liked to be able to figure out exactly where they were, or why. Obviously it had to be a safe place but why here was beyond her. Hill got out first, then Steve, who helped Natasha, since she was in worse shape than Jamie. Sam hopped out after and pulled Jamie out with him.

Jamie glanced around once they were out, seeing the sky slowly grow to black once more. "I'm okay," she assured him. "Help Steve with Nat."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah," she told him, smiling reassuringly.

And honestly, Jamie was in better shape than Natasha. Nat had lost more blood quicker than Jamie had, and she suspected that had to do with where and how they were shot. They both got shot in the shoulder, but Jamie had still had her healing factor when she was shot and it managed to clot just enough before she was injected with the neutralizer. It was still bleeding, as was her other wound, which had reopened because of the crash, but again, started to clot. She knew now though, if she moved too much or tried anything too strenuous, she'd be much more like Natasha.

Once inside the dap dam, Hill called out to a doctor that was running down the long hallway. "Two GSWs. Though Romanoff's lost at least a pint."

"Maybe two," Sam added.

"Let me take her!" The doc said, motioning with his hand. "We'll tend to the other after."

"She'll want to see him first," Hill said.

And it was obvious to all of them that they were all wondering the same thing. Who was 'he' that Hill was referring to? Was it Clint? Did he make it there to try and help with the mission? Was it Bruce or Tony? Though nobody really would've liked to have to deal with Tony. They probably wouldn't have been happy to see him, though even if they were, they wouldn't have admitted it because that man's head didn't need to be any bigger than it already was, that was for sure.

They were lead into what looked like a makeshift medical bay with a plastic curtain and everything. Hill drew it to the side and stepped out of their way so they could see who was laying in the medical bed before them.

Right there, before their very eyes was Director Fury. He wasn't dead, but he sure as hell looked like he had been there and back. Though, of course, with his signature eye patch.

"About damn time," he muttered to them. "Sit, we've got a lot to discuss."

Once Natasha and Jaime were seated, both getting looked at by individuals. Nat had the doctor that had rushed to meet them, Jamie had the nurse that assisted him with Fury. The wound to her stomach was dealt with first, though all it really needed was to be cleaned and patched up like before. Her shoulder had to be cleaned, sown and stopped bleeding before they could cover it to prevent infection.

"Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, and one hell of a headache," he said, telling them what was wrong with him.

"Don't forget your collapsed lung," the doctor reminded him, hands pressed against Nat's wound.

"No, let's not forget that," Fury muttered. "But other side, I'm good."

"They cut you open. Your heart stopped," Nat stated.

"Tetrodotoxin B," Fury said. "Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work so great for him, but we found a use for it."

"Why all the secrecy" Steve asked. "Why not just tell us?"

"Any attempt on the Director's life had to look successful," Hill answered.

"Can't kill you if you're already dead," Fury stated. "Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust."

* * *

They had all moved to the table, and Fury looked a bit better now than he did when they arrived, but he still didn't look all too great. Jamie was concerned that he shouldn't be up and out of bed, and he probably shouldn't have, but nobody could really tell Fury no. Plus, they had to inform him of exactly what had gone on. Firu Steve went, then Natasha, and Finally Jamie. Everything was slowly starting to add up together for him. It was quite evident on his angered face.

He just sat there for several minutes staring at a photo of Pierce, after hearing their accounts of what happened. "This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize," he finally said. "He said peace wasn't an achievement, it was a _responsibility_." He lazily dropped the photo on the table, letting it slip from his fingers. He leaned forward, looking at them all annoyed. "See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues."

"We have to stop the launch," Nat said, getting back to work instead of complaining about people.

"I don't think the Council's accepting my calls anymore," Fury pointed out. He did open the briefcase next to him though, showing three data chips.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Since we can't ask to stop the launch, we'll have to do it manually," Jamie told him.

"Exactly," Hull said. "Once the helicarriers reach three thousand feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites, becoming fully weaponized."

"We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own," Fury said.

"One or two won't cut it. We need all three carriers for this to work because if even one of those ships remains operational, a whole lot of people are gonna die," Hill said.

"We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA," Fury went on. "We can get past them, insert these server blades and maybe, just maybe we can _salvage_ what's left…"

"We're not salvaging anything," Steve snapped. "Were not just taking down the carriers, Nick We're taking down SHIELD."

"SHIELD has nothing to do with this," Fury protested.

"You gave me this mission. This is how it ends," Steve persisted. "SHIELD's been compromised. You said so yourself. HYDRA grew right under your nose and nobody noticed."

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I _noticed_ ," he grumbled.

"How many paid the price before you did?" Steve asked.

"Look, I didn't know about Barnes," he said, thinking that was what this was all about.

"Even if you had, would you have told me?"Steve retorted. "Or would you have compartmentalized that too? SHIELD, HYDRA, it all goes."

"SHIELD wa founded with good intentions to help people, protect them. And it has, but SHIELD isn't SHIELD anymore. It's not the same SHIELD that was founded," Jamie said, backing Steve up.

"They're right," Hill said.

Fury looked at all of them, hoping someone would back him up on his side, but everybody agreed with STEVE. SHIELD wasn't SHIELD anymore, and it had to go. Someday it might be able to come back, to be the SHIELD to protect the people that it was meant to be, but not now. Not yet.

"Don't look at me. I do what they do, just slower, and less blue," Sam said. Jamie just rolled her eyes, before watching Fury again.

"Well," Fury started, leaning back in his chair in defeat, "looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain"

* * *

Jamie didn't know what to say to Steve. What could she really say? She wanted him to feel better but she couldn't lie to him. Bucky wasn't exactly his Bucky anymore. And maybe Bucky didn't really remember him. Maybe whatever they did to him, made him forget. Or his own conscious did it to protect him. Who knows how much he has gone through, and what kind of trauma that would cause to his psyche?

But if he didn't remember, would he ever? He was going to try and do his mission, and he was going to stand in their way. If Steve couldn't get through to him, then what was he going to do? Could he take care of Bucky for the sake of the mission?

But she couldn't just sit there on the ledge of that dam, looking at the city with Steve and not say anything, could she? Her best friend was hurting. It was her natural instinct to try and make him feel better.

"Steve," Jamie said.

"Are you going to tell me not to go after Bucky?" He asked, obviously been thinking about everything people have been whispering.

Jamie thought about it. She knew that the mission came first, but if she had the opportunity to go back and save Aaron before his mind was corrupted by Cerberus, she would do it. And even though she knew Aaron wasn't her Aaron, and that he had some horrible things, killed their friend even, she didn't want him dead. She dreamed of seeing him straightened out, doing good again and with his brother. She couldn't be a hypocrite. Not when she practically thought the same thing herself.

"No," she told him. He clanged over at her, his brow knit in confusion. She placed her hand on his arm comfortingly, pulling him closer. She rested her head on his shoulder, eyes looking into the distance at the city. "No, you do what you have to do. I'll stand right by your decision no matter what."

"Jamie I…" Steve said, looking down at her, his voice filled with emotion as it died off. "I….Thank you…"

Jamie just tightened her hold on his arm. "Hey, you're my guy," she told him. "Anything you need, just name it. Anything, anytime, anywhere."

Steve sighed, staring out again as well. "You always say things like that," he muttered. "I feel like…I could never do anything good enough to deserve that. Could never do enough for you."

"You don't need to," she told him. "Just be you. I like you when you're you," she chuckled.

"Opposed to being whom?"

"Nobody," she chuckled. "You're just overthinking things, sweetheart."

Steve shook his head, a small smirk on his lips. They grew silent, getting lost in thought once more, though not moving from their positions. Neither of them would admit it, especially to one another, but just being there together, not saying anything was a comfort. Especially when it was just the two of them. It was comforting to know that they were there, that a single touch of a hand or a hug, or a kiss to the cheek could be so uplifting, or warm and welcoming.

"He's gonna be there, you know," Sam said, walking up to them.

"I know," Steve answered, not even turning his head to look at Sam.

"Look, whoever he used to be and the guy he is now, I don't think he's the kind you save. He's the kind you stop," Sam said.

"I don't know if I can do that," Steve admitted.

"Well, he might not give you a choice," Sam said. "He doesn't know you."

Steve nodded his head, finally turning to look at Sam. "He will," he said definitely. He turned his gaze back to the scenery. "Gear up. It's time." Steve worked turned, and Jamie let him slip out of her hold.

Sam kind of looked torn. He knew that Steve was being stubborn, but he knew how much it meant to him. He felt bad for being the bad guy in confronting him about it. "You gonna wear that?"

"No," he answered, turning to look at him as he walked away. "If you're gonna fight a war, you got to wear a uniform." And with that, Steve was gone.

"Great, think I pissed him off?" Sam asked the female.

Jamie shook her head. "No," she said. "He knows what he has to do, and he knows what his heart is telling him, but it hurts." She turned to look at him straight on. "He won't let millions of people die, but if he can help it, he's not going to take out Bucky."

"You know him that well to be able to tell that?" Sam asked.

"Yes and no," she answered. "It's just what I would do."

"Yeah, but you don't have to," Sam said.

"No, but my best friend back when I was in the military now works for the same people that captured and experimented on us, so I kind of know what he's going through. It's not easy."

"You people live in a soap opera," Sam chuckled.

Jamie laughed with him, taking his arm and leading him back inside. "You have no idea."

* * *

 **So a little bit of Jamie making Steve feel a little better. Oh, and there's a poll on my profile about who we want to pair Taylor with, so if you guys go and vote that would be greatly appreciated.**

Thanks to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **Queen of Erebor-**_ Yes and no, lol. It was just the perfect place to cut off. I hate reading cliffhangers as much as you do.

 _ **CJ/OddBall-**_ Yeah Jamie's gonna sleep for a week. At least she has a healing factor. Not as strong as Steve's, or Wolverine's, but better than a regular person.

 _ **dleshae**_ \- I know, I'm so mean to Jamie.

 _ **seasidewriter1**_ \- I'm glad you enjoyed binge reading the chapters!There were only a couple thins I knew that I wanted to do during the movie, everything else has just come as I go, so I'm glad people are liking what it's become.

 ** _Jo_** \- Yay! I love it when I do good and people like it! I hope this one was up to par as well.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- Ant Man won't be a long thing though. It'll only be about a chapter, I believe. And I had a hard time placing Jamie into the first. I really wanted one-on-one times with her and Bucky, but I couldn't figure out how to do it with how tight the scene is, you know?

 ** _KnowInsight_** \- Yeah, all of this seems a bit easy to Jamie, the pain wise, with everything she was put through in those years with Cerberus.


	19. Go Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Agents of SHIELD, etc. I own Jamie.**

* * *

Chapter 19  
Go Time

"Kinda wish I had known about these secret passageways through here when I actually worked here and when we weren't taking the place down," Jamie muttered, stepping out of the secret hallway that lead them directly to the satellite control room. "I mean, I've worked here how long and how many times have I gotten lost?"

"Plenty," Steve chuckled.

"Okay," Hill said, holding up the little device that would game the workers comms in the room. They needed one of them to open the door so they could get in without causing a scene. A couple seconds later, the door clicked and the door opened.

The worker found Sam, Jamie, and Hill all point their weapons at him, while Steve stood in the middle looking intimidating. "Excuse us," Steve said. The man just raised his hands in surrender and backed up to let them in.

"The microphone is here," Hill told him. "Ready when you are, Captain."

"Thank you," he said. He pressed the button, leaning over onto the consul. He took a deep breathe before finally saying, "Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers.

"You've heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it's time you know the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you.

"They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them.

"I know I'm asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not." Steve lifted his finger off the button and stood back up a bit.

"Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?" Sam asked.

"Steve's always had a way with words," Jamie said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Even if you do stumble over them every once in awhile," she teased, sending him a playful wink.

"Okay, here's the plan. Sam and I will take the blades and change them out on the helicarriers," Steve said. "Fury and Natasha will take care of the data dump. Once that's done, Hill will direct their attacks on themselves. Jamie, you're staying here to make sure nobody gets in and takes over this control room."

"What?" Jamie gaped. "But I could help with the helicarriers," Jamie pressed.

"You're injured and you keep reopening your wounds, plus, you don't even have your powers right now. You're more of a risk out there than you are in here," Steve tried to justify. "If I had it my way, you wouldn't be here at all. You'd be recovering in a hospital with Amir by your side."

"Steve," Jamie grumbled.

"No, Jamie, you're needed in here," he said. "Don't make me pull rank," he begged.

Jamie rolled her green eyes. It was true. It was kind of unrealistic for her to go with them. She couldn't fly. She couldn't blash. All she had was hand to hand combat and her guns, and with her injuries, she would start to bleed again, and she had already lost a lot of blood in the last couple days. She didn't have her healing factor, so she really was much more of a liability.

"Just be careful, okay?" Jamie begged. "You too, Sam."

"I'll do what I can," Steve assured her. He turned back to Sam and nodded. "Let's move."

Jamie watched them go and then secured the door. Once that was done, there wasn't much else for her to do other than sit at the monitors with Hill to look at the security videos. She sat there, impatiently bouncing her leg as she watched Hill work.

"They're initiating launch," Hill told them.

Jamie turned and got up, looking out the windows behind them as the helicarrier raised out of the Potomac. "Holy shit," Jamie muttered. It was truly an amazing sight. She had been on one when it went into the air, and that was amazing in another way, but seeing three of them go up at once was impressive and terrifying seeing the situation they were in.  
The big guns on top shifted and followed what she could make out was Falcon's flying form. "They've broken out the big gun," Jamie told her, though Hill could obviously hear them. Jamie glanced back at her, her eyes having been out the window as well.

Hill turned back around and asked, "Falcon, status?"

" _Engaging,"_ he answered. Several more moment later, they heard him say, "Alright Cap, I'm in."

"They're moving faster than I thought they wou-" Jamie told Hill.

"What?" Hill asked.

"They're breaking out the quinjet," Jamie informed her. "They're going after Sam."

"Eight minutes, Cap," Hill warned them.

" _I'm on it,"_ he answered.

 _Okay, okay,_ Jamie thought, starting to pace, her eyes glued to the window. _They're doing it. They're okay. We can get this done. They'd be fine...God, I hate being on the sideline!_ There was nothing worse than not being able to help out her teammates and friend when they needed it. What if they got hurt?

" _Alpha lock,"_ Steve said, giving them a status update.

"Falcon, where are you now?" Hill asked.

" _Had to take a detour!"_

"We've gone to incoming STRIKE," Hill told her. "They're on their way in the hallway."

"On it," Jamie said, bolting it to the door. She opened it and quickly slipped out, keycard in her back pocket of her suit. She shut the door behind her, hearing the click of the lock to make sure Hill was safely locked inside.

" _I'm in,"_ Sam finally said. " _Bravo lock."_

" _Two down, one to go,"_ Hill said, giving them the status.

Jamie walked down the hallway, gun in hand ready for anything. She rounded a corner and instantly had to duck as a guy swung out at her. She turned and grabbed his arm with her left hand, swinging with her other hand to punch him in the face. Another man was right on his tail. He kicked out, but Jamie met his leg with her own to block. She then spun around, giving herself more momentum for a roundhouse kick. Her foot landed on his neck, taking him out.

At the other end of the hallway came two more men. Jamie lifted her gun, pulling the trigger once to get an ICER into one man on the other end of the hallway. What she hadn't noticed was one of the guys behind her getting back up. Her snuck up while she was preoccupied with the other guys, and wrapped his arm around her neck, strangling her.

She clawed at his arm and let out a choked gasp. She tried almost everything. She tried stomping on his foot, elbowing him in the stomach, reaching back to claw at his face, but nothing seemed to work on the guy.

" _Charlie carrier is forty-five degrees off the port bow,"_ Hill said. While she was preoccupied, two guys slipped passed them, heading to the door.

"Hill!" Jamie tried to get out, but it came out rather strangled.

It seemed she got the message though. " _Got it, Solace,"_ she said. "Six minutes."

" _Hey, Sam, gonna need a ride!"_

" _Rogers, let me know when you're ready!"_

" _I just did!"_

God only knew what those two were up to. Amie couldn't really ponder though. She was a bit preoccupied herself. _I'm gonna need air,_ Jamie thought, desperate to get out of the hold the man hand on her to breathe.

" _You know, you're a lot heavier than you look."_

" _I had a big breakfast."_

" _Steve!"_

With one last attempt, Jamie reached back, though not over her head or on the guy's arm this time., she reach downwards and behind her, grabbing the man's pants, grasping at his member. He gave a yell and quickly moved back, releasing her. _Oh, thank God for balls._

" _Cap! Cap, com in. Are you okay?"_

" _Yeah, I'm here! I'm still on the helicarrier. Where are you?"_

" _I'm grounded. The suit's down. Sorry, Cap."_

" _Don't worry. I got it!"_

In retaliation, the man kicked out, but missed because Jamie ducked. She raised her gun and shot out at him, quickly turning as another guy approached. _Fuck, out of bullets,_ she thought, throwing the gun at one guy's head. Another guy approached and Jamie got up, swinging her lead hit to try and land a kick at the guy's head, but he ducked just slightly. One follow through swing though, Jamie stomach a powerful jab with her foot to the guys ankle, snapping it.

" _Falcon?"_ Hill asked.

" _Yeah,"_ he answered.

" _Rumlow headed for the Council._ "

" _I'm on it."_

One more guy came up behind her again, this time they didn't get the chance to catch her. She jabbed back her elbow, once, twice, three times, into the nose, the chest, and the stomach before she swung around to face him. He threw a punch to land on her cheek, but she ducked and then moved up close, wrapping a hand around his neck. She used her body weight to pull him down, bringing her knee up to make contact with his face. She then grabbed his face and bashed it against the wall.

" _One minutes,"_ Hill said.

" _Thirty seconds, Cap."_

" _Stand by"_

" _Chali-"_

"Steve?" Jamie called, a bit panicked. "Steve do you cop-"

Three more men rounded the corner and made their way towards Jamie. She sighed, painting and leaned against the wall. Steve had been worried about her wounds opening back up fighting with them, but being on her own had made them reopen anyway. _Okay, come on Jay. Do this. The others are dealing with worse stuff than you,_ Jamie told herself. _It's just...nine more guys…_

Jamie felt surge go through her body first before the glow even appeared. The neutralizer had finally worn off. Oh thank God, Jamie thought. She started to pool it up, just waiting for the right moment. Each second passed, they grew closer and the more energy was stored. Fight before they were about to lift their guns to shoot, she raised her hands released the energy, propelling it down the hallway, taking out all nine of the men.

" _Charlie lock."_

" _Okay, Cap. Get out of there!"_ Hill ordered.

Jamie remained standing there for a moment, catching her breathe. Normally she would've waited longer to use that much energy. After all, it was only starting to come back and that one blast used everything that had built back up.

" _Fire now."_

" _But Steve-"_

" _Do it! Do it now!"_

Jamie's heart felt like it stopped. _No_ , she thought. _No, no, no!_ "Hill _don't_!" Jamie yelled, barging into the control room. "Steve, don't do this, please!"

" _I'm sorry, Jamie."_

"No, no, no. Don't do that. No, I lost Aaron. I lost my brother I'm not losing you, Steve. I'm not losing another best friend! You hear me! I can't lose you too!" She was angry, and scared and there were so many emotion running through her. Tears ran out of her blue eyes. "Steve? Steve?!" There was no answer.

" _Hill, where's Steve? You got a location on Rogers?"_ Nat asked.

"He's not answering," Jamie muttered. "He was on Charlie carrier."

"Go out and look," Hill told her. "I've got things here."

Jamie didn't wait another second.

* * *

It took a total of seven hours before someone found Steve on the bank of the Potomac. Jamie had used up too much of her energy and collapsed during the search. She was taken to the hospital, where she was out a total of twenty-four hours before she woke back up, where sh was finally told that Steve had been found. He had been shot and beaten pretty badly. He had gone through surgery, but the doctors said he would pull through just fine. He was still unconscious, but they expected him to wake up.

Jamie was free to go the second she woke up. Her wounds were a lot better after having twenty four hours of continuous rest to heal. Her energy came back to full strength, helping the healing factor clot the wounds and the hospital kept them clean. She was good to go, and where she went with that freedom was straight to Steve's room. And that was where she spent her time.

The only times she ever left the room were to get food and water, and to use the restroom. Sam was there, and spent his time with her. Half the time they talked, the other half they silently kept each other company as they waited for Steve to wake up.

Jamie walked back to Steve's room after grabbing a bottle of water. She had been in there for what seemed like forever, though a day should've have been counted as such. But she didn't care. She needed to be there for Steve. She needed to make sure he'd be okay, and that he'd wake up.

She didn't expect him to be awake when she returned though. Or even talking. She was so relieved as she stood in the doorway and just listened to him talking to Sam as the Troubleman soundtrack played in the background.

"They found you on the bank of the river; washed up or something," Sam told the man in the hospital bed. "You were really lucky."

Steve nodded, staring down at his clasped hands on his lap. "When we were kids, me and Bucky used to swim on the beach down at Coney Island. I was never the best swimmer, and one day, I drifted out too far and passed out. The next thing I know, I woke up on the beach with Bucky flipping his lip. He pulled me out of the water."

"Hey, you never know. Maybe that's what went down this time too," Sam said, trying to make the guy feel better.

"That sure would be something, wouldn't it," Jamie said from the doorway, smiling softly towards her best friend. She moved into the room, sitting on the edge of his bed, taking his hand.

"I'll uh, go tell the doctor you're awake," Sam said. He tossed his magazine done and stood up, smirking at the two before leaving them alone.

Jamie turned her attention back to Steve. He had her undivided attention. "You scared the hell out of us," she told him.

"Scared the hell out of myself." Steve sighed closing his eyes for a second, as if he hadn't gotten enough rest already.

Jamie just sighed, a small smile on her lips. "How are you feeling, tough guy?"

"Not so much like a tough guy..."

"Yeah?" Jamie asked. "Well, that's what you get. You're an idiot, you know that, right?"

"I'm beginning to notice that." Steve said, his eyes looking a bit sunken in, as if he were still drained of life.

"You sure you're feeling okay? Can help Sam get the doctor. They could give you something for pain," Jamie suggested.

"I don't think medication is going to help me." Steve shook his head. "Besides, I burn the stuff of pretty fast anyway. Save that for someone who doesn't. It'll be more useful to them."

"You want to talk about it?" She asked, her thumb rubbing circles into the back of his hand.

"I think you already know what's bugging me." Steve sighed.

"Yeah, but you know very well what I mean, _Steven_ ," she said.

"I know, I know! I just... I really don't think I could even put it into words at this point." He said rubbing his eyes. "It...this all...believe it or not this all just happened to fast, I don't think my head has caught up."

Jamie nodded her head. "Well, when you're ready to talk, I'm right here."

"I know. I know." Steve smiled taking her hand.

"Don't do that to me again, okay? I can't," she took in a deep breathe, running her free hand through her hair, "I can't lose you too, Steve."

"I know, I'm sorry." Steve said and pulled her into a hug, her laying next to him.

"Better be, Captain Hard-head," Jamie muttered, just relaxing into his hold.

"I am. I really am." He promised her, holding her close to his chest. He lost one best friend. He _refuses_ to lose or fail another.

* * *

 **I had a very hard time trying to figure out where to put Jamie in the whole fall of SHIELD/Triskelion part. I knew she was hurt, and i knew it was a bit difficult to put her up with the others on the helicarriers, because what could she do that Falcon wasn't already doing? But I guess this'll do. Took me forever to come up with her fight scene though. Hope you guys thought it was okay!**

 **Also, if you haven't already, don't forget to vote on who you want to see Taylor with!**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **eli777**_ -If Bruce wasn't being paired with Natasha, which I think is a really cute pairing, Nat and Bruce would be one of our first pairings to go with.

 _ **CJ/OddBall**_ \- Yes, that's the scene from Ant Man. Not too surprising, but it's what I really want Jamie in. Maaaaaybe. I'm not saying anything but the closer to Avengers 2, the closer we get to them finally getting together. Happy belated Easter to you as well. And I started reading it, but then I got distracted so I haven't finished the first chapter yet.

 _ **MidnightPenguin-**_ I hope you liked how Jamie was in this chapter. Like I said, I couldn't exactly figure out how I wanted it. I've been like that a lot with this chapter. Avengers 2 I have a lot more figured out, but Cap 2 was hard.

 _ **KnowInsight**_ \- Yes, that's exactly what needs to happen, and that's exactly what will happen!

 ** _comet04_** \- Thank you! I'm so glad you like the story!

 ** _Queen of Erebor-_** To be honest, I haven't decided if he's savable yet myself. It could go either way at this point...probably now from what I have planned later on though.

 _ **Jo**_ \- How this played out well! I know you've been looking forward to this part!

 _ **PrincessLinaMarie**_ \- Yeah, I know it's dragging, but there is a reason I'm doing that for now.

 ** _Jedi Jelsa777_** \- I'm so relieved to hear someone say that she's worked in okay. I'm always very worried about that. I hope you liked this one, the next chapter wraps up the movie.


	20. And So It Goes On

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Agents of SHIELD, etc. I own Jamie.**

* * *

Chapter 20  
And So It Goes On

Four large pizza boxes sat on Jamie's kitchen counter. She reached up and grabbed three plates, and set them on the counter next to the boxes, her little troll cell phone wedged between her ear and her shoulder. She was still using the troll phone Taylor had given her because she hadn't bought a new one yet. She had take all her numbers off her old phone and was going to get a new one, but she hadn't gotten to it yet.

Right now, she was getting ready for a get together with Steve and Sam. They were taking an easy night to recover and eat delicious (though not as good as New York) pizza. But until they arrived, Jamie was making some well overdue phone calls.

She had already tried to call Coulson and his team, to which she received no answer. She called the Brits, who did answer. She found out they managed to get to Scitech to help protect the students, and in turn Andy. She talked to Andy briefly, and he assured her he was okay. And she even talked to Johnny, who was throwing a fit, but what else was new?

Her TV played on the news as she dialed. And, of course, it had everything to do with the HYDRA and SHIELD fiasco. _"Today, world leaders are scrambling for answers after the world's most advanced spy agency was crippled by a series of attacks. The President contends this is the biggest intelligence leak in world history. But what's even more disturbing the documents released from SHIELD show clear evidence of human experimentation, stockpiles of WMD, all concealed by a massive cover up. With world security at stake, officials everywhere are calling for SHIELD…._

 _"Members of congress are calling for an investigative panel, but it's still unclear who should be held accountable. Many of its leaders have vanished, leaving SHIElD fractured and powerless."_

She just ignored it though, because up next on her list was Dr. Taylor Malone. Jamie didn't even know if she'd answer, or if she was okay in the first place.

" _Hey. Glad you're not dead..."_ Taylor said, her voice soft and not as loud or obnoxious.

"How are you, Taylor?" Jamie asked.

" _As good as I can be, sore as hell. The Hub got hit pretty hard."_ Taylor went on to explain.

"I heard," Jamie said. "I heard we only have three SHIELD facilities under our control."

" _We're even handling those with caution. We don't know how many agents might still be undercover Hydra agents."_

"No, I hear you. You are okay though, right?" Jamie repressed.

"We had a few troubles out here. I'll go into detail another time. All you need to know is I'm alive and praying no one notices I helped you. Coulson looks great by the way."

"Phil's there?" Jamie asked.

" _Well he was. Bumped into him briefly along with some of his team."_ Taylor said.

"I've been calling but haven't gotten an answer.," Jamie told her.

" _Coulson is...really busy and will be for a while I bet. How about you guys, I mean everyone knows you're all alive but you know...are you guys_ _ **okay**_ _."_

"Well, more or less," Jamie muttered. "Got shot a couple times, so did Steve. Sam's fine. Nat got hit with one. But we'll all live."

" _Sweet, we all have a collection of new battle scars. And how about not physically. Emotionally and all that bullshit."_

"Well, if it tells you anything, I'm _eating_ my feelings…" Jamie muttered.

" _Well...it's better than drinking your feelings...I guess."_

"I would if I could..." Jamie muttered.

" _I'll drink enough for both of us!_ " She gave a sigh. " _Trust me I'm trying"_

"God, I miss alcohol," Jamie muttered, not even touching the subject of scolding her.

" _Alcohol is basically my boyfriend."_

"Yeah, really didn't need to know that," Jamie told her.

" _I just mean that he treats me right, is almost always in my house, and I wake up with headaches thanks to him."_

"You need to shut up now," Jamie said, making a face as she walked to the living room. She took the movie out of the case and popped it in. "I don't need the mental image."

" _Bitch what are you imagining?! I'm talking hangovers."_

"Yeah, exactly. You, drunk and with a laptop hacking who knows what," she joked.

" _Meh, I've seen just about everything out there, there's no challenge to it anymore or entertainment...speaking of the internet...you read any more smut yet?"_

"I am never reading anymore of that, thank you very much!" Jamie informed her.

" _Oh my god so you did read some!_ "

"No, I didn't!"

" _You so want to!_ "

"Am I allowed to plead the fifth?" Jamie asked.

" _Not to me you're not!_!" Taylor snickered.

"Okay, so I kind of want to, so what? I'm not going to. I've already perverted Steve's image in my head enough as it is," Jamie said.

Taylor was giggling on the other side of the phone. " _You're a pervert, Blue, embrace it_!

"I'm not a pervert," Jamie said. "I'm horny. It's been two years!"

" _...damn it, why did you have to remind me...we both need to get laid...is Falcon single?"_

"As far as I know," Jamie laughed. "Though, I'll say this, not sure if Sam could handle the mysteries of Dr. Taylor Malone."

"Who could?" Taylor chuckled.

"Don't know," Jamie said. "But we'll find someone." There was a knock at her door and she turned to go answer it. "Hey, I've gotta go, Tay, but if you need anything, give me a call, okay? I'll be in touch soon."

" _Kay, love you Blue. all you later!"_

Jamie opened the door and stepped aside for Steve and Sam to come in. "Come on in guys, the pizza's getting cold…"

* * *

Cemeteries always gave her the earliest feeling. She hated staring at the tomb stones. The bodies of loved ones under you. And you were supposed to go visit them and pay respects, but that stone never made her feel like they were really there. It was cold. Doing things that reminded her of the dearly passed always made her feel better than going to the grave.

Steve, Sam, and Jamie were all standing in front of Fury's empty grave. The grace read, "Col. Nicholas J. Fury. The Path of the righteous man…" They were supposed to meet with him there, after everybody had been checked out of the hospital. Everybody was a lot better. Jamie's wounds were mostly healed, nothing to really worry about anymore. She could move around as freely as she wanted. Steve was already completely healed up. And Sam hadn't really gotten anything serious at all, so everybody was doing pretty good.

Fury walked up behind them, joining the group. He was wearing a purplish-maroon hoodie with the hood up, and a black leather jacket over it. His signature eyepatch had been abandoned and replaced with a dark pair of sunglasses. "So, you've experienced this sort of thing before," Fury said.

"You get used to it," Steve told him.

"We've been data mining HYDRA's files," Fury said, getting back to business, of course. "Looks like a lot of rats didn't go down with the ship. I'm headed to Europe tonight. Wanted to ask if you'd come."

"There's something I got to do first," Steve said.

"How about you, Wilson? Could use a man with your abilities," Fury pressed.

"I'm more of a soldier then a spy," Sam answered.

"I don't even have to ask you," Fury said, looking at Jamie.

She smirked and chuckled, shaking her head. "No, you already know my answer."

"All right then," Fury muttered, glancing back at his grave. He offered his good hand to Sam to shake, which he took, and then did the same to Steve. "Anybody asks for me, tell them they can find me right here." He let go of Steve's hand and turned to Jamie, offering her one as well.

Jamie just rolled her eyes and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck carefully. She didn't want to hurt his arm. Fury and her had their differences, but they had worked together enough for her to know that he did everything that he's ever done to protect people. And he had done nothing more than try and help her, though he did use her a bit. But again, that came down to protecting other.

Before pulling back, Jamie kissed his cheek. "Take care," Jamie said. "And if you need anything, you know how to contact us."

"I'll keep that in mind," he told her. He nodded before leaving them one last time.

"You should be honored," another voice said, joining them. They all turned their heads to the right, seeing Nat make her way over to them. "That's about a close as he gets to saying thank you."

Jamie stayed with Sam as Steve walked over to Nat. "Not going with him?" He asked.

"No," she chuckled.

"Not staying here," he went on.

"Nah, I blew all my covers. I got to go figure out a new one," she admitted.

"That might take a while," Steve said.

"I'm counting on it," she said, smirking. "That thing you asked for, I called in a few favors from Kiev." She handed him a folder with whatever h wanted. "Will you do me a favor? Do that thing we talked about. Don't wait too long."

"I don't know, you sure I'm her type?" He joked smirkingly.

 _Type? She's still trying to fix him up?_ Jamie thought, biting her lip. _I'm going to kill her._

"Well, she's your type. She's nice," Natasha said. She moved in, placing a friendly kiss on his cheek. She leaned around Steve and gave Jamie a wink before turning around and starting her walk away. "Be careful, Steve. You might not want to pull on that thread."

Once she was gone, Sam and Jamie joined him. Over his shoulder they could see the file was everything on Bucky. And it was fairly obvious that Steve wasn't going to let Bucky come to him. He was going after Bucky. And he wasn't going to stop until he found him.

"You're going after him," Sam stated.

"You don't have to come with me," Steve said.

"I know," Sam said.

"Of course I do, who else is going to keep your ass out of trouble?" Jamie said, nudging his side.

"When do we start?" Sam asked.

* * *

 **So that concludes the movie and the beginning of the filler chapter arch that I have in mind! I've got two in particular that I've got in mind, one much shorter than the other, but I know you'll really be excited for one...probably a little pissed at me for the other, but i know it's going to be good! Hope you guys enjoyed the movie chapters and look forward to more to come!**

 **Again, don't forget to go take the poll!**

Thanks go to the following fir their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **Jo**_ \- Thank you! We will take that into consideration. I'm glad she fit in! Next chapter was a bit iffy too, but it starts to get better because most of the stuff to come is original arcs.

 _ **dleshae**_ \- StillDoll13 and I are working on some test scenes to see how they work, as well as the other characters to before we finalize who she ends up with, or dates at some part for a period of time.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- Oh trust me, I've got 4 more chapters done after this one, as well as more to come so you'll be fine!

 _ **Queen of Erebor**_ \- Bucky will be in the story, I promise! There are just some transitional chapters that need to come first.

 _ **KnowInsight**_ \- Of course Jamie finds trouble! It's what she does. You'll see Taylor next chapter, I assure you. You'll find out what her fate is then.

 _ **CJ/OddBall**_ \- Yes, yes she will. Technically she means more to him now too...he's just using the same excuses Jamie is as to why he's not asking her out. Yes, creepy stalker guy...there's a lot to come from him. He's a lot of what happens between the two movies: Cap 2 and A2. That and something else that brings Agents of SHIELD into the picture but...not spoiling as to why...

 _ **seasidewriter1**_ \- I'm so glad you liked it. I was so worried about how she would fit. And for me, my busy time is coming up soon. Last week, this week and next are going to kill me...and Finals aren't until the second week of May! Uh, kill me now!


	21. Search and Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Agents of SHIELD, etc. I own Jamie.**

* * *

Chapter 21  
Search and Rescue

Steve was out getting Chinese food for lunch. Jamie stepped out of the shower, making sure not to open her wounded side. It had been a couple days since the battle at the Triskelion, and with her healing factor, it was almost completely scabbed over. However, any sudden movements, and getting it wet could risk it reopening.

She walked out with a towel wrapped around her thin body and into her bedroom. She lifted her head up as she walked, eyes landing on the dark male sitting on the edge of her bed. She screamed, rushing back into the bedroom.

"What the fuck?" Jamie screeched, looking around the bathroom door. "Fury! What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" She demanded.

"You said if I wanted help, you were free," he pointed out. "

"Yeah, and I expected a phone call! Not you showing up when I'm naked!"

"I'm not saying anything to that," Fury said. He got up off her bed and left her bedroom so she could get dressed. "Get dressed, we're heading out."

"Heading out where?" She asked, coming out of the bedroom. She shut the door before heading to her to her closet to take out her suit

"The middle of the ocean. We're receiving a distress signal on a SHIELD frequency. I think it might lead to Coulson."

Once changed she stepped out of the bedroom, placing her guns in the holsters. "You can't get in contact with Phil?"she asked. "I mean, I know I couldn't, but you?"

"Hey, don't push it," he said.

"Are you bringing Steve and Sam in on this?" She asked.

"Nope, only you," he said. "You're the only one aware of Coulson's true status."

"Because you won't tell them," she pointed out.

"Phil can tell them whenever he wants. I'm not in charge anymore," he told her.

"Mhm, sure." Jamie followed him out, grabbing her go bag she always had packed. "Just let me call Steve and let him know something came up. Can't have the Captain throwing a fit."

* * *

"The signal was coming from right around here," Fury thought, looking out the window."

They were over the middle of the ocean. _How the hell are we supposed to find the signal in all of this?_ She asked herself. "Maybe I should get out and look," Jamie thought. "Cover more ground….or water, I guess."

"You know, that's probably for the best," Fury said.

They opened the jet door and Jamie tied her hair back before just leaping out, nearly skimming the top of the water as she surgered the energy thought her, keeping her up in the air. She was faster than the chopper, so she could cover more ground. She turned so that she could pass the craft, checking the area ahead of them.

However, as the time ticked by, the longer she stayed out there, she still didn't see anything that seemed out of the ordinary. She sighed, getting tired. She had never flown that long before over one constant stretch of time. She needed to rest, grab something to eat and recharge. As much as she wanted to keep looking, Jamie turned around and started to head straight towards the craft flying towards her.

Changing her line of sight at that exact second allowed her blue eyes to land on two small things pop out of the water moments after turning around. It took her several more seconds of just floating there to realize they were people. "Oh shit!" She rushed over to them, all the while speaking into her comm. "Turn back! On your six!"

She reached them first, her eyes landing on the figures of Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz. And Fitz wasn't moving. "Oh my God," she muttered. Jamie pulled him out first as the craft came over. She brought him in while Fury got Jemma, who was breathing at at least conscious.

* * *

Jamie sat on a crate holding her head, her foot bouncing impatiently. Fitz was being looked at and taken care of, but things didn't look good. He was breathing, but that was pretty much the only thing he had going for him. Jemma seemed all right, just in the decompression chamber so she wouldn't get the bends. But that didn't mean Jamie was any less anxious for her to wake up. She hated being helpless when he came to waiting for her friends like that.

"Would you relax?" Fury asked her.

"Sorry," Jamie muttered, running a hand through her hair.

"Dr. Simmons will be just fine, I assure you," he said. "She'll wake up soon."

"I know, I know," Jamie muttered "It's just...who did this? HYDRA obviously, but where were the rest of the team? How could they let this happen?"

"We'll get answers soon," he told her. "Just be patient."

Patient and stubborn were two things that almost all snipers were. And Jamie was ver good at both of those, but being patient and feeling good about what she was waiting for didn't exactly have to mix. She did feel far more relieved when Fury walked up to Jemma's glass container and found she was awake.

"You're in decompression on a jet back to the mainland," Fury told her.

"They told us you were dead," Jemma told him.

"Good," said Fury, sounding rather amused. "We want word to get around on that."

Jemma was silent for a moment after those words, the events of the past hours coming back to her. "Fitz," she gasped, trying to sit up.

"Easy, easy," Fury said, placing his hand on the glass of the decompression chamber. "His heart's still beating," he said. "Just barely." Jemma sighed. It wasn't much, but at least he was alive. "I have a full med team with him. But you have to remain in this chamber, okay?" She nodded her head. "His brain was without oxygen for a long time, but you saved him."  
"It was the other way around," Jemma said. "How did you find us?"

"That makeshift beacon of yours," to hold he. "Good thinking. Led us right to you. Lucky we were looking. Jamie was the one that spotted you. Pulled Fitz out herself and got him to the medics before we even got a towel around you."

"Sorry," Jamie said. "But you were conscious and Fitz was a lot worse off than you were, so I just acted."

"Thank you," she said "But you were looking?" She asked confused.

"For my man, Coulson," Fury said. "I understand you're involved in a dispute I might want to weigh in on."

"Yeah, the idiot doesn't know when to call in for more help," Jamie added. "Always forgets to call."

"We didn't know you were alive either," Jemma said.

"You have anything that might lead me to him?" Fury asked, getting back on topic.

Jemma smiled, meaning she had just that. After giving him the tracker, Jamie pulled up a chair to sit next to Jemma and keep her company until she had to go and get ready to help out whatever Phil had gotten himself into.

"How are you feeling?" Jamie asked.

"As good as can be expected," she told her. "You? We saw the news feeds of the Triskelion, and on the highway."

"I'm healing up. It helps to have a healing factor," Jamie said. "How is everything with you guys?" She asked "I've been trying to get in contact with you guys since everything happened. Nothing went through."

"We've been quite busy ourselves," Jemma told her. "A lot has happened,"

"Tell me about it," Jamie said. "Care to elaborate a little for me before I head in there blind?"

"Ward's HYDRA," she stated right off the bat.

Her eyebrows knitted together in disbelief. "No," Jamie muttered. " _Ward_?"

Jemma nodded her head. "Him and Garrett."

"Wait, John Garrett?" Jamie asked. "I've seen him around the Triskelion before. He always tells people his stories in the lunchroom. He always seemed so pro-SHIELD. I guess that makes for a good cover, I suppose. Just like how nobody would suspect Sitwell."

"Exactly," Jemma said. "They're following them to try and stop them, but I don't know much more than that. I'm sorry."

"Hey, any little bit counts," Jamie said.

"What exactly happened at the Triskelion?" Jemma asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"That is a long story I will more than willingly tell you once all of this settles down, okay?" Jamie said. "It's a bit more complicated and starts a couple days before the Triskelion actually fell, so it's best to do over food or something."

Jamie pulled up the crate to sit next to Jemma. "Why don' tyou tell me what happened? How you got down there?"

"We were trying to track Ward and Garrett, and Fitz and I managed to get aboard the Bus, which they took. We placed a tracker, but were found and we got locked in one of the pods. Ward…" She shook her head,not willing to go on about him.

"The seals around the glass in the glass in the containment pods are 4-hydroxy-4-methyl-2-pentanone. We ended up using medical ethanol to burn through it. The outside pressure blew the seal in. Fitz….He made a small oxygen tank with just one burst of air for me. He knew there wouldn't be enough for him."

"A selfless act of heroism," Jamie said.

"Solace! We need you up front!" Fury called to her.

"Why don't you get some rest, okay? You're going to be in there a while and God knows you deserve a nap," Jamie told Jemma. "I'm glad we got you guys, Jemma."

"Thank you, again. I can't thank you enough."

Jamie just gave her one last smiles before making her way back up to the front of the jet.

* * *

After dropping Jemma and Fitz off at a secret base, Fury and Jamie headed back out as quickly as they could to get to Coulson. When they arrived at the factory warehouse looking building, it was already chaotic. There were holes in walls, people scrambling about.

"Phil really knows how to make an entrance, doesn't he," Jamie pointe out, her gun in hand as they made their way around the facility.

"Of course he does, I trained him," Fury stated.

Jamie and Fury snuck around large metal vats, guns at the ready as they heard the fighting just on the other side of the room. They both stopped when a body came flying over by them. They landed with a painful thus, starting to crawl to safety saying, "Well, that's new." He kept crawling, not seeing the two individuals standing where his gun had landed.

Jamie just eyes Phil, gun lowered now at just how easy it happened to be to find him. One he got there, seeing the feet, he looked up, his eyes meeting Fury's. "Sir?

"You don't have to call me "Sir." Coulson," Fury said. "Look at me. I'm dressed like I live under a bridge."

"I thought that's where you were living," Jamie joked.

"Not the point," Fury said, and she could obviously tell by his tone he was rolling his….eye.

"What are you two doing here?" Phil asked, getting to his feet.

"Well, Simmons turned me on to that old-timey tracker Fitz left on your bus," Fury answered.

Gunshots were fired, meaning the HYDRA rats were onto theme and closing in. Jamie parted from the boys, moving to crouch down next to one of the very large metal pipes, or whatever it was. She peaked out, seeing several guys and more coming. She leaned out quickly, gun pointed and managed to get three shots out before she had to take cover one more. She managed to get two guy at least.

"I went to great pains to make sure you didn't die the first time," Fury said.

"Well, now's not the best time, but I'd like to have a lengthy conversation with you about that."

Jamie could just make out the door opening, reinforcements coming to join. She leaned out and quickly walked while shooting, taking out three more men as she re-positioned herself behind the machine on the other side of the opening to where she had just been taking cover. They shot at her as she moved, several of them making contact with the machined behind her over by where Phil and Fury were talking.

"It might get loud."

"And I owe you that," Fury said. "But right now, we owe Garrett a punch in the teeth, wouldn't you say."

"This packs a pretty good punch."

"I know what it does."

"Finally done chatting girls? Come to help out?"

"Yup!" Phil said. He walked straight out into the wolves den, shooting away with the blaster he had used on Loki right before he died on the helicarrier. Jamie hadn't seen that thing since she moved it off his lap to put pressure on his wounds. She hadn't even noticed Fury holding it when they walked it, which was rather surprising since she was good at picking up on things.

Phil managed to take out seven men with that thing before it died and needed to recharge. Jamie moved out to join him, gun raised to make sure Phil had backup and protection out in the open. Fury stepped out as well, run shooting off at Garrett. Every shot landed.

Garrett fell to his knees, but there didn't appear to really have much of an effect on him. He had holes in his chest, and a bit of blood seeping out the wounds, but nothing really seemed to affect him, and it didn't look serious at all.

"What the fuck," Jamie muttered. She exchanged looks with Phil and Fury, to which they also looked at one another, completely baffled.

"Fury," Garrett greeted, standing up. "When was the last time anyone saw a tag-team wrestling match with four dead guys, and a dead Avenger?"

"How does he know about that?" Jamie asked. "She had never once told him about her past, then again, he could've found it out online with all the information that they dumped.

"I only see one dead guy in here," Phil pointed out.

"Oh, the power's all on this side of the room, fellas. Phil I'm surprised you'd try and stop me," Garrett said. "Of course, I don't blame _you_ , Nick. You haven't see the big picture, the big bang, the timeless frozen ocean, but Phil here has. We share a bond. We're blood brothers."

"This guys shoots more shit out his mouth than Loki did," Jamie pointed out.

"You didn't tell me he'd gone this crazy," Fury said.

"He's really stepped it up a notch," Phil added.

"You remember that speech you used to give us, Nick, about how one man can accomplish anything once he realizes he can be something bigger?" Garrett went on. "Well, now I am."

"I've never heard this speech, but that doesn't sound like something you'd say," Jamie pointed out.

"A part, a _part_ of something bigger," Fury corrected.

 _Yeah that sounds more like it,_ Jamie thought.

"Is that how it went?" Garret asked.

"Not a great listener," Phil stated.

"If you tell me this whole HYDRA path thing you took is because you misheard by damn "one man" speech…"

"I am the key to the future of the universe."

"Yeah, he's definitely more out there than Loki," Jamie muttered.

"I am the origin of all things!"

"You got it, right?" Fury asked Phil.

"Totally," Phi answered. "Loud and clear."

Garrett made the gun symbol with his fingers and pointed at the cyborg man standing next to him, then changed directions to the three standing up on the platform, telling him to shoot. The guy raised his arm, aiming at them. Jamie her own arm, now surging with energy and pointed it at him, shaking her head. "Put it down, man!"

"Fury was teaching us something you didn't want to hear, John!" Phil said. "'Cause you only think about yourself. That's the difference between your side and our side and why we're always gonna win."

"What lesson, Phil?" Garrett asked. "Please, enlighten me."

Jamie narrowed her eyes as the guy turned and looked at Garret. He glared, turning and shooting off at him instead. He went flying across the room, crashing into the wall. His skin was burnt, smoking even. "Okay, I didn't expect that," Jamie muttered, lowering her hand. "Was that part o a plan or something?'

"Yup," Phil said once more.

"You can't do this, Mike," Garrett said, as Mike slowly started to stalk towards him. "I order you to stand down!" He noticed a gun in one of the dead soldiers hands, and tried his best to pull himself toward it. "You must obey me! You need me to translate the words of creation. You don't want to do this, Mike." He finally managed to grab the gun, but Mike was right next to him. "Tell him, Phil!"

"Mr. Peterson's free to do whatever he wants," Phil said.

Mike Peterson lifted his foot and yelled as he stomped down on Garrett, killing him, putting an end to all of that.

"You think he learned his lesson?" Fury asked.

"He learned something," Phil muttered.

Once they got reinforcement there, the United States Marine Corps in fact, to help transport the goods and the prisoners, another member of their team, a new one, joined up while they were telling Phil about Jemma and Fitz. Phil looked rather pleased to see him, patting him on the shoulder in greeting.

"Director Fury, it's good to see you're alive," the African American man greeted, shaking their former leader's hand.

"Agent Triplett, good to see you weren't on the side of your deranged CO," Fury said.

"Seems like he was the only one," Jamie said, moving to stand next to Fury. "Still a bit shocked that Ward HYDRA."

"Oh my God, you're Solace," Trip gaped, eyes wide. "It's an honor to meet you, Ma'am."

"Oh, the last person to call me ma'am was born in 1918 and wears red, white and blue. And I even scolded him on that. Please, it's just Jamie," she introduced, holding out a hand to shake the young man's.

"You really know Captain Rogers?" He asked.

"I do, but I know him as Steve," she said. "But really, honor is all mine, Agent Triplet. Anybody Phil here respects and trusts is a friend in my books."

"Please, it's just Trip," he said.

Jamie went on to ask Phil exactly what was going on there, once they finally were free and had a moment to do so. "What were they doing here anyway?" She asked.

"The Centipede project," he told her. "They were trying to make super-soldiers."

"Oh, of course they were. That's what they're always trying to do, isn't it?" Jamie grumbled, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Without regular injections, they're just men," Phil went on. "Once doctors remove their cybernetic eyes, they'll be essentially back to normal."

"Minus an Eye, of course," Trip said.

Agent May walked in with two guards, escorting Ward. They stopped him in front of Phil so he may address him. "You got a chance to express all your feelings?" Phil asked May first.

"Is he still breathing?" May retorted.

"I guess she kept some of it to herself," Phil said.

May moved away from Ward and to stand between Jamie and Phil, nodding in greeting to the Avenger. "He's having trouble speaking," May said. "I think I fractured his larynx."

Jamie snorted, covering her mouth to try another and make a scene. She stepped back, biting her lip as she tried not to laugh to stand next to Trip. She space a shrug to Trp before turning her attention back to Phil and the traitor.

"Oh good," Phil said. He took several steps forward to address Ward finally. "Your attempt to cross off Fitz and Simmons failed, but Fitz may never be the same again. So I'm going to invent new ways to ruin the rest of your life, and we'll do whatever's necessary to get HYDRA intel from you But your torture, that's going to be internal."

"And a little bit external," May added.

"Sure, some of that," Phil went along. "But you devoted your entire life to a deranged narcissist who never gave a damn about anyone, and now he's dead. You've got the rest of your life to wrestle with the question:who are you without him?" Phil stepped back, nodding to the guards. "Take him away."

* * *

" _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ , and _cruel_ , and _very_ stupid!"

Jamie just rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chests, slouching down in the love seat she was resting in inside Coulson's office on the Bus. She figured Phil would have a broader vocabulary after hearing that he really had died on the helicarrier and they had brought him back to life with alien DNA from the TAHITI Project. It was a shock, but honestly, not as shocking as she would've found it before she started working with SHIELD.

Jamie was just glad he was alive and well, and not going insane like Garrett had ate getting injected with that stuff.

"I think you made your point," Fury interrupted.

"Why bring me back in the first place?" Phil pressed. "Clearly, I didn't think it was the best idea! I warned you about people losing their minds."

"Agent May was on top of the situation," Fury explained. "She says you're fine. Aren't you? It was a "Break glass in case of emergency" situation."

"Yes, but that emergency was supposed to be the fall of an Avenger!" Phil stated.

"Exactly,"Fury said, leaning forward.

Jamie stood up, making her way around May who stood next to her in front of the couch. "Phil, you've spent your whole life looking up to heroes: to Steve. You've been trying to be like them and to do as they would do. What you don't realize is while you've been trying to do that, you've been everybody else's hero the whole time.

"You are _the_ Avenger. The only reason any of us managed to work together. It's because of you, that we were able to do what we did. Not because it was the right thing to do, not because lives were on the line, but because you were the one that believed we could do all of that for those reasons. You are out reason, our hero, Phil. _My_ hero."

Phil stared at her for a good deal, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"And I'm damn glad I did it too," Fury said. "When you want to build something, you need a strong foundation. Now, you know how few people I trust, Coulson."

"You can count them on one hand," Phil said.

"And I'm not afraid to cut off fingers," Fury went on. "The principles SHIELD was founded upon was pure."

"Protection," May said.

"Protection," Fury agreed. "One , to protect one man against himself, other times to protect the planet against an alien invasion from another universe. It's a broad job description."

"No need to tell me," Phil said.

"But the belief that drives us all is the same, whether it's one man or all mankind," Fury went on.

"That they're worth saving," Phil finished.

Fury stood up and walked towards Phil. "That truth lives inside you, Coulson. Before it was torn apart, SHIELD was a lot of moving part. But guys like you were the heart. Not, you'll be the head," he said, holding up a small black and silver box no larger than the palm of Jamie's hand.

Phil took it, looking at it. "What is it?" He asked.

"A toolbox to help you build it back up," Fury said.

"You want me to start over, rebuild SHIELD," Phil asked.

"From scratch," Fury stated. "Take your time. And do it right." He moved to leave the roo, but stopped at May. "You'll still have his back."

"Of course," he said.

He before the doorway and looked to Phil. "There's no one else I trust with this," he said.

"Thank you, Sir," Coulson said. "How do you...How should I proceed?"

"That's up to you…" Fury answered, he lifted his hand to shake, "Director."

He turned once more to leave, but stopped when May addressed him. "And you, Sir, where are you heading now?"

"Well, I'm trading in my bird's-eye view for two solid feet on the ground," he said. "This is the last time you'll be seeing me for a stretch."

"You're going to disappear, nowhere to be found," Phil said.

"Nowhere?" He scoffed and chuckled. "You know me better than that, Phil." He pulled his glasses down, showing both of his eyes: the good and the blue bad. "I'll be everywhere." He pushed them back up, looking towards Jamie. "You want a ride home?"

"No thanks," she said. "I want to see how Leo and Jemma are doing, if that's okay?"

"Of course," Phil said. "You're always welcome here."

"Goodbye then," Fury said.

"Take care, Nick," Phil said, one last time.

* * *

 **I'm really iffy on this chapter, because I wanted Jamie to get involved so she knew about Ward and what happens to everybody, but it was just sort of weird. Also really wanted that last scene where Jaime tells Phil that he's a hero, and it was the perfect time. So part of the chapter I'm happy with, the others not so much. Hope you guys enjoyed the read though!**

Thanks go to the following people for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **animelover78861**_ \- No, they are not. I'm sorry.

 ** _KnowInsight_** \- Yes, yes they are that stubborn.

 _ **xenocanaan**_ \- I hope this was exciting and what you hoped would come next!

 ** _Jo_** \- lol, I love the idea of Sam and Taylor. Both sarcastic and funny.

 _ **PrincessLinaMarie**_ \- Sorry!

 _ **CJ/OddBall**_ \- I think it's so funny that everybody is waiting for them to get together when I've actually already written the scene. I don't have everything else in between done, but I do have them getting together, as well as some other fluff filler things. And actually, the Stalker Arch if the good one...everyone's going to bereally pissed with the other one. And as of right now, Jamie and Steve's song is One and Only by Adele.

 _ **Queen of Erebor**_ \- I promise, there will be interactions between the two.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777-**_ I know, I can't wait! I might go to the midnight showing!


	22. The Playground

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Agents of SHIELD, etc. I own Jamie.**

* * *

Chapter 22  
The Playground

Jamie hadn't paid much attention to where they had landed on the mainland when they brought Fitz and Jemma back for medical attention ,and if she was being honest, she had fallen asleep on the couch in Phil's office when they made the journey back there. It had been a good several days since the had finished the battle to stop HYDRA at the Triskelion, and Jamie had honestly slept more than she had been awake in that time, but she still felt so tired.

Perhaps it was because of all the stress being put on them to go in front of Congress to tell them what happened, which Nat was the only one doing so. Jamie hated court and politics, and her injuries (despite practically being completely healed) allowed her to not testify. Steve, on the other hand, ,had just flat out refused. He had already told his story by putting the three helicarriers into the Potomac. He had enough to deal with about Bucky right now. Congress was the last thing he needed.

Phil woke her up when they arrived, and they made their way to the hanger bay together. Agent May, Skye and Triplett all met them there, waiting as the back opened. Before it even hit the ground though, Jemma's form could be seen waiting just beyond their reach, but it was just Jemma. No Fitz.

Once it was down all the way, Jemma made her way up, and the other made their way down. The two sides met half way, Jemme instantly engulfed in a hug from Skye, and a pat on the shoulder from Coulson.

"Fitz, is he okay?" Skye asked, pulling away quickly to look at the young Brit for her answer. "Please tell me he's okay."

Jemma looked around them slowly with tear filled eyes. "He's alive," she said.

"That's all we can ask for right now," Jamie told the young agents. Jamie had been through her fair share of loss of comrades, and hearing someone was alive was more than she could ever hope for in her line of her. They may have a long road ahead, but they were alive. A brother was alive.

"What is this place?" May asked.

"First thing I found in that box was these coordinates," Phil answered. "Another secret base?"

"I call it the Playground, though technically, it doesn't have a name because, technically, it doesn't exist. It being a secret base and all."

Jamie practically jumped and turned along with the others to look at the very short man standing at the bottom of the ramp. He was dressed finely in a dark suit, an orange lanyard dangling from his neck.

"Eric?" Skye asked slowly.

"Billy, he corrected, hold up his lanyard. "Koenig, Agent of SHIELD, although I totally understand the confusion. Eric passed away, sadly, but it's great to have company, finally, and I did not mind minding this place."

Jamie didn't understand why everybody was acting so weird, but she didn't pay much attention to it. As it seemed, they had met his brother, so she just assumed they both looked alike.

"Agent Coulson," Phil introduced.

Billy looked like a giddy school girl. He made his way up the group. "I know. I know. And it is an honor to meet you, Sir. I'll get your lanyard shortly." His demeanor changed when he looked toward the rest of the group. "For the rest of you, lanyards will be handed out on a case-by-case basis. Can't be too careful with all those HYDRA threats still out there, causing trouble.

"That's why we're here, get you up and running and back fighting the good fight, which is gonna be cool," Billy said. "I know we don't have much, but what we have is yours, Sir."

"Thank you," Phil said.

"So! Where would you like to start?" Billy asked.

Jamie nudged Phil with her shoulder. "Food, we could start with food," she suggested.

He smirked and shook his head. "For once, I agree with you," he said. "You can tell us exactly what happened at the Triskelion."

"Sure, but can we have Chinese food?"

* * *

"The mission started for Steve and Natasha first," Jamie explained.

The group was sitting scattered about the kitchen and the combined dining area eating the mac and cheese they had all worked together to make for their dinner that night. They were all lounging around, not in a hurry to do anything that night. Tomorrow was a different story, but for the time being, one night off was what they were taking.

"Captain America and Black Widow," Trip said, shaking his head. "Man, this is unbelievable."

"We're still too used to it. I mean, we've met Jamie a couple times before this too," Skye told him.

"You've gone on missions together?" Trip asked.

"Kind of," Jamie interrupted the two. "They rescued me from the organization that gave me my powers after they kidnapped me. Then when Lady Sif, an Asgardian came on a mission I help out in greeting her, other than that I wasn't much use."

"Fitz shot her," Skye chuckled.

"He did? Didn't know he had it in him," Trip commented.

"He was under the Asgardians' control," Phil said. "Go on, Jamie."

"Right! Back on topic," Jamie said. "They were sent on a rescue mission to the Lemurian Star, a SHIELD ship that had been taken over by pirate hired by Fury because he knew it was corrupt, though they didn't know that at the time. Agent Sitwell, HYDRA, by the way, Arnim Zola's Algorithm for Project Insight into it.

"They came back from the mission and that night Fury came to Steve to tell him SHIELD was compromised and the Winter Soldier shot and killed him, but before he died, he gave Steve a flash drive."

"Obviously not," Jemma said.

"Yeah, but I'll get to that," Jamie said. "So while all that happened, I was in New York on another mission. When I came back, Secretary Pierce called me in and told me his version of what happened. He put me in charge of the STRIKE team to go after Captain Rogers. Agent Brock Rumlow figured out that I didn't quite buy into everything. I got shot on the way out and jumped out of the window on the twentieth floor.

"With the help of a friend, I found Steve and Nat. We couldn't get into the drive, but we could backtrack who was blocking us out. Went to For Lehigh to see who it was.

"Lehigh, that's where Captain America was trained," Trip said.

"You were actually there? With Captain Rogers?" Phil fanboyed. .

"Yeah, we were there while it blew up too," Jamie said.

"Turns out, Arnim zola was a HYDRA member back in World War II, recruited by SHIELD. Turns out he didn't leave HYDRA behind. He also kind of uploaded his mind into a computer or something. Weird shit, let me tell you. He sold us out and that's how the place blew up."

"No!" Phil gaped. His expression devastated. "That place is a part of history!"

"Hey, it wasn't our fault! Blame HYDRA!" Jamie said. "We went to one other person we knew we could trust, Sam Wilson, aka the Falcon. An airman that was in Bakhmala: The Khalid Khandil mission."

"Impressive," May said, Phil nodding right beside her. They were the only two people that seemed to understand how impressive that was.

"Yeah, so then we took Sitwell and he told us that Zola's algorithm would kill millions of people using the three new Insight helicarriers we just built. He was killed by the Winter Soldier too. And we got captured.

"Agent Hill was undercover and was in our truck. We used this little handheld laser thing to cut through the bottom of the truck and slipped out."

"That's Fitz's mousehole!" Jemma exclaimed. "He invented it."

"Sweet," Jamie laughed. "We were brought to Fury where we made a plan. That's when we went into the Triskelion. Took out Pierce, the helicarriers. SHIELD. Now we're just trying to figure out what to do now."

"That's a lot to process," Skye said.

"That's not even everything," Jamie said. "I left out some bits that aren't as important. I mean, I got shot like, two or three times. Strangled too. I get strangled a lot..."

"...I'm going to make a pie," Jemma decided.

"I'll help," Skye said.

"Phil, could I have a word in private?" Jamie asked.

"Sure," he answered, standing up from his seat.

Jamie followed him out, arms wrapped around her small frame. They went into the living room like area, far enough away to talk in private. They sat down next to one another one the leather couch.

"What is it you wanted to talk about alone, Jamie?" He asked a bit concerned. "You mentioned a lot in front of the others. This has t big pretty big."

"It is," Jamie sighed. "What I'm telling you, I would appreciate it if it stayed between us. I know you like to share things with your team, but this is personal, especially for Steve."

That caught his attention. He turned more towards her at that information. "Of course," he said.

"The Winter Soldier, the guy that shot Fury and was HYDRA's personal plaything is Bucky," Jamie told him. "Bucky as in Steve's best friend from when he was in his time."

"Bucky Barnes?" Phil asked. "But how? He died during a mission capturing Zola."

"When the 107 was captured, Zola experimented on him,according to Steve" Jamie said. "Whatever he did allowed him to withstand the drop of the train. They wiped his memories, brainwashed him into being their tool, and gave him a metal arm."

"Where are his whereabouts now?" Phil pressed.

"Honestly don't know," Jamie said. "But as you can guess, Steve's not dropping this whatsoever."

"You haven't dropped Aaron," Phil pointed out.

"No, no I haven't," Jamie muttered. "My point is, I know you have far too much on your plate right now, and a lot of other important stuff to deal with, but if you happen to hear anything, even if it's the slightest thing, let us know?"

"Of course," Phil said. "Anything I hear, I'll send it to you personally

"Thank you," Jamie said, taking his hand and giving it a thankful squeeze. "It means a lot."

"How is he?" Phil asked.

"Quiet, to be honest," Jamie said. "He doesn't talk about it all too much. The last time I got him to talk to me about it was when he woke up in the hospital after the Triskelion."

"I can't imagine what he's going through," Phil said.

"I can only relate to part of it," Jamie said.

"You're the best person to help him deal with it," he said.

"I'm not so sure," Jamie muttered, running a hand through her hair. "Things with Aaron aren't so good, if you don't recall."

"All the more reason why you're the perfect person for this," he said. "You're the closest person he has right now. He needs you."

"And I'll be there," Jamie said. "Right by his side."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to make the last one too long, and I kind of wanted to just break things up. Also really wanted some alone time with Phil and Jamie so she could help out Steve, without him knowing. Jamie's the type to do anything for Steve even if they're not getting along or they're not together, you know?**

 **Also, I'm posting a new Marvel story if you guys are interested in checking that out.**

Thanks go to the following people for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 ** _Jedi Jelsa777-_** May just needs to get here already. I'm too excited for this movie and to see how Jamie's gonna fit into it.

 _ **Jo**_ \- Yeah, it's just that if the worst happens in Civil War, I've got big plans for Bucky.

 _ **CJ/OddBall**_ \- Its going to be a while still before they get together, so you're going to be kept waiting. I know, I swear they better not kill my boys!

 ** _seasidewriter1_** \- Agents will be playing a much bigger roll in the time before Avengers 2. So you'll be seeing all those peeps again. I hope everything with your show is going well. It sounds exciting. What are you doing?


	23. The Interview

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Agents of SHIELD, etc. I own Jamie.**

* * *

Chapter 23  
The Interview

"Pepper, I _really_ don't think this is such a good idea," Jamie muttered.

Pepper just chuckled, checking her emails on her phone as she sat on the white sofa in the dressing room. Jamie was sitting at the vanity, a makeup artist standing next to her touching up on her with powdered foundation. She kept glaring at her, forcing her to sit still as Jamie fidgeted and kept talking to the strawberry blonde.

"I mean, this isn't me," Jamie muttered. "I-I don't do things like this. _Why_ am I doing this?"

"Because the Avengers need some positive press and you're the best candidate for that," Pepper answered.

"How am I the best possible candidate?" Jamie gaped. "I mean, I've never done anything like this before."

"Because the public will want to hear from one of the Avengers, and preferably one that was involved with what happened with SHIELD. Natasha's not the right candidate with her colored past before SHIELD, and Sam's never been in the public eye before, plus he isn't an Avenger. And Steve…" Pepper didn't go on, but she didn't need to.

It had been almost a month since the fall of the Triskelion and SHIELD. And he barely spoke. As each week passed, he spoke a bit more,but for the most part, Steve was always lost in thought. What time he didn't spend training was spent searching for any sign of Bucky's whereabouts.

It scared the hell out of Jamie, to say the least. It wasn't healthy. Steve barely ate, and that was very concerning when you factored in that Steve's metabolism burned four times faster than a regular man's. He didn't sleep, and when he did he had nightmares. Steve had temporarily moved into Jamie's place since his was a bit in shambled after what happened with Fury. Now the place was littered with boxes. So Jamie knew just how many times Steve woke up from nightmares. He would get up, pace around his room, go and research more. She would get up even though he insisted for her not to.

Jamie didn't know how to help. She was already helping him look. She tried to talk to him about it, but he always shut her down completely or would change the subject. She was scared. And she knew Sam was worried too.

Jamie sighed, running a hand through her hair. "You an talk anybody into anything, can't you," Jamie muttered.

"Except getting Tony to put my name on a lease," she chuckled, as if it were some sort of inside joke. "You will do just fine, Jamie." Pepper put her phone away and got up. She walked over to Jamie, sending away the make up person. "Cat Carter is a great reporter, and she's respectful to those who deserve it. She's always been a supporter of the Avengers. She's already agreed not to ask questions about the investigation of what happened with SHIELD, so you'll be fine. I promise," Pepper assured her. "And you look fantastic."

Jamie's blue eyes rolled in was dressed in a short dress Pepper had brought she had one was picked out by Pepper herself. The dress was short, and the skirt of it was stripped black and white, while the top, with cut out sides was solid black. Around her feet were black ballet flats with ankle wraps, much like ballet point shoes, only much thinner and less showy. One her wrists she had black and white bangles, and her ears had simple black studs.

"There's just one last thing," Pepper said, a small smirk on her lips. She reached down at the drawer at the vanity, pulling it open. She reached inside and pulled out a small, velvet jewelry case. "Tony specifically told me to give this to you," she said.

Jamie took the case cautiously. She opened it, her eyes landing on a silver necklace, the pendant shaped with an outer circle, and in the middle was a single star. It looked like Cap's shield. Jamie looked up at Pepper, giving her a pointed look. "This is Tony's version of a joke, isn't it?"

Pepper chuckled. "Probably, but it is pretty."

She had a point. Jamie pulled it out, holding the light material in her hand. _It is pretty_ , Jamie thought. And it was the most expensive piece of jewelry she now owned, no doubt. "He's going to give you hell if I don't wear this, isn't he?"

"Yes," Pepper said.

Jamie sighed, putting the necklace on. At the same time, one of the set managers came in to retrieve her. Pepper and Jamie followed. She was seated out on set, Pepper watching from just off to the side. It was about five more minutes before Cat Carter walked out onto the set and tool the comfortable chair next to her.

"Private Roe, I have to say, I am very excited to have you here. Thank you for coming," Cat said, shaking her hand excitedly.

"We're live in one minute!"the cameraman informed them.

"Thanks for having me," Jamie said, taking her hand before she sat down.

"I just wanted to assure you that I respect the boundaries put forth by your representative. Having guests is an honor, not a privilege," she went on.

Jamie was impressed. "I like the way you operate, Ms. Carter."

"Please, it's just Cat," she insisted.

"On in five, four, three two…" He motioned for Cat to go on.

"Good evening, This is Cat Carter," she said, looking directly into the camera. "And tonight we have the privilege of having Private Jameson Roe, more commonly known as Solace of the Avengers."

"Again, thank you for having me. I'm honestly not fond of politics, but I do have a soft spot for your show," Jamie admitted.

Cat seemed to enjoy hearing that. She went on with the interview. "Well, since a lot of your past was revealed recently, why don't you tell us a little about yourself? Get the facts straight. Let us in on who Jameson Roe, _Solace_ really is," Cat said.

"Well, first of all, I don't like to be called Jameson. Jamie's fine. Uh, let's see. I lived with my brother and father until I was thirteen. They both were in the military and died in the war. After that I was in foster care. Joined the United States Marine Corps when I was eighteen. Went through Sniper training. Did that for several years."

"Was that what you always wanted to do?" Cat asked. "Follow in your family's footsteps?"

"Yes, actually," Jamie said. "My family has been in the military for as many generations as I'm aware of."

"What about your mother?"

"Never knew my mother," she answered. "She died when I was little."

"Where did you obtain your abilities?"

"That is a long story," she muttered. "Let's just leave it at unauthorized experimentation on a foreign party's behalf."

"Okay, why don't we change things up a little bit," Cat suggested. "How about something a little lighter. Have you ever _googled_ yourself?"

Jamie laughed, nodding her head. "Yes, I have. And it's the weirdest thing. Before all of this information came out, a friend of mine told me about the fanfiction community and I checked a couple out. Some were really well written."

"I did my own research on that as well," Cat said. "There seem to be a lot of pairings between you and a certain _Captain Rogers_. Care to elaborate on that?"

"Well, Steve and I aren't romantically involved, if that was what you were trying to fish out. We're good friends and Teammates."

"Why don't you tell us a little about your friend? Perhaps things people don't always see from him, or common misconceptions."

"Well, I guess Steve often strikes people as simple. And he is. Where people go wrong is when they think simple means the same thing as _stupid_. And he's far from stupid. He has one of the best calculating, strategic minds I have ever worked with. And that's one of the things that really makes him capable of doing his job.

"But primarily, it's everything that makes him him that really allows him to do what he does. You see, if you make yourself more than just a man, if you devote yourself to an idea, you become something else entirely: a legend, or a symbol. And that's what Steve is. All he wants to do is the right thing. Protect people. That's his ideal. And in trying to do that, he's become the legend everybody knows today. They say Captain America is Steven Rogers, but Steven Rogers is Captain America. Not the other way around."

"It seems to me that you think very highly of our dear Captain," Cat said with a smirk.

"I do," she said. "I think highly of all the members on our team."

"Other than Captain America, who do you find you are around most?"

"Widow," she answered.

"Tell us more about her."

"She is a woman, and she has a life outside of work, just like the rest of us. She likes to play matchmaker, that's for sure," Jamie chuckled.

"Is that so? Who has she tried matchmaking with?"

"Me, Steve."

"You two together or separate?"

"Uh, I'm not going to answer that," Jamie chuckled.

"Okay, okay," she laughed. "You can't blame me for trying. Why don't we go back to a little bit of SHIELD. We still don't really know much about what SHIELD agents were like, what they did. We all know the stereotypical version of CIA agents, but we don't know anything of what SHIELD agents were like."

"Well, I guess you could say," Jamie muttered, thinking of how to word it. "Most of them looked like accountants, but kicked butt like Navy Seals."

"What do you plan on doing now that your career with SHIELD is over?" Cat asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, to be honest," Jamie said. "I may just take some time to relax. Visit some friends. SHIELD kept me rather busy, and I'm afraid my friends have been a bit neglected."

"That sounds like it'll be lovely," Cat said. "One of those friends, I assume, is Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four?"

"Yes, actually, he's been bugging me to come up and visit for quite some time, especially the last couple of weeks," Jamie answered.

"We only have time for one more questions," Cat said. "Now, I'm curious. The military, the Avengers, SHIELD, all things that some would consider heroic paths. Why do you do what you do?"

"Recently,, I was reminded of that," Jamie said. "A man that I didn't always quite understand at first, but I now respect a good deal, said that "Man can accomplish when he is a part of something bigger. SHIELD was founded for the specific purpose of protecting everybody no matter who they are. It doesn't matter what it's from.

"That's all I want to do. I've been through bad things because of some horrible people. As another very close friend of mine says, "I don't like bullies. I don't care who they are." I like to go by that," Jamie said.

"That was very nicely put, Jamie," Cat said. "Thank you so much for coming today.

"No, it was my pleasure," Jamie said.

* * *

Jamie went back to the dressing room to grab her bag before she left. Pepper offered to take her out for lunch before she had to fly back to Malibu. Jamie wasn't one to pass up free food. All she had to do was grab her bag and her jacket and head out.

However, the second she opened her door, Jamie was met with the overwhelming smell of something utterly disgusting. Her stomach lurched, the content of her breakfast threatening to come back up. She held herself together though, her eyes never leaving the source of the smell.

Rose of Sharon. That was the choice of poison this time. Or, the choice of gift from her stalker this time around. Reluctantly, Jamie walked up to the flowers and grabbed the card, reading it over:

" _I desire to be with you. I miss you. I feel lonely when I can't see you. I hunger for your taste, your smell, the feel of your soul touching mine. I suppose that until we are reunited once more, I shall share you with the public that adores you so, and shall protect you from those who dare dirty your name, my dearest Solace._

 _Until we meet again, my dearest."_

 _And I desire to be left the hell alone, you sick fucking son of a bitch,_ Jamie though, crumpling it and putting it in her bag. _Let me the hell alone you asshole._ She shook her head, departing without a single flower, trying her best to not think about them at all as she went out with Pepper.

* * *

 **I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Cat Carter was created for this specific purpose. I didn't want to just those Jamie into an interview with someone nobody knew, so that's why I fit her into a couple other chapters. Anyway, this was so much fun, and I hope you guys had fun reading it!**

 **Also, just posted a new Marvel story, one that's rather different from this one and will have a whole lot of Phil and Tony in it, if anybody's interested int that.**

Thanks go to the following people for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- I'll be here before you know it! I really can't wait for it. Too excited. I love Trip. I can't wait to have more of him in the story too. He's just the sweetest little thing!

 ** _Jo_** \- I'm too excited. They just keep coming out with little tiny bits of new scenes in the commercial and I'm just pumped! I can't wait to see Bucky again! I just keep keep falling more in love with him.

 _ **CJ/OddBall**_ \- Of course it's Phil. I love Phil. I know, their abilities are just amazing, isn't it? I just posted a new marvel story, and Phil plays a very important part in it. As does Tony.

 _ **seasidewriter1**_ \- Oh, and they'll play an even larger roll to come (And even more so in the new fic I'm doing as well). I love how big the universe is, and all the little connections and references there are. I'm glad everything with the play has gone well. I'm glad that reading this story helps you calm down. I know the same thing (though obviously not my story) does the same for me. And your statement about how this shows just how much Jamie cares for Steve is great. Just keep that in mind for future reference when things start to go down...You'll know what I mean when it comes up. ;)


	24. The First of Many

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Agents of SHIELD, etc. I own Jamie.**

* * *

Chapter 24  
The First of Many

The planet was desolate. The rocky terrain was difficult to maneuver, and it was even more difficult to walk with the pouring rain shooting down ontop of her, feeling like pellets being thrown onto her skin. Geysers shot out of the ground, riding twenty, thirty, forty feet into the air. The wind was atrocious, making it very difficult for her to walk, and prohibiting her from flying whatsoever. The sky was black and gray with storm clouds, but on the horizon was an red-orange glow, highly unnatural for anywhere on Earth.

Jamie looked around, confused as to where exactly she was. All she knew was that she was cold, alone, and lost. She had no idea how she even got wherever she was. She just had to get out of that rain that was soaking her, and chilling her to the bone.

And Jamie hadn't been cold since the day she died.

Wondering out the deserted area, Jamie wondered if anybody had ever inhabited the land around her, wherever it was. If the whether was different, and it was occupied with shelter and places to live, perhaps it wouldn't have been so bad.

Jamie's aimless wandering came to a fault. _Is that…._ Jamie wondered, her eyes landing on a structure in the distance. _Is that a building?_ She wasn't exactly sure, but if it was, it would be a place for her to get out of the rain and perhaps try and look for help to figure out where she was. And if it wasn't a building, she could still take refuge from the rain. The last thing she needed was getting sick.

Upon getting close, Jamie could, indeed, say that the structure was a building. It almost resembled Greek or Roman styles temples, though Jamie wasn't really an expert in that area. Al she knew was it was big, with large cascading pillars and open entry points. She walked inside ringing out her hair and her clothes the best she could, but she couldn't help but feel the cool draft inside the large, dark structure.

There was something about the darkness that told her to run. It made her uneasy, but at the same time, she felt obligated to go in further. It was like something inside her wanted her there, wanted to consume her into the dreariness of the whole region.

So, despite her better judgement, Jamie trekked what through the building, and the inside was almost as dangerous as the land outside, with the added bonus of little horrid lizard creatures that completely ignored the woman as she trudged through the land they claimed for their home.

She came upon a large door, overgrown with whatever plan was covering the walls. The place was unlike anything Jamie had ever seen before. It was unbelievable. If she wasn't feeling everything, she wouldn't believe she was actually there.

Why, where, and how she got there were still two unanswered questions.

Jamie pushed the doors open and walked through, her eyes instantly landing on a pedisle on the other side of the room. The pedisle, and the item perched on top, were the only things in the vast room. The pedisle contained some sort of blue-violet field, protecting whatever was so important that needed to be protected in such a thing, as well as in such a barren wasteland of a place.

Her blue eyes, flaring far more than usual, were unable to tear away from the object. She didn't even realize she was moving towards it. Upon further inspection, she figured out that the orb inside was cast from metal, though it wasn't evenly cast. The metal almost looked like an orbal nest, but perfectly round and sturdy.

Once in front of the item, Jamie couldn't help but lift her hand and reach for it,completely disregarding the protective field around it. As it happened, the field did not react to her whatsoever. She picked up the orb and brought it out of its containment pedisle.

It was heavier than it looked, weighing down in her hands. Jamie turned the item around in her hands, her mind trying to determine what exactly it was. There weren't any buttons. It didn't turn and open. She didn't quite understand what the purpose of it was.

That was when her blue eyes caught sight of the faint purple glow inside of the object through the small empty spaces where the metal wasn't. She raised it higher to her face to try and get a better look inside through the cracks, but she couldn't make anything in particular out. But as the seconds ticked by as she continued to look at the dim light, her pulse increased, her breathing picking up the pace.

At first the light looked calming, but the more she stared, unable to look away, the more uneasy Jamie felt. Something about the light was off putting, dangerous, and she knew she wanted nothing to do with it.

Jamie moved to put the object back where she had taken it from, but before she could slip it back into the protective field, the glow intensified, completely engulfing Jamie in a familiar burning sensation, causing her to scream out in utter pain.

* * *

Jamie jumped, her eyes shooting open. She sat up on her couch, her breathing uneven. She glanced around her for her surroundings. A shaky hand went through her hair, pushing it out of her face.

"Jamie? You okay?" Steve asked. He was sitting in the comfortable armchair, his sketchpad on his lap in one of the rare moments it wasn't lost in thought or searching for clues on Bucky. He looked at her slightly concern, though not overly so seeing as they weren't in any danger.

"Huh?" She asked, though she didn't exactly expect an answer. She heard what he said, but after what she had just seen and felt, she wasn't completely taking everything in. Jamie groaned, rubbing her eyes tiredly. From the clock on the wall, she had been asleep for a couple hours, but she felt as if she hadn't slept in days. She groaned again, shifting so that her feet were on the floor and she wasn't taking up the whole couch.

"Hey, you okay?" Steve asked once more.

"Mmm," Jamie hummed, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, just a, uh, weird dream. A really weird dream."

"Good weird or bad weird?" Steve pressed. He got up from his spot and moved to sit next to her on the couch, rubbing her back. He could see how confused and uneasy she was, and it was the one of the easiest ways to help relax her.

"Bad weird," Jamie admitted, subconsciously leaning into his side.

"Nightmare?" He asked, a bit more concerned, like his old self.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I mean, it wasn't really bad, but it just left me with a bad taste, you know?"

"Yeah, I know the sort," Steve said, pulling her further into his side by wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You're freezing. You're _never_ cold,."

She curled into him, trying to steal his body heat for herself. "Yeah, it was cold and raining," she muttered. "It felt so real."

"Well, you're awake now," he said, smoothing out her hair.

"So are you," Jamie pointed out. "When was the last time you slept, Steve?"

Steve remained silent. He wouldn't look at her, his eyes directed towards the window. Jamie sat back up, his arm still around her. She gently placed a comforting hand on his knee, giving him a reassuring squeeze. He was there comforting her over something that wasn't important when he needed the comforting more with something ten times worse.

"Steve, talk to me," Jamie said.

"Tony called," he said. "He wants us to move back up to New York City. Stay in his new Tower. He's calling it Avenger's Tower."

"I don't see why that's such a bad thing," Jamie said. "Except for the fact that we'll have to deal with Tony more, but that's not really all that big of a deal."

"He wants to help track down HYDRA facilities," he went on. "Help Thor look for Loki's scepter."

Jamie was confused. Everything she heard him say sounded rather appealing to her. A free place to stay. Good people to room with. Take down HYDRA. It all sounded pretty sweet to her. "Again, I don't really see the problem, Steve."

"I know we have to stop HYDRA, but…" Steve muttered, his free hand rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Time spent looking for HYDRA takes away fro trying to find Bucky."

"Oh," she muttered. "Okay. I get it now. You feel like you're abandoning your best friend."

Steve's blue eyes turned and connect with her own. He looked far more vulnerable than Jamie had ever seen before. "Yeah," he admitted.

"Look, that's the last thing that's happening here, Steve," Jamie told him. "Look at it this way, you already have Falcon running around on leads. While he does that, we can help take care of HYDRA. And when we're not, we can train and look some more, right? You can delegate, you know. We're both happy to help."

"But you have Cerberus to hunt," Steve muttered.

"Yes, but we also have the Brits looking for them too," Jamie said. "Just because they're not doing with under Fury's command now, doesn't mean they're not doing it. When they find something, they'll let me know and call me in, but until then, I'm all yours."

"You're too good to me," Steve said. He leaned in, placing a gentle, lingering kiss to her temple. It seemed so intimate because of the emotional subject. Her cheeks tinted red, which hadn't happened in quite a while.

"You deserve every bit of it, Steve," she assured him. "Now, why don't we call Tony, huh? Let him know we expect him to pay for the moving truck…"

* * *

 **This is a really short chapter, and I'm really sorry for that. I had it planned out several different ways before it finally went this way, and I think I'm happiest this way. It's short, but important in several ways in moving the story line forward. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it all the same!**

Thanks go to the following individuals for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **xenocanaan**_ \- It does a bit, more worries him than anything, but it was really this chapter that snaps him back to his normal self more. I mean, it'll take some time, but the next chapter show some improvement for him, though not fully out of the funk. One step at a time, I suppose.

 _ **ShatteredSoul37**_ \- lol, I can't tell you that, because then it'll give it away. But feel free to let me know who you think it is. I've had a bunch of guesses, all from Colin to Killgrave.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- The interview has been something I've had done before Cap 2 was even started, actually. I've wanted to do it so long!

 _ **autumnfall1989**_ \- They do have good chemistry, don't they?

 _ **eli7777**_ \- I almost forgot to put the flowers in there at the end. It was a last minute addition that I've very glad you liked.

 ** _Jo_** \- 6 days? Really? Holy crap! I have to wait until the 5th to go and see it at the midnight opening at my theater! Not fair. You lucky, lucky duck!

 _ **CJ/OddBall**_ : Rose of Sharon is just a type of flower that is on a blush or a small tree-ish plant. I have one outside my house. I'm just randomly picking flowers at this point. They used to have meaning...Now I'm just pulling out of my ass, lol. Well, Jamie did talk to Steve about his behavior in this chapter. He's not in the next one, but after that he's slowly starting to get back to himself. After all, Jamie makes a valid point in this chapter. Oh, I so would've messed up my words in an interview as well. I was once interviewed randomly for a college thing and it was horrible! The creeper gets worse too. The only reason she hasn't blown up is because she's embarrassed about being effected with something like this. She's killed people, seen her closest friends die and have them turn against her, and this is effecting her on the same level, so it makes her feel weak. That's pretty much why she hasn't really talked about it to anyone...And yeah, I'm stoked for the movie to come out! It come out right after my last week of classes, and right before my finals, but I'm so excited to go see it.

 _ **Queen of Erebor-**_ I almost forgot to put the necklace in. It's been something that I've been meaning to do somewhere in the story, but I couldn't figure out exactly where I wanted it. This seemed liked a good enough situation.

 _ **MidnightPenguin**_ \- There's a lot of stalker gifts to come, and it gets worse too. That's in two chapters. ;)

 _ **seasidewriter1**_ \- I know. I've always wanted to have an interview. I had it planned and in my head the actress Krysten Ritter was who I based her after. I loved her in Transformers, and so I had her be Cat. Even threw in the Australian part, and then what does Jessica Jones go and do? They case her for Trish! It was too late to go and change it, but I just thought it was funny. She might go on Trish Talk, but I'm not sure yet. Jessica Jones does come up soon though, so there's a plus.

 _ **UrsaEider**_ \- Lucky! Civil War doesn't come out here until Friday! I have to wait until FRIDAY! So no spoilers, you here? ;) I'm really glad you thought about Jamie and how she would fit into the rest of the movies though.


	25. Back Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Agents of SHIELD, etc. I own Jamie.**

* * *

Chapter 25  
Back Home

For being in such a modern designed building and the slightly modern/post modern design for everything else in the common areas of Avenger's Tower, Jamie's room was more classically, more typical style for her room and individual living area.

Her walls were tan and solid, while the trim and the ceilings were crisp, clean white. Her furniture was brown, and wood. The set matched. The couch was brown as well, though it wasn't leather since Jamie found leather more uncomfortable to relax and sleep on. The fabric was comfortable and she nearly fell asleep while testing it out. The comforters and the pillows were light brown, tan and white, continuing with the color scheme making the apartment seem united.

"Its boring," Tony said, drinking her soda from the ridge in the mall kitchen. "Bland. Uninteresting. So…Jamie-like."

"You are such an ass, you know that?" Jamie told him, throwing the last pillow onto the couch.

She had already finished unpacking her books and her movies, and everything else in the apartment in the tower. It took her a bit longer then Steve, since she was more particular about where everything went. Steve was more the typical guy when it came to decorating the apartment assigned to him, the one right across the hall from Jamie. He had finished that morning, while it was about dinner time now that Jamie was finishing up.

"But you love me anyway," he said, breaking down the box for her. They both picked up the pile and exited the apartment, their destination the shoot to send them down to the recycling room.

"Tolerate is more of an accurate word to describe it," Jamie shot back, a playful smirk on her lips to indicate she really did care about Tony.

"And I'll take it!" Tony stated. Once down the hallways, he pushed open the shoot and dropped the broken down boxes down it. He moved out of the way and held it open for Jamie to do the same. "But don't deny your true feelings for long."

Jamie rolled her eyes and tossed them down the shoot. She turned and leaned up against the wall, placing a hand over her head to fake a swoon. "Oh, what would Pepper say if she found out!"

"Nothing," Tony said. "I can't help it if women love me. But she's the only one for me!"

"See, there you go! Breaking my heart!" Jamie cried.

"Well, I was a playboy before Pepper changed my life," Tony said as if it weren't such a big deal as it was. "Come on, I'll finish showing you around. Next stop is the lab," Tony said, leading her to the elevator.

"I'm kind of scared to see what you and Bruce have been up to in there," Jamie admitted hesitantly.

"Saving lives and looking good while doing it." Tony explained to her. "That's mostly me though...okay the good looking part is all me."

"Riiiiiight," Jamie chuckled, her eyes rolling as they entered into the lab. "Hello Bruce!" Jamie greeted. It had been quite a while since she had seen the good doctor.

"Hey Jamie. Good to see a friendly face who's not Tony." Bruce said looking up with that small smile of his.

"Does Tony's face ever look friendly?" She asked.

"Hey, I resent that!" Tony presented.

"Of course you would," Jamie muttered. "How do you learn to live with him, Bruce. I need advice!"

"Sure Jamie, ask me anything. I'll try and help...but you guys do realize...I'm not that kind of doctor." He said shooting Tony a look.

"No, but you have been living here for what? Two years? You must know some tricks in dealing with him," Jamie said.

"I'm a joy to live with!" Tony said.

"I have a few. I don't know how they'll apply here but I'll try and see if they can help you. " Bruce chuckled.

"Hey, it's great living with me! I mean, on Wednesdays we wear pink!" Tony aid.

"Did you seriously just quote Mean Girls?" Jamie gaped.

Bruce looked a little embarrassed. "It's a surprisingly entertaining movie..."

"No, I don't deny that. It's just…..I'm not wearing pink," Jamie stated.

"Then you are not welcome in our club!" Tony said.

"That's okay, I'm already a member of Steve, Clint, and Natasha's club," Jamie chuckled. "The kick ass club!"

"That's a stupid sounding club. I kick ass and do science. Best of both worlds. And So does Brucey except he-"

"Can we not talk about the other guy right now please." Bruce said shaking his head.

"So how do you like living across the hall from your patriotic boy toy?" Tony asked.

"My what?" Jamie gaped.

"He means boy friend. As in Steve." Bruce said as he tinkered.

"We're not dating!" Jamie declared.

"Might as well be, Blue." Tony said stroking his hair patronizingly.

"No," Jamie said.

"Yes." Tony said hugging her as if she were a child. "Shh, just let it happen."

"Nothing is happening!" Jamie protested. _No matter how much I would like there to be._

"It's happening...just really slowly." Bruce said.

"Do you bring this up to Steve?" Jamie asked. "Or am I the only one everybody bugs about it?"

"We tease him, not as much. Don't wanna break the guy." Bruce explained.

"I hardly think that's fair…." Jamie said.

" _Ms. Roe, you have a delivery at the front desk. Shall I have it brought up?"_

"Uh, yes, thank you, JARVIS," Jamie muttered before turning back to the two guys. "Wait, what does Steve say?"

"...uh..." Bruce looked around hesitantly, him never being one to tell other's secrets.

"He says that-" Tony started but Bruce stopped him.

"Tony, it's private. Steve needs to be the one to say it." Bruce scolded him.

"Say _what_?" Jamie questioned.

"Jamie, I don't feel comfortable telling you." Bruce said shyly.

Jamie's face fell a bit. She knew he had a point, but the way he said it made it sound rather disheartening.

"It's good thought Brucy! Come on, can't we give her hints...or give her condoms." Tony said.

"Tony! No! I will get JARVIS to get the spray bottle." Bruce glared.

Jamie just rolled her eyes and got up.

"You don't have to leave so soon." Bruce told her. "We can do lunch."

"Sure, I'll go make use something," Jamie said. "That kitchen is awesome! I can't wait to try it out!"

"Want some help?" Bruce smiled a bit.

"Just let JARVIS do that." Tony rolled his eyes.

"No, I got it," Jamie told them. "You guys sit back and relax. I'll be back in a bit!"

"Told you it'd be good to have her here! She makes us food without even asking!" Tony said a Jamie went to leave.

"And she is a wonderful friend." Bruce said pointedly at Tony. "And teammate."

"Yeah, but foooooood!"

Jamie just chuckled and left the room to head towards the common room kitchen. She figured she'd just make something easy like grilled cheese. Once in the kitchen, she searched around for a sheet tray. She loved to cook them in the oven to make them more even and crispier. However, when she turned around to set it on the counter when she found one, her eyes landed on a bouquet of sunflowers on the counter.

 _No, no, no, no, no,_ She repeated in her head, quickly forgetting about the task she was performing and grabbing the card. _Not here. Not now!_ She ripped open the envelope and looked at the at the note.

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder, but now that you have returned to me, my blue angel, I can truly admire your grace, nobility, and beauty once more. Soon, you and I will finally be together, and you will never have to put up with those ingrates you grace with your presence will no longer be a burden to you."

Now that was by far one of the creepiest ones she had gotten. Whoever this person was, their fixation on Jamie wasn't getting any better. She hated getting flowers on her birthday from them, but at least it was only once a year. Now, this was the third set including her birthday flowers, and she figured they would just keep coming and coming.

"Jarvis?" She asked, her eyes on the card.

" _Yes, Ms. Roe?"_

"Do you know who sent these?" She asked.

" _No, I am not aware of who sent you these flowers."_

"Okay, thank you, JARVIS," Jamie muttered. She shoved the card in her pocket.

"Hey, I know you said you didn't need help but..." Bruce said coming in. "Wow...some arrangement.." He said blinking at the flowers.

"Mm," she hummed. She turned around and grabbed the bread, not paying attention to the flowers.

"They from the romantically stunted Steven?" Tony asked.

"Mm," Jamie hummed again, buttering the bread before grabbing the cheese from the fridge.

"Jamie." Bruce said in concern, him of all people being able to pick up on underlying emotions. "What's wrong...what do the flowers mean?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing," Jamie said. "Don't worry about it."

"You saying that makes me worry more." Bruce said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I promise not to tease you for having a boyfriend!...Much." Tony said.

"Is is that Colin fellow you used to go out with? Maybe he heard you were coming back into town," Bruce thought.

"Probably not," Jamie said.

"You sure, guy was like a puppy with you." Tony said. "A very large, stupid puppy."

"Well, we haven't spoken since he left, so no, I don't think so," Jamie said, slamming the oven door shut.

Both men jumped at the sound, sensing the tension. Bruce hesitated before speaking up. "Hey...Jamie, you know you can really tell us anything you're going through. We're your friends."

"Yeah, I know," she told them. "I just don't like flowers."

"Okay so we can get JARVIS to burn them!" Tony said. "I do that to all the weird shit fans send me."

"I really don't want to hear what you get from fangirls," Jamie muttered, a disgusted look from her wandering imagination.

"All of the panties..." Tony muttered with a shutter.

"Ew!" Jamie groaned, shivering in disgust. "Ew, ew, ew, ew."

"Hey! ...I only kept one and those were Pepper's...and I stole those..."

"Okay, _uh_ , that's just _uh_!" Jamie pointed to the oven and said, "Your foods in there….I'm going to go burn my eyeballs."

"Ah HA! Plan worked. More food for me." Tony said with a cheer.

* * *

 **So some little Tony/Bruce/Jamie bonding time, and more creepy flowers. More and more people are noticing...More to come on that in the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it, and I hope you check out the new Marvel story I'm working on as well. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 ** _CJ/OddBall-_** I have reasons for the dream...not gonna tell though. So Jamie's back home at the Tower. No Steve in this chapter, unfortunately.

 _ **UrsaEider**_ \- Well, I'm pretty cannon, so really Loki is still on Asgard, and so it's not him. Not clarifying anything else on that matter though. ;)

 **Jo** \- I FINALLY GOT TO GO SEE THE MOVIE! I looooooved it, and I have ideas...

 _ **MidnightPenguin**_ \- Well, kind of Guardians. Not exactly...You'll see in A2.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- No Steve and Jamie time in this chap, sadly, but they do have quality time in the next chapter, as well as Jamie finally taking action on a certain matter...

 _ **CrzyAsians**_ \- I'm s glad you liked the story!


	26. Do Something About It

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel anything, Jessica Jones, Daredevil, Avengers, Cap, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 26  
Do Something About It

"I have seriously missed these burgers," Jamie stated right before finishing off the double bacon cheese burger she had ordered for lunch at the small cafe her and Steve were having lunch at that afternoon. "I really need to stop talking about food. It's all I've been going on about."

"Food is something everyone has in common, no matter where, or when, your from." Steve said, point to himself when he said when. "So it makes sense we all can bond over talking about things like that with all people."

"Well, I start repeating myself when I talk about bacon," she laughed.

"Again nothing wrong with that. Bacon is amazing." Steve chuckled.

Jamie moaned and then laughed. "Oh God, bacon is perfect!"

"The best thing ever right?" Steve chuckled once again at her reaction.

"Food wise, yes," she said.

"What's the best outside of food?" Steve asked curiously around his food.

"I don't know, you're pretty perfect in my opinion," Jamie admitted without thinking.

Steve blushed darkly and looked away. "I'm...far from perfect." Steve mumbled looking down at the table. "I make a lot of mistakes."

"So does everybody, it's what you do after the mistakes that matters," Jamie told him.

"I'm not always good at that either, but I try." Steve said. "And you yourself...if I'm perfect I have no idea what people would call you…"

"A mess," she laughed. "That's what people call me!"

"I think...you're unbelievable." Steve said shyly. "And even then, I really don't think that's a good enough word."

Jamie blushed, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Well, I do glow blue. That does sound pretty unbelievable, doesn't it?"

"It's not that." Steve said. "It's you that's the unbelievable part."

"I guess we're just an incredible pair of people then, huh?"

Steve smiles taking her hand. "I'd say we're pretty incredible."

"So, are we gonna go get ice cream after we get the check?" Jamie asked.

"Of course, not often we get a day off on such a nice day." Steve smiled. "I'll be back. Gonna pay that check now so we can leave when ready."

"Oh, one sec," she said, reaching for her purse to give him some money to pay for her half.

"Jamie, you should know by now that's not happening." Steve chuckled a bit as he waved her off and headed over to the counter.

 _Stubborn_ , she thought, relaxing back into her seat.

"Oh, ma'am?" One of the waitresses asked, coming beside her. Jamie turned to look at the blonde stranger, her eyes never meeting the brown eyes that looked down at her. In her hands she held a single red rose, and a large envelope. "Someone told me to give this to you."

"Are they still here?" Jamie asked.

"No, they were outside. It was some lady, if that helps. She said someone asked her to give it to me, to give it to you" she informed her.

 _Damn it,_ she mentally swore. _How the hell did he find me? He was following me, wasn't he! How the hell am I going to find this guy?_ "Okay, thank you," Jamie said, taking it from her. Once she had the envelope, the waitress left her be. Jamie opened it quickly so she could get it out of the way, and so Steve wouldn't see it.

" _I would like to be the air that inhabits you for a moment only. I would like to be that unnoticed and that necessary, but soon I shall be very prominent, and the only things that matters. Soon enough, my dearest, we shall finally be together."_

That wasn't the only thing inside there either. When she pulled out the note, her fingers grazed over something smooth and flat, much like the plain piece of lined paper. Once she was done reading, she put it back into the envelope, and took out the other content. There were several high quality images inside, all of Jamie.

One photo was from a distance. It was very dark for the most part, but in the sky of the photo, where red, white and blue fireworks exploded. Jamie and Steve were lying on the hood of her car. It was Steve's birthday several years ago.

The second was simply of her and her alone on a run through the streets of New York. The next was of Jamie at the park having lunch with James and his family one weekend in the summer. Lastly, Jamie was eating breakfast alone at that very cafe, reading a newspaper that she gently clutched in her hands. They were simple photos, the composition and content only her.

And it scared the hell out of her.

"Jamie, you ready?" Steve asked approaching the table with his bright happy smile.

Jamie stared at him for a moment before she shook her head. She stuffed the photos into the envelope and places them into her purse. She stood up, smiling the best she could. "Ready to go?" She asked.

Steve's expression slowly faded as he noticed that she was stressing. "Jamie..." His eyes drifted down to the items in her hands that was soon shoved into her purse. "Jamie, tell me."

"Nothing, don't worry about it," she assured him.

"No, Jamie. I'm not playing this game anymore." Steve said gripping her hand. "Tell me."

"I'm getting it taken care of," she told him.

"No your not. This has been going on for-god who knows how long." Steve was grim. "Jamie, we need to do something. Actually do something."

Jamie placed a hand on his cheek. "I will. I promise," she assured him. "I've got to go see an old friend."

"You promise? Really promise?" Steve murmured quietly, hand clutched over hers.

She shook her head shakily, hand trembling slightly. "I do," she told him. "I promise."

Steve pulled her in a hug. "Good. You better not be lying to me. I worry about you so much, you know."

"I could never lie to you," Jamie told him. "I don't think I physically could."

"I know, I just..." He leaned forward, his lips pressing against her forehead, remaining there for a good long minute. "Be safe."

"I will, I promise. Where I've got to go, it's probably one of the safest places in the city," she told him. "Physically, anyway."

* * *

The precinct was a place Jamie never thought she would step foot into again. The place was just as busy as Jamie remembered it. Cops and detectives were scurrying around, they were sitting at the desks swamped with work. It was such a lively place.

Jamie made her way to the back corner where one specific detective was sitting filling out paperwork. She slowly walked up to the desk, her arms wrapped around the manila envelope. Once behind him, she cleared her throat, not exactly sure what to say. Once he heard her though he turned around, eyes widening, mouth dropping open.

"J-Jamie!" Colin said said standing up. "U-Uh hey!" He said not knowing if he should hug her or shake her hand.

"You look well, Colin," she told him, a soft smile on her lips. She leaned in for a short, friendly hug, a gently platonic kiss to his cheek like she did with all her friends. Once they parted, she sat down at the chair in front of his desk.

"T-Thank you! Look good too...as in, you look healthy, not the otherway. Not that you don't look good in that way but I'm just not pointing it out." Colin said then sighed. "This is awkward for me..."

"It's okay. Just think of it as two old friends," Jamie said. "I'm not here to cause any trouble or anything. I actually need some help."

"Yeah yeah, don't worry about that. I love Dina more than anything anyways so..." Colin smiled brightly.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow," Jamie told him.

"Dina...my wife." Colin said picking up a picture frame from his desk and handing it over. "You didn't know?"

She shook her head, taking the picture from him. "No, I'm sorry. If I knew I would've sent a card," she said.

She held the wedding photo of the happy couple engulfed in an embrace. It was fall, with water and trees. It was apparent that Colin finally got his Maine wedding he always talked about. Dina was pretty, she had long, very dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes to match. She had a very bright, white smile, and tan, healthy looking skin. She was looking at the camera, while Colin kissed her cheek.

"Congratulations, Colin," she told him, smiling as she handed the photo back. "It looks like she makes you very happy."

"She does! I had thought we had sent you an invitation...Dina had wanted to meet you as well." Colin said softly.

 _Well that's a little weird,_ Jamie thought _. I mean, we didn't exactly leave on the best of terms._ "I'm happy for you," she said. "Sounds like you've got everything figured out."

"Yeah. and what about you?" Colin asked. "Good to see you're still alive. Our line of work is crazy dangerous."

"Yeah, it is. I've had some bumps and bruises along the way, but nothing I couldn't recover from," Jamie said. "Just moved back into New York about a week ago."

"That's right, you moved to DC! How was it in the great capital?" Colin chuckled. "Besides the whole collapse of your organization and whatnot…I probably shouldn't have brought that up…"

"It was great for a while," Jamie said. "I loved the history."

"So what about you and Steve? You two happy together?" Colin asked.  
Jamie huffed out a laugh, pushing back a strand of her hair behind her ear. "There isn't an us, Colin," she informed him.

"Are you serious!" Colin sighed shaking his head. "Jesus Jay! Get with the program."

"I really don't want to get into this, Colin," Jamie told him weakly. "This is hardly the time."

"I know but...gahhh." Colin groaned with a chuckle. "I thought you'd be married like I am now."

"I don't know,"Jamie muttered. "In my line of work, getting married doesn't exactly seem like the wisest thing to do. Why make yourself feel that vulnerable when in a second it could all come crashing down around you?"

"Comfort, companionship, knowing that at the end of the day you'll have at least one person to face the world with." Colin answered with a smile.

"Yeah, but I've already got that. With six people," she told him.

"It's a little different in the married citation. But I can't tell you otherwise if that's how you feel." Colin rolled his eyes.

"I almost lost him once," Jamie said. "And that tore me up. And we weren't even involves. We get into a lot of fights, Colin, and lot of very dangerous situations and….I can't go through that again. Not if it's something more," she thought outloud.

"You going to feel pain no matter what Jamie, you might as well enjoy good times with the same person causing pains. Otherwise it will be nothing but pain you feel." He advised.

"I guess I have something to really think about, don't I," she said.

"Yeah you do young lady." He chuckled. "But for now, what can I do for you, Jay?"

"You remember those anonymous flowers I kept getting?" She asked, not sure if he would remember.

"I don't like where this is going..." Colin said softly.

"They haven't stopped," she admitted, holding out the envelope for him to take. "And now they're sending me photos."

"Photo's?" Colin said as he took the envelope and started looking through them. The further along he went, the more upset his expression became.

"You know me, Colin, I don't scare easily, but this…." Jamie muttered.

"This is over the line...I'm going to give you a card. Put in a referral." Colin said digging in his desk. "I'll get tied up in red tape. But a PI won't," Colin muttered as he began writing on a piece of paper. "Not to mention, less press for you...less chance of leaks."

"You sure I can trust them?" She asked, taking the card, glancing at it. She didn't pay much attention to the information on it before she put it in her pocket.

"I've never meet someone you can trust like them." Colin said and pointed to it as she put it away. "She's your best chance...that's why I'm not personally taking it. Red tape, leaks,...I still feel like I have to protect you. In some way at least."

"I really appreciate this, Colin, thank you," Jamie said.

"Don't worry about it Jamie. I know we didn't...end it very amiably but...I still care about you. Everyone we meet makes us into a new person and you made me into a pretty good one."

"And for what it's worth, you were right," Jamie told him. "It took a me a while to realize it, but you were right."

"I'm sorry, can you say that again?" Colin said taking out a recorder from his desk. "I need to show my wife someone thinks that!"

Jamie just laughed and pushed his hand away. "Don't push it, Colin," Jamie said. "Hey, does she call you Colin, or CC?"

"CC. If not Honey." Colin smiled a bit.

"Okay, well, thanks for this," Jamie said. "And it was really nice seeing you again, Colin. It's good to see that you're happy."

"Yeah it was great. Stay in touch this time, okay?...And not just when people are stalking you." Colin chuckled.

"Will do. Maybe I'll see if Matt and Foggy want to meet up at Josie's some time. We can all catch up" Jamie suggested. "Bring Dina along if she's so interest in meeting."

"You bet! She was thrilled when she found out I dated you...she's an Avengers fangirl..." Colin said with a blush. "And...she doesn't really like Josie's."

 _Yeah, that's definitely a bit weird_. "Well, Josie's is definitely an acquired taste," Jamie said.

"I think it's just weird people who like it, I mean...look at our group." Colin chuckled.

"...Or just what we can afford," she laughed.

"That too."

"I'll see you soon, Colin."

* * *

The main lobby of 215-17 West 101st street wasn't too bad. The walls and floor looked to be covered in marble, but it was most likely a much cheaper substance that looked like it. After all, covering that whole area with marble would've been far too expensive for anybody other than Tony Stark, or some other obscenely rich individual, none of which Jamie knew.

The elevator was in the left corner of the lobby. It was small and Jamie thought it was a death trap. She wondered when the last time it was inspected. She couldn't' spot one of those little plaques that always started that they were safe and inspected at some given point in time. She couldn't even spot an old one.

But Jamie didn't know where the stairs were, and she didn't want to be late, or miss her opportunity to begin with, so she sucked it up and rode the elevator up to her designated floor. She stepped out of the elevator into a long hallway. At the very end of the hallways she could clearly see one door with a tinted window with the words "Alias Investigations" writing in gold lettering.

Once at the door, Jamie sighed, very reluctant to ask someone for help. But then again, she was desperate, and she definitely didn't want to get the others involved. She raised her hand, rasping three hard knocks on the wooden part of the door and waited until she heard a hard, straight to the point voice on the other side call out for her to come in.

She opened the door, entering into the small entrance room before it opened into the desk area. Once in the open office, Jamie took note of the nice white built in bookshelves, as well as the fire place. It didn't matter that the paint was chipping. Good quality built was something to be admired. In the center of the room was the relatively bare desk. There was one desk lap, and a laptop, but other than that it was quite bare.

Behind the desk was the woman Jamie was there to see. Her long black hair fell past her shoulders. Her large, brown eyes watched Jamie cautiously, just what she would expect from a Private Investigator. She wasn't dressed all too professionally: a white tank top, and a ratty pair of worn down light blue jeans. On her feet were black combat boots, which were propped up on top of the desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the slow moving brunette.

"Jessica Jones?" Jamie asked.

"Depends who's asking," she muttered.

"I was referred to you," Jamie said, taking a seat in one of the two chair across from the woman's desk.

"And who would do that?" Jones asked. She removed her feet from the table, and shut the laptop to see Jamie better as she sat down. She folded her hands on top of the device, slouching her back and shoulders.

"Detective Collin Greer?" Jamie offered, though she was feeling a bit off with the question. "Do you not normally get referrals from police?"

"No," she said. "And I know Greer. He prefers dealing with things himself. Why send you to me?"

"He's an….old friend," she clarified, trying her best not to say he was an ex boyfriend.. "He said it was because he'd get caught up in red tape," Jamie said. "If you want, you could call and ask him yourself. I don't control what he does."

"By old friend you mean boyfriend," Jones figured.

"Yeah."

"...Who broke it off?"

"He did, but I don't see why that's important," she muttered.

"Why go to him if he's the one that broke it off,?" Jones asked. "I get the feeling it wasn't exactly a clean break up."

"Because I don't want to involve my friends, and I didn't have anybody else to turn to," Jamie answered honestly. "Do you want the case or not? Because if no, I'd rather not waste both of our times."

"Depends on the case," Jones openly admitted.

"I've got a stalker. Want a restraining order. Don't know who the person is though so your job is figuring that out," she said.

Jessica looked at the large manila envelope Jamie held in her hand for a good couple seconds before holding her hand out. "That evidence?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's everything I've gotten from them." Jamie answered. "I've had them fingerprinted. There were dozens. I put the people in there too, but none of them ever matched with the following note, so…."

"Okay….Wait, is this…?" she muttered looking at the photo talked on Steve's birthday as they watched the fireworks.

"Yes, so you understand why it's very important that this doesn't get out," Jamie clarified. "I need full disclosure."

"Yeah, yeah, you got it, lady," Jones muttered. She stood up and walked to the filing cabinet. She took out a single sheet of paper and handed it to Jamie. It was their contract. "I charge hourly, plus expenses," she said.

"Of course," Jamie said, nodding her head. "It's not a problem."

"Good, now, we have a stalker to catch," she said. "What's your name, anyway?"  
"Jamie," she answered. "Jameson Roe."

* * *

Nelson and Murdock was her last stop of the day. After leaving Alias Investigations, Jamie went straight there, and walked into the office, her eyes landing on the long haired blonde sitting behind the desk in the center of the main waiting room. The must be their secretary.

"Hello," she greeted, smiling up at Jamie. "May I help you?"

Before Jamie could even open her mouth to answer the polite woman, there was shuffling to her. Jamie turned her head to her right to see Matt stepping out of his office, hand resting on the door frame. "Hello Jamie," he greeted.

"I...how the hell did you know it was me?" she gaped, her blue eyes looking at him widely.

"Your perfume," he answered. "Foggy, Jamie's here!" he called out.

Foggy came out from the office to her left, a goofy smirk on his lips. "Our very own resident Superhero's come to visit!" He walked right up to Jamie and hugged her tightly. "Good to see you, buddy. After everything on the new about DC….We were worried."

"Superhero?" the blonde asked.

"He's joking," Jamie insisted, trying not to show her face under her baseball cap. It was a surprisingly effective method of hiding, it turned out. Plus, she wore the sunglasses the covered most of her face as well.

"To what do we owe this visit?" Matt asked.

"Actual business, I'm afraid. Do you mind if we sit and talk?" she asked.

"Of course not, please, come in," Matt said, leading her into his office. Once everybody was seated, Matt got down to business. "So, what's the problem, Jamie?"

"I've got a slight stalker problem," she admitted.

"Why do I get the feeling it's no so slight?" Foggy pressed.

"Uh, because it's not. I don't even know who it is, honestly," she admitted. "I've got a PI working on that. But I figured I'd try and get a jump start in this department. Higher the best lawyers I know."

"You don't know any other lawyers, do you?" Foggy asked.

"...No," she answered. "But I trust you guys. And that's what's most important to me. I need full discretion on this, and for obvious reasons."

"So, what exactly do you want us to start doing?" Fog asked.

"Restraining order I looked some stuff about it online, but honestly, I get lost. Figured it'd be easier to get some help. Get thing moving faster once we get everything."

"We can actually go over and full out some of the general things with you now, just so it's out of the way," Matt said. "We can finish filling it in once we get the rest of the information, like you said."

"Once this PI of your's gets the identity of this creep we can get it filed for you," Foggy added. "Then, legally, he can't come near you. And if he does, he goes to jail."

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate this," Jamie said.

"No, thank you!" Foggy pressed. "You know Tony Stark, and he can get the best names in the biz, so thanks for picking up nobodies!"

"Hey, like I said, I pay top dollar for the ones I trust," she said. "And I assure you, you will be rewarded."

Foggy stared at her for a good long moment before throwing his hands up in the air and exclaiming, "YES! Actual money!"

"Uh, yes?" Jamie muttered.

"It's a long story," Matt explained. "Long couple of stories, actually."

"I'll just take your word for it."

"Shall we get started?"

"Yes, please!"

* * *

Jamie got back to the tower close to dinner time. She rode the elevator up as she contemplated what to make for dinner. She wasn't really in the mood to make anything, so, half way up she decided to order in, but then that presented the dilemma of figuring out what kind of take out she wanted to have that evening.

The elevator came to a halt several floor below her own, and the doors opened to allow whomever has requested a ride inside. Steve stood there, white towel hanging around his neck as he stood there very sweaty. This was the floor with the gym and sparring area. A floor both of them spent a good deal of time on.

"Hey..." Steve said slowly when he spotted her.

"Hello," she greeted, smiling at him as he stepped in.

"So, what's..so how are things going?" Steve asked her, trying to focus on anything really.

"The same, though hopefully they'll start to look up soon," she answered. "I did what you told me to. Went to get help to stop all this."

Steve let out a sigh. "Thank you, look I'm sorry for being pushy about it but...it needed to be handled before it got blown out of hand." Steve sighed running a hand through his hair.

"No, no, you were right. I just," she muttered, running her own hand through her hair. "I was embarrassed. I didn't want to admit that I had a problem that I couldn't make go away on my own"

"Everyone had problems they need help with. Even Tony, though I think he would muck the problem up into a disaster before asking for help...but anyway everyone goes through it." Steve assured her. "But no one goes through it alone."

"Well, Colin gave me the name of a good, trusted PI, so she's going to help figure out who it is. And Matt and Foggy, I've told you about them before, right? Are going to draw up the paperwork for the restraining order," Jamie said.

"See, not alone. I always did like Colin. And Foggy and Matt sound like they're good at what they did. Not to mention you have me, Natasha, and the team to beat sense into this guy if that doesn't work."

"No you didn't!" Jamie laughed. "You hated Colin!"

"...well I do now."Steve murmured. "And I didn't _hate_ him. I just had a _.._ strong...dislike and moral value difference than him."

"He's married now, and apparently she's a Solace fan, which is a little weird," Jamie muttered.

"Oh well that's...ironic." Steve blinked. "Did you give her an autograph?"

"No, but I should've, maybe then I wouldn't have to meet her eventually. Colin wants to meet up sometime," she said. "And it was a little more than awkward."

"Oh...yeah that's a whole bundle of weird, maybe make it like a group thing? Like maybe Sam and I, and maybe Natasha come too? Like to grab a drink or something?" Steve offered.

"That's a good idea, and I will try to push it off as much as I can," Jamie admitted honestly. "Though, I have to say this, Matt amazes me. He knew I was there before I even said anything. Or before Foggy saw me. He knew it was me because of my perfume!" Jamie exclaimed.. "I mean, I don't wear too much perfume, right?" she asked, lifting the floor of her shirt up to smell. "I hate it when people wear too much, so I make sure to go out of my way to not put too much on."

Steve leaned down and took a sniff. "I don't think so, smells great though." Steve smiled.

Jamie blushed, biting her lip happily. At least Steve liked the way she smelled. "Thank you. And if you weren't sweaty and smelled like a pig, I'd say the same to you," she laughed. "But normally you smell wonderful too."

"I would be a very adorable pig, thank you very much." Steve joked with her. "Thanks, I get it." he chuckled.

"You want to come over for dinner? I was thinking about ordering in," she offered.

"Sounds better than my plans, ordering in by myself, so yeah." Steve nodded.

"Great, but you have to shower first. You really do smell awful!"

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I added in a little more Steve time to hopefully make up for it here at the end, which originally wasn't going to be in. But I hope you like it. It was the end of the semester, finals, and applying to a new major, which is what I need for my Masters degree so if I didn't get it, I was screwed, but I did get in! Which is a relief. I was just supper stressed about it, and then I took the last couple weeks to de-stress from the semester. But I'm back now, and ready to roll! Hope you guys like this one.**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapters:

 _ **xenocanaan**_ \- Well, the creepy flowers have turned into creepy pictures. Is that good too?

 ** _Guest_ ** \- She's ignoring it because of several reasons in this chapter. Jamie hates that this is making her vulnerable and weak. Normally she has more control over every situation, she doesn't like to feel like she's in a disadvantage. She hates that something so small, so non-life threatening (compared to things like combat and missions and whatnot) that this makes her feel.

 ** _Jo_** \- I'm really glad they didn't do you-know-what to you-know-who! I was so worried, but if they did, I had a whole thing planned out for it, after you-know-what, but now I can scrap that whole idea and try and figure out what the hell I'm going to do after Civil War, seeing as we technically don't know what anybody is doing from team Cap. You know?

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777-**_ I had some help with that. **_StillDoll13_ ** is wonderful, and she's a perfect Tony and Bruce. We sometimes switch off, but the spray bottle comment was all her's.

 _ **CJ/OddBall**_ \- She has met him before, I assure you. But does she KNOW him? No, she doesn't. Stalker is from New York, and never lived in DC, but made trips down there, or arrange for other ways to get her her presents. And hey, don't get embarrassed because of the long two reviews. I LOVE those. There is one thing I wanted to talk to you about thought, and that's the other reviews that don't exactly pertain to the contend of the chapter along, like the warning about the previews not getting posted on the 12th, and the Cap Hydra thing. If you wish to speak to me about those sorts of things, please send a private message. (But on the Hydra thing, I'm thinking it's gotta be explainable, like he's being controlled or something, you know? They normally have a reason for things they do).

 _ **The girl with no life**_ \- Yeah, Tony's lovably annoying, and Steve is beautifully awkward! I love all the banter too. It's so much fun! I did see Civil War, and I loved it! I saw it twice, actually...in less then a week...

 _ **MidnightPenguin**_ \- Not exactly what happened, but something kind of like it. Hope that you liked how this went anyway though! I never meant for Jamie to be silent this long, it just kind of happened that way with how other events in the story fell.

 _ **seasidewriter1**_ _ **-**_ I only got to see it twice, you lucky duck! And yes, I have many ideas for it, but ideas for AFTER Civil War...not so much, seeing as we technically don't know what they're doing, you know? **SPOILERS** FOR ANYBODY READING THIS PART FOR CIVIL WAR: are they staying in Wakanda too? Are they all in hiding in different place, you know? I just don't know what to do yet.

 _ **NessieBooEvans**_ _ **-**_ New chapter! There you go! Hope you like it, and sorry for the wait!

 _ **Ryn of Magic-**_ I don't want to make you cry...but they don't get together soon. There's something big that happens first, which will start soon, btw. I'm sorry!


	27. Bye-Bye-Bye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Jessica Jones, Daredevil or any of the MCU and the likes. I just own Jamie and her fellow OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 27  
Bye-Bye-Bye

Waiting was something Jamie was very okay doing. She was a trained sniper, after all. And that meant she was patient and stubborn. Well, this was pushing it. It took six months for the stalker to send anything again, and it was, of course, on her birthday. Jessica Jones had been doing her job, and she found out a lot of interesting things, but none of those interesting things was about the identity of the stalker himself.

The Stalker handed off the presents to someone, and they handed it off to another, and then another, and then another, and another, and another, and so on and so forth until they finally made it to Jamie. And the only reason these people did what was instructed of them, was because if they did, there was a deposit of two hundred dollars into their bank account. So whoever this was, was smart, and they had funding. They could afford to do this over and over again, never once using the same person twice. There were never any finger prints from them. No DNA anywhere. Always paid in cash. It was unbelievable.

And the trail went dead. If there wasn't any gifts, there wasn't anything to track, so Jones was forced to put the case to the side, and that meant that she wasn't getting paid. She was started to really get bothered by this case though. She didn't like things going unsolved, and Jamie could see that. Which meant her case wouldn't be dropped altogether. That was reassuring, at least.

And, as horrible as it sounded, Jamie was a little relieved to get flowers and another envelope on her birthday. It meant that maybe the investigation could start up again. That was, until she actually read what was in the envelope, along with seeing the photos.

" _Love is supposed to be selfless. It's give and take; a two-way street. And what do I get for showing affection, and loving you? You higher a private investigator to find me! You can't just trust that I'll find you? That I'll see you eventually? You don't trust me? How could you! I thought you knew how this worked! I thought you appreciated this and everything that I've done for you!_

" _I guess I was wrong. Maybe you're not who I thought you were. Maybe you're too impatient, and can't wait any longer to be with me. Well, my dearest, you won't have to wait much longer. I admit, I can't resist you either. I'll give in to your need. And soon, you and I will be together forever. I promise you that, my dearest Angel."_

 _Oh, this does not look good,_ Jamie thought.

A couple hours later, Jamie was sitting in Jessica Jones' office, the black haired woman looking over everything that had been sent. The photos were typical stalker photos. Nothing too abnormal. They were more current than the last batch, this set from her time living in New York after what happened in DC. She was going for runs, going out to eat, meeting at Josie's on a couple different occasions. There were a couple with Natasha and Clint, and more with Steve. There was even one from the first day she got the photos. It was right when Steve kissed her forehead. And all of Steve's had his face crossed out in black marker. He obviously didn't appreciate Steve in her life.

It was decided that whenever Jamie went out alone, she'd call Jones to trail her. Whoever this person was, wouldn't have the courage to try anything to get to Jamie unless she was alone. And if she had someone with her, she didn't need to worry. But if she went out alone, Jones would follow her to make sure, and hope to catch the stalker.

In order to be prepared in case he did try something while she was out, Jamie put a hell of a lot more hours into the gym with Natasha, Clint, and Steve. That meant she not only got better, but she toned up too. Jamie didn't think she could ever gain that much muscle mass in her life! Not that she looked like a bodybuilder woman or anything, but it was definitely noticeable that she was very physically fit and capable of spectacular things. But it was noticeable enough.

There were even just some nights that Jamie and Jones would plan to go out just to try and capture this sick creep. And so far, each and every one of their attempts had no progress. And with each failure, Jamie just became more and more dejected. She hadn't been this stressed out in a long time, and it wasn't even over something that was world changing for a change.

And that was exactly why she was sitting in Josie's with Matt and Foggy eating dinner at eleven o'clock at night, her head unwisely resting on the dirty counter and her arms. "I really want a drink," she grumbled, playing with a french fry.

"We all know that'd be a bad idea," Foggy slurred, obviously having had a little too much to drink that evening.

"Oh, and why's that, Mr. Nelson?" Jamie asked bitterly. "You don't know what happens when I get drunk!"

"Nope, but people as strong as you shouldn't get drunk because who know what time the supermarket closes? I forgot to buy eggs?" Foggy said.

Jamie just openly stared at him before shifting her gaze to Matt to see if he was being serious. "What just happened?" she asked.

"He lost his train of thought and went into another one," Matt answered with a smirk. "Happens sometimes when he's drunk."

"That's gotta keep things interesting," she thought outloud.

"At times," Matt agreed. "Sometimes it's a handful."

" _You're_ a handful!" Foggy slurred back.

"And now he's using bad comebacks," she muttered. "Maybe someone should take him home?"

"Right, that's a good idea," Matt said. He pulled his wallet out to pay, but Jamie beat him to it.

"No, my treat," Jamie interjected.

"You sure?" he asked, hesitating before he put his wallet away. "Thanks, Jamie."

"Of course," Jamie said. "And technically it's on Tony Stark, so thank him."

"Well, thank him for me, and thank you too," Matt said. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" he said, patting her shoulder as he got up. "Okay Fog, let's get you home."

"Can we stop and get eggs?" he asked, as Matt lead him away.

Jamie just chuckled and shook her head. She too got up a couple minutes later. It had been one of those rare nights that Jamie actually took her car out of the Avenger's tower garage, and even managed to find a decent free parking spot.

She got to her car and stood in front of the door for several long seconds rummaging through her bag for her keys, which always seemed to disappear to Nowhereland within her handbag.

But before she could even get her small hand into the bottom of the bag, the driver side mirror shattered, the fragments cascading onto the leather seat. Red, thick blood coated a good majority of that blood, though Jamie didn't see any of it, as she screamed and fell forward, hitting her head off the framing of the door.

The bullet that had ripped clean and straight through her shoulder hadn't been an ordinary one. No, she could feel the freezing burn rippling through her body, starting at her shoulder. It was a neutralizing bullet, though not one used by Cerberus, that was for sure. This one was far different. The dosage, for instance, was wrong. There was far too much neutralizing agent in it, which was why this hit and burned far more than any of the others did. But that wasn't the only thing either. Mixed in with the neutralizing agent was what seemed to be a rather poor attempt at a tranquilizer.

The two agents weren't mixing well together. The neutralizing agent was being slowed in its process to effect her whole body by the tranquilizer. Her system was slowing down, which was exactly what the neutralizing agent _didn't_ want. Whomever made it was obviously an amiture with this sort of thing.

But in a way this was extremely effective. Because before Jamie knew it, she was unconscious.

* * *

Of all the ways that a person could be woken up, this was one of the worst. Jamie had been woken up in various ways in her lifetime, ranging from a bucket of water being dumped on her by bother her father and her brother, to being dragged out of the cells at Cerberus, but having someone press something, most likely their thumb, into her wounded shoulder was one of the worst.

And of course, this action made her cry out in pain, tears streaming down her face. What she didn't expect was to have her tears wiped away. Her eyes shot open, and if she should've, she would've pushed back and away from whomever this was. But she found she couldn't move. All Jamie was able to do was turn her face away from the person's hand.

And, of course, the person standing in front of her was someone she didn't recognize, and it wasn't because of how blurry and unfocused her vision was. But from what little she could actually make out, the man before her was rather small. It had to have been highly difficult for him to carry her from her car to his van or whatever the hell he put her in, if he had, to wherever they were now, which looked like a ratty old freezer. It sure felt like a freezer.

The only one that seemed affected by the cold was Jamie though. The brunet man was wrapped up in a black hoodie and black jeans, while Jamie was in appropriate summer clothes. She wasn't dressed for freezer weather.

Inspection the blurry man wasn't all she tried to do. She, of course, figured out the small space they were in, but she was also trying to figure out where she was and how to possibly escape.

"Don't even think about it, darling." And before she could even think about opening her mouth, a needle was jammed into the side of her neck and a cool liquid was injected into her bloodstream. And just like when she was shot, the freezing burn pulsed and came over her body. This one, however, wasn't combined with a sedative. "Right now, it's just you and me. And that's how it's going to be for the rest of our lives. Isn't that exciting?"

"Ff….Not...no, not really," she mumbled, her brain straining to form together a sentence to say in reply. Every was moving so slow, and it was so hard to just even think. _Damn drugs,_ she thought.

"W-What?" he gasped, the voice not sounding familiar whatsoever. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Other than my stalker? No, I don't," she answered unwisely. She supposed when she was in pain and under the effects of drugs she didn't exactly think out her words like she probably should've.

"But, we've met! We're meant to be together!" he protested. "We're meant for great things!"

"Great things?" she asked, several long seconds later. She was starting to feel extremely light headed. The cold freezer air wasn't helping to stop the bleeding from the wound on her shoulder. "Oh please, tell me what great things we're destined for," she murmured. Her eyes were starting to feel extremely heavy, and her mind was starting to blank. It was taking all of her energy to stay awake. "The suspense is killing me... Apart from the, you know, gunshot wound," Jamie muttered.

"But it was love at first sight! We're supposed to be together, and I'd take you away from those bad influences that you live with! It would just be _you_ and _me_ for the rest of our lives away from all of these undeserving idiots!"

"I don't even...know you…"

"BUT YOU DO!" He screamed frustratedly. "You do know me! We've met before. Don't you remember? You were so sweet and concerned! You even offered me money!"

"I don't know….what the hell you're talking….about!" Jamie protested, her head starting to roll to one side. The effort of holding her head up was even too much at the moment. "I don't….know you….or care to….Leave me….alone…"

"How can you say that! After everything I've done for you?" he pressed. The man started to pace back and forth. "After I went out of my way to make you feel special, to be close to you! I'm taking you away from that prehistoric leech you've been entertaining!"

"Prehistoric…..You're a dick…" Jamie muttered. She twisted her wrists, which were tied behind her back. The road was too tight though. Only her and Steve's friend could call him names like that!

"A dick? You think….I'm a dick?!" He growled. "You ungrateful bitch!" He lunged forward, backhanding her in the face. The reaction wasn't good enough for him though, so he went back to the hole in her shoulder and pressed his thumb forcefully into it, causing her to scream out.

The few seconds before Jamie lost consciousness for the second time that evening, she did just manage to make out the heavy metal freezer door being pulled off the hinges and easily tossed to the side as a small figure walked in.

* * *

It was becoming ridiculous how used to Jamie was to having a limp in a sling. It was utterly annoying. She'd probably go mad if she didn't have a healing factor. In a week or two she'd be able to take it off. She didn't know how normal people did it.

After waking up in the hospital with Jessica Jones sitting next to her in one of those very uncomfortable emergency room chairs, she was released the next morning all patched up, Jamie and Jessica Jones went back to her office to finish up some business and to be filled in the rest of the way.

It was rather awkward at first. Jessica Jones wasn't exactly sure what Jamie knew about her, seeing as Jamie had been pretty out of it. Jamie had gone through a couple hours debating with herself on whether she had been hallucinating or not when she saw Jessica Jones rip the metal door off its hinges. In the end, Jamie knew that even her _hallucinations_ were a lot more lucid even when things, such as her sight, started to deteriorate.

The version of the story that Jones gave her was that the door wasn't locked at all, as well as rusted, and so it was very easy to just "accidentally" break the door. But Jamie didn't buy it, and she was going to make it known that she didn't buy it. Because being alone with abilities was hard, and you could always use someone else that understood what it was really like. They needed friends.

"His name is Archie Matthews," Jones told her, breaking the awkward silence. "He's a rather wealthy photographer. He freelanced for some really big magazines and papers. I suggest you call your lawyers, but since he tried to kill you, I'm sure he'll go to prison for a long time."

"I'll do that," she answered. "Thank you, for all your work." She reached into her bag, which she had gotten before stopping at the office with her to get her money, as well as a change of clothes and a shower. Jamie pulled out the envelope with the large stack of cash for the woman.

"Its cash to prevent it from being tacked back to me, or the Avengers," Jamie said. "Hope that's okay."

"Not one bit," Jones said, taking the envelope.

"There's also a good deal extra for a tip or a bonus or whatever the hell you want to call it," Jamie clarified. "I honestly really appreciate all of this. So thank you."

"Just my job," Jones said, holding out her hand to shake Jamie's extended hand.

"And you do it very well," Jamie complimented. Jamie stood and grabbed her bag to put it on her good shoulder. "So, super strength?" Jamie asked.

"I don-"

"Hey, your secret's safe with me," Jamie told her. "It's no use denying it. Just know that if you need anything, you have a friend to help." Jones didn't accept nor deny what Jamie was saying, and that was all Jamie really expected. And that, of course, made her sure that she was right. "Thank you, Jessica Jones."

Jessica sighed and held out her hand one last time.

* * *

 **I wanted to apologize for how long it's been. This chapter has seriously killed me. I even considered moving the chapter that's after this one up just because it's been finished for months and I was having such a hard time with this one, but I was too lazy to copy and paste all of the pages in my doc and changing all of my info sheets that I have (I'm overly organized with my stories). But I've been working two jobs and trying to fix one of them as an internship which hadn't been going well for some reason. Had to bug by extremely laid back boss to finally go in and talk to the experiential learning center today. At least he had to go in for work today anyway. Plus, I've got several commissioned art pieces I've gotta get done. :P And I blame GameboyLuke for continually getting me in the mood to play Pokemon….then also blame Pokemon Go...**

 **Okay, my complaining, justification and rant about my life right now is over. Onto story related stuff!**

 **But there we have it. The end of the Stalker Arc. If anybody wants to look back, the stalker was originally in Solace Ch. 24. He was the guy Jamie literally ran into while her and Steve were on one of their runs. There's no description of him physically, which was intentions, because it was just supposed to seem like one of those little things, and to her back then, he was just some guy she ran into and would never see again. He wasn't memorable.**

 **I'm not really happy with how it ended, but I was getting really tired of it. I just hope you guys find it relatively desent. Let me know what you think!**

Thanks to the following people for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **Goldenfightergirl**_ _ **-**_ No, Aaron from Cerberus isn't the stalker. She figured that out shortly after he kidnapped her. He hates her, and the stalker thinks he's in love with her.

 _ **Xenocanaan**_ _ **-**_ I've got ideas for Civil War, definitely. I'm so excited. And I can't wait to see Doctor Strange too.

 ** _The girl with no life_ _-_** Oh you're so lucky! I only got to see it twice! I have to agree, the Sam and Falcon moments were my favorite, as well as Ant-Man. Scott just cracks me up, as well as this version of Peter. And she told Steve back when they lived in New York, while dating Colin, she got the flowers, and he's just observant. When he came over on her b-day a couple years ago, he brought her flowers and a present and she was all upset, plus there was remnants of smashed flowers in the kitchen too.

 _ **Animelover78861**_ \- Thank you! I just love how large the universe is, and how everything is connected, so I definitely wanted to use the Netflix Marvel shows.

 _ **Guest 1 -**_ Even if they're not together soon, there will be plenty of flirting.

 _ **Adela**_ \- I'm so glad you liked it. Hope this one satisfied you love for the story!

 _ **Guest 2 -**_ Yes, but as explained in this chapter, he's never actually in the view of the camers. He pays so many people, one after the other, to hand off to other strangers.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ _ **-**_ I'm very glad you liked the chapter. I can now focus on updating and progressing with the story.

 _ **CupcakeLoopy \- **_Yes, I will admit it wasn't my best work. It was very rushed. It was one of those times/chapters where I got really such and had to push through in order to break the writers block, which always gets me out of my slump, but also makes the work a little less in quality. Hopefully you thought this one was a bit better, and again, I give you my honest apology.

 _ **Jo \- **_I always try to stick as closely to the script as possible. If you haven't noticed, I never take the dialog away from other people. Jamie's stuff is all original. If I can avoid changing things I do. She's not the star of the show after all. But there is pretty much only one thing that has to be changed in Civil War, and I'm pretty sure you know what scene I'm walking about. ;)

 _ **ShatteredSoul37 \- **_Who did you think it was? I'm really curious to know now!

 _ **CJ/OddBall-**_ That's a very interesting scene you've created. That would definitely have been creepy! This chapter, of course, ends the stalker stuff altogether. I hope it wasn't too disappointing. I, myself, along with a lot of other people, are growing a little tired of the arc, I believe. And I just hope it ended okay for people. So let me know what you think! And I'm good, thanks! I'm sorry for the delay, really! I don't mean to worry anybody!

 _ **Silver-Tongued Writer Girl**_ _ **-**_ Well, the stalker was shown in this chapter, and I'm wondering how many people guessed who it was, or just are like wtf?

 _ **Seasidewriter1**_ _ **-**_ I'm glad you liked the chapter. There will be more flirting to come, I promise….after some very tense times that are coming in about...oh, Idk, three chapters. Did you figure out who stalker was? I bet a lot of people are going wtf. I'm not sure if it'll be all too clear when the next movie comes out, seeing as it's Doctor Strange, it just doesn't seem like they'd really meant it all too much, ify ou ask me. BUt I'm super pumped to say the least. Oh, I already have plans for Civil War though, so at least there's that. I can't wait for it to come out on DVD so I can start really mapping and doing scenes for it though.

 _ **Sydney33331**_ \- I'm happy you're enjoying Jamie's story! I have help on Steve, I'll admit. (Thank you StillDoll13) just to help make it seem like a real conversation because when you do things like rp the scene, you never know what it's going to do, and it makes it so much more realistic and entertaining.

 _ **Rubyia**_ _ **-**_ You don't have to thank me! I'm just so glad you really loved this story enough to binge read it!

 _ **Cyrbrii**_ _ **-**_ Was the stalker who you thought it would be? I'm really curious to know it it was or wasn't, and if it wasn't, who your guess was. And Sure! Send me a PM and we can talk more about writing and whatnot.

 _ **OctoberOpal**_ _**-**_ lol Trust me, you weren't the only one to find that fanfiction seption was funny. I was cracking up at the idea and that's why I HAD to put it in.

 _ **NessieBooEvans**_ _ **-**_ Yes, I'm sorry! I'm hoping to get into a better routine.

 _ **Catherine \- **_Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it!


	28. Friends Meet

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel movies or shows, just Jamie.**

* * *

Chapter 28  
Friends Meet

Taylor and Jamie sat almost awkwardly across from each other at the table, both on the mend from the recent attacks, though Taylor was still visibly banged up from the incident that took place several months ago. Her tiny arm in a sling from a dislocated elbow.

"So...swanky place.." Taylor said to clear the silence.

"It's a bit too modern for my taste," Jamie admitted.

"You would say that." Taylor said rolling her eyes at her, fingers drumming in her usual nervous air.

"Of course I would," Jamie said. "I'm more of the farm, country living kind of girl. Or small apartment, historical district type."

Taylor made a distressed gagging noise. "But...wifi..." She said in horror.

"Wifi can be practically anywhere the house is, Tay," Jamie chuckled.

"Oh ye of tiny brains. Seriously wifi is shitty in the middle of nowhere no matter how good the service. Besides...I don't think I can sleep without the sound of the city anymore. Silence scares me more than noise now." Taylor shrugged.

"I getcha," Jamie told her, nodding her head absentmindedly. She lifted her hand to check the simple watch on her wrist. "They should've been here five minutes ago. It's not like Steve to be late."

"...They...as in people...I agreed to meet the boy toy." Taylor said eyes narrowing. "But only because I basically know him through you. But who is this third party?"

"Just Sam," Jamie clarified. "I've talked about him enough and he's curious to meet you too."

"But I haven't had a chance to book him!...And how curious. What have you told him. Did you blow my cover?!" Taylor said her high strung attitude surfacing.

"You don't need to," Jamie sighed, an added effect of an eye roll. "And no, I didn't blow anything. He helped during the battle, he knows you helped find Sitwell for us, and helped me find Steve and Nat so he knows your smart."

Taylor's cheek colored with a soft pink, obviously more humble than her her loud mouth made her out to be. "I...Of course I'm smart. God that word is so mundane to describe me. And HYDRA is so 20th century, had to get them out of my space." She scoffed looking away. "It's not like I'm a good guy or some shit."

"Aw, see? You both use the word "Shit"a lot!" Jamie chuckled, checking her watch once more.

"What? Why is that adorable?" Taylor glared.

"Because you'll get along," Jamie said. "You need more friends."

"I need no one!" Taylor said in complaint.

The elevator dinged and the two could faintly hear two pairs of footsteps making their way towards them, a casual, non relevant conversation being muttered between to two males. Jamie smiles, rising from her seat on the couch to turn and greet her two friend and colleagues.

"Hey Jamie, sorry we're late...Tony." Steve muttered, that being enough explanation as he hugged her.

"No problem," Jamie said, wrapping her arm around his waist, but turned so they were simply standing next to each other so he could face Taylor. "We can make do with conversation fillers," she said. "Anyway, Steve, Sam, this is Dr. Taylor Malone."

Taylor was less enthusiastic about the greeting, but stood none the less, trying to keep the scowl off her face as she stared at her confiscated DNA scanner Jamie took from her purse.

Steve smiled at the woman taking her uninjured hand and shaking in gently. "Taylor, feels like I already know you, to be honest. Thanks for being a good friend to Ja-"

"Yeah yeah, Capsicle now give me a hair sample!" Taylor rolled her eyes.

"No, what the hell did I tell you, Taylor!" Jamie scolded.

"Hey my paranoia is what helped you find Mr. Star Spangled Tight Ass!"

"T-Tight wha-" Steve said his face red.

"Ignore her," Jamie sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

Sam chuckled, shaking his head amused by the conversation."Nice to finally put a face to the name," Sam said, offering his own hand with his added iconic smirk gracing his lips. Taylor was more hesitant with him her eyes peering suspiciously at him before giving his hand a quick and firm handshake.

"So...you're the bird guy." Taylor said, once again no control over her rude big mouth. "I'd know more, but Jamie decided to surprise me. And not in a fun, free alcohol way."

"Jamie's a bit stingy about the alcohol," Sam said. "Never has any in the fridge. But yeah, I'm one of the bird guys, though I'm the one with the actual wings. But you can just call me Sam, if you'd like."

"Call me Wonderful, Amazing, The Great Taylor Malone, Technological Marvel, or just plain Goddess if you prefer." Taylor said with a shrug.

"Or just Taylor or Dr. Malone is fine too," Jamie added in for her.

"Fuck you too, you little Shit." Taylor said as Steve showed a bit of physical distress at her language. Even Jamie didn't swear that much. "Anyway, I guess it's not...that bad to meet you...or something like that." Taylor said before turning away to sit down, assuming she had done a good enough job at socializing.

"Cool, because I've been wanting to meet you," Sam said. "I've heard so much from Jamie already."

"...Whatever she said wasn't true!" Taylor said in a panic.

"Insane? Weird? Rude with a worse mouth than me?" Jamie chuckled as she stated the facts. She sat down, patting the seat on the couch next to her to indicate for the guys to sit back and relax as well.

"Okay that part's on point, but anything else is a sure as fire fabrication." Taylor said, pushing Jamie away from her absentmindedly.

"A technical genius with two doctorates and an unbelievably bold fashion sense that totally works for her," Jamie went on, with better thing this time.

"...Who are you and what have you done with Jamie?" Taylor said looking at the woman.

"Just because I wouldn't wear your stuff doesn't mean it doesn't look great on you," Jamie stated.

"Not many people can pull off my choices."

"And you do look good," Sam muttered, his eyes casually looking her over. It wasn't in a perverse way, however, More as in just looking to see what she was wearing and to get a feel of the style the two were talking about.

"Finally someone says something!" Taylor said. "Seriously Jamie I've been with you for half an hour and you didn't say anything. Thank you, Sam, for having common sense!" Taylor scoffed.

"Yeah, how rude, Jamie!" Sam chuckled.

"Bird Brain might just be okay." Taylor murmured.

"Told you," Jamie muttered, her eyes rolling once more.

"Still need to research and get DNA before he's allowed within 3 feet of me."

"Take as much as you want," Sam offered, holding his hands up as to surrender. "As long as that means I might get a hug at some point."

"He likes hugs," Jamie clarified.

"...Wait what?...You mean I don't have to take if forcibly?" Taylor blinked as she looked at him. "Normally hugs take up to 3 months of contact...I might make an exception...I'll hug you next time we meet if you clear."

"He'll clear," she muttered, picking up a magazine off of the table before leaning back into Steve's side subconsciously. "Just take my word for it, for once."

"...Jamie, I love you, but let me do my thing. I'm pretty sure it's the only reason the invisible demons haven't eaten my face yet..."

"There aren't invisible demons," Jamie assured her, flipping through the TV Guide magazine to see what was on that night.

"...Says the muggle..."

"Uh, I'm lost...she's insulting us...and that's good?" Steve asked looking at Jamie.

"Yeah, it's kind of her way of showing affection," Jamie clarified as best she could. "Or, sort of. Don't take it personally."

Taylor reaches out Jamie to pluck a blond hair from Steve's innocent little head. Jamie reacted as if she had done it several times before, swatting the woman's hand to drop the hair. "No, _bad_ Taylor. What have I told you?"

"Ow! I'm injured! You have to be nice to me it's best friend law! And I need it!"Taylor complained falling against her side, putting all her weight on her."

"No, you don't!" Jamie scolded. "It's rude! Think of how Steve feels!"

"Uh, she can have some if she wants...?" Steve said. It would be polite to give DNA to your best friends best friend right? What was the etiquette? Though to be honest it make him uncomfortable, a rock forming in his stomach at the thought of being plucked and prodded at.

"No, Taylor, and that's final," Jamie said, giver the woman a pointed look since she knew Steve was too polite to decline.

Taylor slowly gave her friend the finger, a promptly moved on. She could always pluck the DNA off of Jamie again. "Fine...but you're buying me booze later. I am injured...you have to be nice to me."

"You're not supposed to mix the pain meds with alcohol," Jamie reminded her.

"Yeah but here me out, I want to do it anyway. I'm a doctor, I know what I'm doing." Taylor said slowly.

"No, and that's final," Jamie reiterated.

"I didn't think you were that kind of doctor," Sam thought outloud.

"I'm not." Taylor said. "But it's two more doctorates than you losers have. So still more qualified." She said head plopping down in Jamie's lap.

"Don't make me order Dr. Simmons to watch you again," Jamie threatened.

"No! She's boring! She made me play Scrabble for two hours! I could feel my brain cells and fun molecules dying!"

"I like scrabble," Jamie said. "I used to play it with my brother for longer than that."

"She wouldn't accept smexy as a word though. She was so nit picky." Taylor grumbled.

"Bitch, that's not a word," Jamie scolded, playfully swatting Taylor's head with the magazine.

"Hey how about you get that stick out of your ass and just accept it. It's a combination of sexy and smart. Which is me." Taylor said.

"Yes it is," Sam muttered before he realized that it came out of his mouth. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing anywhere but at Taylor.

Taylor blinked as she stared at him. What was happening right now? She looked around confused. He was...agreeing with her? But...no one ever agreed with her. They just rolled their eyes and told her to shut up. Which she never did. "It is?" Her voice squeaked unexpectedly.

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but Jamie beat him to it. "Yeah, yeah. Sam thinks you're hot, you think he's cute. We get it. I'm hungry. Want to order Chinese food?" She asked, standing up from her seat after pushing Taylor's head off her lap. "Come on, Steve. Help me find the number of that place we ordered from last time." She grabbed his arm, and pulled him along with her to leave the other two alone.

"Go get laid already." Taylor yelled face red as she sat up, looking at the ground.

"Oh thank God, you think they need to too?" Sam chuckled with an exaggerated sigh of relief.

"Are you kidding? I've been working that angle since like, day one. They both have a stick up their ass they need to get surgically removed." Taylor sighed with a roll of her eyes as she settled back into the couch. "So,...you jumped back into the game..." Talking about the line of duty. "Just like that? No hesitation?" She said, that fact confusing her.

"They needed my help," Sam said with a shrug. "There wasn't much thought to it. But what about you? You're not a soldier, but you jumped in and helped anyways? I mean, you dislocated your elbow somehow…"

"What the hell is with that somehow? Is it that odd of an injury? I got pushed down onto a desk by some jerk!"

"Because…" Sam pressed.

"...I stopped him from telling people where you guys where...or tried. Cause you know...desk thing. Didn't pan out well for me." Taylor wiggled her arm. "...shut up."

Sam just smirked and chuckled. "Must make testing things hard. Maybe a risk to lose your job?"

"Yeah oh gee. I might lose my status as indentured servant? Ohh so depressing" Taylor said waving her arm as if scared.

"Forced?" Sam question.

"New's flash Sam, not everyone chooses to enlist into SHIELD, sometimes, if you pose a big enough threat, they force you to draft in order to smother you." Taylor said glaring at him.

"Recruited, not enlist!" Jamie yelled from the kitchen.

"Well, I'm sure you didn't hate it as much as you say you did," Sam said. "Why else risk your life, why else stay after HYDRA?"

"I hate a lot of things, and being forced and threatened to take part in something is one of them. I just happen to like something more to keep me here." Taylor said her cheeks coloring darkly as she presses her back into the couch, shrinking in on herself shyly.

Sam glanced over his shoulder towards the kitchen, where his eyes landed on Jamie sitting on the counter, conversing with Steve about who knows what. He turned back, nodding his head. "Jamie. She's why you stay? But why? I mean, she's great and all, but what makes you that devoted."

"...Familiarity..." Taylor said looking away. She was pissed she was talking, not knowing why she was talking, even reluctantly as she was.

"I don't get it," he admitted.

"You're not supposed too. No one does. But I'll tell you familiarity is a luxury I grew up without and Jamie brought that back to me and I'm not strong enough to let it go. Even if I should." Taylor muttered. "Happy life stories aren't very common anymore."

"I don't know, maybe you're just not looking in the right places," Sam said, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Well Mr. Know-it-all, when you find one share it with me, then maybe I'll start being all sunshine and all that shit." Taylor scoffed at him.

"I most definitely will," he told her with a chuckle.

"...why do I feel like there is a double meaning there. You have to be nice to me. I'm fucking injured, dick face!" Taylor glared at him, throwing a pillow at his head.

Sam laughed, a very loud free laugh. "No, I don't!"

"Just because I have only one arm does not mean I can't make your life miserable! I am very good at that!" Taylor said trying to hit him again but ran out of pillows and threw a magazine.

* * *

Jamie chuckled,crossing her arms as she watched the two in the living room. "I think they'll be good for eachother. Or, at least Taylor," Jamie said.

"...Really? Cause Taylor is...a lot," Steve said, trying to be polite. "I like her! Don't get me wrong. She is very sweet when she wants to be but...yeah."

"She's good. And you're right, she's a lot to handle, but that's because she has a hard time trusting people. She trusts me for some reason, and that kind of mellows her out a bit. Sam will be good for her to be friends with."

"Why does she trust you? Why only you?" Steve asked. "Not that you're not trustworthy but, all you did was talk to her once. Other people talked to her before she she snubs them."

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe it's because," she started to say, pausing to think about it. "Maybe because I didn't look at her differently, or tell her to change. Treated her like a person, with respect and capable of doing her job."

"...You acted like she was in place." Steve said eyebrows furrowed. "That she wasn't...I don't know. Maybe as out of place as she makes herself out to be." He shrugged.

"I don't know. That's just my theory." He smiles and hugs her. "Either way she made the perfect choice for a friend."

"You're just saying that because you're my guy," Jamie chuckled, resting her head on his chest.

"I never said I wasn't bias!" Steve chuckled a bit.

"...so you guys gonna screw or something?" Taylor asked leaning against the door frame with a raised eyebrow. "Cause that is like, hella unsanitary."

Jamie sighed and pulled back, looking up at Steve who was so close she could feel his breathe on her face. "...Why am I friends with her again?" She asked Steve.

"Because I'm fucking amazing!" Taylor protested as she got a drink out for herself, trying hard to pop the tab on her Dr Pepper one handed.

"Yeah I have no clue." Steve muttered with a roll of his eyes. "And I thought you had better taste!" He put a hand on his chest as an example, while joking.

 _And I'm sure you taste great,_ Jamie thought with a smirk. She chucked and pushed him back so she could hop off the counter. "Okay, Chinese food!"

"Chicken egg rolls! Not pork!" Taylor said glaring at the girl.

"Ew! Seriously, why the hell are we friends?"

"Hey! I got a dislocated elbow for you. Show some gratitude and get me my chicken egg rolls!"

"Oh stop playing the pity card. You're hardly defenseless!"

"Oh I'm sorry! I don't have superpowers! Let me just _wish_ the bad guys away! That would work!"

"No bad guys here, Idiot!"

"I'm looking at one! Pork egg roll eating one!"

"Damn chicken!"

"Fucking pork!"

"Yes! I'll order them now!"

"JARVIS block any outgoing calls from Solace's phone! I'm making the order!"

"JARVIS doesn't take orders from nonresidents," Jamie stated.

"He does once I promise a deep clean of his system! Even machines can be bribed,believe me, I've done it!"

" _Mr. Stark has informed me I am no longer allowed to accept such an offer, Ms. Malone."_

"...I know you did not just call me Ms. I am a Doctor!" Taylor said turning her rant onto the poor machine. "I worked hard for my degrees!"

" _I apologize, Dr. Malone."_

"...So um...they're pretty close huh?" Steve said to Sam awkwardly.

"It's kind of like watching a comedy," Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, but with crazy people." Steve nodded slowly.

"Got that right…" Sam muttered.

"Who the fuck you calling crazy, Mr. Star Spangled Tight Ass?!"

"Oh, leave his ass alone!" Jamie groaned.

"He does have a very nice one." Taylor said peeking over the counter to get a look at it.

Jamie smacked the back of her head for looking. She glared, giving her a flared warning look not to overstep her bounds.

"Hey...I'm allowed to tell you when you found a good catch..."

" _Taylor_ ," she warned in a growl.

"Shhhhhhhh," Taylor said petting her face slowly. "Just...shhhhh it's okay. Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur..."

"I'll just order that food." Steve said rubbing the back of his neck with a red embarrassed blush as he pulls out his phone.

 _Why do I do this to myself?_ Jamie asked herself.

* * *

 **So Steve and Sam meet Taylor, and some sweet Jamie and Steve time, which will be a little few and far in-between in the chapters to come, to be honest. Hope you guys liked it, and let me know what you think!**

Thanks got to the following people for their reviews:

 ** _xenocanaan_** \- Sorry I kept you waiting. And I'm not really going to go into the other's knowing, because I honestly figured they all know by now. I mean, Jamie had to get the money for Jones anyway. She'd obviously get it from him.

 _ **Fangirling007**_ \- I'm so glad you liked it. And I've definately already have Civil War planned out in my head. ;)

 _ **KnowInsight**_ \- He got the information for the neutralizer from the internet, seeing as all of SHIELD's info is there and up for grabs if you can decyfer it, at least.

 _ **WriterGirl1198**_ \- I'm glad it was a surprise! I mean, I really wanted to cover the fact that the Avengers are celebrities, pretty much, and they have creeps that like them and whatnot. So I wanted to make it a little bit realistic in that sense.

 ** _Jedi Jelsa777_** ** _-_** Nah, I'm good. Just had bad writers block on that chapter, that's for sure. I'm really glad you liked it though, and I hope you liked this chapter as well, and that it was well worth the wait.

 ** _CJ/OddBall- _** I figure every else already knows, seeing as Tony's the one that most likely gave her the money, and he has a big mouth, that's for sure. And nope, I'm not hurt, but thank you very much for the concern!

 _ **Jo**_ \- Pokemon Go is wonderful, but then there's the stuffle of wanting to Pokemon Go, when you don't actually want to get up and go...hehe, get what I did there? I made a funny.

 _ **The girl with no life-**_ It is, though I honestly don't play it all that much. I put it on when I have to walk to work, or when I'm driving (someone else is driving when I play, don't worry), but other than that, I don't really play. I love it though.


	29. Hello There

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel anything: Captain America, SHIELD, etc. Just Jamie and her fellow OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 29  
Hello There

Auras. That was the only way, and simplest description that could be given to describe the way the lights looked dancing together in one central ball. Blue, purple, red, yellow, green, and orange streams of light moved with and around one another just as if they were consciously dancing and moving about. It was as if they had a life of their own, and in a way, it was the most beautiful thing Jamie had ever seen in her life.

And it wasn't just beautiful either. The feeling around her and the beautiful performance was electrifying. She had never felt so energized and anxious or alive! It was truly a wonder to behold, and it was all there in the darkness where nobody else could possibly see. It was just Jamie, and Jamie alone.

The brunette stepped towards the anomaly, not quite knowing where her footing would go, or even if there was ground beneath her feet, but she couldn't just stand back and watch. No, she had to move closer. She had to reach out for the beauty, the elegance.

The _power_.

Jamie stepped forward, her eyes fixated on the lights circulating around one another. As if in a trance, she raised her forward, her every intention to take the light into herself. She didn't know how, she didn't know why, but she needed it.

The light apparently, did not want nor need Jamie though. As she approached closer, her hand almost making contact with the whirling phenomenon, the lights scattered out, as if frightened off by the intrusion of the woman. Frantic, Jamie spun around, her eyes searching the darkness around her for any sight of the now mission illuminations. It was as if they were never even there to begin with. There was absolutely no sight of them.

Then, out of nowhere, something struck Jamie in the back, causing her to fall completely on her front. An intense familiar pain rippled through her body, rendering her immobilized for several seconds. She barely had enough strength to move. When she could, Jamie rolled over just in time to see one of the lights rocketing towards her, indicating that one of the lights was what just struck her. And just like that, as it raced towards her, the other colors joined it for a rainbow stream.

Jamie raised her hands up in defense. She focused, her intention was to use an energy surge to push back whatever was coming back to attack her, but when she tried to push the energy out of her body, she found there wasn't any.

All she could do was scream as it hit, the pain the only thing she could concentrate on.

* * *

Jamie shot up from the spot she was resting in on the rooftop in Santiago, Chile. The pain from her nightmare followed her into reality. At least it was no longer dark. It was warm and sunny. They were taking shifts watching the building down the street, and it had been her turn to get some shut eye while some of her Brits stayed up, though it had been Graham's turn to turn in as well. However, she couldn't have been asleep for more than thirty minutes.

Former Colour Sergeant Cameron Rhys was crouched next to her, looking at her rather concerned with those brilliant blue's of his. HIs blond hair was no problem, too short to fall into his face. In fact, he barely had any at all. He prefered to stick to how he had it when he was in the Royal Marines.  
Just beyond Rhys was a concerned former Corporal William Dove. He was looking over Rhys's shoulder, though he still held his sniper rifle in his hands from the position he had been holding looking over the raised ledge of the building they were stationed on. Just beyond him was former Private Jack "Jackass" Shearer, who was looking through a pair of binoculars instead of towards Jamie.

"You're alright, Jamie?" Rhys asked, his hand on her arm to steady her. "You're burning up."

"I…." Jamie panted, looking around.

"You were flaring in your sleep," Dove told her, looking just as concerned as Rhys.

"What the hell is your problem?" Shearer asked.

"J-Just a nightmare," she croaked out.

"Here, drink some water," Rhys

"Thanks," she uttered, taking the canteen from the man. She could've gulped the whole thing down if she didn't want to take all of his own water. She was still in pain, for some reason she couldn't figure out. It was only a dream, after all, so it didn't make any sense that she'd be in pain, but there she was in that exact state.

It was terrifying too, since she knew exactly what the feeling felt like when she was hit by all of those lights. It felt like what happened in the first dream like this one where she walked on an unknown place towards a cavern with a purple ball, before she was forced to fly out and got hit by a geyser. And, even before that in real life.

It was the same feeling of having the tesseract take her over.

But why was it coming back up now? Was was she being haunted by it in her sleep and waking up as if it had actually happened? And why was there more than one? Where did all of the other colors come from? Were there more different colored tesseracts? Jamie didn't know, and she knew she probably wouldn't get an answer.  
"What the bloody hell were you dreaming about?"

"It's hard to explain," she muttered. "I don't think I could even explain it."

"I'm surprised you didn't wake Owen up," Dove mumbled, getting back into position.

Owen Graham was asleep next to her. His playful face smooth and peaceful. Graham was the most care free of the team, and he was always cracking jokes at the most inappropriate times. It was honestly what they all needed to keep their sanity with the stuff they had to go through though.

"I'm surprised you didn't give our position away," Shearer grumbled. "All that blue glowing shit is like a neon sign telling Cerberus where we are."

"Now, Jack, she wasn't flaring _that_ much," Dove scolded.

"No, but he has a point," she admitted. "I'm good on rest. We can't afford something like that happening again anyway."

"You sure? Rhys asked. "You look exhausted."

"Yeah, I've just been having a lot of those dream lately," she answered. "I'll be fi-"

"Guys, we've got a lot of movement," Jack piped up, interrupting her.

Each conscious individual turned to peer over the ledge. And just as Jack said, there was a whole lot of movement at the Cerberus building. It had been about two weeks since Jamie joined them in staking out the building, and they had been there far longer than she had. They were getting a read on the activity around the building. Shipments going in and out, even placing trackers on the trucks to see where they were going. They were having a whole lot of luck finding out affiliated locations to this one. That was saying something seeing as every time they found one of Cerberus's locations, it was generally getting blown up very shortly after. This was a new record for them.

"Looks like they're moving out," Dove said.

"How long have you they been sitting in the place?" Jamie asked.

"We think five months or so," Rhys answered.

"Have they had this much movement like this at all in that time?" Jamie pressed.

"I wouldn't have brought it up if they did," Jack grumbled.

"How do you want to do this, Rhys? It's your mission, your call," Jamie said, turning to the leader.

"Well, we gotta get in there to get whatever intel we can from their system before they blow the place," he thought outloud.

"And from what we know and my calculations…." Dov muttered, "we have about fifteen minutes before that happens."

"So the easiest thing to do for the intel is to set in Solace with the extractor, while we try and block and take in as many Cerberus prisoners as we can," Rhys decided.

"Sound good to me, but….what exactly is an extractor?" she asked.

"This," Dove answered, tossing her a small flash drive. "Plug it into their server and wait until it finishes loading their intel. It'll automatically do it all for you, so no hacking skills required."

 _Thank God,_ she thought, standing up to check how many ICERS and how many real bullets she had. She didn't have the time for the ICERs, so lethal was her only real option right now. "Covert or make some noise?"

"I think it's a little too late to sneak in. They're leaving for a reason," Rhys said, getting ready himself, as did Jack and Dove, while Jack kicked Graham awake. "Make as much noise as you like."

"Will do," she said. "You have blueprints on the facility?"

"I'll tell you where to go once you get in there. "You'll need to be on the third floor."

"Okay, I'll let you know when I'm clear," Jamie said, finally getting to her feet.

She stood up onto the ledge of the building they were hiding on, and just like that, jumped forward and burst towards the building. Below Jamie could see frightened or excited people looking up towards the skies at her, wondering who she was, or if they knew, in awe that she was there, or terrified that something horrible was going to happen. She couldn't focus on them at the moment though. The Brits would get them all to safety, hopefully, and she could go in and do her job.

She counted the floors and before entering the building, she raised her hands and shot at the glass to make sure it was cracked and fragile enough for her to break through. Once making contact Jamie rolled, small fragments of glass sticking to her uniform and in her hair, but luckily not scratching her.

The second she rolled back up to her feet, she came face to face with a Cerberus soldier. The two reacted at the same time, but Jamie was a bit faster than he was. Jamie reached out, just as he moved his handgun to point at her. She grabbed it and pulled his arm past her while her other hand opened out in front of her, palm open as she shot out an energy blast to him. She didn't let him go though.

As Jamie moved down the long hallway, her free hand grabbing the man's gun out of his hand so she could use it instead of wasting her own bullets, she held him while the three other shocked soldiers finally regained some composure. Jamie pulled the man she had a hold of down slightly, just enough where she could turn and raise a hand over his shoulder and back towards the group. She shot at the man to her left in the hallway, before dropping her cover since his knees gave out.

She shot at the middle man, then at the one of the left, though her aim wasn't as good at the first time. She only nicked his shoulder. He yelled out in pain and aggravation, giving her enough time to jump and roll over the body before her. On her assent, she reached out and grabbed the gun out of his hand, and raised a foot to kick him backwards. She used his own gun on him, nailing a headshot.

The guy from the middle charged forward, taking out a knife from his pocket, but he didn't get a chance to use it because Jamie grabbed his wrist and then swung herself upside down, her free hand supporting her on the floor as she swung around. She managed to flip the man and pull her gun out to take him out within a matter of seconds.

Panting, Jamie got back up onto her feet and put her hand to her ear to press the button on the comm. Link. "I'm in," she barely got out. "Which way do I go?"

" _Your tracker shows you on the other side of the building from the control room,"_ Dove told her. " _From your tracker…...uh, go left and then take a right. Go all the way down the hallway. You'll see a room labeled 'supply room.' That's what you want."_

"Got it. Thank you, Dove!" Jamie answered, running down the path he told her to take.

Jamie ran off to to the control room, and really ran right passed the door that Dove had instructed her to go into. If the plan was to deceive people from finding out where the control room was, it was a very effective way to go about it. It was definitely not very flashy at all, and honestly, Jamie though it looked more like a janitor's closet than a door to the whole brain of the building.

Jamie barged in to fins it was completely empty, which was a welcome relief. They had most likely been the ones to evacuate first. It didn't really matter if they had or not. To her, it just made her job a whole lot easier in plugging and extracting the data. So she quickly plugged in the device and looked around just to make sure she didn't miss anything. Most of the stuff around her was security, or a whole bunch of tech she didn't understand and far more suited for Tony than her. Again, it didn't really matter to her. She wasn't going to complain.

Or….she wasn't until she noticed the small little clock on the large control panel with a little red letters counting done from seven minutes.

"Of fuck," Jamie muttered, placing her hand onto the comm. link in her ear. "Guys, you read me?"

" _Yeah, what's up Solace?"_ Rhys answered, sounding very much out of breathe.

"We've got a problem," she informed him, glancing at the count down, then to the drive to see if it was done yet. "The place is set to blow in six minutes. Have you cleared the area? Has the building started to evacuate?"

" _Evacuated? No, the only thing that's come out are the shipping trucks that we saw before."_ Rhys answered.

" _Are you telling me they're going to blow it with everybody still in it?"_ Graham asked.

" _Jamie, you gotta get those people out of there!"_ Dove ordered her.

 _Better said than done,_ Jamie thought, frantically looking around for something on the control panel to help. It was no use, it was all gibberish to her, even with the Spanish labeling, she didn't know what this button did in combination with the bazillion other colorful buttons around it.

The only thing she could really think of to pull the fire alarm on the wall out in the hallway. The device connected to the computer lit up green, indicating the information had finished extracting. Jamie pulled it out and rushed into the hallway, slamming into the wall nearly on top of the alarm. She pulled it, and all of the emergency lights on the wall, lining by the ceiling went off, giving the hall a much more red and orange feel that sterile white.

"Get ready," Jamie yelled in the comm. over the sound of the deafening noise. "You're going to have a whole lot of people leaving all at once.

She wouldn't have been able to hear a reply even if she waited around to hear one. Jamie ran down the hallway, following the signs on the walls to the stairs, all the while yelling out in Spanish that everybody needed to evacuate. That it wasn't a test and the place was in danger.

She did that until she got to the stairs. Once she was inside, she continued to yell at the gew people that actually were in there. She went down a floor, and entered the floor instead of continuing her way down, yelling the same message she had upstairs. Jamie did this over again until she reached the bottom floor, where she found people running about frantically, trying to leave the building all at once. She knew she had gotten them panicked, but she would've rather them knew that they were in danger and actually leave instead of just staying in and ignoring the "drill" they most likely all thought it was.

She flew over their heads and went to the large glass windows that lined the "lobby" area of the Cerberus facility and blasted them out to hopefully give the people another exit. She looked down at her watch and saw there was only a about thirty seconds left. She moved back to the ground waving her arms and screaming at the crowd of people. She needed them to run. She needed them to run fast.

She watched person after person running by her, no doubt making it to safety and clear out of the blast radius. However, she couldn't help but notice things that she never thought she'd notice about Cerberus people.

These were just people. They were dressed in nice work clothes and suits and secretarial garb. Some were tanned bronze, others pale. There were skinny short people, and tall fat people. There were pretty people, and average, and ugly people.

 _Fuck, half of these people probably don't even know what Cerberus does,_ Jamie realized. Cerberus wasn't just crazy madmen that liked to inhumanely experiment on soldiers. No, it consisted of good people being deceived.

And as Jamie stood there, her eyes noticing all of these little details on people, the crowd finally starting to thing, though there were still some struggles she was concerned about, her eyes zeroed in on someone helping a couple people that had been knocked down in the run. He was a good sized man, taller than her, but shorter than Steve. He had long, greasy hair pulled back in a tiny ponytail, though the black ball cap that covered his head made it hard to see it on the back of his head. He wore a ratty old gray sweatshirt and a plain pair of jeans. Over all, he looked like a normal person.

Only Jamie knew far better than that. He wasn't a normal person. For as long as she had been alive, that man was never just a normal person. No, he was a comic character. He was someone her and her brother looked up to as they were children. He wasn't just a sidekick, he was a partner and a best friend to the man she was secretly in love with.

The man was Bucky Barnes.

Bucky looked up at her with blue eyes, knowing very well who she was, or at least an association, and could tell she knew who he was. His eyes narrowed in a glare, obviously giving her the feeling he resented being caught.

But before Jamie had the chance to even call out to him, she heard the frantic ramblings of a mother calling to her son. Jamie turned her head, blue eyes making contact with the sight of two pedestrian; one mother, and on the other side of some late escapees, a small girl, no doubt her daughter, separated from her mother.

Jamie didn't even have enough time to look down at her watch to notice the place would blow in three seconds. The only thing she had time for, the action done without needing to think about it whatsoever, was dive to the young girl and grab her, bringing her down to cover her with Jamie's body as the loud _boom_ that could be heard all throughout Santiago.

The walls crumbled all around them, and Jamie did her best to project enough energy above them to try and keep as much of the debris away from her, but there was only so many smaller pieces of building that Jamie could keep away. The much larger pieces were far too heavy and required far too much energy that she didn't possess at the moment to keep away. So Jamie and now fainted little girl were trapped under rubble.

And Jamie wasn't uninjured. Getting pelted with concrete, metal and glass definitely entailed getting injured. It wasn't as bad as it could've been though. She was covered in bruises and little cuts, but for the most part, she was definitely lucky. Within a week, all of her injuries would be healed.

But in order to heal, Jamie needed to be found and rescued with the little girl. There were too many layers of debris above her to be heard yelling out, plus there would be far too much noise on the street to begin with. There was no use in wasting the oxygen they had by yelling.

All she had to do was wait.

* * *

It felt like an eternity down there. Jamie definitely wasn't a fan of small spaces. Not after having lived more than a year in a cold, dark, hopeless cell. Being confound with the thought that they might never be rescues was something she actually tried to avoid, and when she couldn't, it was pure hell for her. She had a hard time trying to prevent herself from hyperventilating, and even though she was doing a horrible job at remaining calm, she was doing it by some miracle.

In reality, it only took about an hour for her to be dug out, but by that time she was barely conscious and in severe pain from the massive bruises covering her body. She was pulled out first, and in turn, her locked hands around the child's arms pulled the unharmed kid out of the whole.

Panting heavily, Jamie stared up at the blue sky, her eyes barely able to focus on anything. But once she finally caught her breathe, her head turned to the person that had rescued her. And it definitely wasn't one of her Brits.

Bucky Barnes stood up and started to head down the mound of debri. It took everything Jamie had in her to make her voice come out of her ash coated throat. "W-Wait," she called ever so quietly. She didn't think Bucky heard her, but a couple steps later, he stopped and glanced back at her. "T-Thank you," she coated out. "For saving us…."

Bucky just stared at her, not making any indication that he was going to respond to her. She didn't really expect him too. After all, he was in hiding. He was no doubt going to run off and escape to some other country far away from here to avoid attention and getting under the radar of Steve. The man turned and started to talk again, but he froze, once more, when Jamie called out to him, still as softly as she had before.

"You don't have to be a gun anymore, you know. You can be whatever you want, whoever you want," Jamie told him. "And if that person wants, or needs any help, he can always come to us. We'd help you no matter what."

He narrowed his eyes, but it was obvious by the way he licked his lip that he was shocked by what she said. He didn't try and move this time, taking in everything she was telling him, which was a very good sign if anybody asked her.

"I can't make you do anything, Bucky. And I'm not going to," she said. "You're free to go if you want. But I just want you to know that you can come home to us. We're always here for you."

He stared a little longer, and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but before he could get it out, there were shouts from the other side of the mount, making their way up.

"Solace? Solace!"

There were four distinct voices calling out for her. Her search party finally started to make their way towards her. Jamie ignored them for the moment though, Bucky being much more important to her than the overall mission. But when she looked back, Bucky was nowhere to be seen.

Jamie sighed and just stared at the spot where he had just been standing. She had just let Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers best friend get away after all of their work in searching for him after everything that happened with SHIELD and HYDRA.

There was one thing that kept replaying in her mind though. Something that she'd lose sleep over until she did it. _What the hell and I going to tell Steve?_

* * *

 **So there we have it! The beginning of the shitstorm. Well, I honestly hope everybody liked the chapter. It was a really hard chapter for me to write, and I'm not completely happy with it Oh well, it's out now. Let me know what you think and please leave a review to tell me what you liked and/or what you didn't!**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **BowlofCereal**_ _ **-**_ Yeah, StillDoll13, who owns Taylor, always has the best nicknames. She's just so sassy.

 _ **WriterGirl1198**_ _ **-**_ Yeah, Tay is great. She get Jamie too loosen up and not take things as seriously all the time, because she's trying to get Taylor to either behave or to relax. And I know how you feel on the whole ex-best friend thing. The same thing just happened to me recently.

 _ **KnowInsight**_ _ **-**_ Yeah, interesting things always happen when Taylor is around. Lol

 _ **CJ/OddBall**_ \- Jamie doesn't really care if she gives Taylor DNA at this point, because she trusts her. He knows she'll tun tests and whatnot, but she wouldn't do anything to put Jamie in any danger. Johnny won't be back for a little while, but I might have him in some phonecalls if I remember….I think Steve not commenting on Taylor's language is because he doesn't want things to start off shaky between then, because she's important to Jamie, so he wants to get along with her. And yes, I have seen a lot of Chris Evans's movie. I haven't seen The Losers though. I've seen Push and Snowpiercer, What's Your Number, Play it Cool, Before We Go, most of which I recommend.

 _ **Guest-**_ Taylor's supposed to be annoying. She doesn't know how to act around people, so that's the point. Lol

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ _ **\- .**_..Still more writers block, and of course, its just in time for classes to start next week, which means less time to write. Stupis 18 Credit hours….

 _ **Fangirling007-**_ I'm sure StillDoll13 will be thrilled that you love Taylor so much!

 _ **The girl with no life**_ \- Well, after the long arc that involves no cuteness, there will be boatloads of fluff and cute and bonding!

 _ **Seasidewriter1**_ _ **-**_ That seems to happen to me a lot too, and I have no idea why. I'm glad you got to read the chapters though! There will be a lot more Taylor and Sam scenes as well, we're trying out the couple.

 _ **FelixFelicis02**_ \- I'm so glad you really like my story. Thank you so much! Oh, you just make my week! It's a good thing you'll be watching Agents, because Jamie's going to be in quite a few episodes in the next several chapters to come. But I hope you liked the chapter and thank you for your review!


	30. Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Captain America, Agents of SHIELD, and so on. Just Jaime.**

* * *

Chapter 30  
Out

Jamie had been so tense and paranoid since she got back from her mission. There was a constant debate in her head on whether she should tell Steve she saw Bucky when she was on her last Cerberus hunt with her British Team. In the end, while sitting on the couch with him, trying to watch a movie the very next morning after returning, she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't keep things like this from Steve. Not since the whole Stalker thing. That was the only thing she kept from him. She didn't want to make that mistake again.

"I've gotta tell you something, Steve," Jamie sighed, staring down at her hands as she hesitantly made that statement.

"Okay," he said, nodding his head. "What's up, Jay?"

"I…" she said, trailing off, running a hand through her hair, accidentally hitting the large bruise on her head. She ignore the discomfort though, and cautiously looked up into Steve's blue eyes. "I saw Bucky," she informed him.

Steve stared at her for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing, his posture straightening as he heard the name of his best friend. "What?" he asked slowly, softly, which made it seem all the more terrifying.

Jamie's blue eyes shifted across the room to the picture frame hanging on the wall beside the television of Patrick. "When I got trapped in that building," she went on to explain. "There was the explosion at the Cerberus base and in all of the chaos after we ran into each other…." Jamie started to explain. "He saved lives, Steve."

Steve slowly sat down. She knew he had been shocked to hear that. After months of searching, to no avail, they finally had one sighting of best friend. Jamie has seen him! "W-What did he say?"

"Nothing really," Jamie stated. "I thanked him and he left."

"And you didn't try and stop him from leaving?" Steve asked quickly, his tone accusing.

Jamie narrowed her eyebrows. _He does see me, right?_ she thought, referring to her beaten up she was. "I wasn't really in any physical condition to stop him, Steve," she tried to reason.

"Was there really nothing you could do?" Steve asked rubbing the back of his head.

"What? You don't believe me?" she asked. A pain shot through her chest, the muscles in her stomach contracting, making her feel queasy, which she definitely didn't need with how much discomfort she was in to begin with. "Steve, you do see my injuries, right?" she asked. "All I could do was talk to him, and I could barely do that."

"Well, what did you say to him?" he asked.

"I thanked him for saving my life, obviously," she stated first. "Then I told him he didn't have to be a gun anymore. He could do whatever he wanted, be whoever he wanted and that if he ever needed me, _us_ , that he should feel as if he could come to us. Because we'd help him no matter what. He was shocked that I wasn't gonna force him in, but I told him that I couldn't make him do anything he didn't want. And he seemed to think about that. I don't know, maybe he appreciated someone giving him a choice for once in who knows how long."

"When you can't run, you crawl. When you can't crawl anymore, you find someone to carry you," Steve said. "That's what I'm doing. I'm trying to find Bucky to carry him."

"He doesn't want you to carry him!" Jamie yelled back.

"That's just because he doesn't know yet!"

"Would you just give it a break! Stop and think, just for a second, how _Bucky_ has to feel!" Jamie screamed. " _He_ doesn't know that because he doesn't know _himself_ yet! He's out there trying to figure that out. And he can't do that when someone that knew him before is shoving the past down his throat. He's not the same guy you knew, Steve, and he's not going to be! Not with the things he's done; the things he's been put through! He's not your Cammando's Bucky, he's not the Winter Soldier anymore either. He's out there trying to figure out who the fuck he's supposed to be!"

"It because of what he's been through that he needs me! I understand him better than anyone and not just because he's my best friend. Both of our lives were taken from us, dedicated to others, and we did so without complaint. But then we're put on ice, frozen in time and then put back in play seventy years after the war we fought was over! Seventy years, Jamie! Do you have any idea what it's like? To live in a completely different world than the one around you? How lonely it can get?" Steve argued with her. He looked down. "To live out your life with no connections, just...out there, floating, with nothing to teach you to live. But we can be that for each other, me and Bucky. Whether he thinks so or not."

Jamie knew Steve had a point. There was no possible way for her to know what it was like to be taken from her own time and put into another one that was completely different. She always knew that Steve didn't feel right, and she made sure that he knew she was there for him to talk to her about it, but he never did. He wasn't giving her the opportunity to try and help him, so she couldn't' really help him if he wouldn't let her.

"You might think that; _need_ that, but maybe he doesn't. You don't know what he thinks and what he knows, Steve. And you can't just force him into it. He's a human being, not an animal you can cage up in Avenger's Tower," Jamie argued. "You can't gain his trust by forcing him to do something he's not ready to do."

"I don't want to force him, but I can't let him go either, Jamie!" Steve argued. "This is dangerous behavior. He'll get himself killed. Tell me, if it were me would you let me do this?"

"I can't make you do anything, Steve, all I can do is make sure you know I'm there for you! That I support you. I've backed you up on this, haven't I? I've tried to help you find Bucky."

"That's what I'm trying to do for Bucky, but in the way I think is best for him." Steve said crossing his arms stubbornly, not going to budge

"But he has to figure that out on his own, Steve," Jamie said. "He's like a rebellious teenager trying to figure out who he is and the more you push them the more they can pull away. You won't get anywhere if you do that."

"Yeah and like a rebellious teenager he could wind up dead if I don't do something." Steve said shaking his head. "I won't let that happen."

"I don't know what else to tell you," Jamie sighed. "I don't agree with you on this, Steve. I can't. I don't know if I can do it anymore."

"Then," Steve sighed looking away. "Then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Jamie's head snapped up, her eyes looking at Steve in pure shock. "What?" she asked, not believing she heard him correctly.

"If we can't agree and you feel you are unable to continue working under these conditions. As your Captain I'm asking you leave the team so not to cause conflict." he mumbled. He never used rank to make a point before.

 _He wants me to leave?_ Jamie asked herself, her face going pale. _He really wants me to go? But we're in this together. We've always been in this together_. She just couldn't believe what he was asking. Jamie slowly stood up, despite her body screaming in protest. "Is that an order, Sir?" she asked, straightening up as best she could in proper military stance.

"Yes it is, Private," Captain Rogers said also moving into proper stance. "I will reassign you if I have need of you. Until then, you are dismissed."

Jamie's throat tightened up, tears starting to well up in the corner of her eyes. She held them back as she stood there. She somehow managed to keep hher voice even too, as she nodded her head, raising a bruised arm in salute. "As you command, Captain," she said. Jamie lowered her arm and tired in a quick snap, marching her way out of the room with her back to Steve, tears slipping out of her blue eyes.

What else was she supposed to do when her best friend and commander asked her to get out? She was a soldier, she followed orders. And if her best friend didn't want her around, then she wouldn't be there. She didn't want him to be burdened her,knowing that she didn't agree with him on in his command in that particular situation. She was following orders as best she could, but if he didn't want her there with her doing that, then she would listen to him and go at his command.

The first thing she did was go to her room and grab her to go back, with her newly repaired uniform stashed in the bottom. She packed her usual clothes, and her hygiene products, as well as a couple pictures that she just couldn't leave behind. Just because Steve didn't want her there, didn't mean she didn't want to be there. She cared about Steve still, their argument wouldn't change that. And she wasn't just going to forget about all of the fun times they had while being together. Plus, it wasn't just her and Steve. The whole Team was involved and incorporated in the pictures. They were still her family.

Once that was done, Jamie headed to the elevator, her bag painfully resting on her bruised shoulders. Once inside the elevator, she dropped the bag to the floor so it wouldn't have to cause her more pain than needed and pressed the button to head down to the garage where she could get her bike and leave, though she wasn't quite sure where she was going yet.

 _I can't stay with James,_ she thought, leaning back against the elevator wall, her eyes red and skin puffy from the tears. _That'd put him and his family in too much danger. We put them in hiding for a reason. So where the hell do I go? I don't have anybody else. Just my Team..._

She didn't make it to the garage without going unseen, however. Because the elevator stopped on one of the floors not too far below the resident section. It was the labs, where Bruce and Tony spent a good majority of their time. She watched as the doors opened, and a rather disheveled Bruce appeared on the other side. He walked in without look at her at first, quickly turning to press one of the buttons to one of the storage areas in the building below them.

"Jamie?" Bruce asked in his soft way, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

She forced a smile, nodding her head ever so slightly in his direction in greeting before sighing, her head resting against the wall once more. She hoped that would be the end of that, she didn't want to go over everything that had just happened. Not now. Not with sweet Bruce. But bruce being the sweet guy that he was, definitely wouldn't let Jamie stay upset and not ask about it, not if he could possibly do something to help his friend.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Bruce asked her when she didn't say anything. "Or are we to play 20 questions?"

Jamie sighed, her head falling to her chest. No, she didn't want twenty questions. "I got kicked off the team," she told him quietly, her voice barely audible.

"Kicked off the team? What do you mean kicked off the team?" Bruce asked her. "You can't be kicked out of the Avengers, you are a key member."

Jamie's throat was tightening up again, and she knew her voice wouldn't stay even if she spoke. But she had too, because Bruce was expecting a reply, and she wasn't going to let down another member of her Te-former Team. She wasn't going to let down a friend again. Her voice cracked as she said, "Captain Rogers just ordered me to leave," she stated, tears welling up and spilling out without any control.

"A-Are you sure he meant the team or just the squad you joined him on to search for his friend? The one with him and Natasha and Sam. That sounds much more reasonable, and Steve to my knowledge has always been reasonable."

"He told me that it was so I wouldn't cause a disturbance," she wrapping her arms around herself tightly, despite the pain. "To leave the Team to not cause conflict. I'm dismissed until further notice," she sighed shakily.

"So it's not permanent!" Bruce tried to cheer her up. "And I'm sure once both of you have a chance to calm down he'll call and apologize then welcome you back." Bruce assured her.

"I'm not angry with him, Bruce," Jamie said. "I see where he's coming from. I get it, I do. I just don't completely agree with it. And I told him that. And he got all _upset_ and, and...I've _never_ seen him so worked up before, Bruce. He's never been that mad at me. He even went and pulled rank."

"Oh, oh wow umm, what...what was it about, do you mind me asking? I mean, you two rarely fight and it's never been that bad," Bruce said taking her hand in his in a friendly manner.

"Bucky," she stated, that since word answering everything.

"Ah, I can see why now. I mean, that is his best friend and their reunion isn't the best ones I've seen."

"And my best friend tries to kill me every time we're reunited," Jamie said. "Everything's messed up, but I'm there for him. And I'll back him up, do whatever the hell he needs me to do, but I don't have to agree with it."

"Well then, why do you need a place to stay? I assume that's why you're leaving."

Jamie shrugged. "I don't know where to go," she said. "I mean, the Tower's my home."

"Jamie," Bruce laughed. "The Tower is Tony's, you're allowed to stay."

She shook her head. "I can't if Steve doesn't want me to," Jamie said. "He's my best friend, and I have to respect his wishes. I don't want him to be more uncomfortable than he already is. I don't want to make him even more mad. Plus," she sighed, "an order's an order. What kind of soldier would I be if I didn't follow that?"

"Jamie, be reasonable. Steve wouldn't want you to be out on your own even in a fight. You'll make him feel worse than he already feels." Bruce said tugging her hand.

"He told me to leave, Bruce," Jamie said. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Stay anyway, like you said this is your home and Tony's building." Bruce rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you're not just wanting to leave so _you're_ not uncomfortable."

Jamie's head shot in his direction. "I don't want to go," she stated. "Everybody I care about is here. You guys are my family. But an order is an order. Steve doesn't want me here. I'm preventing him from getting his best friend back, which apparently doesn't involve me."

"Not by living here." Bruce rolled his eyes. "Just doīn't get involved."

"I can't not get involved," Jamie said. "If I'm here, then I'm going to want to do something. I'll say something and he's not going to like it. I'm a soldier and we follow without question; without remark. But I thought with Steve, since we're close that I could voice what I think. And look where that got me! I've been kicked out of the only Team I've ever been on that makes a difference!"

"I guess, I can't change your mind." Bruce sighed. "While I disagree with all this you gotta do what you feel is right. Why don't you go somewhere fun, relax. I'll see if I can calm him down."

"You don't have to do that, Bruce," Jamie assured. "I don't want you to have to get in the middle of it." The elevator dinged and the door before them opened to Jamie's designated floor. Before turning to leave though, Jamie turned to Bruce and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I'll be in touch, I promise. Just, keep an eye out for everybody for me, please?"

"I wouldn't have to if you stayed," he promoted one last time.

"Please, for me, Bruce?" she begged, picking up her backs and slowly walking backwards out of the elevator so she wouldn't have to break eye contact with him.

"For you, of course," he said. "Just take care of yourself too, okay?"

"Oh, you know me, Bruce," Jamie laughed. "It's the trouble that always finds me, not the other way around." Jamie left the elevator with Bruce just standing there staring after her.

Jamie got to her truck and hopped in with only one possible destination in her mind.

* * *

 **...Please don't kill me...In my defense, I did pretty much warn everybody that the happy times weren't going to last, and that there was going to be one last big arc before Age of Ultrom! And the specifics of the arc will be revealed/where she's going in the next chapter, so I hope everybody's ready for that next week. And yes, I know both Jamie and Steve were overreacting, but this is very emotional for both of them. Anyway, even though it's a horrible thing, I hope everybody liked the chapter. Please leave a review to tell me what you think, even if it's just to yell at me...**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **WriterGirl1198**_ \- ...Well...Bucky's not home yet, and he honestly won't. I follow the storyline very strictly. If I can avoid changing things, I will.

 ** _Jedi Jelsa777_** \- lol I'm sooooo going to die this semester. And I feel the same way about the two part movie, but I'll probably just end up seeing them both right when they come out. Who am I kidding? I won't be able to wait. And I'll see Doc. Strange. He's not my fave, and I honestly don't know as much about him as I should/do other characters in Marvel, but it's a Marvel movie...and It's Cumberbatch so...

 _ **Jo**_ \- I have it as Bucky's first location in hiding. Just like he did in Civil War before Steve got to him. He was just simply living life and hiding.

 _ **FelixFelicis02**_ \- I know, it is amazing, isn't it! Next chapter starts a whole bunch of Agents stuff. I'm very glad you liked the action, because that's whats taken me so long with these chapters.

 _ **CJ/OddBall**_ \- Well, there goes your theory out the window! lol. Most people thought the same as you, but I need them both to have one really big argument. They've had little spats, but they've always worked it out right after (like when she snuck away for her first date with Collin). I really needed something that could possible show people if Steve and Jamie really are meant to be together, or if it's better to be apart, that's what this arc is supposed to be for. I've seen Puncture. He plays a drug addict. School is kicking my ass already. I shouldn't question by major/college choices this much! (Don't worry, all art majors do it though lol).

 ** _The girl with no life_** \- Yeah, definately not a good place for Jamie to have to be in, and as we saw in this chapter, it def. didn't work out for her.


	31. Distance

**Disclaimer: I don't know Marvel, Agents of SHIELD, or anything else like that. Just Jamie and her Brits (though not Hunter).**

* * *

Chapter 31  
Distance

Jamie parked and shut the vehicle off. Instead of getting out like a normal person though, Jamie just sat there for a good while before the thought of exiting ever crossed her mind. She just sat there in total silence, paying no mind to the people walking about the hanger, curiously glancing over at the foreign vehicle that obviously was never there.

The long drive gave her way far more time to think about everything that had happened the last couple of days. This time she was give, definitely wasn't welcomed. No matter how loud she blasted her music, no matter how long she talked to Graham, Dove, and Rhys on the phone about staying at the HQ with the rest of them, Jamie's head kept going back to her fight with Steve.

There were so many mixed emotions running through her that she didn't exactly know how she was feeling about everything. Originally she thought she was doing the right thing. Bucky needed to know that he had free will. That he didn't have to be a fired gun, and he could do whatever the hell he wanted with his life (other than be an assassin or a murdering Hydra member, of course). Jamie wanted to prove to him that they were here for him for whatever it was he chose (besides killing). He needed to know they were on his side and that it was his choice to go to them if he so desired.

But then, after Steve blew up, Jamie questioned her motives, and this was because of just how upset he was, his drastic action in kicking her out, and the overbearing silence of the cabin of the car.

Steve had some points. Bucky was lost, and in order to make a proper, well educated decision, he needed to know his past. And knowing his past meant meeting Steve and talking. Plus, there was the whole fact that he could, possibly, still be working with Hydra. It was their duty to find him and take him down then (though Jamie highly doubted that was Steve's point). She knew, or hoped rather, that if Bucky was back with Steve, he would be happier. The chances of that happening were greater than the alternative (her original action).

And then, of course, due to even _more_ silence, Jamie got angry. After questioning her decision, Jamie went right back around to believing in her actions. Who was Steve to yell at her for what she did? Even if she _had_ wanted to go after Bucky to take him in, she was in absolutely _no_ condition to do so! Jamie had been crushed under a building, or a wall at least, but trapped nonetheless. How did he expect her to go after the man that had the same abilities as he did, plus a metal arm, while barely being able to breathe, let alone stand?

How dare he yell at her like that! Bucky was his friend, yes, but so was she! Did that not mean anything to him? Jamie had helped him through shit, she had been there for him, and she asked for nothing in return. What did she get in return? Getting kicked off the team and the loss of her home!

And for that, Jamie was pissed.

The woman couldn't stand the silence any longer. The driver's side door opened abruptly, nearly walking a worker that had just been passing by. Using the door to support herself, Jamie stepped out of the truck, pulling her bag from the passenger's side seat with her so she wouldn't be required to walk around to the other side.

"Aye, Blue!"

Jamie turned her head, her blue eyes landing on the tall figure of Cameron Rhys jogging up to meet her. She nodded painfully, her brain feeling as if it bashed into the front of her skull, then sliding back to the back of her head over and over again with each nod to him. She decided that wasn't quite the best thing to do at the moment.

"Hey, Rhys," Jamie greeted, a very small, almost nonexistent smile gracing her lips. Upon his arms wrapping around her small, fragile frame, she gently placed her hands on his back without giving him that reciprocating squeeze. She just didn't have the energy to do so. "That's for coming to meet me. Did you talk to Phil?"

"Director Coulson said it'd be fine, but he was getting ready to head out on a trip," Rhys answered, taking her bag for her like the gentleman that he was. He left his arm around her shoulders, leading her in the direction of the entrance to the main area of the base, and not just the glorified garage. "He's still in, I believe, if you'd like to go speak with him."

"That would be nice, thank you," Jamie said, following as he took her to what she assumed was his office.

"Just as a warning, he doesn't really speak to anybody these days," Rhys informed her. "He just always happens to be out. When he is back, Agent May and Agent Koenig are the only ones that he really meets face to face with. Most of his assignments are given through them."

"He's probably stressed and overworked," Jamie justified. "The guy is running what's left of SHIELD, and is trying to rebuild it. That's no easy task."

"I don't doubt that it is," Rhys agreed. "It's just that some of the new recruits that have never met him are starting to spread rumors and whatnot. You know how that is."

Jamie scoffed. "Of course I do. There was one Navy Captain I knew that didn't really talk to his men too, and somehow there was a rumor going around that he found one of his subordinates drunk on the job, and he made them start all of his reports with "I, Private Joe Snuffy, the drunken sailor…" Just like that song people sing at the Renaissance Fair."

Rhys laughed. "I've never heard anything like that, just the ones where they say he eats raw hamburgers and weird stuff like that."

Jamie laughed right back. "Yeah, that too."

The two entered into the familiar common room area that Jamie had been in once before with the rest of Phil's original team shortly after the fall of SHIELD. There was a staircase leading up to a private office, no doubt Phil's. And just as the two retired military personnel entered the area, Coulson exited his office with his briefcase in hand.

"Phil!" Jamie greeted, unwisely nodding once more.

"Solace," he greeted back. Once on the ground, he walked over to her and gave her a brief hug. "Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I have to get to a meeting to see if these allies are really legit."

"Of course," Jamie said. "I understand. Thank you, though, for letting me stay here."

"Yeah, we're gonna have a talk about that when I get back," he said, giving her that Protective-Captain-America-Fanboy look.

"Don't get me started Phil," Jamie warned him.

"Sore subject?" Phil asked, primarily looking to Rhys for the answer.

"Sore subject, Sir," Rhys answered.

"Okay, well, stay as long as you need. When Agent May gets back with the others she'll find you a free room to bunk in," he said. "Don't cause any trouble." With that, he headed to the hallway, leaving Jamie and Rhys alone.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink, Jamie?" Rhys asked.

"No, thank you, Cam," Jamie said, laying down on one of the couches. "I'm not really in the mood for anything, to be honest."

"You're welcome to rest in here, or my room is free if you'd like a little more privacy," he offered. "Unfortunately, I need to go finish my reports with the men."

"Oh, no, please don't let me keep you from your work," Jamie insisted.

"It was a welcome distraction," he offered, giving her a smile. "I'll see you later. Perhaps dinner with the men and myself?"

"Sounds like a plan," Jamie agree.

And with that, Jamie was left on her own. She pulled her hood over her head and her eyes to block out the light, as well as anybody that may walk in for a cup of coffee for their long houred days. Eventually she managed to fall into a very light sleep. Each time someone entered the room though, the woman would awake, silently cursing the person before repeating the cycle.

This cycle was only broken when one unobserved idiot sat right down on Jamie's stomach. He immediately jumped up and swore in a British accent while Jamie groaned and held her obscenely sore stomach.

"What the bloody hell!" he had said.

"Nice going, Hunter," a deep voiced male laughed.

"What the hell-? You're not supposed to sleep here! Who do you think you are?" the man, now known as Hunter exclaimed.

"You could be a little nicer," another male voice said, this one a little more familiar than the others, whom Jamie had never heard before.

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Jamie cracked open her blue eyes and peered out to look at the new group coming to hang out in the room. Over on the other couch sat two other males, both dark in skin, both with little to no hair on top of their heads. They wore smirks, laughing in amusement at the situation the pale, slightly scruffy British man standing in front of Jamie found himself in.

The second her eyes landed on the smaller of the two males sitting down, his arms crossed over his chest. Jamie sat up, hood still covering her face for the most part, and smirks. "It's been awhile, Tripp. Good to see you," she greeted, moving her feet and body ever so slowly so she was sitting upright, with her feet placed gently on the floor.

He narrowed his eyes for a brief moment, determining who she was by the sound of her voice. Once he had, he smiled brightly, his eyes lighting up even more than they already were. "Jamie!" he exclaimed. "Good to see you again. Didn't expect to see you here."

Hunter plopped down on the now vacant spot on the couch, arm on the back of the couch, draped over the center area. There was one cushion distance between Jamie and Hunter. "Who two know each other?" Hunter asked.

"We've met," Tripp said. "Though everybody knows who Jamie is. She's the one that pulled FitzSimmons out of the Ocean when…" It was obvious that the subject of Fitz was sore for everybody, though more so those who knew him before the whole lack of oxygen thing.

Hunter pulled the small group out of the awkward silence though, something she figured he did often, even more so than causing awkward situations. "Wait, I thought you guys said Solace pulled them out of the water."

"Did you think Solace was my real name?" Jamie asked, pulling the hood off of her head, revealing her fairly bruised face to the three men. Her hair, since pulled back, didn't get messed up from the hood, thankfully, though this definitely wasn't the appearance one would think an Avenger would be in and/or look like upon meeting.

"Whoa," the unknown man muttered, his eyes bulging out. "Ma'am, it's an honor to meet you."

"Honor?" Jamie scoffed. "Please, just call me Jamie."

"This is Mack," Tripp introduced for her, the man sitting next to him, "and Hunter. Mack is a mechanic for SHIELD, and Hunter-"

"I'm a mercenary, Love," he introduced, holding out his hand for her to shake. She placed her hand in his for a shake, but instead of letting go like a normal person, he held on as he continued to speak. "Do you really glow?"

"Why?" Jamie asked, eyebrow raised.

"You show me yours, I'll show you mine," Hunter flirted, a suggestive smirk gracing his lips.

Before Jamie could come back with a snarky remark, Skye walked into the room, her eyes instantly landed on the group, entertained by the Avenger. She smiled, walking over to Jamie and hugging her from behind the couch, arms wrapped around her shoulders. Jamie only barely managed to hold back the wince from the uncomfortable pressure on her bruised shoulders.

"I wouldn't bother, Casanova," Skye said. "She's already taken by a certain patriot."

"Seriously? The tabloids actually got something right for once?" Hunter asked.

"No, they _don't_ , and no, we're _not_ ," Jamie grumbled. Now annoyed that she had the whole fight in the forefront of her mind again, got up and stalked to the coffee machine to grab herself something to drink, and attempt to distract herself.

"Trouble in paradise, is there?" Hunter asked. Skype raised her hand and smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow, what was that for! I'm just stating what everybody else was thinking."

"What happened? I thought everything was going well?" Trip asked.

"Last time I knew, you two were as lovey dovey as you could get without actually admitting you liked one another," Skye added.

"He got angry over something and kicked me off the team because I didn't agree with how he wants to deal with the situation," Jamie answered without giving too much information about Bucky away.

"Sounds like my ex-wife," Hunter muttered.

"Wait, he kicked you out of the Avengers?" Skye gaped.

"Not necessarily," Jamie answered. "Just the mission. But it'd be best for everybody to be away from one another to calm down."

"Different opinions and strategies is a good thing," Mack said. "Makes sure that we see situations in ways we might not have otherwise, which could end badly otherwise."

"Sounds like an ass, if you ask me," Hunter said.

"Yeah, well, this is a personally invested situation," Jamie said. "I don't blame him for acting the way he did. Pissed, yes, but I don't blame him."

"You're pissed off and homeless, but you're still defending him?" Hunter asked. "Somebody's whipped."

"Loyal," Skye corrected. "I'm sure you two will make up in no time. You two are perfect together. Like OTP worthy!"

"What the hell is OTP?" Hunter asked, looking over to see if the other two male's knew what they were talking about.

"So you do know about the fiction!" Jamie exclaimed, pointing at Skye. "Have you ready any of it? Some of it is really detailed and explicit…"

Skye smirked. "Maybe….Maybe I contribute. Not since I met you, but still…"

Jamie laughed. "Wait until I tell Taylor."

"What is that supposed to me?" Hunter asked.

"Like written porn," Trip answered.

He seemed to think about that for a moment for he scrunched up his face. "Eh, too much effort in reading," he said. "I'd rather watch."

"Really didn't need to know that," Jamie muttered. "Really, really didn't need to know that." She couldn't help but cringe at the mental image.

Everybody in the room seemed to find that rather amusing and laughed. All o the laugher seemed to lighten Jamie a bit. Being there would do her good. It would distract her, and hopefully allow for the two of them, Steve and Jamie, to realize how stupid the two of them were being and apologize.

Distance makes the heart grow fonder, right?

* * *

 **Agents of SHIELD, Here comes SOLACE! Probably won't do the whole season, or even a bunch of episodes. I really just want Jamie to get to know the people better. Throw in a little more Phil/Jamie geeking, etc. Can never have enough of that lol. Anyway, hope you guys like where she ended up.**

 **Also, for those of you that didn't know, I have another Marvel story that is on Fanfiction, which has a lot more pre-written chapter and I happen to update that a bit more regularly. If you like this story, you'll like that story, so please go and check that story out. It'll eventually be a Buck/Oc fic.**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **Goldenfightergirl \- **_No, but don't worry, Johnny isn't forgotten!

 _ **Guest \- **_He is! But so is Jamie. Steve told her she was off the team, not that she had to leave the Tower. Both of them are just hurt and angry, so they said and did things they didn't mean. That's why they're both at fault here.

 _ **WriterGirl1198-**_ Lol Maybe I'll have to check this story out if its that good. Please don't be sad. Things will get better and more jokey soon!...kinda…

 _ **19irene96- **_ Yeah, there's gonna be a lot of phonecalls coming Jamie's way soon enough. There's gonna be a whole lot of annoyance on a lot of people's parts for both sides.

 _ **Little Bucky-**_ I'm so glad you like all the drama! There's definately never a shortage of that.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777**_ \- I'm sure you'll at least like, not necessarily love, Dr. Strange. It is Marvel, after all. I'm so glad you wish she was actually in the movies though, that just makes my life! Not my day, my life!

 _ **AriellaSerenity**_ \- Yeah, that's pretty much how everybody's feeling right now. But, on the bright side, once this whole arc is over, things will be a lot nicer for the two of them. ;)

 _ **The girl with no life \- **_I hadn't planned on having Steve POV, but now I, as you see, now there is! There won't be Guardians with Jamie in it, but there'll be more nightmares with the stones. Since Jamie has had the stone's energy in her, I figure it's never going to completely leave, so she's kinda connected to them all, so that's why she gets the nightmares.

 _ **FelixFelicis02 \- **_Yeah, it does get back to normal very quickly, and that's probably because once they make up, which they will, I'm not going to deny that, there's a small time skip between the end of this story, into the next part for AoU, which will be in a new story, btw.

 _ **CJ/OddBall-**_ Sooner than you may think! Honestly, people are probably like, "WHEN?!" And when you see it happen, you'll be like, "IT"S ABOUT TIME!" but really, when you look at my specs an how everything is planned out from here on out, it's not all that much longer. There's some stuff I have to do in this arc, then there's the reunion, then Age of Ultrom, but it's not that all that much longer until they're together. Because the movies don't take that long chapter wise, like about 7 chapters at most. But I digress.

 _ **Gamerchic-**_ It is interesting, because a truly angry Steve, where he can't completely think straight is so out of his normal character that it's interesting and fun to play with, though you can only truly use it once or twice.

 _ **Fangirling007-**_ Oh, I'm so glad you liked the development!


	32. Chit-Chat

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel: Agents of SHIELD, Avengers, Fantastic 4, etc. Just Jamie.**

* * *

Chapter 32  
Chit-Chat

A week getting adjusted to how things really worked around the new SHIELD HQ was just enough time for Jamie to feel settled. She really hadn't done all the much work, to be honest, just a whole lot of paperwork and research with her Brit Team. But that just meant she had enough time to really find her way around the base and get introduced to some of her coworkers.

Being busy help keep her mind off of a whole lot of emotions and thought she didn't want to deal with. Or, at least until she got a phonecall from a blond firecracker from New York.

"Would you just slow it down, Johnny? I can't understand you when you talk that fast. Reception isn't that great here…" Jamie mumbled, resting her phone on her shoulder and ear, her hands busy fumbling with some files she was looking through in the common desk area.

" _You left the Avengers?!"_ Johnny gasped out finally having choked on air after a while.

There had been some articles in the tabloids about Solace not being around Avenger's Tower recently, and that, of course was big news. Johnny obviously had seen it, and called Jamie to see what was up.

"Not by choice," Jamie answered, finally huffing and sitting in her chair, the files slipping from her hold onto the surface of the desk.

" _...you know I think Fantastic Five has a good ring to it."_ Johnny muttered.

"I'd rather not get hit on constantly, Mr. Storm. I mean, isn't that a potential sexual harassment lawsuit just waiting to happen?" Jamie laughed.

" _Tell that to Reed and Sue!"_ Johnny said, sounding offended. " _They flirt all the time."_

"Well, they are married, Johnny. I think they're allowed to flirt," Jamie justified. Papers were slipped possibly back into folders in an unsuccessful attempt at getting her things organized once more.

" _Not in front of me! That's my sister!"_ Johnny complained to her, somehow making the conversation all about him again, despite calling to talk about her.

"I guess I can see where you're coming from. I hated to see my brother flirt with girls. It's cringe worthy," Jamie said. "But, the offer is sweet. Thank you. I've got a place to stay and keep busy and useful for the time being though."

" _Are they treating you right? How about feeding you enough. I'll set that asshole Captain America and Iron Man on fire if you need me too."_ Johnny swore to her.

"Well, Tony didn't have anything to do with it, surprisingly enough, so please leave him out of it," Jamie told him. "And…..please don't say anything to Steve…"

" _So it_ was _him! I'll kill the son of a bitch!"_

"No, Johnny, please! Just let it go," she begged, her voice smaller than it had been.

" _Fine...only because it was your cute voice."_ He said softly back to her.

Jamie sighed, giving up on the mess on her desk. She sat back, her hand picking up the phone so she could be more comfortable, her free hand running through her hair. "Thanks, Johnny. Really."

"You'd feel better if you saw my face..." Johnny said as if completely serious.

"See, sexual harassment lawsuit waiting to happen!" Jamie laughed, getting picked back up a little better again.

"You. Fucking. Bitch!" A voice responded that was definitely not Johnny. Her papers were suddenly shoved off her desk and a well manicured hand slammed into her desk, a furious looking Taylor glaring down at her. She yanks the phone from her using her other hand and hangs up for her, Johnny asking who was screaming.

Jamie shouldn't have been shocked, but she hadn't expected Taylor to be back for another couple days. She knew she was still working for SHIELD, even after the fall, but when Jamie arrived, Taylor had been out on assignment doing something at one of SHIELDs other secret buildings. Not wanting to bother and distract her from her work, or cause a scene because hell knew Taylor would make a scene with Steve.

"Hi?" Jamie said, though it came out more like a scared question than a proper greeting.

"How fucking dare you come into my fucking house and not tell me! Do you have no respect?!" Taylor said throwing her hands in the air, her phone still hostage. "And what the fuck is with you leaving Star Spangled Tight Ass and not fucking telling me first eh?!" Taylor looked around at the people staring. Though not many were cause they have grown used to Taylor's...fits. "Get back to fucking work before I shove a heel up some asses!"

"You were working. I didn't want to bother you. I was going to get you dinner from that place you keep telling me about when you got back, but obviously you're early," Jamie explained. She got up, walking up to Taylor and opening her arms to offer a greeting hug.

"Sam and I are going Friday, tag along." Taylor said nonchalantly. She hugged the girl tightly in her tiny arms. "How you feeling?

"...I don't know," Jamie answered after several long moments in the embrace. She pulled back, her arms wrapped around herself tightly.

"That's not a good sign." Taylor muttered. "But what do I know, I fix computers not people." She huffed and got off the desk. "Coffee?"

"God, yes," Jamie groaned, following after the woman. They made their way to the rec room where the kitchenette was, and apparently the crappy coffee more government jobs had. "How have you been? It's been too long."

"Good, sorry been off the grid a lot. And you had the whole Avenger's thing going. I had my own adventures." Taylor sighed. "Yeah...a ...All I'm going to say is I can write a book."

"I'd be scared and intrigued all at one for that," Jamie laughed. Once they both had coffee in hand, the two women made their way over to Jamie's favorite couch to sit and relax.

"Maybe I write it then, your eyes only." Taylor chuckled but looked to her. "As much of an amazing topic I am, I'm more concerned about you. What the hell happened?"

Jamie sighed. She knew she couldn't avoid the subject, but she had hoped to prolong it as long as she could. But there was no hiding from Taylor. It was best to just get it over with. "Bucky," Jamie answered.

"Buckkkkky..." Taylor said as she propped her feet on her seat and rotated her wrist at her in a go on motion. "Come on, spill it all out."

"I ran into Bucky when we were in Chile," Jamie went on. "And I didn't try and stop him from leaving. Steve….didn't take kindly to that."

"Star Spangled Tight Ass," Taylor grumble under her breath. "Okay so why did you not stop him? I mean I'm not questioning you but give me the full story. Your story."

"Well, I don't exactly agree with Steve on how we should deal with this whole thing. Bucky's trying to find himself again, and sometimes you can't do that when you have someone else that knew you before shoving your past self down your throat. Bucky needs to know that no matter what the choices, we're here for him. But that it's his choice. Not ours. Not SHIELD's. Not Hydra. His. Plus, I just had a building fall on me, so I wasn't exactly in any condition to try and stop him even if I wanted to."

"Dude needs some time to himself. He's all over the place. He hasn't caused trouble so what's the problem?" Taylor huffed and rolled her eyes. "With what he's gone through the guy needs his brain to himself, Steve needs to get it."

"Steve didn't like my view on it. I told him I didn't think I could do it anymore, so he kicked me off the team," Jamie answered. "So I left. Figured some distance would help both of us cool off."

"Yeah, I think Steve will go back to his usual reasonable self once he fucking calms his man tits down. Seriously he almost has bigger boobs than me and they need to chill." Taylor scoffed with a wave off motion.

"...But I like the firmness of his man boobs…" Jamie muttered, her eyes staring across the room at the opposite couch, just missing her best friend.

"They're still man boobs!" Taylor rolled her eyes. "Listen, time and distance are important components to a lot equations including mending a broken relationship." Taylor explained. "Let the science do it's work."

"Maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut," Jamie muttered, fiddling with the coffee cup in her hands.

"No, you don't have to feel bad for fucking doing what you felt was right! Fuck that noise. If Steve can't handle a little opposition he needs to go back to the fucking 40's."

"That's not funny, Taylor," Jamie sighed. "I just...He's never yelled like that before. Not at me."

"Good, it's not supposed to be funny." Taylor set her cup down. "If he feels like he needs to yell then let him yell. It's a proper response when outside stimuli threaten internal equilibrium of emotional stability."

"He shouldn't be threatened by me though," Jamie said. "I've always been there for him. I've always _pressed_ that fact to him so he knew it by heart."

"Well...Bucky is all he's got left from who he used to be." Taylor shrugged. "The past has a way of digging it's way into your back and not letting you go unless you completely forget. He can't forget when Bucky is staring him right in the face, out there like him and suffering."

"It's not like I'm not a complete stranger to something like that," Jamie said. "I mean, Aaron's out there. I thought he was dead. He remembers, of course, but….I know something about dead best friends coming back in ways you don't expect."

"So let him work through it himself. It's just like your thoughts on Bucky. Don't back down, just back off." Taylor said.

Jamie sighed once more before putting her cup of coffee down on the table. She turned to Taylor, giving her a small smile and a huff. "I thought you said you weren't good with people," she said with a lame laugh at the end.

"...I've been learning..." Taylor muttered rubbing her arm awkwardly.

That spiked Jamie's interest. "Oh please, go on!"

"Sam works for the fucking VA so he has good people skills okay? He just gives me tips." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"You two have been seeing a lot of each other lately," Jamie teased, bumping her shoulder into the much smarter young woman. "How are things between you two?"

"Well what do you expect us to do while you and Steve were off kicking babies and kissing ass. Or whatever you Avengers do? Besides, I'm his research tech." Taylor said not picking up on the teasing.

"Why do I think you're doing more research on Sam than the work he's been giving you?" Jamie teased right back.

"I research everyone." Taylor shrugged. "We get along good, you said I needed more friends and you're the one who introduced us."

"Yeah, but you seem a little more interested than I thought you'd be?" Jamie fished.

Taylor seemed to think for a bit. "Well...we clicked." Taylor shrugged. "That's part of the book. We've kinda been through alot in the past few months."

"There are worse men," Jamie said. "Sam's one of the rare good ones."

"Huh?" Taylor asked confused. "Well duh he's one of the good guys."

"I mean good for you, Tay," Jamie said. "Give this thing a shot, okay?"

"Woah woah woah! Just cause we eat dinner and drink together doesn't mean shit!" Taylor said standing up her pale face red with embarrassment.

"That blush says otherwise, Nerd," Jamie said.

"Go fuck yourself!" Taylor said giving her the finger as she marched off, leaving her to clean up the coffee.

Jamie sighed watching her go. Well, at least Taylor was a good distraction. As was the work, and her friends inside SHIELD. Jamie couldn't help but miss home though. She wondered what everybody was doing. But really, she just wondered what Steve was up to.

* * *

Things at the Tower were….different, that was for sure. After Jamie left, Bruce found his way to Steve, who was frustratedly grabbing a beer out of the fridge in the common area while Tony played video games against JARVIS on the TV. When confronting him like this, of course, drew in Tony's attention.

There was some frustrated comments and whatnot, but nothing that couldn't be forgiven between the three. Neither Tony nor Bruce agreed with Steve's decision on letting Jamie go, nor did they think it was a good thing for Jamie to just run away from everything and leave them like none of it meant anything to them, even though they really knew otherwise.

But eventually, for the most part, things got back to normal. Tony and Bruce were in the lab. Natasha would pop up every once in awhile. Clint wasn't exactly around all the time anyway, so he wasn't a big contributing factor the daily change. Thor was off with Jane, Darcy and Dr. Selvig. Really, the biggest change was for Steve.

Instead of constantly having someone there for him whenever he needed it, he was left on his own. Jamie wasn't there to talk to, or watch movies with. Or to just have as a comforting presence when he didn't want to be alone, but not necessarily up for doing anything. Jamie was always there. In this day, this time, his life, Jamie had been a constant for him.

And now she was gone.

He stood in the doorway to her bedroom, just looking in. The smell of her consuming him. There was the soft scent of her shampoo and body wash, as well as her favorite perfume, which was a warm scent called Pumpkin Cupcake. He thought the name was ridiculous, but the smell was wonderful. He could always smell it when she was next to him, and even more so when they'd hug or sit with his arm around her shoulder, or on the back of the couch where she sat next to him all the time.

But when Steve imagined sitting on that couch with Jamie, all he could picture was her telling him she let Bucky go. And each time that came up, his anger would slowly start to boil up to the surface once more.

There was so much he wanted to say. He wanted to prove to Jamie that he knew what he was talking about. That he knew Bucky, even if this wasn't necessarily his Bucky, better than anybody. He had completely pure intentions. He knew that he could help Bucky to find who he was now, no matter who that may be. He knew that the best place for Bucky was to be there with them.

But he also wanted to apologize for his actions. He had...reacted poorly, he could admit that to himself no. Not out loud, but at least to himself. But he wasn't completely convince he could do that yet.

No, everything was still too raw at the moment. Jamie was stubborn. He knew she really meant what she said, and her intentions were good as well, he knew that. But he just couldn't accept the way she saw it. He couldn't do that. And if they got talking about it, and she brought up how she heft to deal with the situation, he'd most likely get worked up again and say something hurtful once more.

Steve never wanted to hurt Jamie. She was….God, it was so hard to describe what Jamie was to him. She was a best friend. A comfort. A….potential romantic interest? Gah, that sounded so stupid and impersonal. But how else would he put it? He really cared about Jamie. He loved how she smiled, and how she was always so helpful to everybody. She was determined, with a strong moral compass and devotion to justice. She was loyal, and strong, one of the strongest women he'd ever met. She was right up there with Peggy, and Natasha.

But she was a bit more relaxed then both of those women. She was nurturing, and tender, with a love for children and a need for companionship, though it didn't come off as desperate. She loved with her whole heart, and that's what made him truly love her.

Right. Steve loved Jamie.

And that's why it killed him to stay away from her. But right now, for the sake of their relationship, this was what needed to be done.

He had to give Jamie up.

At least….for now.

* * *

 **Okay, so there's a lot to discuss in now. Firstly, I had originally not planned on putting Steve's POV in this, but so many people wanted it that I did. I hope it was okay. I'm really not all that great at writing for Steve. Secondly, Please check out my other Marvel story, "Cost of the SHIELD," which is a Bucky Romance story. Lastly, I'm updating this early because StillDoll13, the writer for Taylor, and I, are interested to see if people would like to read a story for her and Sam. There's a poll up on her page, which is obviously StillDoll13, so please go and take that to let us know. I can't hurt your chances to let me know here and I can relay that to her. So PLEASE do that to let us know. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and please leave a review!**

Thanks to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777-** _ I know. I love Trip so much. I was so sad when...I can't even say (write?) it! Idk if Jamie will be there that long, seeing as I do want her to go home a while before A2 and get back in the swing of things with Steve to mend their relationship. I had so much fun writing Hunter. He's one of my faves and I can't believe they got rid of him! And the new Fantastic 4 movie wasn't exactly Marvel anyway. They don't have the writes to the fantastic four for movies, I believe. I could be wrong though.

 _ **Jo**_ \- Well, there's both Johnny AND Taylor in this chapter, so even though she's not technically with them (though she kinda is with Tay) they're still in it!

 _ **19irene96**_ \- I'm glad you really like their interactions and want to see more of it. There will be some, but not as much as I would like. I'm really anxious to move on after this. That's when they really GOOD stuff comes in.

 ** _CJ/OddBall-_** I hope you like Steve's little bit. It wasn't exactly how you imagined it, but I do feel kinda happy about how it went. And the "Distance" thing, was supposed to be questioningly done.

 _ **FelixFelicis02**_ \- Aw, thank you so much! I'm so glad you think it's all spot on. I try so hard to make that happen!If you do like this one, I think you'd like the other one I suggested above that I'm working on. It's Costs of the SHIELD. And it's a lot more intertwined with SHIELD than this one is.

 _ **Guest**_ \- Yeah, I like how it's more realistic to have more people around, seeing as it's not realistic to just only associate with just the Avengers and nobody else. I hope you liked Steve's little bit/reaction.

 _ **Kimberley**_ \- I'm so glad you like it! It's so cool to hear from new people to the series and what they think!


	33. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I don't known anything Marvel. I just own Jamie and Gerard, and Cerberus.**

* * *

Chapter 33

Heartbreak

Jamie hadn't been in Germany since the night her and the Avengers had been sent there to stop Loki. Her head wasn't really back in the memories in that events though, because the reason she was there now was far too important to her one a personal level for her to let her mind wonder.

That reason was Cerberus, of course.

The team had managed to find a very small building that happened to be a meeting place for some of the Cerberus members. There wasn't all that much else known about the place other than that, which really got them curious. Why was it such a small place? What was its purpose? Who exactly met there?

All the more reason to stake it out, that was for sure. And that was what Jamie and the others were doing. The facility was at the bottom of a massive indent, so there were hills on every side. It allowed the team a perfect vantage point and to ambush them if they so needed to. But as of now, there was no need for a plan of attack. Their main concern was to observe.

"What's the guard count?" Jamie asked over the comms.

" _Four guards at the front gate. Several patrol guards on the outer fence; so far I've counted eight different men,"_ Ryh answered.

" _Two at the front and back entrances to the building,"_ Graham answered.

 _Okay, so compared to a normal larger facility, it's very minimal when it comes to security,_ Jamie thought. _What's the point in having this place then?_ Things just weren't adding up to Jamie.

"Does anything feel off to any of you guys?" Jamie asked.

" _Not really,"_ Shearer answered. " _Not everything has to have a conspiracy behind it."_

Jamie rolled her eyes. Of course he'd be a jackass about it. "Cerberus doesn't do small," Jamie said. "So what's changed? Why now change now, of all times? It just doesn't make any sense to me."

" _Are you saying we should go in and take a better look?"_ Rhys asked.

"No, I'm just trying to figure things out, is all," Jamie replied. "I've known Cerberus for a long time now, and things just don't seem to ad-"

That sentence never finished getting out of Jamie;s mouth, as she fell out of the tree she had been sitting in, slamming into the ground with a tranquilizer date sticking out of the back of her neck, rendering the hero unconscious.

* * *

There were so many ways to wake up. But one of the worst, if anybody had ever thought to ask that of Jameson Roe, would have had to be waking up feeling completely filthy. Sweaty, with her hair plastered to her face and the back of her neck, with dirt caked to her skin, and the smell of sweat and stench ever present in her nostrils.

After having to wake up like that for so long in captivity, Jamie always made sure she never took a bath or shower for granted again. She made sure her hygiene was spot on, never missing a shower a day unless work prevented her from doing such.

Another terrible way to wake up was in pain and confusion. It was never comforting to wake up with a throbbing pain throughout her whole body, And, of course, when her eyes opened to stare down at a dirt covered floor, Jamie had no idea how she had gotten there. The woman groaned and squeezed her eyes shut as she rolled onto her back, and clutched her head in her hands. She had, not only been shot by a tranquilizer that left her groggy, but also a neutralizer that left her just feeling completely wrong and off.

Her was some shuffling on the dirt floor next to her, and before Jamie could open her eyes, there was a small voice calling out to her, "Mademoiselle."

Jamie's eyes shot open. The small, immature voice startled her, not only because she thought she had been alone, not because just from the sound of it, the voice belonged to a child. It was just an immature voice of an adult, it was very clearly young.

The green eyes that naturally belonged to the woman landed on the big, frightened brown eyes of a young boy. His brown hair was growing longer than it looked good, and it was filthy. His white skin was caked and embedded with dirt, and Jamie's nose was filled with the pungent smell of sweat, piss, and feces. He had obviously been there a while.

And that was sickening.

"Mademoiselle, es-tu blessé?" he asked. He wasn't just speaking French, his accent definitely told the woman that he was French. It was by his accent. It wasn't someone American speaking French, or so on. It was very proper, distinct French.

Thank God, Jamie spoke French. The young boy had asked Jamie if she was hurt. The answer was yes, kinda, but she didn't want to worry the boy that looked no older than eight years old. In French, though not as well as the native speaking child, Jamie answered, "I'm okay."

"You've been asleep for a while," he went on, still speaking French.

There was no way to tell how long in Cerberus captivity, and that was the only logical excuse for what was going on. The facility had to have been a trap. It was hard enough to find Cerberus to begin with, so finding such a small place, with few guards had to have been a trap. Jamie just wished she had seen it first. She knew something was wrong.

And what was even more disgusting was the fact that there was a child here. The captive cells of Cerberus was no place for anybody, let alone a place a child should ever be exposed to. It was disgusting and heartbreaking, and if Aaron had anything to do with this, Jamie could never ever forgive him for it.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Jamie asked, sitting up to check over the kid to make sure he was okay.

"Gerard," he answered.

"How did you get here?" she questioned further.

"My…." Gerard started to explain, but it was clear by the shaking in his voice and the tears welling in his eyes that he was terrified and clearly upset. "My family was on holiday. We were taken then…"

"And where are your parents now?"

He didn't answer. His bottom lip quivered, and the tears spilled over the corners of his eyes. They were dead, evidently. He didn't even need to tell her for Jamie to know that. "Alright. It's okay. Come here," she beckoned him, pulling the child into her arms to comfort the lad.

"I want to go home," Gerard cried.

"I know, Sweetheart. I know. Me too."

* * *

Gerard ended up falling asleep in Jamie's arms. She sat there cuddling the poor baby for as long as she could. He was freezing, and she was sure it had been quite a while since the child had seen any form of human kindness. The least she could do at that moment was to allow him to use her as a pillow and a personal heater.

She managed to stay with him for a couple hours before a guard came to retrieve her. She managed to lay him back onto the ground without waking him up. And going with the guard without a fuss prevented any loud noises from waking the poor thing up. Once she was in a room far away from the cell block, strapped to one of those energy machines she had been strapped into once before, Jamie started to make such a fuss that Aaron was required to go in there and rough her up a bit.

Jamie spewed such hate and terribly unladylike language to the man she had once thought was a friend that he brat Anna to a pulp. She could barely keep one of her eyes open, and she had more blood in her mouth than she believed was every possible without being dead.

"You're an abomination of a human being," Jaime managed to get out after taking such a toll. "Experimenting on a child? What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Singular?" Aaron asked. "That means only one. Jamie, we've conducted experiments on far more than just that runny nosed brat."

Red hot, boiling anger bubbled back to her chest. Jamie thought she'd turn red instead of blue, because that was definitely what she was seeing. "How could you? He's just a child, Aaron. He doesn't deserve this!"

"Sure he does. He deserves the chance to evolve and join the next dominant race for Earth!" Aaron said. "That's what I'm giving him, and so far, he's been worthy. He's not dead yet. All the others? No, they were too weak. They deserved to die. But, just as a warning, he's not what's important. You are. If you don't cooperate, he's gone. And there'll just be another kid brought in to replace him to make sure you're kept in line."

Jamie shook her head. "You're delusional. All this power has gone to your head, and warped your mind. You never believed this before. You would've never hurt a child-"

Aaron lashed out and punched Jamie in the jaw. "I'm better than I was then! I was weak, but now I have everything!"

"Everything but your sanity!"

"At least I have my freedom," Aaron said. "Which is far more than I can say for you."

* * *

Coming up with an escape plan was Jamie's number one priority. She needed to get herself, and Gerard out of there. Gerard, who Jamie had started to affectionately call G, was the sweetest little thing. When Jamie had been brought back to the sell all beaten and drained from the energy machine, he took care of her. He lifted her head, and put it on his lap to try and make her more comfortable.

Jamie was supposed to make him feel better. She was the adult. She was supposed to protect him. But he was doing it instead. Day after day, Jamie was taken away from the cell and drained and beaten by the ex-Marine. To make her feel better and to distract her from all of her discomfort, Gerard would tell her about his life.

How he his favorite place was the coast in France. He loved to go to the beach. When he was there, he'd pretend to be a pirate, or a knight, fighting to save the life of a pretty princess ("Pretty, just like you! With a kind smile, and happy eyes."). He loved to draw and paint, and though he wasn't very good, he always kept working on it so he could get better. His dad always would tell him that practice made perfect, and G wanted to be perfect at painting, even though his mother insisted he already was.

He was so young. So sweet. So innocent still. Even in a place like this, Jamie could see that he still was as innocent as could be.

She needed to get him out of there. She needed to save G, and she needed to get him back to the beach, where he could save the day, and paint to his little heart's content. She needed to make sure he got to a loving family.

Jamie needed to make sure he lived.

* * *

There was nothing more frustrating than being ready to make amends and move forward than the other person not being ready when you were. Steve, after so many months, had taken the first step to making things right with Jamie, but as he sat on his bed with his phone pressed to his ear, all he got was her voicemail. Maybe she was just busy, he supposed. She was working at SHIELD after all.

"Uh, hey, Jamie. It's me. Uh, Steve," he started out, so awkwardly. "I was wondering if we could talk. So, uh, when you get this could you give me a call back…? Uh, thanks."

Steve hung up the phone and groaned, laying back. He felt so stupid for how awkward and impersonal that message sounded. But at least he finally did it. After several dozens of attempts to dial her number, he finally did it and left a message. Now, all that was left was for her to call back.

But she didn't call back.

After three days of not hearing back from her, Steve tried again. This one sounded a bit more normal, though still not as friendly as it could've been.

"Hey, Jamie. It's just me again. I just wanted to let you know that everybody here misses you, and that it'd be really nice to see or hear from you. Give us a call please? Thanks…"

Again, there was no call back. Steve was getting upset now. He was annoyed that she wasn't calling, but he was also sad because he believed she was still upset with him. He didn't want her to be mad at him. He cared too much about her for that. He wanted her back, because he missed her far more than he could ever admit out loud to anybody other than himself, and even then he still had a hard time admitting it.

"I guess you're still mad at me, and I don't blame you, but I just wanted to let you know that….I really miss you, Jamie. I want to work this out. So please, if you could, give me a call? It would mean everything to me…"

Stee hung up and sighed. "...I love you….please call me back…."

* * *

There wasn't many nights that the inhabitants of the tower actually had dinner together, which would have surprised a lot of people. For the most part, it was like a regular apartment where you'd see your neighbors in passing. But it was one of those rare occasions that they had ordered twelve pizzas and were sitting in the common area.

Tony and Bruce were going in and out of a conversation about science work, and adding comments to the regular normal person conversation that Steve, Clint, and Natasha were having. Thor was too busy stuffing his face. It was an easy, relaxing night. Until Maria Hill walked in, clacking her heels on the hard floor beneath her feet.

"Got something for us?" Steve asked.

"Yes and no," Maria answered. For once, she looked uncomfortable with what she had to do. "I've been informed that Jamie's been mission for the last couple weeks."

Everybody's good mood diminished right then and there. There were far too many questions that needed to be answered, and even if Maria had the answers, which she didn't, she wouldn't have told them. Coulson had the situation under control.

"How long?" Steve demanded, terrified for Jamie's wellbeing.

"As far as I'm aware, three weeks," Maria answered.

Well, there was the answer to why Jamie wasn't calling him back. Now he felt guilty for getting annoyed and angry with her for not responding to his messages. She could be tortured and close to death right now, and he was angry because she wasn't calling him back. He felt like such an ass.

"How? I mean, isn't she on a team or something?" Clint asked.

"Yes, but they were sent out and it was a trap," she answered. "They've just located where they're holding her and are sending in a rescue team. She should be back by tonight."

"Back as in back here or back with SHIELD?" Tony asked.

"Back with SHIELD," Maria said. "Unless she decides otherwise."

"Maybe you should give her a call later, Cap," Nat suggested.

Steve nodded. That he could definitely do.

* * *

The escape didn't happen the way Jamie had expected it to. She had a whole thing planned for between guard shifts. But that plan never went into place, as the compound they were being kept in got attacked. The only explanation was that her friends at SHIELD had found her, and had come to rescue her.

The explosion that occurred somewhere in the facility caused some of the rocks around the doorframe to collapse. Jamie struggled to get up, but adrenaline started to pump through her again, so she ignored all of the pain in her body. She kicked the cell door open, and then reached back to grab Gerard's hand.

"What's going on?" he asked, scared after the sudden noise and shaking of the compound.

"Friends," she told him, leading him through the hallways quickly. "They'll get us out of here."

"We can go home?" Gerard asked, his voice growing with excitement.

"I don't think so."

Jamie couldn't do anything. The second she heard that voice, she collapsed onto the ground. She had been shot in the back, blood spattering the hallway walls and floor.  
"Jamie!" Gerard screamed. Aaron grabbed him by the back of his potato sack shirt and pressed the gun to the back of his head.

"You wouldn't," Jamie said, calling his bluff. She tried to stand up, placing her blood coated hand on the wall to support herself. But because of the floor, her hand slipped and she fell back to the floor. "He's a child, Aaron."

"He's not important to us. He's important to you," Aaron said. "You'd do anything to make sure this little brat is safe, wouldn't you."

"Yes, just don't hurt him. Please," Jamie begged. She got to her knees, begging Aaron.

"I don't know, I feel like I should make an example," Aaron said. "So you know I really mean business. You don't seem to take any of my threats seriously."

"No, I do. I do. Please, just don't!" Jamie begged. She managed to get to her feet, but she was leading out quite a bit, and without her powers, she was practically useless in that state. All she could do was beg.

Gerard was a mess. He was quivering in Aaron's clutches, terrified that he would do exactly what he was threatening to do. He was so close to escaping, and now he was far closer to getting killed. "Non je t'en prie! Ne me faites pas de mal. Je veux aller a la maison. Laisse-moi rentrer chez moi. Je ne le dirai à personne. S'il vous plaît, je me laisse rentrer chez moi."

"Tell him it'll be okay," Aaron instructed Jamie. "Tell him like you always used to tell me."

Jamie didn't know what kind of game he was playing now, but if he let him go, then it was worth it. "G, it'll be okay, Sweetheart."

Aaron smirked and cocked the gun.

"No!" Jamie screamed, lunging forward.

 _BANG!_

* * *

 **I'm back! Surprising right? I'm sorry for the wait, but I was having such a hard time trying to get the action in this right and in the end, I just didn't end up writing it whatsoever. Eh, it is what it is. I just hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think!**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **AriellaSerenity**_ \- lol I wish, but it wouldn't really fit if I had Bucky pop up, and Johnny, even though he doesn't care about not knowing Steve well, might go off on Steve because he cares about Jamie, but since Jamie wouldn't want him to do it, he would respect that. Johnny's a, for a lack of a better word, hothead, but he's still respectful.

 _ **WriterGirl1198**_ \-  Yeah, Steve is definitely too stubborn for his own good sometimes. Don't worry though. Soon enough the two will be reunited.

 _ **Jo**_ \- Tay and Sam is actually going to be a thing. StillDoll13 has the title for that story, and of course, Jamie will appear in it, but it's more Taylor than anything. And it's a very interesting story line, let me tell you!

 _ **Anon**_ \- I'm sorry you feel that way.

 _ **FelixFelicis02**_ \- I'm sorry this was (very) delayed, but I hope you still liked it all the same!

 _ **CJ/OddBall -** _It was supposed to get your hopes up! ;) Steve and Jamie will be reunited soon enough, I promise!

 ** _The girl with no life_** - Yeah, I'm not always great with putting in Steve or anybody else's pov's in because I'm always paranoid and scared I'll make them ooc. I'm breaking out of that a bit with The Cost of the SHIELD though, and that story has a lot of scenes without my OC, and a lot more scenes in the future that will be in others perspectives.

 _ **Seasidewriter1**_ \- Unfortunately, with how many chapters this is and my lack of creativity right now, I wasn't able to completely fit Jamie into some of the episodes in Season 2 of SHIELD, but I guess the whole point of having her there is to show that even without the Avengers, she still has a purpose and a place, and a mission of her own, so even though she's not following SHIELDS or the Avengers missions exactly, she's still important in her own right.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777-**_ I'm so glad you liked the chapter, and I hope this was worth the wait!

 ** _Robinhood4ever-_ ** I'm so glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing!

 ** _BitterSweet256-_ ** lol Don't worry, they'll be back together soon enough! They had to fight sooner or later, I figured I'd just have them bash it all out at once and make it dramatic.

 ** _KaiaSnowfall-_ ** lol They will be in bed together, I promise. ;) I'm sorry I've made you wait though! I've just been stuck on this story, and with my other story I had 6-10 prewritten chapters so I can update that one once a week regularly. This one is a little harder just because of how long I've been writing it, but I'm on winter break now and don't start classes again until the end of January, so I'll have plenty of time to push out chapters.

 _ **FelixFelicis02**_ \- There's the update! And I hope you like it. I'm not completely happy with it, but eh. Like I said, it is what it is.

 ** _Guest_** \- Oh, don't worry, it'll always get updated eventually.


	34. Stay

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, just Jamie.**

* * *

Chapter 34

Stay

SHIELD was as busy as ever. Everybody had their own original assignments to keep themselves preoccupied, but that didn't stop people from procrastinating and paying more attention to the wounded Avenger staying in one of the spare rooms. It didn't stop them from noticing that in the week after getting back from Germany, Jamie didn't leave her room for three straight days. She didn't eat. She didn't sleep (though they didn't know that since her door was constantly shut).

Though they had known Jamie for a while now, it still didn't stop them from thinking that she wasn't exactly human. It was just like how people saw celebrities. They didn't see them as people, they some them as things that didn't get affected by things like they did. So they didn't understand what was wrong with her. They didn't want to admit that she was just as human as they were.

And right now, she was completely broken. Or, it seemed that way for a couple days. At that one week mark though, Jamie seemed to snap out of it gave gotten back into a routine. SHe was still to injured to work out, but that didn't stop her from burying herself in her work, and that meant she didn't sleep whatsoever. It was almost a constant to see her sitting at her desk whenever you walked by.

She didn't listen to Simmons, who was standing in as her doctor with all the notes shared to her by Amir. She didn't listen to May, or Skye, or anybody. She just sat there, ignored them, and continued her work. She didn't even pick up the phone and call Steve back yet. She just didn't have it in her to walk to anybody. No matter how heartbreaking it was to hear Steve beg her to call him.

It wasn't until Phil finally came down to see her that she paused her work. For Phil, she'd do anything.

Phil sat on the edge of her desk, fiddling with one of those fluffy ended child pens that Taylor had given her in the pen holder in the corner of her desk. "Keeping busy?" he asked.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, what else can I do?" she retorted. "Can't exactly go out in the field right now. Simmons would kill me herself before the action actually would."

"Well, I guess you wouldn't want this then?" Phil offered, holding up the file he had in his hand.

"I wouldn't say that…" Jamie muttered, reaching out for it, only to have it pulled back.

"Well, it's not exactly for you," he said. "I need you to give it to Hill. I don't want to send digital copies. Too sensitive. Just deliver it to her."

"Don't look. I got it, Phil," Jamie said, reaching for the file and actually taking it this time. Jamie struggled to get up, the pain clearly expressed on her face. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Phil remained sitting there as he watched Jamie walk away. "Right…."

* * *

The receptionist at the front desk was Mary, the same beautiful woman with long black hair and black eyes that had always been there, or for as long as Jamie had started occupying the building with the rest of the Avengers. She smiled and greeted Jamie when the woman walked in through the main doors, though she obviously was very shocked at the state Jamie was in.

Jamie just nodded and kept walking. She entered the elevator, and made sure it closed before anybody else could enter it. It was rude of her, but she honestly didn't feel like any company whatsoever.

"JARVIS?" Jamie asked.

" _Hello, Ms. Roe. It's nice to have you back,"_ JARVIS greeted.

The woman nodded and leaned back against the back wall of the elevator for support. "Which floor is Maria Hill on currently?" Jamie asked.

" _Miss Hill is currently in her office."_

"Then that's where I need to go. Thank you, JARVIS," Jamie said.

The elevator lurched and started to go up, heading to her destination. Jamie stood there awkwardly, trying to avoid pain, but everything she did hurt, so there wasn't much she could do. " _Shall I inform the others that you are currently on premises?"_

"No, I don't think so," Jamie said. "I'm not staying."

" _As you wish, Ms. Roe."_

The elevator door opened, and Jamie stepped out. She walked down the hallway after hallway until she finally got to the back where Maria Hill's office was. She knocked and went in, after all, she could clearly see that she was just sitting behind her desk looking at something on her computer monitor. She wasn't on the phone or anything. Those were the downsides of having glass walls and a clear door.

"Wow, don't you look great," Hill greeted, checking the young woman over with all her injuries.

Jamie just rolled her eyes. "Great, thanks. That makes me feel so much better."

Hill sat up and leaned across the desk to take the file from Jamie. "Phil told me you were coming."

"Good for you?" Jamie muttered. She didn't really care about that information. She kinda just assumed anyway.

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine lately," Hill replied snarkily.

"Yeah, well, I'm tired, and everything hurts, so if you don't mind I'll just head out," Jamie said.

"No, you're not," Hill said. She got up, leaving the file on her desk. "You're in no condition to head back to SHIELD tonight. You're staying here in your room."

Jamie sighed. "I'd really rather not. I've got work to get back to."

"Work that can wait until tomorrow," Hill said, ushering her to the elevator. "JARVIS? Don't let Jamie leave the tower tonight. She's staying here."

" _Yes, Ms. Hill."_

Dejectedly, Jamie went to her room, which felt extremely odd to her. She hadn't been in there in so long. The room that had felt so much like home no longer did, and neither did where she was staying at SHIELD. Nowhere felt like home anymore, which just made her feel so much more alone as she sat on the bed, staring out of the large wall of windows outlooking the cities.

One wouldn't think being there in that lavish room would be torture, but to Jamie, it was the worst thing that could've happened. The quite obvious reason why she had thrown herself into her work was because she didn't want to be left alone with her thoughts. She sat alone in her room and tortured herself for three days, never leaving the hellhole of her mind.

Jamie's mind was a dark, painful place.

* * *

Hill was scanning through the file as she walked to the kitchen to get herself something to drink as she continued to work for the night. She went straight to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She turned, nearly running into Steve as she did.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, taking her place at the fridge.

"Don't worry about it," she answered, as she kept walking. She paused before she entered the hallway to go back to her office though. "Oh, Steve?"

Steve turned around, looking at her with curious, raised brows. "Yeah?"

"Jamie's in her room."

* * *

Of course, right after hearing that Steve went directly to Jamie's room. He nervously fidgeted outside her door for several minutes debating whether or not to knock. After all, if she hadn't told him she was there, did that mean she didn't want ot see him? Should he respect that and leave her be? But what if this was the only opportunity to try and make up with her. She hadn't returned his calls. Any of them.

Maybe she didn't want to make up. What if she thought she was better off without him? What if she _was_ better off without him?

He was killing himself, but if he didn't do this know, he'd never know and he'd never be able to move on if it was the worst thing he could think of.

Steve knocked, but there was no answer at all. He couldn't just leave though. Hesitantly, he opened the door and peeked in to see Jamie sitting on her bed, her back to him as she stared out the window. She was either ignoring him, or lost in thought. It could've been either.

"Jamie?" He cautiously called out, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. There was no answer, which lead him to believe that she wasn't hearing him. Jamie wasn't that good at ignoring people, he knew that as a fact from how she tried to ignore Tony and always failed. This lead Steve to grow more and more concerned. "Jay, you okay?"

Steve placed a hand on her shoulder, and knelt down next to her. She remained staring out the window, but now that he could see her face, he could clearly see the tears staining her cheeks, and it seemed as if there was no sign that the stream coming from her eyes would stop anytime soon. That freaked him out. He didn't like to see her upset. It broke his heart.

"Jamie? Hey, Jay, look at me," he said. He turn her chin between his fingers and turned her head to him, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes tried to stay on the window, but as he turned her head, her eyes eventually snapped to him, as if finally realizing she wasn't alone. "Hey, what's wrong, Jay? Talk to me…"

Steve's voice was so soft and sweet, and so concerned that Jamie broke even further. Not only did she feel guilty for leaving in the first place, she felt terrible for never calling him back even when he sounded so desperate to hear from her. On top of everything else she was feeling, it really tore hr into even smaller pieces.

Jamie cried, and Steve moved to sit next to her one the bed, pulling her to his chest to cradle her. He shushed her soothingly, smoothing out her hair. "Hey, it's okay. I'm right here. Everything will be okay."

Jamie shook her head and clutched onto his shirt. "I'm sorry," she muttered into his shirt.

Steve nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Me too. I'm sorry. I overreacted and I should've never kicked you out. I'm sorry... But you weren't crying crying because of that, were you."

It wasn't a question. It had been months since they had been around each other, but Steve still knew Jamie far better than anybody. Jamie didn't want to talk about it though. She didn't want to remember.

"Is this about what happened while Cerberus had you?" he asked.

If Steve had any chest hair, Jamie would've pulled them all out with how tightly she was clutching onto his shirt. She reluctantly nodded, and finally admitted it was true. Steve wouldn't stop, because he knew very well if she didn't walk about it, she'd never be able to move on.

"Did you lose someone?" he asked. That was the only thing he could think of that would cause her to break like this. She'd been to hell and back on multiple occasions and come out far better than she was now. It was only the death of someone she cared about that would ever have such a profound effect on her.

Jamie was shaking beyond belief, and even when her teammate had been murdered, and she found out that Aaron was with Cerberus, she hadn't been like this. But when she spoke next, it completely answered why she was in such a state.

"He was only eight…"

"Oh Jamie…"

"He was only eight and I promised to get him out of there, but I got him killed instead," she sobbed. "I killed him, Steve."

"No, you didn't. You did everything you could to get him out of there," Steve tried to assure her. "You can try and save everybody that you can, but you're not going to be able to save everybody. You did what you could, and I'm sure he knew that. Because you're a hero, Jamie."

"I'm no hero," she denied.

"Sure you are," he said. "You're my hero."

"Even after everything I said against you?" she asked, hesitantly looking up at him.

"Of course," he said. Hea used one hand to wipe her tears away. "You're my best friend, Jamie. And you have such a good heart. You're my hero, and that's not going to change because we don't agree on something."

"...I want to help you find him," she blurted out.

"What?" he asked.

"Bucky? I want to help," she told him. "He shouldn't have to be on his own, and I...I don't want him to be alone."

Steve smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Thank you, that means so much to me," he told her.

Jamie rested her head back against his chest, slowly starting to relax for the first time in so long. It might take a little while to feel like she didn't have to walk on eggshells around him, but for right now, Steve was exactly what she needed to relax and start to move on.

"Will you stay?" Steve asked, a hand comfortingly rubbing up and down her back. "We've all missed you. I've missed you. It'd be nice to have you back home."

"Do you want me to stay?" Jamie asked.

"Of course," he answered.

"Then I'll stay," Jamie answered. "I want to stay."

* * *

 **So there we have it. Condolence is now done, and Constancy is next. There is one more "Chapter" after this one that has a couple sneak peaks into the story, so you can read those and then move onto the actual story. They'll be posted at the same time, so you'll know because you'll get an alert for this one, so then you can go straight and look for the other (if you're only getting alerts for this story and not me as an author). I'll also respond to the reviews to this chapter in that sneak peak as well, but if you review in the sneak peaks, they'll get replied to in the second chapter of Constancy just like the reviews in the first chapter for that story. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this, and Steve and Jamie are both friends again, and they will be into the next story.**

Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:

 _ **dark side's cookies 8D**_ \- Lol, I love leaving off on such terrible cliffhangers, though I don't do it very often. Yes, poor G is dead, and I feel very bad about that. (There's another version of Jamie in the DC universe that I've had her save G and raise him as her own) but I had to stick to the original trauma and idea of lossing the boy. IT has to play into how Jamie feels about having kids now, so in the long run, it's a very important event. I'm so glad you love the story, and thank you so much for reviewing. I know you said you don't do it often but it means a lot to me!

 _ **FelixFelicis02**_ \- Yes, Jamie and Steve will be fine! Or, Jamie will be, eventually...I'm glad you liked the chapter!

 ** _CJ/OddBall_** \- Lol sorry for the confusion. I usually replay to reviews even before the next chapter is finished sometime and that's what happened. And yes, there was similarities between Dent and Aarons actions. Hope you're feeling better!

 **Jo** \- lol, yes, you're supposed to be in shock.

 _ **AAJ** _ \- Hope you liked the chapter.

 ** _The girl with no life_** \- ...Please son't hurt me because of G. There's another version of Jamie in the DC universe that I've had her save G and raise him as her own, so hopefully that makes you feel better knowing that he's alive somewhere.


	35. Constancy Sneak Peak

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, just Jamie.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, this is just a sneak peak at Constancy, the next installment of Jamie's Series. So read these (Which take place throughout the WHOLE story), and then go on to read the first chapter of Constancy. They'll both go up at the same time.**

* * *

Constancy Sneak Peak

"Language!"

"Seriously? Steve, you swear the most out of all of us!"

"Except for you."

"Except for me, yes."

* * *

"Later tonight," Steve started to say, "after all this is over, could we talk?"

* * *

"More mind control? What the hell? Where do these people learn this shit? I mean, how useful would it be to be able to make someone do all your laundry for you."

* * *

"Old married couple conversations?".

"What does that involve?"

"The weather bothering your back?"

"Uh, maybe complain about the local youth?"

"Gas prices?"

"Meatloaf?"

"Oh, the monotony of life?"

"I don't know, you make my life pretty interesting."

"You make mine pretty close to perfect."

* * *

"Hey, it's not like he disappeared," Jamie said. She placed her hand on his arm, rubbing it up and down soothingly to try and calm him down. "We'll find him. He's out there. I mean, I saw him once, so chances are, we'll do it again."

"Yeah...yeah you're right. Sorry. When you go away, my thoughts go a bit dark, you know."

* * *

"I don't think they could handle anymore crazy people."

"You're not crazy? Why do you think you're crazy?"

"We run into situations most people would run from. We go out of our way to go into those situations!"

"That's not crazy that's just brave...well some think that's a form of crazy so you're not wrong."

"Nope," Jamie said. "I'm not wrong a lot."

* * *

 **Thanks go to the following for their reviews on the previous chapter:**

 _ **WaywardandWanderlust-**_ I'm so glad you love this story. I hope this sneak peak makes you excited for the next installment, and I also hope you like tge first chapter.

 _ **Jedi Jelsa777-**_ I know. I'm sorry. But it had to happen. It plays apart in Jamie's development and brings up issues much later on, close to Civil War.

 _ **FelixFelicis02**_ \- It was supposed to be a roller coaster of a chapter. And the next chapter will be a lot more light hearted. You'll be happier with it. Hope you liked the sneal peak and I hope to hear from you in the first chapter of Constancy.

 ** _Jo_** \- I do too, that's why I had to put him in another story just so I could feel better about myself. G is the embodiment of innocence.

 _ **CJ/OddBall-**_ Yes, I know exactly what you mean, and how you feel. I don't go through the whole thing with Jamie moving on, because I'd done enough of the feels lately, but there is still some residual issues from it for in the future. Slight time skip for the beginning of Constancy, and then we get right into Avengers 2 by chapter 2. I hope you like the chapter and it's so nice to hear from you again!


End file.
